Construi
by Sakhory
Summary: Otra historia más de adolescentes normales enamorándose. Pero eso no es lo más importante. Hay otras cosas en juego en la vida, además del amor, ¿pero no es lindo compartirlas, al menos en estos últimos años antes de darse de cara contra el "mundo real"? AU.
1. Prólogo: Comienzo de 'algo'

**Hola!** Después de tanto one-shot, por fin un proyecto largo de mi parte. La OTP se merecía uno. La historia ya se irá desarrollando, pero básicamente es un School!AU (No confundir con Gakuen!AU). Quise darle más atención a personajes secundarios, aunque muchos de nuestros protas favoritos van a ser mencionados dos por tres.

También, la historia está principalmente centrada en el POV de Rumania (aunque narrada en tercera persona). Y no le diremos Rumania (no son naciones aquí. Si alguna vez se me cuela un nombre de país en vez de un nombre humano, pido disculpas y agradezco que me avisen). Así que les presento a nuestro protagonista, **Nikolai**. (Las nacionalidades de los personajes se corresponden con la nación que son en el anime, así que no habrá muchas confusiones :D).

Advertencias a desarrollar más tarde~

Nota: Uso de nombres humanos (en este capítulo: Nikolai -Rumania- y Andrei -Moldavia/Moldova-). Universo alternativo. Futuro Yaoi... y Hetero (Temed fujoshis, temed D:). Vocabulario _indecente_ (léase con voz austríaca).

Y actualización cada 15 días (viernes por medio, horario yorugua). Hay espera, pero no espera indefinida ;)

Antes de dejarlos con la historia, espero que les guste :) esta historia va para largo, así que sean pacientes~.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 **Comienzo de "algo".**

 _Cuando uno se acostumbra demasiado a cierta rutina (aunque ésta no sea necesariamente aburrida), los pequeños cambios pueden causar estragos en el equilibrio. Y mejor ni pensar en los cambios más grandes. Pero pase lo que pase, no debemos olvidar bajo ninguna circunstancia, que la felicidad está en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Tan simple como eso. Porque esto es algo así como una historia normal, entre dos personas normales (tal vez no tanto si las llegamos a conocer). Aunque no por eso va a significar menos para las personas que participan en ella._

Sí, fue una noticia sorprendente. Tampoco completamente inesperada. Siempre en algunas de sus reflexiones internas, se planteaba el hipotético caso de que aquello sucediera. No pasaban de ser simples posibilidades lejanas.

Pero ahora esa posibilidad lejana estaba más cerca de lo que jamás habría pensado, modificando así el transcurso de sus últimos años bajo dependencia de sus padres. Y ellos eran, precisamente, quiénes le comunicaban esa noticia que daría vuelta a su rutina diaria y vida en general.

—Nikolai, ya es seguro. Vamos a mudarnos.

Las palabras de su padre y la expresión de aparente empatía por parte de su madre, prácticamente habrían caído como una bomba sin amenaza previa para cualquier persona externa a la situación. Por ejemplo, su hermano menor, Andrei. El niño de diez años parecía no entender demasiado. Si bien no era tan pequeño, parecía no mostrar reacción aparente.

Nikolai, por su parte, se lo veía venir. Un par de conversaciones casuales en la cena, búsqueda de información en internet, contactos, extrañas reuniones que parecían más despedidas que otra cosa. Eso, problemas en el trabajo, y las ganas de que su hijo (es decir, él, Nikolai) asistiera a una mejor escuela.

El problema era que no había abandonado la esperanza de que aquello quedara como una especie de típicas vacaciones familiares que siempre se conversan pero jamás se realizaban. No supo exactamente qué hacer. ¿Sonreír? ¿Mostrar más alegría? ¿Deprimirse? ¿Hacer un berrinche típico de adolescente caprichoso?

Más tarde supuso que su aparentemente graciosa cara de sorpresa era reacción suficiente para sus progenitores.

—Ya… veo—balbuceó. Observó a su hermano menor, que tenía una dulce expresión de aburrimiento en la cara. Parecía no importarle demasiado irse: tan sólo quería ir a jugar.

Sus padres procedieron a contarle detalles. Nikolai llegó a retener la información más importante: dejarían Rumania, y él tendría la posibilidad de asistir a un colegio internacional. Una perspectiva nada mala... excepto por la parte de tener que dejar el lugar donde vivió toda la vida y que fue testigo de su evolución como persona. Los mejores y peores momentos. Envidió la soltura de su hermano menor, y la poca importancia que parecía darle a ése asunto, sin estresarse.

A partir de aquél momento, el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido.

.

El viaje no había sido nada del otro mundo. Aburrido, claro está, por lo tanto, seguía siendo "propio de su mundo". Estaba con cierto mal humor. El movimiento constante del vehículo lo hacía abstenerse de abrir un libro para entretenerse, ya que prefería morirse de aburrimiento a tener que pasarse el resto del viaje entre mareos y náuseas. Envidiaba a aquellos mortales que lograban leer en pleno vehículo en movimiento sin sentir malestar alguno.

Pero como todo, la espera terminó. Luego de pasar las aduanas, Nikolai prestó excesiva atención a su alrededor. Después de todo, viviría ahí mínimo un año.

Suspiró. Sí, muchas personas se mudaban. La casualidad, el destino, Dios, la cuántica o como cada uno quiera llamarlo, hizo que le tocara a él. Si bien no sería problema familiarizarse con el idioma (lo tenía bastante inculcado), todavía quedaba el adaptarse más a la cultura y su nuevo entorno. Y eso sería verdaderamente un problema para él.

¡Y lograr hacer amigos! Tembló ante la sola perspectiva.

.

El viaje pudo haber sido aburrido, pero la experiencia de la mudanza era un asunto completamente nuevo. Su madre daba vueltas entre un laberinto de cajas, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, a nadie en particular; aunque el rubio decidió obedecerla, para ahorrarse regaños. Sólo por si acaso. Andrei simplemente se escondía entre las cajas y exploraba la pequeña casa.

Debía admitir que su nueva casa no estaba nada mal. Era un poco más grande que la anterior (Ésta tenía una pequeña habitación en un segundo piso, dónde se suponía que dormiría él. No tendría que compartir habitación con su hermano, tal como en su país natal). Su cuarto era un tanto pequeño, pero se las arreglaría para mantener todo en orden.

.

Los días que siguieron a la mudanza lo dejaron exhausto. Aun así, estaba orgulloso (y sus padres también) de que el trabajo duro había dado sus frutos.

Y comenzaba el gran desafío antes de que terminaran las vacaciones y comenzara las clases en su nueva escuela.

Integrarse poco a poco al entorno.

.

En un principio fue sencillo. Localizó rápidamente dos lugares donde conseguir víveres, una biblioteca, y algunas vecinas ancianas simpáticas que lucían increíblemente interesadas por "la nueva familia".

Tuvo que sonreír mientras contestaba con un poco de vergüenza todo lo que preguntaban. Que de dónde era, cómo era Rumania, porqué su colmillo era tan afilado, y preguntas que seguramente tendría que contestar repetidas veces cada vez que conociera a alguien más en aquél barrio. Además del constante "¡Tu hermano menor es adorable!".

—¡No soy adorable! —dijo un día Andrei, durante el almuerzo, harto de escucharlo tanto. Infló las mejillas infantilmente, lo que no hizo más que contradecir sus anteriores palabras—Ya soy mayor.

—Claro que sí. Por fin tu altura supera al chihuahua de la vecina—se mofó Nikolai.

—Seré más alto que tú—se defendió el pequeño—Ya les mostraré. No soy nada tierno. No soy adorable. Y mucho menos " _un dulce terroncito de azúcar_ "—hizo una mueca asqueada, mientras su cabeza ponía en marcha un plan para deshacerse de aquellas palabras.

.

Una de las primeras cosas que se decidió a hacer Nikolai, fue el ir a la biblioteca y hacerse socio. Mientras cruzaba los dedos, deseando que hubiera libros en rumano (no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero tal vez algo encontrara. Siempre era más fácil leer en la lengua materna).

Afortunadamente no tuvo problemas con la bibliotecaria: logró hacerse entender fácilmente, aunque ella no le quitaba el ojo de vez en cuando, mirándolo con desconfianza, como si se tratara de un ladrón. Hizo una mueca, un poco molesto. Sólo porque le gustaba llevar un pequeño sombrero y vestir abrigos largos (además del hecho de ser rumano), había que vigilarlo como si fuera un ladronzuelo. Intentó hacer caso omiso a la mirada de la mujer, y se perdió entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Estaba ensimismado en la sección de "Fantasía", analizando detalladamente los pros y los contras de releer la saga entera de "El Señor de los Anillos", cuando la presencia de alguien llamó su atención.

No era como si se hubiera tratado de un choque repentino, de esos que suceden a menudo en las películas, y que ya es seguro que terminan con un montón de libros y papeles desparramados por el suelo. Simplemente estaba en un pasillo de la biblioteca, rodeado de estantes de libros, y por el rabillo del ojo observó a quién se encontraba a su lado.

Tal vez fue por inercia. Por simple curiosidad. O porque de verdad algo le llamó la atención en él. Lo cierto fue que, en vez de volcar nuevamente la atención en su libro (como lo haría normalmente), mantuvo la vista fija en aquél desconocido.

Era un joven, que probablemente tendría la misma edad que él. El cabello era corto y lacio, de color negro azabache. La contextura física no era nada del otro mundo, ni muy menudo, ni muy fornido. Era más bien una persona normal, y por eso el joven rumano no entendió del todo la anormal atención que puso en él.

Se sobresaltó cuando el joven desconocido apartó la mirada del libro que parecía ocupar toda su atención ("Ángeles y Demonios" fue lo que alcanzó a captar) y lo observó con expresión confusa. Los ojos verdes del joven lo atravesaron por un momento, hasta que Nikolai decidió romper el incómodo momento.

—Hola—dijo, intentando sonar calmado. El otro chico sólo asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y volvió a su libro. El rubio tragó saliva, palpó un libro sin siquiera leerlo, y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí con el poco orgullo que mantenía.

(No era como si se tratara de una persona orgullosa. Es que la presencia del otro chico lo intimidaba bastante, ¡y no porque el otro fuera más alto que él).

Su plan improvisado no estuvo mal. Sólo tenía un pequeño error de cálculo, a causa de no conocer bien la biblioteca. Y era que se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

Escape frustrado nivel Nikolai.

Miró hacia atrás disimuladamente. A simple vista, parecía que nadie le prestaba atención, pero el otro joven de ojos verdes lo estaba observando. Y parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Mirando hacia abajo, el rumano caminó rápidamente hasta el otro lado. Podía jurar que desde que firmó el retiro del libro hasta que salió por la puerta, la mirada del azabache no había dejado de posarse en él.

.

Dejando de lado el incidente de la biblioteca, no había sido un mal inicio. Pero lo más difícil vendría después, a la hora de comenzar el nuevo colegio.

Tragó saliva, mientras un montón de dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Entre ellas, el si volvería a encontrarse con aquél joven.


	2. I: Inspeccionando terreno

**Capítulo 1**

 **Inspeccionando terreno.**

El que había dicho que las cosas nuevas eran geniales, podía irse (en opinión de Nikolai) perfectamente a un curso sobre orientación de la vida adolescente en general.

Pocas veces había experimentado algo tan espantoso.

¿Y si lo consideraban un bicho raro y lo odiaban? ¿Y si su nivel era tan disparejo que o bien quedaba como un idiota, o bien como "cerebrito"? ¿Y si hacía algo tan idiota el primer día, que lo terminaban odiando?

De algo estaba seguro: de seguirse torturando mentalmente con los "Y si...", no llegaría ni a salir de su casa.

—Yo puedo—se dijo Nikolai.

—Claro que puedes, eres mi hermano mayor—obvió Andrei con naturalidad. El rubio miró al más pequeño con una sonrisa, y lo abrazó fuertemente—¡Esto es peor que todas las abuelas del mundo juntas! Aprieta... ¡Quita, quita! —se quejó.

—No sabes cómo ayudas a tu hermano mayor—le confesó Nikolai, revolviéndole los cabellos y estampando un beso en la mejilla del menor. Éste se pasó una mano por ahí con una mueca de disgusto.

.

Su nerviosismo fue aumentando conforme se acercaba al instituto. El viaje en ómnibus era corto, apenas veinte minutos. Los dos minutos restantes a pie no ayudaron a que su ritmo cardíaco disminuyera.

Y dirigirse a la secretaría, todavía menos.

Al menos la mujer era muy amable. Punto a favor. Le entregó sus horarios y le explicó el camino a su salón.

El camino hacia éste fue aburrido. Nada de empujones, enemigos a primera vista, choques románticos con chicas, o miradas por ser el nuevo. Se camufló muy bien entre el alumnado. ¡Y esa era exactamente la tranquilidad que él necesitaba!

Hasta que entró al dichoso salón. Sus nuevos compañeros de clases ya parecían encontrarse todos ahí, esperando sólo por el profesor.

Se había preparado para que nadie tomara la iniciativa de hablarla, cierto. Se había repetido miles de veces que debería ser el que iniciara las conversaciones, y no a la inversa. Pero llegado el momento, se le estrujaba el corazón y no podía ni mirar a los ojos a alguien.

Observó a su alrededor. Si alguien reparó en su presencia, no lo hizo durante más de dos segundos. Buscó un lugar para sentarse, en el medio de la fila. Luego, decidió juntar coraje para dirigirle la palabra a alguien.

No era una clase grande. Pero tampoco logró registrar a toda la gente de una. Hubieron un par que le llamaron la atención: Una rubia que parecía una princesa, un par de chicas morenas que le sonrieron amablemente, un chico que parecía mucho menor que el resto, un pelirrojo con pecas y otro de rasgos asiáticos. Del resto, se confundía. A primera vista, ninguno llamaba la atención, pero se dedicó a observarlos, mínimo para recordar sus caras.

Cuando estaba decidido a hablarle a un rubio sentado adelante suyo, alguien abrió la puerta ruidosamente, gritando a todo pulmón:

—¡ _Gengis Kan_ no viene, somos libres! —comunicó un chico muy alto y musculoso, con una tirita en la nariz. Con la misma velocidad con la que apareció por la puerta, la cerró bruscamente, dejando tras de sí una gran revuelta en el salón.

Nikolai no había entendido nada. Hasta dónde él sabía, el tal Kan había vivido hacía muchos siglos, y era algo así como un conquistador mongol.

La mayoría de la clase se puso de pie para irse. Quiso preguntarle al rubio delante suyo que era lo que estaba pasando, pero fue demasiado rápido.

Desorientado, deseó que un milagro sucediera y alguien le hablara.

.

A veces se consideraba un tipo con suerte. Y ese momento, fue uno de esos en los que la vida le demostró que "a veces", era afortunado.

Porque alguien se decidió a dirigirle la palabra.

La primera impresión, al ver a esa persona, fue preguntarse si era un hombre o una mujer. Pero luego, viéndolo mejor, y al escucharlo hablar, se dio cuenta de que era chico.

—Hola~. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico nuevo? —preguntó, haciendo un globito con goma de mascar.

—Me llamo Nikolai—se presentó, un poco aliviado—¿Y tú...?

—Feliks—y soltó un apellido inentendible, pero que sonó a eslavo, por lo que el rumano sólo pudo pensar "polaco"—pero puedes llamarme como quieras. ¿Cómo te llaman? ¿Y de dónde vienes?

¿Cómo lo llamaban? En realidad, todos le decían Nikolai. A excepción de Andrei, quien tenía la manía de decirle "Hermano mayor".

—Eh, _Felks_ , no marees al nuevo todavía—dijo el chico pelirrojo de antes, acercándose a ellos—Además, me sorprende que le hables tan rápido. Después de todo, te cierras ante los extraños.

—Sólo está celoso porque tardé una semana en dirigirle la palabra—aclaró Feliks, sacándole la lengua al recién llegado—Es porque la cara de este chico—señaló a Nikolai—Parece de buena gente. En cambio, la tuya—y apuntó a la del chico pecoso—Luce como de duendecillo asesino.

—Sabes que soy una dulce criatura inocente—intentó convencerlo el pelirrojo, poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado. El polaco no hizo caso.

—Ese es Cian. Viene de Irlanda—explicó Feliks—Es un pequeño diablo, y lleva meses de práctica y autocontrol el resistirse a esas caritas que hace.

—Mucho gusto—murmuró el nuevo alumno. El llamado Cian le sonrió, y el rumano se dedicó a observarlo mejor.

Pelirrojo, con pecas, ropa que no parecía nueva...

—...Debes ser un _Weasley_ **(*)** —murmuró, aunque luego se tapó la boca, un poco avergonzado—Lo siento, yo... se me escapó.

El irlandés lo observó con los ojos como platos. " _Genial_ " se dijo con sarcasmo " _Ya saben que eres un rarito. Bien hecho_ ".

Después de observarlo con sorpresa en sus ojos verdes, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico de las pecas.

Y soltó una carcajada ensordecedora, que hizo que el chico asiático (que no dejaba su consola) se sobresaltara y los fulminara con la mirada.

—¡Tú, tú...! —balbuceaba entre carcajadas—¡Te acabas de convertir en una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo entero! —confesó, abrazando al rumano todavía entre carcajadas.

—Eso ha sido rápido. Me lo tomaré como una indirecta ofensiva y personal—comentó el rubio de ojos verdes—Creo que está feliz de que una de las primeras cosas que le dijiste fue una referencia a algo que ama—le explicó a Nikolai—Pero no te ilusiones: creo que usa esa ropa que parece de segunda mano porque espera que la gente le diga eso. Y ahora que ha cumplido su objetivo, su alma podrá descansar en paz...

—Creo que a Stefan le caería bien—comentó Cian, haciendo caso omiso a lo último dicho por el polaco.

—Como que sería un poco raro que a _Stefi_ le cayera bien algo—dijo Feliks con tono burlón—Por cierto, me pregunto por qué no vino...

—Tal vez sabía que teníamos hora libre—se encogió de hombros Cian, volviéndose a Nikolai—Ah, no sé si te lo dijo alguien, pero no tenemos clase a esta hora. El profesor no ha venido—sonrió.

—No me sorprende que lo supiera, el muy... —comenzó el polaco, pero su amigo lo cortó.

—No insultemos al niño a sus espaldas. Sabes que es un poquito especial...

El rumano no tenía idea de quién era el tal Stefan, pero sonrió tímidamente: algo le decía que no encajaba tan mal con esos dos chicos.

.

— _Fratele_! **(**)** —gritó su hermano pequeño, apenas Nikolai puso un pie en la casa—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hiciste amigos?

—Es un poco pronto para tener amigos, ¿no crees? —el mayor de los hermanos le revolvió el cabello al más pequeño.

—Bueno... ¿al menos hablaste con alguien? —preguntó Andrei, intentando trepar a la espalda de su hermano mayor.

—Sí, con un par de personas.

—¡Eso es genial, hermano mayor! A mí no me hicieron caso—comentó el niño, aunque no pareció deprimido por eso. Nikolai lo miró con cierta ternura.

—Prueba mañana, campeón—lo animó—¿Hay algo para comer?

—Sí, mamá hizo un pastel antes de irse a trabajar.

.

Nikolai se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto. Había sido su día de suerte, sin duda. ¡Ya le habían hablado, e incluso invitado a sentarse en una mesa para almorzar! Un comienzo mil veces más optimista de lo que había supuesto en un principio.

Aunque claro, todavía tenía miedo de que los dos chicos que había conocido le dejaran de hablar luego de un tiempo. Él no era tan interesante, además de tener un par de manías por las cuál la gente lo consideraba "raro"; tenía que esforzarse y ser atento para conservar sus amistades; o al menos así le funcionaba en Rumania.

¿Qué pasaba entonces, si lo consideraban o muy aburrido, o un fenómeno? Esperaba que su vida no se convirtiera en una ecuación típica de películas estadounidenses, con una perra rubia arruinándole la existencia. Pero la vida real no era así, para alivio de Nikolai.

Tampoco haría amigos si simplemente se quedaba callado. Debía también preguntar cosas a los demás. Por ejemplo, qué rayos tenía que ver _Gengis_ _Kan_ con el hecho de que tuvieron hora libre.

Meditando sobre esos asuntos, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y su mente abriéndose paso al mundo de los sueños.

.

 **(*)** Eso fue una referencia gigante a Harry Potter. Perdón si a alguien no le gusta, pero tenía que hacerlo è.e

 **(**)** "Hermano" en rumano.

* * *

Bueno, a pesar de que el único review es el de Neam (Loviu girl) voy a hacer como que hay más gente interesada en esto so... espero que les haya gustado :D


	3. II: ¿Serán mis amigos?

**Capítulo 2**

 **¿Serán mis amigos?**

El segundo día, Nikolai se sentía realmente motivado. Con energías renovadas y listo para enfrentar un nuevo día de clases. Esperaba conocer a los demás de su curso.

Antes de irse le recordó a su hermano menor que intentara hablar con alguien en la escuela. Andrei pareció no hacer caso. Niño extraño.

.

Al llegar, se alivió al ver a los dos chicos que le habían hablado el día anterior. Aunque lucían un tanto preocupados.

—¿Crees que le pasó algo? —preguntó Feliks.

—Tal vez sólo se quiere hacer el interesante—Cian rodó los ojos al responder aquella pregunta, aunque luego vio al "chico nuevo" y sonrió—¡Eh, Nikolai, por aquí!

.

—Feliks... —llamó en voz baja el rumano. Estaban en matemáticas, y el profesor no era para nada simpático. El aludido no hizo caso—¡Feliks! —repitió un poco más alto, y el polaco se sobresaltó.

—O sea, ¿qué le pasa a nuestro nuevo compañero? —preguntó.

—¿Me presentarías al resto de la clase?

—¡Obvio que sí! —exclamó—¡Oigan todos...! —pero antes de terminar, Andrei le tapó la boca. El profesor se volvió, con el ceño fruncido, aunque no les dijo nada.

—¡No tan alto! —chistó Nikolai.

—Bah, entonces durará más tiempo. Pero, como que de todas formas debería presentártelos, claro que sí~—rió su compañero de clases—Comencemos con los de la primera fila. La chica que parece muñeca se llama Natalia Arlovskaya. Es bielorrusa. Habla siempre de un supuesto "hermano mayor", no sé si existe... aunque sí sé que tiene una hermana mayor, y ésa es la secretaria del colegio. Si no la he agarrado de los pelos, es por esa razón precisamente. Sea como sea, no me cae bien. Y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Nikolai observó a la chica. Sí que era hermosa, aunque intimidaba bastante.

—El chico a su lado se llama Toris. Él es amigo mío. De la infancia—dijo con marcado orgullo el polaco, y algo más que el rumano no pudo identificar—El que parece niño es Raivis. No dejes que la cara te engañe, es de nuestra edad. Y el rubio de lentes que se sienta delante de ti es estonio y se llama Eduard von Bock, pero le decimos "Eduard Bombón" para fastidiarlo.

Al escuchar el apodo, el rubio de lentes se giró y los miró con cara de pocos amigos. El polaco le sacó la lengua.

—El tipo que tiene la nariz siempre rota es un australiano que se llama Jack. Muy buena onda, pero creo que es alcohólico...

El tal Jack pareció escucharlo, porque se volvió hacia ellos, y sin perder la sonrisa, le aclaró a Feliks:

—No soy un alcohólico, ¡soy australiano! —exclamó orgulloso.

—Lo cual viene a ser lo mismo, Smith—le llamó la atención el profesor, un joven hombre austríaco al que parecía no gustarle enseñar matemáticas. Jack no pareció avergonzarse, pero procedió a prestar más atención a lo que el hombre explicaba.

Feliks esperó unos momentos antes de continuar:

—En fin, si eres de los que aman las fiestas, ve con él—informó—El asiático de ahí es un surcoreano llamado Im Yong Soo. No es el tipo al que le dicen "animal social"... a menos que lo veas fuera del salón de clases: parece una persona completamente distinta.

Nikolai observó al mencionado, al cual hasta el momento sólo había visto inmerso en su consola.

—A Cian ya lo conoces—prosiguió el de ojos verdes—Las chicas de ahí adelante son Michelle y Gisèle **(*)** . Son como que muy simpáticas, imposible que te caigan mal. Al contrario de otras—miró con cara desagradable a la tal Natalia. El rumano se preguntó qué habría pasado entre esos dos, como para que la odiara tanto.

—Supongo que sólo queda Paulo... es el chico moreno y bajito de ahí. Ah, y no le hagas comentarios sobre su estatura. Es demasiado susceptible... —esbozó una sonrisa tétrica.

—Pero no es tan bajo—opinó Nikolai. De hecho, Paulo era más alto que Cian, y tan sólo un par de centímetros más bajo que Feliks y él.

—Cierto, pero nuestro portugués se considera poco alto... —suspiró Feliks—En fin, supongo que no me olvido de nadie. Los profesores los irás conociendo el resto de la semana, y el resto de la gente simplemente no está en esta clase.

Nikolai estaba a punto de preguntarle quién era el tal Stefan que Cian y él habían mencionado, pero la oportunidad no llegó.

—Lo noto muy conversador, Łukasiewicz—varios alumnos observaron con sorpresa al profesor, tal vez por haber mencionado correctamente el apellido del polaco. La práctica hace al maestro, dicen. Éste último observó al docente desafiantemente.

—¿Y? —lo animó a continuar el mencionado alumno. El austriaco pareció alterado unas milésimas de segundo, pero volvió inmediatamente a su expresión imperturbable.

—Que probablemente no sepas recitarnos la fórmula, Łukasiewicz. Fórmula que irá en el examen del próximo mes, aprovecho para recordarles.

—¿Porqué debería aprenderme de memoria algo que puedo anotar en un papel? —discrepó Feliks, abanicándose con su libreta rosa.

—No es examen a libro abierto—aclaró el profesor Edelstein, pareciendo reprimir las ganas de dar al polaco contra la pizarra.

Nikolai se sintió incómodo con tanta tensión al lado suyo. Una suerte que el profesor no hubiera reparado en él...

—Vasile **(**)** , ¿podrías tú decir la fórmula para resolver el ejercicio?

Sintió todas las miradas sobre él, y no le gustó para nada (¿¡y porqué tenía que decir su apellido!? ¡No le gustaba!). Tenía una idea de cuál era la dichosa fórmula, pero no estaba muy seguro. ¿Iban a caso los paréntesis al principio o al final...?

—¿Vasile? —el austríaco seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Esto... creo que AB= √(x₂-x₁)²+(y₂-y₁)². Pero no estoy completamente seguro—había estudiado eso en su anterior colegio, pero no se acordaba de cada carácter al pie de la letra.

—Es correcto—el rubio casi dejó salir un suspiro de alivio—Pero no es lo que estamos estudiando. Para la próxima, presta atención—Roderich Edelstein frunció el ceño, y prosiguió con la clase, no sin antes murmurar "suerte de principiante", y echarle una mirada asesina a cierto polaco que mascaba chicle de menta.

—Eso fue, como que, ¡totalmente cool! —se maravilló Feliks, observando con admiración a Nikolai.

—No es para tanto—se avergonzó.

—¡No, no! Dejaste K.O. al amargado. O sea, como que además eres todo un cerebrito—el rumano consideró que el polaco exageraba en ambos aspectos.

—Te digo que no es para tanto—susurró.

— _Lalala_ , no te oigo...

—¡Silencio! —chistó Roderich, molesto.

.

 **(*)** Gisèle es Madagascar. No tenía idea de que nombre humano ponerle, así que elegí este porque fue la única "mujer famosa" de Madagascar que encontré :| En cuanto a Michelle, lo elegí para Seychelles, ya que lo he leído varias veces :3

 **(**)** Apellido que elegí para Rumania (Y Moldavia :D)


	4. III: El chico de la biblioteca

**Capítulo 3**

 **El chico de la biblioteca**

Era un nuevo día de clases. Nikolai se encontró con una conversación similar a la de la jornada anterior.

—Te juro que si no se aparece... —decía Feliks, agarrándose de los pelos.

—Aparecerá—aseguró Cian, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Stefan me pone de los nervios.

Y el rumano seguía sin saber de quién hablaban.

Casi saltó de la silla al ver quién acababa de entrar al salón de clases.

Nunca creyó que el chico al que había visto en la biblioteca aquél día, fuera a ser su compañero de clases. Aunque tampoco lograba explicarse cómo era que esa persona había permanecido dando vueltas por su mente. ¡Sólo lo vio una vez!

Bueno, ahora estaba claro que vería a ese chico prácticamente todos los días.

Se preguntó porqué llegaba el tercer día de clases y no el primero. Y entonces, ató cabos y sospechó algo: el tal "Stefan" del que Feliks y Cian estaban hablando, era ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, que sin mirar a nadie, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos del fondo.

Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de girarse a mirarlo, porque estando en la fila del medio, sería algo demasiado obvio. Decidió concentrarse en la clase.

Apenas tocó el timbre y el profesor dejó el salón (seguido de unos cuantos alumnos sedientos de "libertad"), el polaco se puso de pie, y fue inmediatamente a "acorralar" al chico que Nikolai vio en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

—O sea, ¿¡se puede saber por qué carajos te habías desaparecido del mapa!? —reprochó Feliks, furioso. El chico de cabello negro pareció no hacerle caso—¡Stefan, me miras cuando te hablo! ¡Cómo que debes respetarme! —exigió.

—Tranquilo, que pareces su madre... —intentó tranquilizarlo Paulo.

—¡Silencio, pigmeo! —siseó Feliks. El rostro del portugués se oscureció notablemente, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de golpearlo por meterse con su altura. Permaneció con un tic en el ojo, mascullando "Tú tampoco eres tan alto, diva".

—Oh, Nikolai, verás que entretenido es esto—le dijo Cian al aludido, apenas despegando la vista de la pantalla de su celular—Presenciarás una escena dramática digna de un Oscar, protagonizada por nuestra querida " _Drama Queen"_.

El rumano intentó concentrarse en los chillidos que el rubio dirigía al tal Stefan (¡al menos ya sabía de quién se trataba!). Increíblemente, la mayoría de la clase ni se inmutó de eso: al parecer, ya estaban acostumbrados. Sólo oyó al chico lituano suspirar.

—...¡Y nos preocupamos! —seguía el polaco—¡Ni te dignaste a responder el teléfono! ¡Y no me digas que no tenías crédito o batería, porque ni tú te lo crees! —parecía estar completamente indignado—¡Ni siquiera estabas en tu casa! ¡Y ni una postal! ¡Ni de las que cuestan medio euro!

Cuando Feliks pareció hacer una pausa para tranquilizarse y respirar, el de cabello oscuro (que había permanecido callado, observando al rubio con cara de póker) decidió hablar finalmente.

—Lo siento, Feliks—se disculpó Stefan—Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, y necesitaba un tiempo conmigo mismo. Tampoco estuve en mi casa, como bien has notado (Y espero que no sea porque fuiste a acosar...). Pero ahora estoy aquí, y te garantizo que todo está bien—finalizó tranquilamente.

El polaco pareció calmarse, aunque todavía parecía molesto. Paulo seguía definitivamente enfurruñado, y Cian parecía decepcionado porque el drama se había acabado. Nikolai se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo Stefan, aunque luego se repitió que eso no era asunto suyo (pero podría indagar sobre eso en su cabeza).

—Bien—soltó Feliks, inflando sus mejillas infantilmente—¿Pero por qué no viniste los primeros dos días?

—Te dije que no estaba—suspiró, y luego se giró para ver a Cian—¿Cómo estás?

Mientras el irlandés contestaban, Stefan pareció notar al rumano. Si lo reconoció del encuentro en la biblioteca, no lo demostró.

—...pues sí, parece que mi hermano escocés se agarró un novio canadiense. Pero le costaba soltar prenda, el muy... —relataba el pelirrojo, y luego pareció recordar algo importante—Ah, Stefan, te presento a Nikolai.

El rumano no supo qué hacer. No le pareció adecuado mencionar que ya lo había visto: probablemente el otro ni se acordaría.

En lugar de eso, esbozó una sonrisa. El de cabellos azabaches hizo una especia de mueca, aunque no pareció ser de desagrado.

—Vamos, no seas muy frío con él—pidió Cian—Es buena gente. Te caerá bien.

—Feliks le habló el primer día—comentó el portugués, aunque luego recordó que estaba enojado con aquella persona y empezó a mascullar cosas.

Stefan se mostró algo sorprendido ante aquella revelación. Al parecer era tal como Nikolai había pensado: el polaco no era abierto con los extraños.

—Ah. Bienvenido... —fue el saludo, eso y un apretón de manos—Soy Stefan. Vengo de Bulgaria. ¿Y tú vienes de...?

—Rumania—se apresuró a contestar.

—Es un mentiroso—interrumpió Feliks, que había arreglado su despeinados cabellos dorados—Stefan no viene de Bulgaria; sus padres son búlgaros, pero él vivió toda la vida aquí. Lo único relacionado que tiene con su tierra natal es saber el idioma por insistencia de sus padres, e irse allí de vacaciones. Todo un _poser_.

El "búlgaro" lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No hace falta dar tanta información—se quejó, entrecerrando los ojos. Antes de que sucediera algo más, sonó el timbre, indicando que se reiteraban las clases.

Ya era la hora del recreo (la "asignatura" favorita de Cian). Nikolai vio cómo el irlandés y el polaco arrastraban al chico de la biblioteca con ellos, fuera del salón. No estaba convencido sobre si debía seguirlos o no.

—No pasa nada si vas con ellos—dijo una voz amable detrás de él. Se giró, encontrándose así con Paulo, el portugués.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —balbuceó Nikolai, jugueteando con el cierre de su mochila.

—Claro que sí—le sonrió el chico. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo, pero no tenía aspecto intimidante, al contrario: parecía la persona más amable del mundo—También son amigos míos, aunque no parezca. Ven, vamos—lo animó el portugués.

Caminaron detrás del trío. El azabache era hostigado a preguntas por los otros dos.

—¿Acaso ahora harás un viaje espiritual a Tíbet, te raparás la cabeza, y buscarás en las profundidades de tus turbulentos pensamientos hasta encontrarte a ti mismo? —dramatizaba Feliks.

—No seguiré los pasos de nuestro profesor de arte—Stefan frunció el ceño al responder—Y no hables con ese tono de voz. Es como que te estuvieras burlando de la religión de millones de personas.

—¡No seas tan serio! Sabes que no me burlo—se ofendió el polaco—Además ese tipo me cae bien, es el único que me deja usar mi móvil en clase. Pero de todas formas, como que, todos sabemos que ese estilo va más contigo que conmigo.

—A veces me pregunto por qué sigo siendo tu amigo.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo.

—Y yo me pregunto aún más seguido por qué los soporto—interrumpió Cian, haciéndose la víctima. Feliks le dio una suave cachetada y Stefan sonrió cínicamente.

—Querrás decir, _Mój Drogi_ **(*)** , cómo es que Stefan y yo te soportamos a ti—corrigió el rubio, mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba la mejilla, aunque sonriendo.

Y observando todo eso, Nikolai tampoco entendía como era que esos tres eran tan buenos amigos.

—No te asustes—la voz de Paulo lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Siempre son así. Uno se termina acostumbrando a ellos.

El rumano no estaba asustado, sino que lo encontraba enormemente divertido.

—Creo que no me he presentado—recordó de repente el portugués.

—No pasa nada. Feliks me dijo ayer quién eras—respondió el otro.

—No me extraña—rió—Aunque lo que sí es extraño es que te haya hablado tan rápido. No me malinterpretes, no es para tomarlo personal, es sólo que Feliks suele ser tímido al principio.

—Cian me lo ha dicho. Cuesta creerlo.

—¡Exacto! Pero ahí lo tienes. Es una criatura única...

Feliks paró en seco, giró sobre sus talones, y observó ofendido al ibérico.

—¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo osas tratarme de "criatura"!? ¡Eres un...! —el irlandés le tapó la boca a su amigo, antes de que se metiera (nuevamente) con la estatura del moreno.

—...Y tiene oído de murciélago—finalizó Paulo, rodando los ojos. Alcanzó a los demás, y comenzó a conversar amenamente con Stefan. Feliks estaba ahora rojo de ira porque habían añadido "murciélago" a su fabulosa descripción.

Nikolai se sintió un poco solo, otra vez. Pero hizo caso a lo que el luso le había dicho, y simplemente siguió al grupo.

—Tengo hambre—dijo de pronto Cian—Y un agujero en el estómago del tamaño de Rusia—luego pareció cuestionarse algo—Oye, Nikolai... ¿es Rumania muy grande?

—Es... —se dispuso a responder el aludido, pero Feliks interrumpió.

—Eres un inculto, Cian—lo reprendió—Perdón, _Niko_ , pero se lo tengo que decir. ¿Es que eres estadounidense? ¿Nunca viste un mapa de Europa? ¿Acaso nunca miraste el este de tu propio continente? ¿O todo acaba en Alemania?

—Disculpa a la reina, siempre se pone histérica cuando los simples mortales no tenemos mucha idea de lo que hay en Europa Oriental—advirtió el irlandés.

—Suele pasar—suspiró el rumano.

—¿Y es justo eso? ¡Claro que no! —discrepó Feliks—Todos saben dónde está la granja alpina que se llama "Suiza" o el nido de marihuaneros holandeses. ¿¡Es por qué tienen dinero, no es así!?

—Tranquilo, hombre—se quejó Cian—Me intereso por saber cómo es la tierra de donde viene—rodó los ojos mientras Feliks seguía demandando una Europa igualitaria, y presumiendo del orgullo eslavo—En fin, ignoremos a la diva revolucionaria y cuéntame cómo es Rumania.

Un poco más tarde, Nikolai intentó explicarse cómo fue que terminó casi solo. Feliks seguía con su arranque de patriotismo y fue a hablar con la secretaria (quién tendría cosas más importantes que hacer a escuchar los desvaríos de un polaco, pero allá él), mientras que Cian y Paulo fueron a conseguir algo de comer.

Sólo quedaba Stefan (al que ya había bautizado para sus adentros como "el chico de la biblioteca"), quién estaba en silencio y parecía más interesado en leer anuncios estudiantiles. Del estilo " _se cambian lápices de colores casi nuevos por tabla periódica plastificada_ " o " _se busca pendrive amarillo_ ** _urgentemente_** _, ahí está mi presentación para sociología_ ".

Pero ya. Que el silencio lo estaba matando. Abrió su boca antes de pensar en algo inteligente.

—Hola—murmuró. ¡Qué brillante, qué original, que inolvidable! Y que se notara todo el sarcasmo con el cual se decía todo eso. Se notaba que no sabía empezar conversaciones. Se notaba que no sabía empezar conversaciones con gente reservada.

Stefan no contestó, simplemente se limitó a observarlo. Tal vez el rumano había habado tan bajo que no había oído.

—Hola—repitió Nikolai.

—Te escuché la primera vez—cortó.

Para ser la primera conversación que mantenían a solas... era pésima.

—...Creo que nos vimos una vez—comenzó nuevamente el rubio, ya que era el único tema que se le ocurría. No se desalentó ante la actitud del otro, quien parecía no entender—En la biblioteca...

—Ah—el búlgaro pareció comprender—Sí, sí—¿¡Lo recordaba!? —¿Te gusta leer? —sin perder la oportunidad, el rumano asintió rápidamente con la cabeza—Interesante. A mí también—agregó.

—¿Qué te gusta leer?

El de cabello negro abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien los interrumpió.

—Eh, perdón por dejarlos solos. Asuntos que atender—se excusó el recién llegado irlandés, con Paulo detrás de él—Y no vayas a decir que mi estómago no cuenta como "asunto".

—No he dicho nada—se defendió el portugués.

—De veras, lo siento—le susurró Cian al rubio—Al principio es muy incómodo estar con este tipo, pero te juro que es buena persona, a pesar de ser rarito...

—Lo escuché—Stefan frunció el ceño al decir esto. Cian le sacó la lengua.

* * *

 **(*)** "mi querido" en polaco.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios 3 ahora apareció Stefan, yay :D Hasta el siguiente capítulo


	5. IV: Gengis Kan

**Capítulo 4**

 **Gengis Kan**

Una nueva semana de clases. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, que no tenían demasiado que ver con el estudio.

Por ejemplo, conocer un poco más al resto de la gente de su clase. Y a Stefan. Le daba mucha curiosidad. No sabía demasiado sobre él, pero pensaba que lo veía como un potencial amigo. Podrían llevarse muy bien. Se quedó más tranquilo con esa conclusión, porque era la única forma para explicar su interés por el aparentemente no muy especial búlgaro.

También debía alegrarse, ¡había hecho amigos! O al menos gente con la que pasar el rato. Esa noticia también había alegrado a sus padres. Todo parecía ir muy bien. Tan bien que a Nikolai le daba un poco de miedo.

Luego estaba el tema de que seguía sin tener la menor idea acerca de quién era el tal "Gengis Kan". Y sí, estaba seguro de que no era el mismo Gengis Kan de los libros de historia.

—¡Eh, Nikolai! —lo llamó Cian, apenas lo vio llegar al instituto. El aludido se sorprendió de verlo allí tan temprano: faltaban más de veinte minutos para el inicio de clases. Él llegaba más temprano porque dependía del transporte público, pero sabía que el irlandés vivía relativamente cerca del instituto—Creí que era el único que llegaba tan temprano.

—Bueno, a mí no me queda otra opción—suspiró—¿Porqué vienes tú tan temprano?

—¡La puntualidad es importante! —se enorgulleció, y el rumano no supo si tomárselo en serio o no—¿Cómo ha estado tu fin de semana?

—Un poco cansador. Creo que todavía no hemos terminado de ordenar las cosas de la mudanza.

—¡Ah, mudarse en familia! Nunca olvidaré cuando me mudé con la mía. Es una experiencia horriblemente genial cuando tienes tres hermanos...

—Tu familia es relativamente grande

—Mi historia familiar es muy complicada—rió el irlandés—Para empezar, mis hermanos y yo sólo compartimos un padre: somos todos hijos de distinta madre.

—Es decir, son tus hermanastros.

—Exacto. Pero molestan tanto como hermanos normales, no le ves la diferencia.

—¿Y son todos irlandeses?

—He aquí la parte divertida: sólo yo lo soy. Scott, el mayor, es escocés. Luego sigue Arthur, que es inglés hasta la médula. Sigo yo, y finalmente Deian, el galés.

—Wow—Nikolai estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo—Eso... no es muy normal.

—Por supuesto que no. Para empezar, mi padre no es normal—Cian rodó los ojos—Siempre nos quiso mucho (tanto, que se sentía responsable y quiso vivir con los cuatro juntos), y es un hombre muy inteligente. Pero mujeriego como nadie.

—¿Entonces vivían todos con su padre? ¿Aquí, desde que se mudaron?

—Claro. Con él y la novia de turno. En las vacaciones visitábamos a nuestras madres. Bueno, no todos—aclaró—Era un poco caótico, pero somos hermanos muy unidos. Ahora sólo quedamos Deian y yo en casa.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Scott terminó la Universidad y se consiguió casa, trabajo y hasta novio. Sospecho que lo último lo tiene desde hace ya un tiempo, pero lo sacó a luz hace poco—explicó Cian—Ahora vive en Escocia, su tierra natal. Usando _kilt_ y tocando la gaita todo el día—rió—No te creas: el estereotipo no es más que eso: un estereotipo. Pero adoramos joder su patriotismo con eso.

—¿Y tu otro hermano?

—Ah, Arthur, el segundo mayor, pero primero cuando se trata de amargura. Está haciendo sus estudios universitarios en París: ironía de ironías, si me preguntas. Es el enemigo número uno de los franceses, pero he ahí él. En medio de la capital de los "gabachos". ¡Y habla el peor francés del mundo! Te lo digo yo, que soy su hermano... —negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Cada uno de ustedes debe tener historias muy interesantes—se maravilló Nikolai.

—Pues sí. Me gusta mi familia—le guiñó un ojo—Pero no se lo digas a ellos, que debo mantener la fachada de "odio a mis insoportables hermanos".

—Ah, ¿le cuentas las andanzas de los Kirkland a nuestro querido _Niko_? —interrumpió Feliks, llegando con Stefan detrás de él.

—Ni la milésima parte de ellas—contestó el irlandés, orgulloso.

—Cierto. Para conocer todas se debe estudiar una licenciatura en _historia especial de la familia Kirkland: séptima generación_ —rodó los ojos el polaco.

—Hasta resfriado olería tu envidia—lo molestó Cian.

—Por favor... —el polaco sacudió sus lacios cabellos rubios con elegancia—Hablando de cosas más importantes: esta semana ya no nos salvamos. Gengis Kan volvió.

—Mierda—soltó Stefan, mientras Cian fingía desmayarse.

Nikolai sintió un poco de miedo, por lo que prefirió no preguntar o especular acerca del peculiar personaje.

El rumano no reconoció su nueva clase al entrar al salón. Todos permanecían quietos y sin decir una palabra. Michelle y Gisèle, quienes solían conversar mucho entre ellas, estaban en completo silencio. Yong Soo no jugaba con su consola. Jack no traía puesta su sonrisa atrevida, y estaba tan serio que daba miedo. La helada Natalia parecía nerviosa, cosa que contrastaba demasiado con su impasibilidad constante. ¡Incluso Cian parecía calmado! Y la postura de Feliks parecía haber pasado de "soy el ombligo del mundo" a "ratoncito asustado".

Sin estar muy seguro de qué inspiraba tanto terror, la puerta del salón se abrió, y todos sus compañeros parecieron contener la respiración.

Un hombre entró al salón, dando pasos tranquilos. Caminó elegantemente hacia el escritorio, y se sentó en la silla apenas sin hacer ruido. Luego, comenzó a recorrer la clase con la mirada.

Ahí aprovechó Nikolai la oportunidad de observar a aquél extravagante hombre.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era tal vez el cabello. Negro, largo y lacio. La mayor parte estaba recogido en una larga trenza. Parecía alto, y probablemente tendría poco más de 30 años. Unas delicadas gafas cubrían sus ojos dorados y rasgados.

Y si bien vestía una simple camisa blanca arremangada y pantalones negros, el chico lo imaginaba sin problemas vestido con antiguas ropas de estilo oriental. Además, le agradaba el aura de tranquilidad que el hombre inspiraba.

Eso cambió en cuanto la mirada del profesor se cruzó con la suya. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto los ojos dorados del tipo parecieron hacerle una radiografía.

—Oh, tenemos una cara nueva—dijo con un tono de voz profundo—¿Quién eres?

El rubio se puso de pie torpemente, haciendo que su pupitre temblara y su bolígrafo cayera al suelo. Fingió ignorarlo.

—Me llamo Nikolai. Vengo de Rumania y tengo 17 años—informó, intentando no tartamudear. Sentía los ojos de toda la clase clavados en él. Sobre todo los del profesor.

Observó por el rabillo del ojos como Feliks, que había decidido la semana anterior sentarse a su lado, negaba con la cabeza.

—Siempre lo mismo con ustedes, ¿eh? —dijo el profesor con un tono de voz que helaba la sangre—Cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes. Interesante que hayas dicho de dónde vienes. Pero no es lo que pregunté. Obtendría esa información con sólo preguntarle a nuestra amable secretaria—el profesor hizo una pausa, sin dejar de observar al joven rumano—¿Quién eres, Nikolai?

El aludido se sentía confundido. ¿Acaso era una especie de prueba de _Introducción a la Filosofía_? Se suponía que estaban en clase de historia. ¡No estaba preparado para ese tipo de preguntas extrañas! Y el intimidante profesor mantenía la mirada sobre él, impaciente.

—Soy... —probó—...estudiante.

—Muy inseguro—negó con la cabeza el profesor—Eso también me lo dice un simple papel. Y mi sentido común—de pronto frunció el ceño, y levantó la voz, lo que hizo que Nikolai se sobresaltara e intentara retroceder—¿¡Sabes quién eres!?

—¡Y-yo...! —balbuceó, aturdido—¡Soy simplemente una persona más en ésta escuela!

—¿¡Y por qué estás aquí!? —preguntó, como un general le pregunta a un soldado.

—¡Eh..., eh...! ¡...Quiero estudiar en una universidad!

—¿¡Y qué más!? —Nikolai ya no le encontraba sentido alguno a ese intercambio de gritos y exclamaciones. Por lo que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¡Tengo un hermano menor!

El profesor permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente a Nikolai. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Mucho mejor. Pero todavía lo puedes mejorar. No lo haremos ahora, claro, ya que estamos aquí para otra cosa, y no encontrarnos a nosotros mismos—aclaró el profesor—Hoy en día, la gente ya no sabe quiénes son. Su generación no es la excepción, pero no los culpo: generaciones más antiguas que la suya tampoco tienen idea de quiénes son. Qué quieren lograr en la vida. Cada persona es más que un nombre y cantidad de años vividos—observó a cada una de las personas en el salón, ésta vez con expresión más relajada; incluso un poco melancólica—No se dejen arrastrar por el mundo. No olviden quiénes son.

Cuando el profesor acabó con esa "introducción", Nikolai seguía flipando. ¿Qué había sido eso? El tipo parecía estar loco, pero no por eso el rumano iba a ignorar sus palabras. Es más: consideraba que el excéntrico y aterrador profesor tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Ese día no prestó atención a la clase de historia, cosa que normalmente hacía debido a que lo consideraba interesante. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando responderse las preguntas detrás del discurso del profesor. Permaneció ausente ante lo que el hombre parloteaba sobre historia antigua de Asia y las antiguas civilizaciones del Mundo. Simplemente no pudo concentrarse. Cierto miedo atacaba su interior.

No estaba muy seguro de saber quién era.

El timbre sonó, marcando el final de la clase. A diferencia del resto de las asignaturas, los estudiantes no se levantaron rápidamente, apretujándose en la puerta para salir de allí. De hecho, esperaron quietos a que el profesor recogiera sus cosas (con tortuosa lentitud), y dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del hombre.

A partir de ahí, la clase se distendió, volviendo a los ánimos de siempre. Feliks se lanzó a abrazar a Nikolai.

—¡Sobreviviste! —exclamó el polaco, aliviado, y el rumano supo que su compañero se refería a la extraña charla con el profesor—Pobrecito. Ser nuevo y tener que enfrentarte cara a cara con ese hombre—sacudió la cabeza—Pero ya pasó. Todo está bien~.

—Es un profesor muy... "original"—opinó Nikolai.

—El tipo está loco y da miedo—sentenció—Por eso le decimos Gengis Kan. Por el respeto que impone, y porque es mongol.

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

—¿Siempre fue así? —preguntó el de ojos rojizos.

—No lo sé. Sólo es profesor nuestro desde el año pasado. Y desde el primer día ya nos metió miedo con sus discursos que te vuelan la cabeza. ¡Y con esa cara! No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero si me dicen que invadió todo China con diez hombres y un par de flechas, me lo creería—exageró Feliks—Y te deja alucinando si lo escuchas. En fin, suerte que es el único profesor de ese tipo—suspiró—¿¡Pero cómo sobreviviste al interrogatorio de la muerte!? —chilló. Nikolai se encogió de hombros: no tenía ni idea.

Había intentado entablar conversación con Yong Soo, pero el asiático no parecía muy interesado en socializar. Aunque sí tuvo una agradable charla con Michelle y Gisèle. Concordaba con Feliks: ambas eran muy agradables y simpáticas.

Pensaba hablar con algún otro compañero, pero notó de pronto que alguien lo observaba fijamente. Un poco nervioso, buscó con la mirada de su observador.

Casi dio un salto al chocarse con los irises verdes de Stefan. Éste último apartó rápidamente la mirada, volviendo apresuradamente a su lectura.

Nikolai dudó un momento. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Pero a la misma vez, el búlgaro parecía tan concentrado en aquél texto...

"Al carajo" se dijo, y camino rápidamente hacia dónde estaba Stefan. Se sentó en un pupitre vacío delante de él, aunque no de espaldas al azabache.

—Hola—saludó, intentando sonar seguro. Stefan apenas lo miró—Ha sido una clase interesante, ¿no? —pura mentira, ya que Nikolai casi ni había prestado atención a lo que el profesor decía.

—Es cómico que lo digas—espetó el búlgaro, alzando una ceja—No parecías escuchar lo que el profesor decía.

El rumano frunció el ceño. ¿Y él qué sabía? Ni que lo hubiera estado observando todo el tiempo...

Momento.

¿Acaso Stefan lo observaba durante las clases?

Ante ese pensamiento, intentó no perder la calma. No es como que eso le fuera a cambiar la vida; pero tampoco creyó que podría llegar a ser de interés para el chico de la biblioteca.

—Creo que te equivocas—decidió defenderse el rumano—He prestado atención—no más de dos minutos seguidos, pero contaba. Guardarse información no era mentir.

—¿Ah, sí? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí. " _Una de las estrategias más utilizadas por el ejército mongol fue el de la retirada fingida_ "—demostró, orgulloso. Era algo que le había quedado grabado.

Stefan lo observó, y parecía divertido por lo que el rubio acababa de decir.

—Que detalle por tu parte recordar eso—le dijo entonces el de cabello negro—¿Te gusta?

—¿Si me gusta qué?

—Si te gusta la Historia—el chico rodó los ojos, considerando que la respuesta a esa pregunta era cosa obvia.

—Sí, me gusta—respondió Nikolai.

—¿Porqué? —la pregunta descolocó al rumano. ¿Porqué todos lo atacaban con preguntas difíciles un lunes a la mañana?

—Es interesante—se encogió de hombros, ya había filosofado lo suficiente durante aquellas dos horas de clase. Si seguía así, se quemaría las neuronas antes de la hora del almuerzo—Es como leer un libro. Cuenta una historia. Aunque no salida de la mente de algún autor, sobre un personaje que no existe en la realidad. ¡Es la historia de la humanidad! —exclamó. A veces se entusiasmaba más de la cuenta. Esperaba no haber asustado al otro.

—Tú sí que eres raro—le dijo Stefan. El ánimo del rubio cayó directo en picado al escuchar eso. ¡Era lo único que no quería escuchar de parte de alguien!

—¿Porqué? —soltó entonces, con evidente decepción en sus ojos.

El de cabello negro abrió la boca para contestar, pero fueron (¿otra vez?) interrumpidos por alguien, ésta vez por el profesor. El rumano frunció el ceño: ¡cada vez que lograba entablar conversación con aquella persona era interrumpido! De mala gana, regresó a su lugar en el salón.

—¿Sabes qué sería genial? —le preguntó Cian a Nikolai. Éste negó con la cabeza—¡Que salgas con nosotros éste fin de semana! —exclamó emocionadísimo.

El rumano hubiera aceptado encantado, pero su sentido común lo hizo dudar un segundo. ¿A qué se refería con "salir"? No quería terminar envuelto en una banda de mafiosos o en un hospital por intoxicación de sustancias desconocidas y altamente letales para el cuerpo humano.

Inmediatamente se dijo que ya no leería novelas policiales suecas.

—¿Salir a dónde? —preguntó por si acaso.

—Ah, no sé. A un bar, probablemente~.

—Pues en ese caso, encantado—respondió aliviado.

—Yo que tú no me relajaría—advirtió Feliks—Como que, este pequeño demonio es terrible cuando bebe—rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, ¡una cerveza no hace nada! —se defendió el irlandés.

—Sólo cuando es una cerveza, y dicho sea de paso: ¡Nunca es sólo una cerveza, tratándose de ti! —replicó el polaco.

—Histérica—susurró Cian, mientras Nikolai reía.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva escuela? —preguntó Elizabeta desde la pantalla de la computadora.

Nikolai le contó, entusiasmado, lo que hasta el momento había vivido. La chica escuchaba atentamente, haciendo comentarios burlones sobre el rumano sólo para molestar al chico.

—Ah, espero que no la cagues al salir con ellos—dijo ella. Ambos conversaban vía Skype, dado que la chica vivía muy lejos, en Budapest, Hungría, para ser exactos.

—Gracias, me quedo más tranquilo—respondió él sarcásticamente a su amiga de la infancia—¡Como si no hubiera pensado antes en eso, cabeza hueca! ¡Por supuesto que me pone nervioso hacer algo equivocado!

—Tranquilo, hombre. Eres un fenómeno, ¡pero sigo hablando contigo, eh! —lo alentó la chica.

—Hermosas palabras, loca del sartén. Las anotaré en mi lista de cosas que me importan un...

—Eres insufrible—siseó ella—Pero eso significa que te está yendo bien—la chica sonrió brevemente—He notado algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió el rubio, jugueteando con un bolígrafo que tenía a mano.

—Has mencionado bastante a éste... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Steven?

—Stefan—corrigió, prestándole más atención a la húngara—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que te digo, que para lo poco que han hablado entre ustedes, me has hablado bastante de él—lo observó con expresión pícara.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Nikolai.

—En serio—repitió burlonamente ella, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes—No veo que es tan interesante en él.

—Tampoco veo qué le encontraste de interesante a mi amargado profesor de matemáticas.

—¡Es obvio! Un joven hombre que en el fondo guarda intereses reprimidos, con esa mirada melancólica...

—¡Estás loca, mujer! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! —se horrorizó él.

—Un poco de imaginación, por favor. No sé, me llama la atención. Siempre tuve debilidad por los austríacos~.

—Cerraré la ventana antes de que me contagies tu idiotez—advirtió el rubio. Aunque lo cierto era que quería irse a cenar.

—No te atrevas, insolente. Todavía no me has explicado que es lo que tanto te interesa en ese chico Stefan...

—¡Buenas noches! —se despidió.

—¡Eres un imbé...! —y dejó la frase de la chica sin terminar, ya que había finalizado la conversación.

Bostezó, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sus padres ya habían terminado de comer, e intentaban convencer a Andrei de ir a bañarse y a dormir. El niño estaba en contra de tal idea.

—¡Nikolai no se ha bañado! —se defendió.

—Me baño después de ti—le recordó el rubio.

—¡Quiero cambiar de turnos! ¿¡Porqué a él no le dices nada!?

—Nikolai ya es mayor, no necesita a nadie que le recuerde cuidar su higiene personal—respondió su madre, y luego se volvió hacia su hijo mayor—¿O me equivoco? —el joven le dio la razón, y Andrei se enfurruñó, probando suerte con su padre: tal vez así conseguiría posponer el tener que bañarse.

* * *

lo siento mucho, me retrasé un día. Gracias por leer, como siempre


	6. V: Noticias Eduardbombonianas

**Capítulo 5**

 **Noticias** _ **Eduardbombonianas**_ **.**

—Otro día hermoso—comentó Feliks, acomodándose el pañuelo que adornaba su cuello.

—Está nublado—le recordó Stefan.

—¡Todos felices! —continuó el polaco.

—Es miércoles, y nadie tiene ganas de esperar dos días para que sea fin de semana.

—¡Se respira la alegría! —hizo caso omiso a lo que el búlgaro comentaba. Éste suspiró, derrotado.

—¿Y porqué reina entonces hoy la alegría?

—¡Porque es otro día libre del yugo de Gengis Kan! ¡Viva! —celebró, alzando los brazos al cielo.

Cian rió, y Nikolai esbozó una sonrisa, divertido por el contraste del rostro aburrido de Stefan y el exagerado optimismo de Feliks.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto el polaco—Tipo, ¡miren quién viene! ¡Eduard Bombón!

Al escuchar el nombre, Nikolai notó como Cian dejaba de sonreír y sacaba su celular, nervioso. Parecía buscar en el menú de éste nada en particular. Extraño.

—Te agradecería si no me llamas más así—le dijo el estonio, molesto.

—Prefiero verte con los nervios de punta a tener tu agradecimiento, _Edward_ —explicó cruelmente Feliks.

—Eduard—corrigió el rubio de lentes, que odiaba que confundieran su nombre con el del tipo de Crepúsculo.

—Bombón, Eduard Bombón—siguió el polaco, imitando a James Bond.

—Al diablo contigo—masculló el aludido, frunciendo el ceño. Cian, que miraba de vez en cuando al estonio (aunque fingía estar concentrado en su teléfono) pareció temblar al escuchar al otro furioso.

—El diablo tiene estilo, aunque no me molestaría darle un par de consejos. Sobre todo de decoración—dijo Feliks, guiñando un ojo.

—¿Qué nos querías decir? —interrumpió Stefan, tranquilo.

—Ah, sí—pareció recordarlo—Hay un pequeño cambio en nuestro horario. Sólo por ésta semana, tendremos Matemáticas en las últimas horas del viernes.

—¡Genial! —celebró Cian, mostrando un poco más de alegría y menos incomodidad. Eduard lo miró unos instantes y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo casi pegaba un salto ante eso. El estonio volvió inmediatamente a su expresión neutral.

—Pero hay una mala noticia—continuó.

—¡Ay, no! ¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Tipo, las odio! —chilló el polaco. Eduard no le hizo caso.

—En lugar de Matemáticas, ahora tendremos historia—comunicó, haciendo una mueca.

Un poco lejos de allí, Michelle y Gisèle se sobresaltaron al escuchar un grito de agonía por parte de cierto polaco.

—¿Porqué pasa esto? —dramatizó Feliks, tapándose la cara.

Stefan suspiró, y Nikolai estaba más interesado en Cian. Ahora que el báltico se había ido, el chico de cabello naranja lucía mucho más relajado; es decir: igual que siempre.

—Cian, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el rumano, no muy alto, para que no llamar así la atención de los demás.

—¿Yo? Esto... ¡claro que estoy bien! —contestó torpemente. Si bien Nikolai había querido ser discreto, cierto búlgaro prestaba atención a la conversación—¿Porqué debería estar mal? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo... e-estoy bien—repitió, sonriendo incómodamente.

Nikolai frunció el ceño, ya que no le creía ni una palabra al irlandés, y eso que apenas lo conocía. Aún así, no insistió, y Stefan tampoco.

Pero algún día, se prometió a sí mismo el rubio, averiguaría el porqué de aquella extraña escena.

.

Feliks suspiró aliviado cuando el profesor salió del salón... al igual que el resto de su clase. Nikolai todavía no entendía por qué tanta tensión. Es decir, también le intimidaba el profesor, y entendía el silencio sepulcral: pero no ese miedo, como si la clase de historia fuera una especie de hora de la tortura. De hecho, le gustaba el profesor... aunque si lo decía estaba seguro de que lo "desterrarían".

— _Mates!_ —exclamó Jack en voz alta—¡Tengo un anuncio importante!

Todos le prestaron atención al australiano, incluso Yong Soo, que había dejado su consola de lado.

—Si es otra de tus estúpidas fiestas—dijo una gélida voz femenina—Mejor me voy largando—Era Natalia quién había hablado, y Nikolai se sorprendió, ya que sólo la había escuchado en contadas ocasiones, y sólo cuando respondía a las preguntas de los profesores.

—¿Porqué la amargura? ¿Es porque no sabes bailar, _kochanie_? **(*)** —se burló Feliks. La chica no contestó nada, pero le dirigió una mirada aterradora. Extrañamente, el polaco ni se inmutó, y mantuvo su sonrisa arrogante.

—Como Natalia dijo, se trata de una de mis fiestas. ¡Las cuáles no son estúpidas! —discrepó Jack—El sábado en la noche. Están todos invitados—y les guiñó un ojo al otro par de chicas. Michelle sonrió amablemente y Gisèle alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

En cuanto Jack abandonó el salón, Cian se acercó rápidamente a Feliks y Nikolai.

—Eso cambia un poco nuestros planes, ¿no? —inquirió el irlandés.

—Tipo, te recuerdo que no hemos acordado nada—le recordó el rubio de ojos verdes, rodando los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No tengo muchas ganas de ir. La última fiesta de Jack apestó—protestó el polaco, haciendo una mueca.

—Pero las demás estuvieron bastante buenas—contradijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te quedas todo el tiempo observando al grupito de la bielorrusa, Raivis, Toris y Eduard Bombón—lo acusó el polaco, y el irlandés se sonrojó—Desde hace un tiempo comienzo a sospechar que te gusta la _perra blanca_ , y eso, ¡cómo que es la peor y más espantosa forma de traicionarme!

—No me gusta Natalia—se defendió Cian, y sus palabras parecían honestas, aunque todavía daba la sensación de que allí había gato encerrado. El pelirrojo decidió cambiar de tema—¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta, Nikolai? —preguntó.

—No estoy seguro—confesó el rumano. No odiaba las fiestas, pero tampoco era un gran fan de ellas. Prefería mil veces una velada tranquila. Pero ir tampoco lo mataría, y podría llegar a ser divertido—Tal vez sí. Debo preguntar.

—Claro, entiendo perfectamente—le sonrió comprensivamente el irlandés—¿Ves, Feliks? Nikolai probablemente venga. Será divertido~.

—Tal vez—el primer aludido mantenía su orgullo.

—¡Invitaremos también a Paulo! ¡Y a Stefan! —sugirió Cian.

—Bah, suerte para que el pequeño búlgaro amargado acepte—resopló Feliks.

—Lo convenceremos—prometió el chico de cabellos anaranjados—¿Verdad, Nikolai?

—¿¡Eh!? —el nombrado estaba descolocado. Era muy malo convenciendo a la gente, y encima se le hacía muy difícil entablar conversación alguna con Stefan.

—No te alteres, hombre, es sólo que cuando no voy solo, el convencerlo surte mejor efecto—le guiñó un ojo Cian, y ambos buscaron al búlgaro con la mirada, pero no se encontraba allí—¿En dónde se metió?

—En la biblioteca, probablemente—contestó Paulo tranquilamente, sobresaltando al trío.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —chilló Feliks.

—No exactamente, pero ustedes pueden ser muy ruidosos—contestó el portugués.

—Ah, maldito Stefan. No tengo muchas ganas de ir a la biblioteca—suspiró el irlandés.

—Nadie tiene ganas de ir a la biblioteca. Sólo él, y la perra blanca con su grupo de bálticos—añadió Feliks, arreglándose el cabello.

—¿Ellos están allí? —murmuró Cian con un deje de emoción en su voz—¡Iré si Nikolai me acompaña!

El polaco observó a su amigo con expresión horrorizada.

—¡Sabía que estabas enamorado de la psicópata de mierda, hijo de la gran puta! —gritó hecho una furia.

—¡Te digo que no! —le recordó el irlandés, saliendo a toda de prisa de allí, mientras arrastraba a Nikolai con él.

—¿Porqué tanto interés en ir de repente a la biblioteca? —preguntó el de ojos rojizos, curioso.

Cian paró en seco, observando fijamente al otro, como si deseara decirle algo importante. Pero pareció arrepentirse antes de hacerlo.

—Nada importante—contesto—Mejor organizar todo con tiempo, ¿no? —mintió, rascándose la nuca.

La biblioteca del colegio no era muy grande, pero tenía lo que los alumnos necesitaban y un poco más.

Ambos divisaron a Stefan al final de uno de los pasillos, al igual que el anteriormente mencionado grupo de Natalia y el trío de chicos. De pronto, Cian pareció nuevamente ponerse nervioso.

—Esto... creo que debo buscar un libro—tartamudeó—Deberías ir tú a hablar con Stefan.

—¿Yo solo? —se preocupó Nikolai.

—¡Gracias, sabía que aceptarías! —exclamó el irlandés, corriendo hacia el pasillo que decía " _Ciencias naturales y tecnología_ ".

—¡Pero yo no acepté! —protestó el otro, sin ser oído. Suspiró, derrotado y dirigiéndose al pasillo de " _Ciencias Sociales_ ", que era dónde Stefan se encontraba.

Se acercó disimuladamente, sin hacer ruido. El búlgaro estaba muy concentrado en un libro cuyo título rezaba " _Rusia bajo el yugo tártaro_ ". El rumano aprovechó la ocasión para observarlo mejor. El muy perro tenía un cutis perfecto y unas finas pestañas negras, las cuales apenas pestañeaban al leer; además, su dueño mantenía la boca levemente entreabierta.

Casi olvidaba el porqué estaba allí.

—¡Hola~! —saludó Nikolai, esbozando una de sus sonrisas amistosas. El otro se sobresaltó, y casi soltaba el libro.

—¡N-no te oí llegar! —balbuceó el azabache, por primera vez descubierto con la guardia baja. Aunque volvió a su estoicismo de siempre—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, Cian y yo queríamos hablar contigo, pero él no se encuentra aquí—" _porque me_ _abandonó_ " le faltó agregar al rumano.

—Eso lo puedo notar yo solito—le recordó Stefan, alzando una ceja—¿Qué me querían decir?

—Pues, que Jack hará una fiesta...

—Lo escuché, no fue un anuncio precisamente discreto. Además... —señaló algo a sus espaldas. En la pared había una hoja de cuaderno, y escrito a mano un título que decía " _PARTY THIS WEEKEND!_ ", junto con información extra.

—El punto es—continuó el rubio—Que Cian quiere ir.

—¿Y?

—Quiere que tú también vayas.

—¿Y? —repitió.

—Y eso.

—¿Porqué te manda a ti de mensajero? —interrogó Stefan.

—Te digo que veníamos juntos, pero él se distrajo con otra cosa—Nikolai comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Eso no lo habías dicho, pero bueno—sonrió levemente el búlgaro.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. El rumano decidió romper nuevamente el hielo.

—Entonces, ¿irás?

—No lo sé—contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—Luego hablaré con Cian.

—De acuerdo~—ese parecía ser el momento preciso para largarse, pero había iniciado una conversación con Stefan, e iba a aprovecharlo.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó, cómo si no hubiera leído el título antes.

—Algo para historia. ¿Acaso hoy tampoco prestaste atención? —se burló el búlgaro.

—Yo presté atención—replicó Nikolai, y tuvo la sensación de que ya le había dicho algo así anteriormente. Escuchó a su compañero de clase reírse por lo bajo.

—Claro que sí—el rumano no estaba seguro si el otro hablaba en serio o jugaba con él.

—Lo digo en serio. Sólo que tengo otras fuentes de información.

—¿Como Wikipedia?

—Como... sí—contestó, desviando la mirada.

—No te avergüences, todos lo hacemos—lo consoló (¿¡consoló!?) Stefan, palmeándole el hombro.

De pronto (y un poco sorprendido por aquél cambio de actitud), Nikolai recordó algo que deseaba preguntarle a su compañero de clases.

—¿Qué te gusta leer?

Stefan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Muchas cosas—contestó finalmente—Obviamente no las mismas que leía hace 5 años.

—¿Por ejemplo? —insistió el rumano.

—No sé decirte exactamente qué. Depende de mi ánimo. Desde hace un tiempo leo " _Ana Karénina_ ".

—No jodas, ¿qué eso no es una película?

Stefan lo observó unos instantes como juzgándolo; y luego una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su cara, hasta transformarse en una carcajada. Se había dado cuenta que el rumano decía lo anterior en broma.

Era la primera vez que Nikolai lo oía reír. De acuerdo, no estaba desternillándose ni nada por el estilo, pero era algo mejor que unas simples risas silenciosas, que sólo eran un poco de aire en movimiento.

Y le gustó ese sonido.

.

Cian continuó observando a _Natalia & Cía._, escondido detrás de un pesado libro que mostraba un montón de atlas. Si lo llamaban a diferenciar las Antillas no podría responder correctamente, ya que el mapa era una tapadera y no le estaba prestando nada de atención. Demasiados nervios como para hacer eso. ¡Ese día todos habían estado tan cerca de descubrirlo! Especialmente Nikolai. Era más perspicaz de lo que parecía...

En aquél momento, recordó al pobre chico nuevo, al cual había abandonado a la suerte. Lo había mandado a convencer al amargadísimo Stefan de ir a la fiesta de Jack. Se sintió mal por lo que había hecho (¡maldición, cada vez que veía a esa persona no era él mismo!), y decidió disculparse con el rumano. Se lo debía. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no vio a lo lejos a Stefan y Nikolai, acercándose a él.

Por eso casi sufrió un ataque.

—Eh, Cian, la próxima vez no dejes a la gente plantada—le reprochó el búlgaro, y el aludido no supo a qué se refería. Luego le cayó la ficha de que había dejado precisamente plantado al rumano. ¿Pero porqué Stefan replicaba?

¿Acaso defendía, de alguna forma, a Nikolai?

Ahí sí que estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque aún peor.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Nikolai! —exclamó el irlandés—¡No debí dejarte solo con ese tipo amargado, en una misión imposible de cumplir!

—Todo está bien—lo tranquilizó el rumano—Stefan ha dicho que se lo pensará~—y para darle más crédito a las palabras de Nikolai, el búlgaro las confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cian observó a los otros dos, mientras retrocedía lentamente, luciendo horrorizado.

—¿Sucede algo? —se preocupó el rubio.

—No le hagas caso—aconsejó Stefan, como si ese tipo de escenas fueran cosa de todos los días.

—¿Cómo mierda lo hiciste? —susurró el pelirrojo, observando al rumano con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo hice qué? —Nikolai no entendía nada.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste?

—No lo convencí, él no ha asegurado nada.

—No hablen como si no estuviera aquí—se quejó Stefan, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero—continuó Cian, haciendo caso omiso al de cabellos negros—Dijo que tal vez iría, ¡y eso es mejor que un "no", es decir, es mejor de lo que normalmente diría!

Stefan rodó los ojos murmurando "idiota", para luego irse del lugar. El irlandés continuaba alucinando, sin entender cómo rayos Nikolai había logrado que el otro diera una respuesta que no fuera un rotundo "No".

* * *

 **(*)** Querida-o en polaco.

Bueno, esto es todo de momento. Lo cierto es que quería reducir el lapso de actualización... a 10 días o algo... PORQUE HONESTAMENTE CREÍ QUE PARA ESTA FECHA YA HABÍA TERMINADO CON LA UNI PERO NO. Así que hasta que no sepa que va a ser de mi vida no se cambia (les juro que cuando pueda decir "terminé el semestre", ahí van a llover actualizaciones más seguido e_e).


	7. VI: La fiesta del australiano

**Capítulo 6**

 **La fiesta del australiano**

El resto de la semana pasó volando, sin demasiados acontecimientos. Feliks continuó insistiéndole a Cian que le confesara que estaba enamorado de la "perra blanca", y al mismo tiempo, la respuesta del irlandés permanecía negativa. El pelirrojo era quién estaba más emocionado por la fiesta australiana.

Luego estaba Stefan, que si bien siempre mantenía su estoica expresión, parecía un poco más relajado cuando Nikolai se encontraba cerca. Éste último se sentía bien con eso. También persistía en intentar averiguar qué ponía tan nervioso a Cian (y estaba seguro de que estaba relacionado con Natalia y su grupo).

Se sentía un poco como colegiala a punto de ir a un baile de graduación. Bueno, exageraba, pero sí que estaba un poco nervioso. Después de todo, muchas veces la gente no se comportaba en la escuela de la misma forma que fuera de ella. No sabía qué esperarse. Además, continuaba preguntándose cómo había logrado que sus padres aceptaran a la primera el hecho de que se iría de fiesta con personas que ellos ni conocían.

" _Claro_ _que puedes, ya eres bastante grandecito para hacerte responsable de tus actos_ ". Claro, "grandecito". ¡Ya desearía él crecer un par de centímetros más! De todas formas, se alegró por la confianza que sus padres le tenían.

Suspiró, acomodándose un poco su cabello. No llevaba su abrigo rojo favorito ya que era una noche relativamente cálida.

—Así que caminando sola en plena ciudad, ¿eh? —Nikolai se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz desconocida que dijo eso. No se dio por aludido, ya que no era ninguna chica. Continuó su camino—¡No me ignores, tarado! —exclamó la misma voz, aunque ni tan ronca ni tan grave como antes. Ahí se dio cuenta que la dichosa voz pertenecía a Cian, quién corrió hacia él—Al menos te asusté~—se consoló el irlandés al llegar a su lado.

—Sólo me sorprendiste. Y no le encuentro la gracia a lo de tratarme de mujer—bufó el rumano.

—Yo sí. Y eso que acabas de decir puede ser interpretado como algo machista, ¿sabías?

—Tu actuación _también_ puede ser interpretada como algo machista.

—Tranquilo, que se te pegará la amargura de Stefan—sonrió de forma burlona—¿Me acompañas a buscar a Paulo? Dije que pasaría por su casa y luego por la de Feliks—el rubio asintió—¡Bien! Pero debemos tomar el autobús.

Mientras caminaban hacia la parada, Nikolai se preguntó si debía preguntar algo a Cian sobre el asunto de su extraña actitud en el correr de la semana. Si bien no se sentía demasiado seguro con la idea (¡sólo lo conocía de hacía dos semanas!), lo carcomía la curiosidad y no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como aquella.

—Oye, Cian... —el aludido ladeó la cabeza—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dispara.

—¿Seguro que no estás enamorado de Natalia? ¿O algo por el estilo?

—No estoy enamorado de ella, ni nada por el estilo. Te lo juro—contestó el pelirrojo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Pero... no entiendo—frunció el ceño—Siempre te pones raro cuando ella está más o menos cerca.

—No tiene nada que ver con Natalia—aseguró el irlandés.

La conversación se pospuso debido a la llegada del ómnibus. Nikolai quiso reanudarle, pero Cian parecía concentrar su atención en un par de chicas con faldas muy cortas que había allí. Como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba enamorado de nadie y miraba lo que había. " _Muy macho_ " pensó con sarcasmo el rubio. Si no lo conociera, el rumano juraría que su nuevo amigo parecía uno de esos homofóbicos que exageran su masculinidad porque no se atreven a salir del armario...

Entonces lo golpeó la idea. Se dio cuenta de algo. No era Natalia de quién Cian estaba enamorado; ¡era de uno de los otros tres chicos del grupo!

—¿Pero cuál? —se preguntó el de ojos rojos en voz alta. El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿"Cuál", qué? —interrogó.

—Cuál de todos.

—Eso ya lo deducía yo solito, Newton... —Cian rodó los ojos.

—Me refiero a cuál de los amigos de Natalia.

—¿Qué hay con los amigos de la rusa, digo, de la bielorrusa? —aunque el irlandés pretendía fingir indiferencia, no lo logró.

—Sé que uno de ellos te gusta. Pero no sé cuál—finalizó.

El de cabellos naranjas permaneció observándolo con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Quería negarlo todo, pero no podía.

—No importa—suspiró el rubio—Lo importante es que Feliks no sufrirá un ataque si se llega a enterar. No estás enamorado de su peor enemiga.

—Sí... —murmuró Cian, todavía un poco nervioso. Acababa de experimentar de primera mano lo que se sentía el ver que poco a poco se descubría su secreto mejor guardado. Y no lo invadían precisamente sensaciones tranquilizadoras.

Ambos restauraron un poco el buen ambiente entre ellos, más que nada porque se acercaban a la casa de Paulo.

Éste vivía en un edificio lleno de apartamentos, en el segundo piso. Les abrió la puerta y salió inmediatamente, sin invitarlos a entrar.

—Eh, quería un vaso de agua—se quejó el irlandés, haciendo un puchero.

—Perdóname, pero no es un buen momento. Antonio está de visita—se disculpó el de cabello castaño oscuro.

—Eso no explica nada—replicó Cian.

—¿Quién es Antonio? —preguntó Nikolai, mientras los tres salían del edificio rápidamente.

—Claro que explica algo. Vino con Lovino—aclaró el ibérico—Antonio es mi hermano mayor, vive en España, aunque nos visita de vez en cuando.

—Y sigue sin explicar nada—volvió a quejarse el pelirrojo.

—¿Quién es Lovino? —prosiguió el rumano.

—Claro que explica algo—repitió Paulo, ésta vez frunciendo el ceño—Lovino es algo así como el "novio" de mi hermano.

—¡Sigue sin explicarse nada! —chilló Cian nuevamente. Nikolai no volvió a preguntar más.

—Claro que explica algo—repitió por tercera vez el luso—Ya de por sí mis padres discutían con Antonio cuando estaba soltero por salir del armario. ¡Imagínate ahora, que trajo a su novio a casa! —exclamó Paulo.

—Pero Lovino se ganará el corazón de sus suegros, ¿no? —lo animó el pelirrojo.

—Ojalá fuera así—suspiró el moreno—Lovino parece el típico italiano con genes sicilianos que fácilmente podría dirigir la _Cosa Nostra_.

—Un yerno millonario, ¿de qué se quejan?

—No es millonario, y dudo que haya un ser más malhumorado que él. ¿Quién mandó a mi hermano a traerlo a él? —se lamentó el pobre portugués.

—El amor lo mandó—contestó Cian, alzando un puño energéticamente.

—Pues me cago en el amor. Ahora mis padres saben que Antonio no dejará nietos, y me presionan a mí—confesó Paulo—¡Soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas!

—Debemos conseguirle novia a Paulo~—canturreó el irlandés—¡Hoy en la fiesta te encontraremos una!

—No tengo ganas—bufó.

—Aguafiestas. Feliks y yo te ayudaremos. ¡Y Nikolai también!

—¿Eh? Yo soy malo escogiendo chicas—se excusó el aludido.

—No importa, será sólo para una noche. _Touch Go_ —aclaró, guiñando un ojo. El portugués suspiró. Sería una larga noche.

.

Feliks les abrió la puerta y volvió a internarse rápidamente en el baño.

—¿Buenas noches? ¿Los invito con algo? —comentó cínicamente Cian al entrar en el apartamento.

—¡No tengo tiempo para ser amable! —contestó la voz de Feliks desde la habitación—¡El reloj corre y mi pelo todavía no está listo!

—¡Y yo me muero de sed! ¿Puedo robarte un poco de agua? —continuó Cian.

—¡No!

—¡Muchas gracias, Feliks! —agradeció, dirigiéndose a lo que sería la cocina.

Nikolai y Paulo quedaron solos, sin saber qué hacer. Desde el baño se escuchaban sonidos de objetos cayéndose al suelo, agua corriendo y un secador de cabello encendido.

—¿Así que no quieres estar con ninguna chica? —preguntó el rumano.

—Me da igual—contestó el portugués—Es decir, las chicas son lindas, pero me acostumbré a sobrevivir bastante bien sin ellas.

—Te entiendo perfectamente—sonrió.

—Ah, por fin aplaqué mi sed~—comunicó Cian, caminando a través del pasillo hacia ellos—¿De qué me perdí?

—No mucho—contestó el ibérico.

—¿El princeso no está listo?

—¡No! —contestó la voz del polaco—¡Debo ir más guapo que la Natalia!

—"La Natalia"— repitió el pelirrojo—¿Porqué no dejas a la pobre chica en paz?

—Porque no se me da la gana—respondió el dueño de la casa—No te pongas a defenderla sólo porque te gusta, eh.

—Ya te he dicho que ella no me gusta.

—Como digas, duendecillo traidor...

Cian rodó los ojos. Al parecer no quería desperdiciar su tiempo corrigiendo por enésima vez al polaco.

—¿No falta Stefan? —preguntó Paulo.

—No. Que vaya solito—contestó Feliks—¡Ya estoy listo, seres inferiores! —y salió triunfalmente del baño.

Nikolai no notó diferencia alguna con el cabello del polaco, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

No era difícil encontrar la casa de Jack. Estaba atestada de distintos tipos de vehículos, la música sonaba fuertemente y había mucha gente rondando por ahí.

— _It's big_ —soltó Cian.

—Pero no tan _big_ como yo —se agrandó Feliks.

Nikolai frunció el ceño; había demasiada gente en aquél lugar: mucha más de la que se sentía cómodo tratando. Encaminándose junto con sus nuevos amigos hacia aquél infierno, se repitió que él había elegido ir ahí, que tenía que soportarlo.

Y que, con suerte, Stefan estaría también ahí.

.

Jack los recibió con un grito de emoción, saludándolos alegremente. No lo sorprendió mucho, aunque se asuntó un poco al ver que Im Yong Soo, aquél que ni en su clase le dirigía la palabra, le daba un abrazo amistoso.

Aterrador.

—Te dije que se volvía una persona completamente diferente—le recordó el polaco.

El rumano asintió con la cabeza, aturdido, mientras veía a Yong Soo correr hacia el centro de la sala gritando en coreano.

—Iré a buscar a Stefan—avisó Cian, apresuradamente.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Paulo.

—¡N-no! —respondió torpemente el pelirrojo, y entonces Nikolai supo que el irlandés no iría a buscar a su amigo, sino que tenía otros planes en mente.

—El muy antisocial seguro no viene—empezó Feliks—Estaría más desubicado que Paulo en un equipo de Básquetbol...

—¡Eh! —gritó el aludido, ofendido—¿¡A qué viene eso!?

Cian aprovechó la discusión para escabullirse de allí, y por un segundo el rumano consideró imitarlo.

—¡Tú no te escapas! —le advirtió Feliks, dándose cuenta que le de ojos rojos vacilaba.

—No quería escaparme—mintió.

—Oh, sí que querías~. Ahora ven, tengo mucha gente que presentarte...

.

—¡Y éste es Toris! —exclamó el polaco, abrazando al aludido—Sé que estamos todos en la misma clase, pero ahora es otro ambiente—comenzó a parlotear.

Lo cierto es que Feliks le daba un sorbo a su botella de vodka cada vez que le presentaba a Nikolai alguna persona. Y aún más cierto es que ya le había presentado mucha gente, tanta que el otro rubio ya no recordaba ningún nombre.

El lituano esbozó una sonrisa tímida, parecía avergonzado de que su amigo polaco estuviera de a poco cada vez más borracho. El rumano quería decir o hacer algo para tranquilizar al pobre chico, pero notó algo inusual.

Muy cerca de ellos, Natalia hablaba con Raivis y Eduard. Detrás de ellos había una mesa. Y abajo de la mesa, Nikolai distinguió una cabellera naranja muy familiar.

Por todos los cielos. ¿¡Qué hacía Cian ahí!?

Dejó a un borracho Feliks tambaleándose frente a Toris, y se escabulló sin que los otros bálticos y la rubia lo vieran.

— _Psst..._ —dijo el rubio, sirviéndose algo en el vaso para disimular—¿Qué haces ahí?

El irlandés se sobresaltó. Lo notó porque la mesa se tambaleó un poco.

—Nada. Se me perdió un _piercing_ —contestó Cian.

—Tú no tienes _piercings_.

—Tal vez tengo en un lugar que tus ojos no ven.

—En ese caso, dudo que los pierdas.

—...Está bien, admito mi derrota—suspiró Cian—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Sólo saber porqué estás ahí.

—Tal vez me gusta ocultarme bajo las mesas en las fiestas.

—Tal vez. Pero no eres ese tipo de persona. ¿O sí?

—...Tal vez lo sea.

—...Tal vez—finalizó el rumano.

Cian se mantuvo diez segundos en silencio.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Pero ni una palabra al mundo—masculló el pelirrojo.

—Hecho—le prometió Nikolai, triunfante.

—Hago lo que el gobierno de Estados Unidos hace.

—¿Invadir países con petróleo?

—No, lo otro.

—¿Invertir demasiado dinero en el ejército?

—No.

—¿Exagerar medidas de seguridad?

—Casi, pero no.

—¿Espionaje?

—¡Exacto! Te costó, ¿eh?

—Bueno, es cierto que las otras cosas no se logran escondiéndose abajo de la mesa.

—¿No vas a preguntar a quién espío?

—...No. A menos que me quieras contar. Sólo quería saber qué hacías.

—...Oh—pausa—De todas formas te contaré. Estoy espiando a... esa persona.

—¿A quién?

—¡Te lo estoy señalando, no diré el nombre en voz alta!

—Cian... —empezó Nikolai, armándose de paciencia—Estás bajo la mesa, y te cubre el mantel. No puedo ver adónde apuntas con el dedo.

—Oh—sonaba avergonzado—Detrás de ti.

—¿Me puedes ver?

—Veo tus pies.

—Ah.

—En fin. Detrás de ti, a la derecha.

—¿Tu derecha o mi derecha?

—No sabes cuál es mi derecha. Izquierda.

—¿La mía?

—¿De quién más?

—Pues la tuya.

—No tienen idea de hasta qué punto baten el récord de ridiculez—los interrumpió una voz.

Nikolai conocía esa voz. Pertenecía a Stefan.

Se atragantó con la coca-cola al intentar saludarlo.

—Vaya. Vino el señor amargado a deleitarnos con su agudeza mental y presencia—comentó el irlandés.

—Sólo vine a salvarlos de lo bizarra que podría volverse la conversación—suspiró el búlgaro.

—Qué agradable de tu parte.

Stefan observó a Nikolai, quién luchaba contra su atoramiento y la malvada coca-cola.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —inquirió el de cabello negro.

—Nada—contestó Nikolai con un hilo de voz, y continuó tosiendo.

Escuchó unas risitas provenientes de abajo de la mesa. Obviamente, las de cierto irlandés.

—Y tú, Cian—continuó Stefan, aunque sin dejar de observar al rumano—¿Porqué rayos te parece que estar ahí escondido es una buena idea?

—Eso precisamente le estaba explicando a Nikolai antes de que te aparecieras, estirado—replicó el pelirrojo.

—¿Y?

—Y nada, ahora no explicaré nada más. Me harté de darle explicaciones a los demás—zanjó.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó el rubio, con los ojos lagrimeando a causa de la tos.

—Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, pequeño saltamontes—aclaró solemnemente.

En los siguientes momentos ni Stefan ni Nikolai volvieron a ver o escuchar a Cian. El ruidoso irlandés parecía haberlos dejado a solas con el silencio.

—...Así que viniste—comenzó el rumano, y el otro alzó una ceja, como diciendo "no me digas"—Bueno, eh, ¡sólo intentaba ser amable! —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—No dije nada—comentó el búlgaro, esbozando una leve sonrisa—Eres raro, Nikolai.

—No soy raro.

—Sí lo eres—contradijo.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres—la pequeña sonrisa de Stefan pareció crecer.

El rumano pensó que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma: era demasiado serio. Interesante, teniendo en cuenta que la "discusión" que mantenían parecía una pelea de niños.

—¡Santa mierda! —oyeron de pronto. La mesa se tambaleó peligrosamente y Cian apareció, con el pelo naranja más revuelto de lo normal. Señaló a ambos sucesivamente con un dedo índice acusador—¡Tú! —casi gritó, observando a Stefan horrorizado, y luego a Nikolai—¿¡Qué le has hecho al estirado!?

—¡N-nada! —respondió el rumano, alzando las manos inocentemente—¡Me trató de raro! ¡Te juro que soy inocente!

—¿¡Es que no lo ves!?

—¡No!

—¡Está discutiendo! ¡Estúpidamente!

—Sí, ¿¡y!?

—¡Ése es el problema, hombre! ¡Que el amargado no se metería en una discusión tan... tan boba! ¡Jamás!

—Espera... ¿estuviste ahí abajo todo el tiempo? —interrumpió Stefan, con un tic en la ceja.

—Sí, sí. Espionaje profesional—se enorgulleció el pelirrojo, pareciendo olvidar el tema. Nikolai permanecía un poco asustado, y agradeció no haber vuelto a beber algo, de lo contrario se habría atragantado nuevamente a causa del susto.

—...Y no nos contarás qué haces ahí abajo—reiteró Stefan.

—Nikolai ya lo sabe—lo evadió Cian.

El búlgaro observó al rubio, y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Dime—pidió el azabache.

—Me niego a hablar—comunicó Nikolai, ante la atónita mirada del moreno.

—¡Eso es! —festejó Cian, agarrando una cerveza y tomándosela de un trago—No es tan buena como una irlandesa—eructó—Pero se puede beber.

El búlgaro no le hizo caso, y continuó fulminando al de ojos rojos con la mirada. Nikolai comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —soltó.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? —Stefan seguía con sus aires de ofendido.

—Dios—el rumano rodó los ojos—Me miras como si te hubiera ofendido enormemente; sólo porque no quiero contarte los secretos de otra persona. ¡Luego me llamas raro a mí!

Al parecer, la última parte hizo mella en el otro, porque abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa, y se sonrojó. Parecía un poco destrozado. Nikolai no entendía cómo era que acusarlo indirectamente de raro lo afectaba tanto. Se sintió mal al verlo así. No creyó que se lo tomaría tan mal...

Cian dejó escapar un silbido de admiración, y se retiró no muy discretamente "a buscar a Paulo".

El rubio se mordió el labio y murmuró "Lo siento". Stefan negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes porqué disculparte. Mi insistencia fue algo un poco estúpido—lo tranquilizó el búlgaro, sonriendo falsamente.

—¿Estás seguro? No quería ofenderte. ¡No eres raro! —Nikolai soltó una risita nerviosa al decir esto. Puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero de clases.

El búlgaro seguía un poco sonrojado e incómodo. Entonces, el rubio tuvo una "fantástica" idea.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó Nikolai. Y ambos sabían que no se refería precisamente a tomar leche con chocolate o la malvada coca-cola generadora de toses, sino algo más fuerte.

Se estaba arriesgando, porque tal vez el de ojos verdes no tomaba alcohol y le molestaba la "proposición". " _Pero, ¿¡porqué rayos le doy mil vueltas a todo cuándo se trata de este tipo!?_ " se reprochó a si mismo Nikolai, esperando impacientemente una respuesta. Decidió olvidar momentáneamente la pregunta.

Stefan dudó. No se negaba a la idea, pero tampoco estaba convencido de quererlo.

—No sé. ¿Tú quieres? —inquirió el azabache.

—No quiero terminar como cierta reina del drama—señaló Nikolai a Feliks, quien bailaba ridículamente con una chica. Detrás de ellos, Yong Soo parecía querer abrazar a Jack, aunque sin éxito, ya que éste último era más rápido. Reía cada vez que el coreano fallaba.

—Te entiendo—dijo el búlgaro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Pero podría hacerlo!

—Claro que podrías. Cualquier idiota en nuestra edad tragaría alcohol.

.

—¡Fondo~!—gritó Feliks, palmeando la espalda de Nikolai.

—¡Si me pegas, no puedo tragar! —se quejó el rumano ante los manotazos del polaco.

Los chicos habían encontrado un sofá libre en la sala. La música era alta, aunque si gritaban lograban entenderse, y para hablarle al de al lado no había que levantar demasiado la voz. Cian y Feliks convencían a Nikolai de tomar alcohol (¡sólo un trago!). Paulo estaba sentado en el suelo, concentrado en su celular (les había dicho que le escribía a Antonio, su hermano) y Stefan tenía su cara usual de "soy muy cool aunque siempre tenga esta cara de malas pulgas".

—¡Fondo, fondo! —repitió el polaco, arrastrando las palabras. Lanzó una risa idiota y se apoyó en el hombro de Cian. Éste último ya estaba mucho más feliz de lo normal.

—No sé cómo vamos a hacer luego con éstos tres borrachos—suspiró Paulo de repente.

Para el rumano eso sonó raro, porque los únicos "borrachos" ahí eran Cian y Feliks, es decir, sólo dos. No había ningún tercero...

...y luego reparó en el tequila que tenía en la mano.

—Yo no estoy borracho—aclaró, avergonzado aunque un poco ofendido por la acusación.

—Claro que no—contestó Cian con sarcasmo—¡Todos los borrachos dicen que no están borrachos! ¿No es así, Feliks?

—¡Pero si yo no estoy borracho! —masculló el aludido.

—¿Lo ves? —se mofó el pelirrojo—¡Es un hecho!

—Sabemos que no estás borracho—le dijo Paulo, guiñando un ojo.

Eso confundió a Nikolai todavía más.

—Cuando uno no entiende nada—aconsejó Cian—La mejor solución es beber lo que se tenga en la mano.

—Es el peor consejo que he escuchado en mi vida—apuntó Stefan.

—¡Pero! —se defendió el irlandés—Nunca será tan malo como el canal de _YouTube_ de Feliks.

—Eso sí que es malo, hombre—rió Paulo.

—Mi canal no es malo, ¡tengo 110 suscriptores! —chilló el polaco—¡Malditos _Oompa Loompas_!

El término utilizado por Feliks hizo que el ibérico se ofendiera. Volvió a su celular, con el rostro sombrío.

—Quiero irme a casa—dijo el polaco, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Yo no estoy borracho. ¡Casi no he tomado nada! —exclamó el rumano.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar en cualquier momento, mi amigo: sólo bebe—Cian guiñó un ojo al decir eso.

—Mira, es por experiencia—explicó Stefan—Si te vemos con un vaso en la mano (como ahora), ya te estamos imaginando borracho en cuestión de minutos.

—Cuánta confianza—suspiró Nikolai.

—Ésa es la "confianza" que uno adquiere cuando se es amigo de gente como ésa—y señaló a Cian, quién se había dejado caer encima de Feliks, balbuceando como bebé.

—Pues si yo digo que tomo sólo un vaso, entonces bebo solamente un vaso—le aclaró, arrugando la nariz.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte.

—Lo harás—bebió de un trago el poco contenido del vaso, y lo apoyó triunfante sobre la mesa. Cian aplaudió y Feliks continuó canturreando "fondo, fondo~".

Si al final Stefan le creyó o no, Nikolai no lo supo. No volvió a beber alcohol durante el resto de la fiesta.

.

La cantidad de gente en la casa del australiano había disminuido notablemente. Jack ya no encontraba divertido escapar de los abrazos de Yong Soo, sino que era él quién abrazaba al coreano. Éste tenía aires ofendidos, aunque no hacía esfuerzos por escapar.

—Diría que deberíamos irnos—opinó el portugués.

—Buena idea. Pero, ¿cómo? —inquirió Stefan, señalando al dormido polaco y al irlandés que trazaba dibujos en el aire con su dedo índice.

—Ah, tres sobrios, dos borrachos. No será difícil—lo tranquilizó Paulo—Es fácil. Sé que eres malísimo en Matemáticas, pero no creí que esto te fuera a dar problemas.

—Oh, cállate, Paulo—el búlgaro estaba ruborizado.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros, y al leer la pantalla de su celular, hizo una mueca.

— _Merda_ —maldijo en portugués.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que irme rápido. Antonio tiene problemas—miró de soslayo a los dos borrachos—Pero puedo llevarme a Feliks.

—¿Seguro? Yo creo poder con él—se ofreció Nikolai.

—No pasa nada. Además, su casa me queda más cerca a mí que a ustedes. Y si lo despierto se quedará tranquilo, no cómo... bueno, ya lo verás por ti mismo—aseguró el moreno.

—Genial, nos tocó el loco difícil a nosotros—se quejó Stefan.

—Yo no creo que sea tan malo—opinó el rumano, observando a Cian hablar solo.

El búlgaro clavó sus ojos verdes profundamente en él

—Todavía no has visto nada—espetó.

.

— _It's not a Gil ist... it's a Mouentaein!_ **(*)** —cantaba, o mejor dicho, "aullaba" Cian.

Nikolai estaba deseando taparle la boca. O que incluso se pusiera a beber. Con tal de que no continuara gritando "melodiosamente" por el medio de la calle a altas horas de la madrugada.

Detrás del pelirrojo, los otros dos caminaban lado a lado, aunque mantenían medio metro de distancia entre sí.

— _ail go creizi if i don go creizi tonight!_ —bramó Cian, alargando demasiado el final de la canción.

—¿Cómo es posible que su inglés se vuelva tan malo cuando está borracho? —se preguntó el rumano en voz alta.

—Es Cian—contestó el búlgaro, como si eso lo explicara todo.

De hecho, sí que lo hacía.

—Ah—soltó el rubio—Oye, ¿dónde vives?

—A las afueras de la ciudad.

—Oh. Debe ser un largo camino hasta la escuela.

El búlgaro no respondió al escuchar eso. Después de todo, ya lo sabía: lo vivía todos los días.

Y Nikolai todavía no podía mantener una conversación fluida con "el chico de la biblioteca".

—¿Vives con tu familia? —preguntó Nikolai.

—... Algo así.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿No te enseñaron de pequeño a no hacer preguntas personales a la gente que no conoces?

—Pero te conozco.

—Ni te creas.

—¡Pero al menos no eres un desconocido!

Stefan suspiró.

—¿Porqué te interesas tanto por mí? —cuestionó el azabache.

Buena pregunta. Ni el propio Nikolai estaba muy seguro de la respuesta...

—Me gustaría ser tu amigo—contestó simplemente. No era para nada una mentira.

Stefan lo observó; parecía sorprendido. Luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio (sólo interrumpidos por Cian cantando otra canción de U2), se dignó a decirle algo a Nikolai.

—Eres raro.

—Por Dios, hombre—Nikolai se exasperaba—¿¡Qué problema tienes!?

Al parecer, gritó sin darse cuenta. Cian paró de cantar y se dio media vuelta, asustado. Luego se lanzó a reír histéricamente por la falta de peligro. No le hicieron caso

—Además, ¡eso no tiene nada de malo! —el rumano trataba de controlar mejor el volumen de su voz—Ser raro, ¡no está mal!

—¡No lo _é'_! —apoyó el irlandés borracho.

—No lo decía como algo malo—intentó defenderse Stefan—Pero es que es la verdad. Tú no eres normal—Nikolai iba a replicar, pero el otro continuó hablando—Es que nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.

El rubio no tenía argumentos contra aquello. Lo había dejado sin palabras. O bien estaba alucinando, o bien era verdad que Stefan acababa de hacerle una especia de cumplido.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que le ardían las mejillas.

—Gracias—murmuró entonces Nikolai, muy avergonzado.

El búlgaro le sonrió, y no fue una de esas mini sonrisas extrañas que ya le había visto varias veces, sino una verdadera sonrisa, hecha y derecha, imposible de esconder.

A Nikolai le encantó verlo así.

—¿Sabes dónde vive Cian? —preguntó Nikolai.

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Es tu amigo y no lo sabes?

—Nunca nos reunimos en su casa. Pensé que tú sabías dónde vive.

—¡Obviamente que no lo sé, lo conozco sólo hace dos semanas! Estaba convencido de que tú sabías dónde vive...

—Obviamente no lo sé.

—¡No des por obvio el hecho de que no lo sabes! —chilló el rumano—Mierda, me empiezo a parecer a Feliks.

Stefan rió ante eso, pero luego volvió a su expresión seria.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿A dónde estábamos yendo, para empezar? —preguntó el de ojos verdes.

—No sé. Yo te estaba siguiente a ti.

Ambos clavaron la mirada en el otro. Esa situación ya estaba por superar los límites de la estupidez humana...

—¡Ambos me seguían a mí! —exclamó Cian, riendo estrepitosamente y dando vueltas alrededor de un poste de luz—¡Nos perdimos!

Increíblemente, el borracho tenía razón: lo habían estado siguiendo a él. En consecuencia, se habían perdido.

Definitivamente, habían superado los límites de la estupidez humana.

—¡Me cago en ti, Cian! —gritó Stefan, zarandeando al aludido. Éste reía, divertido como un niño pequeño.

—Me _mareooo_ , no sé dónde _estoyyy_ —canturreaba el irlandés—¿Porqué todo se mueve tan rápido?

—O-oye, tranquilízate—pidió Nikolai, que creía que Cian vaciaría el estómago en cualquier momento.

—¿Acaso tú sabes dónde estamos? —interrogó el de cabello negro.

El rumano observó a su alrededor. Había explorado la ciudad, pero no toda; y esa era una de las zonas en las que no había puesto un pie anteriormente. Por lo tanto, negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Stefan suspiró de exasperación.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —cuestionó.

—Seguir adelante—contestó Nikolai, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es buena idea. Creo que estamos en los límites de la ciudad.

—¿Quieren decir que debemos volver atrás? ¿Todo el camino? ¿Todos esos kilómetros? —al rubio le dolían las piernas de sólo pensar en el recorrido.

—Al menos que tengas el número de un taxi.

—No tengo ninguno.

—Yo tampoco.

—¡Todos los humanos son idiotas! —gritó Cian de repente, e interiormente, los otros dos no hicieron más que estar de acuerdo.

—Creo que habíamos doblado a la derecha. Por eso deberíamos ir por la calle de la izquierda—dijo Nikolai.

—Te equivocas—replicó Stefan.

—No me discutas, que no prestabas atención en el camino.

—Tú tampoco.

—¡ _Peleeea, peleeea_! —canturreó el irlandés.

Nikolai observó su teléfono, desesperado. No tenía internet, y no le mandaría un mensaje a sus padres. Que lo regañaban y no saldría en un buen tiempo. Mejor no arriesgarse. El teléfono de Stefan estaba sin batería. Y el de Cian...

—Dame el código para desbloquearlo. Dilo de una puta vez—exigió el búlgaro molesto, con el teléfono celular del pelirrojo en su mano.

—¡No te diré ni un dígito! —juró Cian, y continuó riendo.

—Entre los tres no hacemos una—suspiró el rubio. Se estaba cansando de caminar, y encima Stefan lo había hecho dudar sobre si iban en la dirección correcta.

—¡Amigo! —gritó el irlandés, a un joven desconocido que pasaba por ahí. El desconocido aceleró el paso.

—No es tu amigo—gruñó el de cabellos negros.

Nikolai miró a ambos lados de la calle. Sospechaba que se había equivocado, y que Stefan tenía razón con respecto a que debían ir por la derecha.

—¡ _Amigooo~_!—saludaba a los gritos el pelirrojo a un camionero. El chico de cabello negro hizo una mueca: tenía miedo de que Cian siguiera así y los metiera en algún problema.

Entonces, Nikolai se dio cuenta de que no estaban tan perdidos. Divisó un par de tiendas que le resultaban conocidas, y notó que a pesar de haberle errado a la dirección, ya había estado ahí.

Ya con una idea más acertada acerca de dónde estaban parados, continuó caminando con Stefan replicando detrás de él, y Cian llamando "amigo" a todo ser humano que pasara por ahí.

—Ha sido una noche interesante—dijo Nikolai. Stefan asintió, cargando con Cian. Decidió que llevarlo a casa era la mejor idea. Le había sonsacado la dirección antes de que empezara a adormilarse.

—La mía no ha terminado—suspiró el búlgaro. El trío se encontraba en la esquina de la calle en la cual el rumano vivía—puedes llegar solo a casa sin perderte, ¿no? —se burló a medias.

—Muy gracioso—le dijo el rubio sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos—Nos vemos. Mucha suerte~.

—Nos vemos—finalizó Stefan, y cada uno se alejó en diferentes direcciones.

Nikolai tenía un par de cosas para pensar. Había pasado gran parte de la noche con el "chico de la biblioteca", más de lo que nunca habían compartido.

Le había gustado mucho. A pesar de lo difícil que Stefan era, las discusiones, malentendidos y desorientaciones, lo disfrutó mucho. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba pasar tiempo el búlgaro.

Extraño.

No había pasado tanto tiempo, sin embargo, se quemaba la cabeza intentando entender el porqué le interesaba tanto Stefan.

Tampoco era un asunto de vida o muerte. No le quitaba el sueño (bueno, sólo un poco).

Es que le empezó a gustar tanto estar con Stefan...

Se mordió el labio. Ya había llegado a su casa, y a pesar de que sentía el cansancio en el cuerpo, no lo sentía en su cabeza.

Intentando no despertar a su familia a altas horas de la madrugada, fue hasta su habitación en silencio. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando tan tarde en la noche, que ya podía considerarse que llegaba "muy temprano en la mañana". El reloj marcaba las 07:20.

Intentó dormir, pero lo sucedido aquella noche le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¡Ni que hubiera sido _taaan_ especial! Si seguía así, iba a tener pesadillas con Cian cantando desafinadamente un disco completo de U2.

Pero no, la "dulce" y "melodiosa" voz del irlandés no interrumpió su sueño reparador. Si es que dormir cuatro horas contaba como sueño reparador.

* * *

 **(*)** El mal inglés es para exagerar lo mal que pronunciaba Cian borracho. Lo original es " _It's not a hill, it's a mountain_ ". Es una parte de la canción " _I'll go crazy if i don't go crazy tonight_ " de U2.

Anyway, espero que hayan disfrutado de Cian borracho. Les roba el corazón a todos. Es un chico especial (?


	8. VII: Cian lo suelta, Stefan también

Gente que lee! Sé que estoy actualizando una vez cada dos semanas, pero aprovechando las festividades decidí adelantar un pequeño capítulo ;) espero que lo disfruten. Les deseo feliz navidad~

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Cian lo suelta, Stefan también.**

—La resaca normal se va, pero la resaca moral permanece—fue el solemne saludo de Cian al llegar al instituto esa mañana.

—No fue tan malo—lo consoló Nikolai, apoyándole una mano en el hombro—Hay cosas peores.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso has hecho tú cosas más vergonzosas que yo borracho? —preguntó.

Imágenes acudieron al a cabeza del rumano. Pidiendo ayuda para ponerse correctamente una playera, zambulléndose al lago en vísperas de invierno, o poniéndose a rodar en el medio de la calle.

—No—mintió Nikolai—Nunca.

Había cosas que era mejor no arriesgarse a contarlas.

.

— _Hey, mate_ —lo saludó Jack, palmeándole la espalda—Me alegré de que fueras a la fiesta.

Nikolai sonrió en respuesta. No fue difícil, aguantar la risa al recordar al coreano intentando abrazarlo ayudaba.

—Muy buena fiesta—acotó Feliks, apoyando los pies sobre el banco de la persona que se sentaba delante de él, o sea, el de Toris—Me mató la resaca, pero fue muy buena.

—¡Gracias Feliks! —el australiano parecía muy orgulloso. Miró de soslayo a Natalia.

—Tan espantosa como de costumbre—resopló la chica.

Jack no se lo tomó mal, el cruel comentario sólo hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

—¿Lo ves, Yong Soo? —exclamó, hablándole al asiático—¡Te dije que hasta a Natalia le gustó mi fiesta!

—Ah, sí—masculló el coreano, quién obviamente estaba concentrado en su videojuego y no en la conversación de sus compañeros de clase.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo (especialmente Feliks, quien parecía haber encontrado un insulto suficientemente ingenioso para dedicarle a cierta bielorrusa), _Gengis Kan_ llegó.

Y la clase se sumió entonces en esa extraña atmósfera que sólo el profesor de historia podía generar.

.

—Creo que es un sádico—le dijo Gisèle a Michelle por lo bajo en cuanto el profesor dejó el salón; aunque toda la clase la escuchó. Algunos incluso estuvieron de acuerdo con la chica proveniente de Madagascar. Pero no Nikolai.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, y fue Eduard quien respondió.

—Tiene cara de sádico.

El rumano seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero tampoco iba a comenzar a defender al hombre. Después de todo, había algo inquietante en el tipo.

—A nadie le importa, Eduard Bombón—saltó Feliks—Sádico o no, lo vamos a tener que soportar el resto del año, si es que Dios tiene misericordia. De lo contrario, el año que viene continuará con la tortura.

—Los relevantes y de máxima importancia problemas de la clase... —murmuró Stefan de pronto, aunque sólo Nikolai lo oyó y a medias. Tampoco le sorprendió demasiado el comentario a esas alturas, viniendo de quién venía.

.

—Cian... —llamó el rumano.

—¿Qué sucede? —se volvió el aludido.

—La otra noche no me dijiste a quién espiabas cuando te escondías debajo de la mesa—sacó el tema.

—...Odio tu memoria, ¿sabes? —el pelirrojo hizo un puchero—Y me caes tan bien que me dan ganas de contarte todo.

—¿En serio? —se ilusionó.

—Sí, pero no aquí—miró hacia todos lados.

—Estamos solos.

—Estamos en el baño, y creemos que estamos solos—corrigió—Y uno nunca sabe quién puede estar orinando en alguno de esos cubículos...

La puerta de uno de los mencionados espacios se abrió, y Raivis salió caminando tranquilamente.

—Te lo dije—susurró Cian.

.

Con el trasero apoyado sobre el césped, el irlandés tomó aire, recostándose en el grueso tronco del roble.

—Es difícil decirlo cuando no le has contado a nadie—declaró entonces Cian.

—Te entiendo—lo apoyó el rumano, aunque se moría de curiosidad.

El irlandés se tomó su tiempo. Contempló el paisaje, y mientras Nikolai se perdía en sus pensamientos (relacionados con libros y bibliotecas y Stefan), lo soltó sin previo aviso.

—Eduard.

—¿Eh? —el rumano estaba pasmado. Lo tenía en la lista de sospechosos, pero igualmente lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No lo voy a repetir—dijo firmemente—Ya está. Me gusta. No, no. Estoy enamorado.

—...Ni siquiera te he visto hablando con él.

—Tienes razón, no lo he hecho.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Me da vergüenza! —exclamó completamente rojo.

El rumano estaba atónito. Estaba seguro de que las palabras "Cian Kirkland" y "vergüenza" jamás estarían juntas en una oración a no ser que hubiera un nexo negativo en el medio. Lo mismo se aplicaba a "Feliks Łukasiewicz" y "poco ego", o "Paulo Da Silva" y "muy alto".

—¿Tú? ¿Vergüenza? —soltó finalmente Nikolai.

—Increíble pero cierto—confirmó el pelirrojo.

—Pero... no te hará nada hablarle.

—Al contrario. Creo que cualquier cosa que le diga me dejará al descubierto respecto a mis sentimientos por él—tragó saliva.

—No creo que sea para tanto—intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Tú te diste cuenta.

—Hombre, pero no me di cuenta exactamente de _quién_. Además, todos a esta altura creen que te gusta Natalia. No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

—No... O sea, creo que ella me quiere romper los dedos... pero no es tan malo. Al menos _él_ no lo sabe.

—¿Edua...?

—¡No digas su nombre! —chilló, tapándole la boca—Le tenemos que poner un apodo secreto.

—Ya lo tiene. "Bombón".

—No, ése lo sabe todo el mundo... —Cian pensó—¡Ya sé! ¡"Estonia"!

—Eso es todavía más obvio.

—Pero menos obvio que "Bombón".

Nikolai rodó los ojos.

.

—Entonces mi hermano sigue sin saber qué hacer—relataba Paulo sus dramas familiares en la cafetería. Feliks y Cian escuchaban como viejas cotillas, ya que habían estado borrachos cuando el portugués lo explicaba el sábado. Stefan leía un libro y Nikolai intentaba espiar el contenido de la lectura. Éstos últimos ya conocían la historia.

Un recreo de lo más normal para el extraño quinteto.

—Oigan... —dijo de pronto el rumano, en cuanto el ibérico no quiso hablar más del tema familiar—El otro día... fue muy divertido estar con todos ustedes. La pasé muy bien—añadió.

Todos lo miraron en silencio, y cuando Nikolai ya empezó a creer que la había cagado, Feliks se le echó arriba chillando.

—¡Eso fue, como que lo más tierno que alguien se dignó a decirnos! —se emocionó. No era para tanto, o al menos eso creía Nikolai. Después de todo, sólo había sido sincero.

—Nos alegra que haya sido así—le sonrió amistosamente Paulo.

—Eh, que yo también digo cosas tiernas de vez en cuando—se quejó el irlandés.

—Tú no cuentas—lo peleó el polaco, sacando la lengua—Y, como siempre—agregó mirando al búlgaro—A Stefan no se le derrite el frío corazón de hielo por nada en el mundo, ¿eh?

El aludido se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras del rubio. Intentó esconderse detrás de su libro.

—Dile algo, _dork_ —protestó Cian, revolviendo los cabellos de Nikolai. Stefan parecía nervioso.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido. Yo también la pasé bien—confesó finalmente el azabache, mordiéndose el labio.

Feliks observó al de cabello negro como si le hubieran roto un vaso de vidrio en la cabeza.

—¿Qué... pasa... aquí? —balbuceó el polaco, luciendo desorientado—Es la primera vez que tú—miró a Stefan, aterrado—Dices que una fiesta fue divertida.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo—aportó Paulo.

—¡Pero esto ya es como que demasiado! —exclamó Feliks, y dejó a Nikolai en paz para ir a zarandear al búlgaro.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —cuestionó—¡Estás irreconocible!

—Feliks, por Dios—suspiró Stefan—Si no me divierto, te quejas. Si lo hago, te vuelves loco. ¿Quién te entiende, diva en decadencia?

—Ni su madre lo entiende—le recordó el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos—Y lo peor es que es cierto.

Stefan se zafó del agarre del polaco, quien seguía con su berrinche dramático.

—¿En serio es la primera vez que la pasas bien en una fiesta? —inquirió el rumano, incrédulo.

El búlgaro asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Y porqué fue ésta vez divertido? —continuó el rumano.

—Porque tú estabas allí, _Niko_ —bromeó el irlandés.

Pero Stefan no lo negó precisamente. Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse, sin que Cian se diera cuenta del efecto de su broma. Sin embargo, Nikolai sí se dio cuenta.

Y Paulo también. Sólo que, a diferencia del rumano, el de piel morena comenzaba a sospechar algo...

.

—Entonces, ¿quién de ustedes entiende el significado del sol? —preguntó Jorge, el profesor de Literatura, un cubano muy relajado y bonachón, excepto cuando se enojaba. Ahí le saltaba la vena comunista y comenzaba a hablar del _Imperialismo Yanqui_.

—Que el sol es una estrella—dijo Jack.

—Dudo que eso es lo que Dante quería decir, chico. ¿Alguien más?

—Era la salvación del pecado—aportó Michelle.

—Ya nos acercamos—sonrió el profesor.

—Es la representación de Dios y todo lo bueno—opinó Stefan, y el profesor asintió.

—Exactamente—apoyó el hombre, anotando " _Sol=Dios_ " en la pizarra.

—¿Cuándo vamos a leer a _Henryk Sienkiewicz_? **(*)** —preguntó Feliks.

—Feliks, desde que entraste a esta escuela no haces más que preguntar cuándo leeremos a _Henryk Sienkiewicz_ —resopló el profesor.

—Y siempre obtengo la misma respuesta—el polaco arrugó la nariz.

—¡Pues que no está en el programa, Łukasiewicz! —exclamó Jorge, que ya empezaba a lucir un poco enojado.

Entonces Nikolai se dio cuenta que hacer rabiar a los profesores era la habilidad natural del chico sentado a su lado.

.

—Eres muy bueno interpretando textos—dijo Nikolai intentando elogiar a Stefan. Después lo que había admitido en la pausa, parecía determinado a no mirar al rumano a los ojos—Oh, vamos, no tienes porqué ignorarme. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No—murmuró el búlgaro. Si uno lo miraba con atención, se daba cuenta de que lucía apenado.

—¿Entonces?

Stefan suspiró.

—No me gusta que me den tanta atención cuando digo algo como... como lo que dije.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Nikolai no lo creía, ¡pero ya había escuchado tantas cosas aquél día...!

Stefan asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh. Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo... —empezó a decir el rubio—A mí me gustó oírlo.

Ahora era el búlgaro quién se encontraba atónito.

—¿Eh? —soltó, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.

—Que me gustó oírlo. Porque... bueno, porque me caes bien y es una buena noticia que te hayas divertido. Ya sabes, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, acompañados por Cian... —si es que a su alcohólica presencia se la podía considerar como acompañamiento.

—Ah, sí. Bueno—murmuró el de cabello negro, aunque no se le iba la vergüenza. Nikolai sospechó de que todavía había algo más.

—¿Seguro que eso es todo? —inquirió, sin quitar sus ojos rojizos del otro.

—Mmm... no exactamente. Es decir, no tienes por qué hacerlo—se apresuró a decir Stefan.

—Suéltalo de una vez—suspiró Nikolai.

—No sé si sabes, pero soy malísimo en matemáticas.

No sólo era malísimo, sino que era el peor de la clase. El rumano consideró muy mala idea mencionarlo, así que continuó escuchándolo sin interrumpir.

—Y bueno, tú eres bastante bueno... —prosiguió el búlgaro.

—No soy bueno, sólo tengo mucha suerte—aclaró el rubio, y creía que era la pura verdad.

—Pero entiendes los temas.

—Sí, pero... —suspiró—No importa, sigue.

—Me preguntaba si podrías... bueno, si quieres y puedes y tienes ganas—pareció titubear, nervioso—A-ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte? —eso sí que Nikolai no se lo esperaba.

—Ya sé que parece repentino y eso. Lo entiendo si no quieres. Es aburrido y lleva tiempo.

—¡Lo haré encantado! —exclamó, cortando a Stefan. Claro que lo haría, por primera vez desde que había llegado sentía que podía ser de ayuda para alguien aparte de su hermano menor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —el búlgaro definitivamente no había tenido muchas esperanzas con esa propuesta.

—¡Claro! ¿Cuándo quieres ir a mi casa?

Stefan abrió sus ojos como platos.

—... ¿A tu casa? —repitió en voz baja—Creí que podríamos hacerlo en la escuela. Ya sabes, en los recreos...

—Los recreos son para relajarse con amigos y completar la tarea a lo apurado—rió Nikolai—No para clases extra de matemáticas.

—Oh... de acuerdo. Pero no sé cuál es tu casa.

—Te explicaré. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

Fue muy "brillante" de parte del rubio preguntar eso. Todos y cada uno de los allí presentes tenía mínimo lo necesario para tomar nota. Era una pregunta tan obvia que no debía haberla hecho.

—No. No lo creo—respondió Stefan, esbozando esa sonrisa que se le escapaba cuando estaba Nikolai presente. El otro rodó los ojos y anotó su dirección exacta y cómo llegar. Luego agregó su número por las dudas.

—¿Y cuándo puedes ir? —le preguntó al búlgaro.

—Cuando tú puedas.

Lo que sería casi siempre, ya que Nikolai llegaba a su casa a las 5 de la tarde y sólo tenía tiempo para hacer tarea, leer, cuidar a su hermano y/o pasar el tiempo siendo ocioso.

—Cualquier día después de la escuela. Incluso hoy—respondió, sonriendo aunque un poco triste. Debería buscarse alguna actividad extracurricular más interesante, pero lo cierto era que no tendría tiempo para las otras cosas.

—Sería mejor mañana—apuntó Stefan.

—Entonces mañana.

* * *

.

 **(*)** Es un escritor polaco, ganador de un premio nobel de Literatura :D.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que la historia esté gustando (y espero que a los lectores fantasmas también~). Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Btw, estrenamos portada para la historia ;) espero que se entienda el meme


	9. VIII: Bienvenido a mi casa

**Capítulo 8**

 **Bienvenido a mi casa.**

Nikolai casi pegó un salto de sorpresa al escuchar el timbre. Lo esperaba, pero no dejaba de sobresaltarse.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Stefan a una distancia prudente de la puerta.

—¡Hola! Bienvenido~—saludó el rumano alegremente, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas. El visitante bajó la mirada, y susurró " _con permiso_ " al entrar al lugar—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Stefan negó con la cabeza. Parecía concentrado en observar el lugar. El dueño de la casa se puso nervioso. Su hogar no era muy grande o especial, sólo estaba lo que su familia necesitaba y no mucho más, los espacios bien aprovechados.

—Bueno... ¿quieres que te muestre la casa? No es muy grande, pero... —comenzó el rumano, y ésta vez el visitante asintió con la cabeza—De acuerdo. Bueno, ésta sala no es muy especial, sólo recibimos a las visitas y mi hermano juega de vez en cuando. Ah, escaleras arriba se encuentra mi habitación.

—¿Está tu hermano en casa? —preguntó Stefan, luciendo interesado.

—Sí—o eso esperaba, no fuera cosa de que el niño se hubiera fugado. Sus padres se habían ido a trabajar como siempre, dejándolo como el responsable de la casa y de Andrei. Abrió una puerta y prosiguió con lo suyo—El living... —apuntó a la pequeña sala con un sillón y un televisor—Cocina—A duras penas cabían dos personas cocinando a la vez, además de que había una mesa para cuatro personas—Y esas dos puertas son las habitaciones de mis padres y hermano. Supongo que eso es todo—finalizó—Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero...

—Yo creo que está muy bien—interrumpió Stefan, observando las fotos que habían por ahí. Nikolai pudo notar una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro de su compañero.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas algo? —volvió a preguntar el rumano, algo preocupado.

El de cabello negro pareció dudarlo un par de segundos, en los cuáles atravesó al de ojos rojizos con su mirada. Pero negó con la cabeza.

—Vayamos a lo nuestro—sugirió Stefan.

.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que ésta " _y_ " es igual a aquella? ¿O no son lo mismo? —inquirió el búlgaro, frunciendo el ceño ante la hoja de ejercicios matemáticos.

—Bueno, " _y1_ " puede o no ser lo mismo que " _y2_ "—le explicó Nikolai.

—¿¡Y cómo averiguo yo eso!? —era la quinta vez que Stefan le preguntaba eso, la quinta que el rubio se lo explicaba, y también la quinta en la que Stefan se distraía con lo de las " _y_ " en vez de buscar la solución. En definitiva, un círculo vicioso.

—Voy a por un vaso de agua—declaró Nikolai, armándose de paciencia.

Mientras iba a la cocina, una personita se acercó al búlgaro. Nikolai observó (y escuchó) atentamente desde allí el intercambio de palabras entre su hermano menor y Stefan.

.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Andrei, estudiando al visitante con la mirada. Stefan se sobresaltó ante la voz del niño.

—Ah. ¿Tú eres el hermano de Nikolai?

—No respondiste a mi pregunta, _fofo_ —protestó, inflando las mejillas.

—¿" _Fofo_ "?—repitió, desorientado.

Nikolai, desde la cocina, intentó aguantar la risa.

—¿Quién eres? —reiteró Andrei.

—Soy Stefan. Un amigo de tu hermano.

Nikolai dejó de reír silenciosamente, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa. Tal vez el búlgaro ni siquiera lo decía en serio, pero de todas formas lo hizo bastante feliz el escuchar que se refirió a él como "amigo".

—Te creo—informó el niño—Mi hermano mayor es genial y tiene amigos, ¿a que sí? —no esperó una respuesta por parte del búlgaro, y continuó—¿Qué has venido a hacer? ¿A jugar con él?

Stefan se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. A Nikolai la idea le hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

—N-no—tartamudeó el búlgaro—Vamos a estudiar.

—Qué aburrido—el pequeño rodó los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Nikolai consideró interrumpir. Pero Stefan decidió continuar.

—Ese abrigo que tienes se ve interesante—comentó, señalando lo que el niño traía puesto.

Llamar "abrigo" al pedazo de tela era ser generoso. Era un viejo chaquetón cubierto de parches.

—Ah, sí. Es muy _cool_. Me lo dio Nana—respondió Andrei.

—¿Nana?

El mayor de los hermanos decidió que era definitivamente el momento de intervenir.

—Andrei, ¿porqué no vas a jugar a tu cuarto? Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí en el living estudiando—le dijo a su hermano pequeño. El niño asintió y fue dando saltitos hacia su habitación—Lo siento, es un niño un poco peculiar—rió y le entregó el vaso de agua que en realidad había ido a buscar para él mismo y no para su invitado.

—Te tardaste a propósito—y no era una pregunta.

—Por supuesto—no le iba a mentir.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es "Nana"?

—Nana es algo así como su amiga, o amigo, imaginario. Bueno, era.

—¿Ya no tiene amigo imaginario?

—No exactamente. Para él, Nana debería seguir existiendo en este momento, aunque... —suspiró—Antes de mudarnos aquí, llegó a nuestra antigua casa y dijo simplemente "Nana murió".

Stefan lo observó, atónito. Era una historia muy rara.

—Creo que el abrigo era algo viejo que teníamos guardado por ahí. Mamá... mi madre—se corrigió—No puede prohibirle que deje de llevarlo. Bueno, mientras permanezca en casa le da igual lo que lleve puesto.

—Nunca en mi vida escuché una historia como esa—admitió Stefan.

—Lo sé, no es muy normal. Pero bueno, vayamos a lo nuestro. ¿Cuánto valía " _z_ "?

—Pero... ¡no termino de entender lo de la " _y_ "!—protestó el búlgaro, pareciendo suplicar con la mirada "no más Matemáticas, por favor". Le dio un poco de lástima.

Un poco.

.

Andrei se aburrió de jugar él solo. Nana se murió, y desde entonces se aburría mucho. Espió lo que su hermano mayor y el otro chico hacían.

—Me va a explotar la cabeza—decía Stefan—No puedo pensar más.

—¡No te rindas! ¡Casi lo tienes! —lo alentaba Nikolai.

—No sirvo para esto.

—Has llegado hasta aquí.

—He salvado esta materia a base de trampas y suerte—suspiró—Listo, lo dije.

—Hasta ahora—aclaró el rumano—Desde hoy vas a entrar al club de los tipos que entienden en matemáticas.

—No te burles de mí—se enfurruñó.

—No me burlo de ti. No eres tonto, Stefan—dijo Nikolai, hablando muy en serio—Sólo debes preguntar cuando no entiendes.

—Lo hago. Pero aunque me lo repitan tres veces, no lo entiendo. Luego piensan que les estoy tomando el pelo, pero no es así. ¡Simplemente soy un idiota!

Nikolai tomó el grueso libro de matemáticas y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. El golpe seco hizo sobresaltar a su reciente amigo.

—Escucha, _fofo_ —comenzó, citando el apodo inventado por su hermano menor—Podrás ser muchas cosas, pero dudo que "idiota" sea una de ellas. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, sí. Pero no por eso vuelvas a acusarte a ti mismo de idiota. Ahora vas a apoyar el culo en ése sofá, y voy a hacer que entiendas ese conjunto de números y letras. Aunque tenga que repetirlo cuatro, cinco, diez o cincuenta veces. ¿ _Capisci_?

Stefan observaba al rumano con la boca semi abierta.

—G-gracias—murmuró.

Andrei sonrió desde su escondite. ¡Su hermano mayor era tan genial! Se alejó de su escondite, yéndose a jugar de vuelta a su habitación, y de paso prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca haría algo tan aburrido y difícil como estudiar matemáticas, o ayudar a alguien tan estúpido como el amigo de su hermano.

* * *

Capítulo cortito, aunque como ven esto es una lotería, pueden tocar 1000 palabras o 4000 :D En fin, tuvieron uno extra so...

Aunque falten más de 24 horas, les deseo desde ya a quienes lean esto un muy feliz año nuevo, y un gran año 2017. Pasen lindo con sus seres queridos, y si van a tomar alcohol, no conduzcan :D mis mejores deseos, gracias por leer!


	10. IX: Por ayudar a un amigo

**Capítulo 9**

 **Por ayudar a un amigo.**

Stefan fue varias veces a casa de Nikolai. Éste último tenía que repetirle las cosas cerca de ocho veces, pero al final el búlgaro entendía.

No se convirtió en el mejor estudiante, pero al menos ya no era el peor de la clase en matemáticas.

Con esas ayudas extras, y el tiempo que pasaban juntos en la escuela, ambos entablaron amistad.

Nikolai hacía tiempo había dejado de sentirse como el chico nuevo. Con ayuda de su grupo de amigos (Cian, Feliks, Paulo, y podría contar a Stefan aunque todavía era un poco frío con él), se acostumbró perfectamente al instituto. ¡Hasta podía decir que le gustaba ir a la escuela!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las pruebas de mitad de año ya amenazaban a los alumnos.

.

—Lo haré—comunicó Cian solemnemente. Sólo a Nikolai, claro, ya que era un tema relacionado con "Estonia/Bombón".

—¿Qué harás? ¡¿Te vas a declarar!? —se emocionó el rumano.

—¡Claro que no! —se negó el pelirrojo, muerto de vergüenza—Haré algo muy importante. Ya lo he planeado minuciosamente las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué harás entonces?

—Le diré "Hola".

Un minuto de silencio. Nikolai hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Ay, Cian... eres increíble.

—¡Lo sé! —se alegró el aludido.

—...No era un cumplido.

.

—Entonces, iremos juntos a la biblioteca. Nuestro tema de conversación será... —explicaba Cian.

—No te preocupes, ya improvisaré un tema—intervino el rumano.

—¡No! —chilló—¡Eso nunca funciona! Siempre te quedas con la menta en blanco. Hablaremos de la última entrega de _Pokémon_...

—Cian, hace años que no juego _Pokémon_...

—Te inventas algo. Entonces pasamos a su lado (disimuladamente), y yo digo "¡Hola!" casualmente. Tú también lo puedes decir.

—...Copiado.

—El plan debería funcionar, ¿no?

—Y si no sucede, siempre puedes hablar con él en cualquier otro momento... compartes el mismo salón de clases, ¿sabes?

—Hacer un plan que se desarrolle en el salón de clases es una ciencia abstracta y compleja que todavía no domino del todo.

— _Pentru Dumnezeu_ **(*)** —suspiró el rubio en su idioma natal.

—¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos? —los interceptó Paulo por detrás. El irlandés dio un gritito, porque el asunto "Estonia" era altamente secreto y sólo el rumano lo sabía.

—Déjalos. Seguro el _leprechaum_ hace planes para ligarse a la perra blanca—intervino Feliks. Si bien el polaco ya no acosaba a Cian tan seguido con eso, tampoco había olvidado la idea.

Aunque nadie le hacía caso.

—No puedo creer que estemos casi a mitad de año—suspiró el portugués, e inmediatamente pareció tener una idea—¡Lo tengo! ¿Y si celebramos?

—¿Qué voy a celebrar? ¿Que _Gengis Kan_ me va a romper en pedacitos cuando toque el turno de la prueba de historia? —dijo cínicamente Feliks.

—Más como que yo he sobrevivido con ustedes hasta ahora—bromeó Nikolai.

—Y no sabes cuánta razón tienes—rió Paulo entre dientes.

—Genial—dijo Cian, silbando distraídamente—¿Me puedo llevar al ex-nuevo? Tengo un asunto que tratar con él—y señaló a Nikolai.

—¿Qué "asunto"?—preguntó Paulo.

—Uno que no te incumbe—respondió el pelirrojo, sacándole la lengua.

—Me estoy hartando de sus secretitos—fue lo que Nikolai pudo escuchar salir de la boca de Feliks antes de que cierto irlandés lo arrastrara a la biblioteca.

—Oye, Cian—lo llamó el rumano, preocupado—¿No crees que deberías contarlo a los demás tu "asunto"? No me gustaría que se enojen con nosotros.

—Tranquilo, no se enojarían por una tontería como "un secreto no contado".

Nikolai no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero decidió confiar en el criterio del otro. Después de todo, el irlandés los conocía desde hacía más tiempo que él.

—Ahora—continuó Cian—Hablemos del juego nuevo de Pokémon antes de entrar a la biblioteca. No puedo dejar que largues información falsa.

.

—Espero que se pueda bucear~—parloteaba el pelirrojo—Llevaba esperando estos remakes desde la quinta generación...

Si bien Cian parecía relajado, el rumano sabía que controlaba el nerviosismo con todas sus fuerzas. Y casi perdía la fachada en cuanto divisó a Eduard con su _tablet_ , sentado en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

—En fin, ¿tú qué piensas del nuevo videojuego? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, y al escuchar la palabra "videojuego", el estonio parecía "parar la oreja".

—Pues—soltó Nikolai, como si supiera mucho del tema—Yo quiero elegir a _Charmander_ ~.

De repente, la atmósfera se tensó. Mucho. O eso le pareció al rubio. Oh, no. La había cagado.

— _Ni-ko-lai_ —le susurró Cian, horrorizado—En ésta entrega no eliges los viejos Pokémon.

—...¿Ah, no? —murmuró el rumano, avergonzado. Hasta Eduard lo estaba mirando como si hubiera dicho que era un neonazi o algo por el estilo—Perdón—continuó, intentando arreglarlo. Los dos oyentes lo observaron con atención—Me confundí con la entrega anterior.

La cara de horror de Cian le indicó que la había cagado todavía más. Bien hecho, Nikolai.

El báltico se palmeó la frente. Al irlandés casi le daba un ataque.

—¡Perdón! —repitió el rubio—¡No quería...!

—Mejor no hables más—lo cortó la voz de Eduard.

—Exacto—acotó Cian, como olvidando el hecho de que su amor platónico hablaba—Me sorprende que siquiera sepas lo que es la _MO08_.

Eduard rió un poco ante el comentario, y ahí Cian pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer.

—Ho-hola Eduard—tartamudeó el joven pecoso.

—Hola, Cian—saludó el de gafas, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El irlandés se giró hacia su más reciente amigo. Nikolai entendió el mensaje en los brillantes ojos verdes del más bajo " _¡Sabe mi nombre! ¡Le dije 'Hola'! ¡Me dijo 'Hola'! ¿¡Qué mierda hago ahora!? ¡Ayúdame!_ ". Demasiada comunicación no verbal.

—Sí, sí. El tonto ignorante soy yo—se acusó el rumano, alzando las manos—Ahora, los dejo conversando de sus _Pokémons_ nuevos y eso—dijo, queriendo retirarse lo más discretamente posible.

Cian lo observó desesperado. Al parecer, el dejarlo a solas con el chico que le gustaba no era "ayudar". Quién lo entendía...

De todas formas, ya era demasiado tarde: anunció su retirada triunfal de ignorante.

—Un juego de Pokémon sin _Charmander_ —masculló para sí mismo, saliendo de la biblioteca—Seguro es una porquería...

— _Charmander_ es una porquería—escuchó la voz burlona de Stefan, y se sobresaltó.

—Tú eres una porquería—le respondió, ofendido—Seguro te elegías siempre a _Squirtle_.

— _Bulbasaur_ —corrigió el búlgaro.

—Alguien perdió su primera batalla, ¿eh? —apostó el rubio.

—Oh, eso no te hace mejor que yo—masculló Stefan, sonrojado. Definitivo. La había perdido.

—Ahora te lo piensas dos veces antes de hacerle _Bullying_ a _Charmander_.

—Como digas. ¿Dónde está Cian?

—Tiene un asunto en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué asunto?

—Ya te lo dije varias veces: no es cosa mía, no puedo decírtelo.

—De acuerdo—aunque la verdad no parecía muy de acuerdo con eso.

—Si tanto quieres saber, pregúntale a Cian—recomendó el rumano—Yo no soltaré nada.

—Lo sé. Pareces del tipo que saben guardar secretos—suspiró Stefan.

¿Eso era un cumplido? Nikolai esperaba que sí. Los "cumplidos" del búlgaro lo ponían de buen humor. Se había dado cuenta de aquello hacía un tiempo.

—También puedo guardar tus secretos. Cuando quieras~—ofreció el rubio, feliz.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—prometió el de ojos verdes. El rumano lo observó tranquilamente. Ya no le molestaba quedarse a solas y en silencio con el búlgaro. No se ponía nervioso a su lado. Stefan era lo contrario: antes se daba aires de ser superior imperturbable, pero ahora era distinto. Se mordía el labio, jugueteaba con las manos en los bolsillos o miraba nerviosamente a todos lados. A Nikolai no le molestaba ese lado de su amigo. Era interesante, y hasta un poco tierno.

También tenía que admitirlo, Stefan se le hacía guapo. No sabía que le gustaba más: si su lacio cabello negro, esos ojos verde esmeralda, o la piel blanca pero de un color saludable. O sus finas pestañas negras, esa sonrisa suya, de dientes blancos y parejos; con esos labios finos. O sus rasgos afilados, sus manos de dedos largos... Y luego estaban las cosas que uno no veía exactamente en su cuerpo, pero que ahí estaban, como esa voz tan varonil...

Paró en seco de soñar gracias a la dichosa voz del búlgaro.

—Nikolai, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Stefan, que parecía más nervioso de lo normal.

—No—se quedó atónito ante una pregunta tan aleatoria como aquella—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes la cara de alguien que tiene hambre y tiene un manjar delante de los ojos—explicó, incómodo.

—Ah. Lo siento. Sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos—rió, restándole importancia a lo sucedido. Maldijo para sus adentros por haberlo comido con la mirada. De acuerdo, le parecía lindo, ¿y qué? Muchas personas consideraban que hay amigos suyos que están buenos, pero no pasa de eso. Nada de sentimientos amorosos y cosas de ése estilo. Él sólo siente amistad por Stefan.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo—reprochó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Perderte en tus pensamientos.

—Es que no lo puedo evitar—suspiró el rumano—A veces tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

—¿En qué, por ejemplo?

Esa pregunta, Nikolai no la quería responder. Por suerte, se le ocurrió una buena excusa.

—En Navidad—soltó.

—¿En Navidad? —repitió Stefan.

—En Navidad—aseguró.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—No mucho—y era cierto. Sus padres querían visitar familiares en Rumania, pero no podían permitirse pagar el boleto de 4 personas. Así que Nikolai decidió ahorrarles un dolor de cabeza a sus progenitores, y se deshizo de la idea de un posible viaje navideño a su país natal: mejor quedarse ahí—Pero de todas formas tengo que pensar. Pensar es importante.

—No me digas... —Stefan rodó los ojos al decir eso.

Al final, Nikolai logró disuadir al búlgaro sobre lo de averiguar el verdadero rumbo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **(*)** "Por Dios" en rumano.

Buenas nuevas: voy a actualizar cada 10 días en vez de 15 ;) Plus antes de la actualización siguiente viene un pequeño regalito extra~. Gracias por leer!


	11. Extra I: Feliks

Hola! Decidí que de vez en cuando subiré extras. No interferirá con la subida regular de la historia principal :) Pero de vez en cuando entre medio de los períodos de espera mandaré alguno de estos, para conocer un poco la historia desde el punto de vista de otros hermosos personajes. Esta vez, toca el fabuloso Feliks. (Y no será la primera vez ;D). Si hay interés por saber la visión de algún personaje en especial (Ya tengo varios en mente) pueden comentar sus opiniones. Espero que disfruten el extra~.

* * *

 **Extra I**

 **Feliks**

Aquél día, Feliks despertó antes que la alarma de su teléfono móvil. Y eso podía considerarse un pequeño triunfo. Vivía para los pequeños triunfos. Le ayudaban a seguir motivado y adelante.

Se desperezó, corrió las cortinas y comenzó a estirar con algunas poses de yoga, aunque no pudo tomarse su tiempo: estaba demasiado impaciente.

¡Era el primer día de clases! Pero no cualquier primer día de clases como años anteriores, claro que no.

Sería el día en el que le declararía sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

Mientras comía su desayuno saludable, fantaseó para sí mismo con la escena que tendría lugar. Sabía exactamente qué iba a decir, dónde, cuándo, que llevaría puesto. Y a Feliks le gustaba atenerse a los planes. Le daban seguridad.

¡Es que su amigo, Toris, le gustaba tanto! Estaba convencido de ello. Se conocían prácticamente desde que eran niños. Y el lituano era sumamente guapo. Y amable. Un muy buen chico. Seguro que hasta era genial como novio. Y estaba seguro que le había visto abdominales las últimas veces que habían ido a la playa juntos, aunque no era como que Feliks pudiera espiar demasiado sin ser notado.

Sí, Toris era el hombre perfecto para él, y estaba decidido a confesarse ese día. Y cuando Feliks se proponía algo, nada ni nadie podían distraerlo de su meta.

Se sintió como un rey al entrar por los pasillos de la escuela... aunque hubiera ido en ómnibus como un simple plebeyo.

Bien, lo cierto era que se sentía fabuloso. Se había aplicado un poquito de rímel de su madre (ese que le queda muy poco en el fondo, apenas para resaltar sus pestañas sin parecer exagerado ni dejar grumos), y se había delineado levemente con un lápiz verde los ojos. Cualquiera que lo viera notaría como resaltaban esas esmeraldas verdes que decoraban su cara, pero tampoco podrían darse cuenta de que estaba maquillado a no ser que lo vieran cuidadosamente. Le encantaba eso. Con todos esos aburridos uniformes, había que resaltar de alguna manera. Por eso llevaba los jeans un poco más ajustados que el resto de sus compañeros. No lo dejaban innovar mucho.

Entró alegremente al salón, esperando ver a sus amigos allí.

—¡Ya llegó su lodo, pinches puercas! —exclamó, dirigiéndose al pupitre en el que Paulo y Cian conversaban.

—Pero si llegó la puerca mayor—se burló el irlandés—¿Qué tal tus últimos días de vacaciones?

—Espantosos. Mis tías solteronas todavía quieren mandarme al confesionario porque toda la familia piensa que soy gay.

—Pero es que lo pareces, Felks—comentó Paulo, suspirando.

—Y yo sigo diciendo que no emitiré confesión hasta que tenga novio. Ahí pueden sí etiquetarme como homosexual si quieren. Mientras no haya carne para mí...

—Basta, ya no quiero escuchar más de esta conversación—pidió el portugués, rodando los ojos—Por cierto, ¿no es raro que Stefan llegue tarde?

—Vete a saber. No contestó en el grupo de Whatsapp... —Cian parecía decepcionado.

—Déjalo. Ha de estar en el período o algo así... —suspiró Feliks, pero se interrumpió al ver una cara desconocida entrar al salón.

Tuvo que reprimir soltar un silbido de admiración. No porque el chico fuera guapo. Era lindo, pero no era el tipo de Feliks. Demasiado... adorable.

El silbido de admiración era porque tenía un buen trasero.

No podía evitarlo. Aunque por lejos el que ganaba era el del hermano de Paulo, el de el chico nuevo estaba bastante bien. No se podía comparar el trasero de un Dios con el de un simple mortal. Y para ser un simple mortal, no estaba mal.

— _Dat ass_ —comentó, casual, y los otros dos se sonrojaron.

—Feliks, no puedo creer que eso sea lo primero en que te fijes—le reprochó Paulo.

—No lo es. Apenas vi su cara, pero caminó tan rápido que tuve más vista de su retaguardia que otra cosa. No está mal.

Pero tenía a otro hombre en mente. Aunque no estaría mal hablar con el chico nuevo. Después de todo, entendía lo feo que podía ser iniciar el contacto con extraños, más cuando todos se conocían.

Estaba tan motivado y de buen humor que podía permitirse su obra solidaria del día.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Toris entró al salón.

—¡Toris! ¡Querido! ¿Cómo estás? —lo saludó, contoneándose.

—Um... bien—contestó el lituano, que estaba embelesado observando a Natalia—¿Tú?

—¡Estupendo!

—No creo que por mucho tiempo—suspiró el recién llegado—¿No te enteraste? La primer hora este año tocará con _Gengis Kan_.

Feliks estaba a punto de dar un grito de susto, cuando Jack irrumpió en el salón.

—¡ _Gengis Kan_ no viene, somos libres! —gritó, y todo el mundo se puso de pie para irse.

Era su oportunidad para abordar a Toris. ¿Qué mejor que una hora libre?

Pero cuando se volteó para llamarlo y pedirle que fueran hacia algún lugar alejado, el lituano ya había salido como un perrito detrás de la bielorrusa y su grupo.

Le hirvió la sangre.

Al menos la oportunidad le sirvió para conversar un poco con el nuevo chico, Nikolai. Le caía bien. Tal vez podrían ser buenos amigos. Y su sonrisa nerviosa le aliviaba un poco el dolor del alma, así como las carcajadas de Cian.

Lo que no le caía bien era el no poder realizar su plan. No sabía que era peor, si morirse de impaciencia o aguantar una clase con el mongol. Y además de todo eso, ¿por qué Stefan no había aparecido? Decidió concentrarse en la conversación con sus compañeros. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y eso le hacía mal.

Aquél día, no le confesó nada a Toris.

Al día siguiente, tampoco. Y Stefan no aparecía. Y el nuevo (se recordaba que tenía que referirse a él como "Nikolai") le caía mejor.

El siguiente a ese, tampoco le dijo nada. Su ánimo decaía. Pero al menos el estúpido de Stefan había decidido aparecer.

La semana siguiente, entrando con Paulo y Stefan a la escuela, decidió parar antes de entrar.

—Tengo que confesarles algo—les dijo, y ambos chicos lo miraron sin sorpresa. Feliks se imaginaba que esperaban algo muy mundano de su parte. Y lo cierto es que el polaco los iba a sorprender—Voy a declararle mis sentimientos a Toris.

Sus dos amigos se miraron preocupados entre sí, y a él.

—¿Estás seguro? Digo, no quiero ser quién te lo diga, pero... —comenzó Paulo.

—Está enamorado de la perra. Lo sé. No me importa.

—¿Y te vas a confesar igual? —inquirió el búlgaro.

—Sí. Lo tengo todo planeado. Creo que su enamoramiento con ella no es real. Es enamoramiento de la cabeza de abajo que pasa a la de arriba...

—Oh Dios—murmuró Paulo, un poco harto de las metáforas sexuales de su amigo.

—Pero no es enamoramiento del corazón.

—Lleva así varios años, desde que entramos al instituto creo—continuó Stefan, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba la idea.

—Confíen en mí, lo conozco más que ustedes. Está abroquelado con su idea de que ama a Natalia. Le diré mis sentimientos, pero no espero correspondencia inmediata. Se lo pensará, y se dará cuenta de que lo de esa rusa es una porquería, ¿y qué mejor que ser el novio de tu mejor amigo?

—Muchos discreparían con eso, _Felks_... —suspiró el portugués—Aunque sabemos que terminarás haciendo lo que se te antoje.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó el polaco, feliz de que lo entendieran.

—Sólo espero que hayas pensado esto cuidadosamente.

—Demasiado cuidadosamente—aseguró, y dio media vuelta para acercarse a donde estaba Cian contándole al chico nuevo (Nikolai, que tenía nombre) su historia familiar.

El miércoles, estaba decidido. Le diría todo.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde el lituano se solía reunir con sus otros amigos. Se encontró a Cian un poco hiperactivo molestando a Nikolai y Stefan, quién sabía por qué. Pasó de largo, y sólo el búlgaro pareció inmutarse de su presencia.

Acercándose a la mesa de Natalia y los tres chicos, carraspeó para hacerse oír. Los cuatro se sobresaltaron.

—Hombres—saludó— _Natalia._ —La chica sólo lo observó con el ceño fruncido. ¡Cómo la odiaba! Encima de todo, parecía que a Cian también le gustaba. La bielorrusa parecía querer robarle a todos sus amigos. Era cierto que era muy bella (la chica más hermosa que Feliks podría haber conocido jamás), pero le ardía la sangre y se le agitaba el corazón cada vez que la veía. Mucha rabia acumulada. Desde el primer momento en que a Toris se le ocurrió posar sus ojos en ella.

Sabía, en el fondo, que probablemente no era culpa de ella. La chica era demasiado tranquila, no se metía en los asuntos de nadie y era fría como el hielo. Se juntaba con los chicos bálticos porque la dejaban en paz. Ni siquiera era tan perra, que Feliks supiera, jamás la había visto con un chico. Y Feliks se enteraba de todo. _Absolutamente todo_. Incluido los romances entre sus profesores. (De lo cual no diría nada. Ética estudiantil. Horas castigado en la sala de profesores forjaba lazos extraños que no se sentía cómodo revelando).

—Toris, me gustaría hablar contigo—dijo, intentando sonar lo más encantador posible. El aludido se mantuvo estático en su asiento—A solas. Afuera.

—Oh—el otro joven se sonrojó, y se levantó con torpeza de la silla. ¡Qué encantador era cuando se ponía nervioso!

—Tal vez quieras sentarte—le dijo Feliks, señalándole el banco. El lituano le hizo caso, y él se mantuvo de pie frente a él.

Tomó aire antes de continuar hablando.

—Quiero decirte algo, que espero no interfiera de ningún modo con nuestra amistad.

—Oh. Oh. Oh—Toris parecía a punto de entrar en pánico—Dime por favor que no te gusta Natalia. El otro día me alcanzó una hoja de papel. Voy haciendo progresos. Por favor, no me digas que te gusta, no podría competir...

—No hablo de esa tipa, calma—Feliks tuvo que guardarse el maldecirla. ¿¡Por qué estaba siempre presente!? Se suponía que ese momento sería sólo de ellos dos, que ella no tendría nada que ver...

—No la llames así. ¡Es la chica que me gusta! No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas en odiarla.

—Te diré por qué la odio, querido. Y no conlleva mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, te aseguro—cortó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos—¡Es que estoy enamorado de ti, Toris!

El tiempo transcurrió muy lentamente. Los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo de la infancia se abrieron como platos, se puso rojo y dejó la boca entreabierta.

Primer paso: efecto sorpresa; logrado.

—Entiendo que pueda ser un poco "shockeante"... pero bueno, obviamente puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo.

—No tengo que pensar nada—murmuró el lituano, y Feliks lo escuchó.

El corazón se le aceleró. Eso iba mejor de lo esperado. ¿Podría ser, que después de todo, hubiera algún sentimiento romántico plantado en el corazón de su amigo...?

—... lo siento, pero no. No puedo corresponderte, Feliks.

Al aludido se le cayó el alma al piso. Sintió ganas de llorar. Pero debía ser fuerte.

—Ay, o sea, entiendo que tal vez suena mal. Pero tómate tu tiempo, ¿sí? —pidió, bastante nervioso. Su seguridad se había esfumado ante las palabras del otro.

—No necesito tiempo, Feliks. Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres. ¡Y estoy enamorado de alguien más! ¡Y... lo sabes! ¿¡No entiendo por qué me dices esto!? —el lituano tomó aire—Lo siento. No... no me siento bien—Toris se puso de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose al edificio principal.

Feliks no tenía ganas de moverse. Y mucho menos tenía ganas de volver a la escuela. Había estado emocionado por la fiesta de Jack y porque se declararía. Ni siquiera se había molestado porque Cian no le contara sus cosas (aquél día).

Pero ahora se sentía muy mal. Se había imaginado un montón de cosas que jamás pasarían. Y le dolía mucho.

No volvió a la escuela. Que llamaran a su madre si querían. No le importó.

Le dolía algo que no podía explicar. Estando así, nadie podía pretender que estudiar.

Su celular sonó varias veces. Sabía que su madre no era, porque ya lo había regañado anteriormente. ¿Quién lo molestaba en su dolor?

 **128 mensajes de Whatsapp en 6 conversaciones.**

Ignoraría los grupos, lo cual probablemente lo dejaba con sólo 10 mensajes para leer.

 **De: Mamá portuguesa**

 _Feliks, el profesor dijo que no tolerará otra falta tuya. Apúrate, por favor, te castigarán._ 14:00

 _¿Qué pasó, por qué no viniste?_ 14:20

 _No seas idiota, recién empieza el año, no la cagues._ 15:00

 _¿Estás bien?_ 17:30

 _Respóndeme, por favor._ 18:00

 _Me van a salir canas por tu culpa._ 19:01

Aunque todavía estaba triste, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Sus amigos sin duda eran lo mejor. Aunque Paulo se ponía denso cuando estaba preocupado, le hacía sentirse bien el que alguien se preocupara por su bienestar, a pesar de que vivía en un estado casi permanente de estupidez y dramatismo. Siempre le daba miedo que, cuando de verdad estuviera mal por algo, la gente no le creyera por su creencia a exagerar. Le pasaba con su madre a veces.

Pero ahí tenía la prueba de que a los verdaderos amigos no se les engaña. Le respondió.

 **A: Mamá portuguesa**

 _No te preocupes, yo te pago la tinta ;)_ 19:05

Luego se dio cuenta de que tenía mensajes de Stefan también.

 **De: Pseudobúlgaro**

 _Siento que algo salió terriblemente mal, y el hecho de que no nos digas es alarmante. No te quiero presionar, pero espero que estés bien y des señales de vida. Tengo la tarea, por si te interesa, aunque dudo que te interese_ 17:28

Aunque le aburría la forma shakesperiana que tenía Stefan de escribir a veces, agradeció en silencio. Supuso que les debía una explicación. Lo puso en el grupo.

 **Los trapos de Feliks**

 **Yo:** _Trapitos, tengo que contarles algo terrible que sucedió._

 **Mamá portuguesa:** _Ya era hora_

 **Duendecillo:** _omg qué?_

 **Mamá portuguesa:** _casi me vuelvo loco_

 **Duendecillo:** _qué pasó? por qué está escribiendo una biblia?_

 **Mamá portuguesa:** _tienes idea?_

 **Pseudobúlgaro:** _Déjenlo escribir._

 **Yo:** _Me he declarado a Toris. Sé que no todos conocían de mi amor por él. Y salió muy mal. Me rechazó sin pensarlo. Me siento mal. Pero soy fuerte, me recuperaré._

 **Duendecillo:** _Ohhh, no tenía idea. Lo siento. ¡Pero me gusta eso último! ¡Ese es mi amigo :D!_

 **Pseudobúlgaro:** _sabía que algo así había pasado._

 **Mamá portuguesa** _Lo siento mucho. Debí haber parecido un acosador. Creí que te había pasado algo._

 **Duendecillo:** _Paulo siempre entra en pánico. Felks, este fin de semana tenemos la fiesta de Jack. Deberíamos festejar allí._

 **Mamá portuguesa:** _No_ _creo que sea la mejor idea, honestamente._

Feliks se lo pensó unos momentos. Sabía que la mejor manera de recomponerse era ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Y le entusiasmaba la idea de estar radiante en la fiesta. Y tomar mucho alcohol. Aunque eso último tal vez no era tan recomendable.

 **Yo:** _¿Sabes qué, Cian? Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Al carajo. Voy a robarle el protagonismo hasta al mismo Jack en esa fiesta._

 **Pseudobúlgaro:** _No me gusta cómo suena eso._

 **Duendecillo** : _Siiii! Al carajo Toris!_

 **Mamá portuguesa:** _No te pases Cian._

 **Duendecillo** : _plz._

 **Yo:** _Espero verlos a todos ahí. Tú incluido, Stefan._

 **Pseudobúlgaro:** _Todavía no sé si iré._

 **Duendecillo:** _Irá. Le dijo a Nikolai que iría :D_

 **Pseudobúlgaro:** _Que TAL VEZ iría._

 **Duendecillo:** _pues me gusta tomarlo como un SÍ._

 **Yo:** _Hablando de eso, debería agregarlo a nuestro grupo._

 **Mamá portuguesa:** _Estoy de acuerdo._

 **Duendecillo:** _sí! me cae muy bien :)_

 **Pseudobúlgaro** _: ¿Estás seguro?_

 **Yo** : _No seas aguafiestas. Es un buen chico. Pero no hablen nada de lo que acabo de contarles. No tiene por qué verse envuelto en este drama que me acaba de pasar._

 **Feliks ha añadido a Niko~ al grupo.**

 **Yo:** _Bienvenido a los trapitos~._

 **Niko~:** _... ¿Por qué trapitos?_

Feliks se esforzó un montón para la fiesta de Jack. Era la primera del año escolar, debía causar buena impresión. Se alisó el pelo, y eso que ya lo tenía bastante lacio de por sí; además de maquillarse _sólo un poquito_. Estaba listo para pasarla muy bien. Después de todo, no podía deprimirse por un rechazo. Además, Toris seguro que se lo pensaría y cambiaría de opinión. Su respuesta había sido probablemente algo impulsivo, producto de la confusión del momento. El polaco no podía culparlo.

Estaba convencido de que sería el más sexy de la fiesta, hasta que vio a Natalia vestida con una simple falda negra y sintió la conocida furia recorrer su cuerpo. ¡Con esas piernas al descubierto no le permitía a nadie resaltar!

—Mírala, así vestida—gruñó, aunque nadie le prestó atención. Decidió llevar a Nikolai a presentarle gente. El pobre chico merecía tener alguna vida social fuera de la escuela.

Con una botella de vodka, lo arrastró consigo.

En el camino se encontró con Toris. Éste parecía querer evitarlo, pero sería muy rudo hacerlo. Podía notar su incomodidad. También notaba que a la botella de vodka sólo le quedaba el fondo, pero eso no tenía tanta importancia.

—¡Y éste es Toris! —exclamó, abrazando al aludido. De última, tenía un par de buenas excusas para hacerlo. Podría fingir que estaba borracho. Y podría fingir que nada había pasado. Pero la sonrisa nerviosa del lituano, y el que todos sus músculos estuvieran tensos, indicaba que tal vez eso no sería posible.

Se quedó tan ensimismado en hablar sin que nadie sospechara nada de lo que había ocurrido, cuando se dio cuenta de que Nikolai ya no estaba, y el chico que le gustaba (no, del que se había enamorado) lo miraba con gran preocupación en el rostro.

—Feliks, has bebido demasiado—le dijo Toris, serio, intentando quitarle la botella. El rubio la apartó—Quiero ayudarte.

—Si quieres ayudarme, podrías no evitarme y dejar que siga siendo tu amigo como si nada hubiera ocurrido—no se iba a morder la lengua con nada.

—¡No es tan fácil! Te estimo, Feliks, pero es un poco incómodo. Es mejor que nos demos un tiempo. De amigos, quiero decir.

—¡Hey! —el polaco se ofendió—¡Ni que fuéramos pareja para decir eso! En la amistad no existe darse un tiempo.

—A veces... sí es necesario—contraatacó Toris, cruzado de brazos. Parecía triste—Deberías irte a tu casa. No vas a terminar bien...

—¿¡Y qué me importa!? ¡Ya no importa nada! —gritó, empinándose lo que quedaba de vodka en la botella. La garganta le ardió enormemente. Había sido un trago largo. Sintió hasta que el estómago se le revolvía. Pero aguantaría, era polaco— _Spierdalaj_ , Toris **(*)** —escupió, dándose media vuelta.

Y quitándole a Yong Soo el vaso de la mano en cuanto pasó por su lado. Escuchó al coreano dirigirle un insulto, pero no le importó nada. Ya estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Se dirigió escaleras arriba a ver con qué podía entretenerse.

Al llegar, se encontró con un grupo de idiotas rodeando a Natalia. Pero no eran los idiotas de Eduard _Bombón_ y Raivis Galante, que siempre la rodeaban. No, estos eran otro tipo de idiotas, de esos que probablemente fueron invitados por un amigo de un amigo de Jack.

Y era muy extraño que Natalia estuviera rodeada de idiotas desconocidos. Frunció el ceño.

La chica parecía enojada, y tenía los puños apretados.

—Váyanse. O déjenme ir—gruñó, enojada—Es la última vez que se los digo.

—Qué encantadora. Me encantan las chicas difíciles—dijo uno de los rubios estúpidos, sonriendo.

A Feliks le disgustó mucho esa sonrisa. Tenía que intervenir. Pero eran tres contra uno. Contra dos si contaba a Natalia. ¿Desde cuándo la contaba a ella en su bando?

No era momento de odiarla. Podría haberla auto declarado su némesis, pero era su compañera de clases, y el interés amoroso de su interés amoroso. Y aunque le pesara decirlo, era una buena chica que no se merecía que un par de idiotas la acosaran por mostrar un poco de piel.

—Esto no se trata de ser difícil ni nada. Me están molestando—sentenció la chica, apretando los dientes—Y me importa una mierda lo que te guste o no. Déjame ir.

—¿Con esa boquita dices "mamá"?—comentó otro, y algo pareció romperse en Natalia, porque pasó de estar enfurecida a parecer asustada. Los otros se percataron del cambio en el lenguaje corporal de la bielorrusa—Tal vez te pueda hacer decir otra cosa~.

Feliks había tenido suficiente.

—Y yo te voy a hacer decir el nombre de tu mamá entre lloriqueos, pedazo de mierda—dijo, pegándole al idiota del medio que estaba hablando, una patada detrás de la rodilla.

El joven perdió el equilibrio, y los otros dos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, debido al alcohol.

—¿Q-qué? —interrogó, y se dio cuenta de que el polaco era el causante de su caída—¿Qué mierda haces? ¿O acaso la pinta de gay es una fachada y quieres a la belleza para ti?

Natalia recuperó su mal humor.

—Qué desagradable. Deja de hablar como si yo fuera una cosa—apartó de un empujón a uno de los otros chicos que seguía a su lado, y se alejó de ellos.

—¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí! —dijo el que no había hablado anteriormente—¿¡Ves lo qué haces!? —se volvió al recién llegado.

—Oh, el que huyera lo hacían ustedes solitos—comentó Feliks—Honestamente, me duele, pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella esta vez. Me dan asco. Mucho.

—¿Quién te crees qué eres? —le espetó el chico que había caído al suelo, mientras se ponía de pie torpemente—¿Quién te conoce? Pareces travesti. Me dijeron que el dueño de la casa era _cool_.

—Precisamente es _cool_ porque me conoce—se pavoneó Feliks, atándose el pelo. Si había que partirle la cara a alguien, estaba listo. Ser fabuloso incluía saber pegar un puñetazo si hacía falta—Ahora, me decepciona ver gentuza como ustedes aquí. Eso sí que no es nada _cool_.

—¿Crees que un afeminado puede con nosotros tres?

—Creo, no, estoy seguro—se mofó—Y honestamente, dudo que todos ustedes juntos lleguen siquiera a uno solo...

El otro iba a decirle algo, pero una puerta se abrió y apareció Jack mágicamente. Parecía confundido. Detrás de él, apareció Yong Soo, con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el dueño de la casa.

—Alguien te trajo un par de _fuckbois_ —explicó Feliks, poniéndose las manos en la cintura—Recomiendo que fumigues la casa antes de que se reproduzcan.

—No tengo idea de quiénes son—sentenció Jack, muy serio—¿Los estaban molestando?

—Estaban acosando a Natalia como unas larvas rastreras—continuó el polaco. Disfrutaba del miedo de los otros tres estúpidos. El australiano podía ser bastante intimidante si se lo proponía, y al escuchar que molestaban a una de sus compañeras, su usual cara simpática se transformó.

Yong Soo lo observó con cierta sospecha. Era irreal el ver a Feliks defendiendo a aquella joven.

—Les pido que se vayan—sentenció Jack, cruzándose de brazos. Hasta a sus compañeros les dio miedo.

Los otros chicos se pusieron de pie, intentando disculparse rápidamente, aunque el dueño de la casa los fulminó con la mirada. No quería sus disculpas, quería que se fueran.

—Lo siento. Averiguaré quién los invitó—se disculpó el australiano, suspirando, y puso una mano en el hombro de Feliks—¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú Natalia?

Ambos asintieron. El más alto salió rápidamente de ahí, abandonando al coreano.

—¿Y tú que hacías con él encerrado en una pieza? —inquirió el polaco, recuperando el vaso que le había robado anteriormente y dándole un trago.

—Nada que te interese—gruñó el coreano, y volvió a dicha pieza a encerrarse. Parecía que su buen humor usual en las fiestas se había evaporado.

Feliks se encogió de hombros. Iba a dar media vuelta para decirle algo a Natalia, pero no vio a la chica.

Volvió con sus amigos, y bebió bastante más. Se quería olvidar de Toris y de que había gente idiota en el planeta como aquellos chicos.

Pero la vejiga lo llamó, y si no iba a un baño iba a reventar.

Desinhibido como estaba, fue directamente hacia el baño de arriba, probablemente el secreto mejor guardado de la casa porque muy pocos sabían dónde estaba. Así que no debía esperar mucho. Eso era un pro.

El contra era que no tenía forma de trabarse.

Abrió directamente, y se encontró con que ya había alguien ahí, sentado en el inodoro.

—Uh, mierda—se le escapó, pero tampoco salió de allí. La puerta se cerró detrás de sí.

—¿¡Es que no tocas antes de entrar!? ¡Idiota! —exclamó una chica.

Se dio cuenta de que era Natalia. Estaba roja. Pero tenía toda la ropa puesta. Y la tapa del inodoro estaba baja, ella sólo se encontraba sentada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

A Feliks sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

—¿Te estabas masturbando?

La chica lo observó con expresión confusa. El comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Obviamente no. De hecho, a Feliks le parecía que tenía los ojos más azules que de costumbres. Y un poco rojos. Como si hubiera llorado.

Pero era imposible. Natalia no tenía sentimientos. No podía llorar por nadie. Seguro que se le había metido algo en el ojo. Sí, esa era la explicación más racional.

—Tarado—suspiró, refregándose la cara. Realmente parecía que había llorado, pero Feliks no podía creer lo que veía. El alcohol le estaría jugando una mala pasada.

O podría ser. Tal vez se había asustado con lo que esos chicos le habían dicho. Estaba casi seguro. Pero era raro que lograran hacerla llorar.

—Lo siento—se rió nerviosamente—¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció su bebida, intentando ser caballeroso.

—No—contestó ella, poniéndose de pie—Déjame pasar.

Feliks se corrió hacia la derecha, pero ella también. Fruncieron el ceño, y ambos hicieron además de ir por el otro lado. Pero volvían a bloquearse. Una y otra vez.

Eso hizo que el polaco se mareara un poco. Sintió ganas de vomitar, y casi que se abalanzó sobre la bielorrusa para llegar al inodoro. Incluso le tocó un pecho sin querer.

" _Suave_ " pensó, pero inmediatamente levantó la tapa y comenzó a vomitar.

Escuchó a la chica balbucear un par de cosas detrás de él, sobre ir a buscar a Paulo. Sonaba un poquito preocupada. Eso le dio más náuseas todavía. Dudaba de que esa fuera Natalia siquiera, ya la había visto demostrar tres emociones en un día y eso le asustaba de sobremanera.

Nada estaba bien con el mundo.

Alguien lo sacó del baño a rastras. Escuchó conversaciones de voces identificables.

Y cuando salió al exterior, sintió el cansancio recorrerle el cuerpo.

—No te vayas a dormir ahora... —escuchó la voz de Paulo cerca de él.

—Gracias, mamá portuguesa—balbuceó.

—Tonto. Sigue caminando. Tienes suerte de que Natalia me avisó... que estabas mal en aquél baño.

—"Suerte" y "Natalia" no pueden estar en la misma frase.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Feliks se aguantó contestarle, y también aguantó el sueño. Se lo debía a Paulo.

* * *

 **(*)** Algo así como " _Fuck you, Toris_ ", en polaco. Thx buzzfeed.

Ok, esta fue la historia un poco desde el punto de vista de Feliks. Muchas cosas van a desencadenar algún acontecimiento. Y Nikolai no tiene ni idea de la mitad lol a veces es bueno ver las cosas que el narrador omite. Como se habrán dado cuenta, las últimas escenas pertenecen a la fiesta de Jack :D

Btw créditos a Neam por el nombre del grupo de wpp :3


	12. X: El brindis del polaco

**Capítulo 10**

 **El brindis del polaco.**

Feliks alzó su copa, la cual contenía algún _cocktail_ rosado.

—Queridos hermanos y hermanas...—comenzó a anunciar.

—Que conste que no hay "hermanas"—lo corrigió Cian—Somos todos hombres.

—Estamos aquí reunidos—continuó, desde su taburete alto del bar _Van Houten Broeders_ **(*)** —Para celebrar el largo camino que Nikolai ha atravesado en estos últimos meses. No sólo desde la mística Rumania hasta un nuevo país, sino también en nuestro colegio, gozando de la compañía del ser más fantástico en esa cárcel que se hace llamar "escuela"...—y se señaló a sí mismo, orgulloso—Pero ahí no termina. Ha sobrevivido a la malvada _perra blanca_ y a Eduard Bombón—Cian se atragantó ante la mención de éste último nombre, y el polaco lo fulminó con la mirada, ya que creyó que la reacción la generó Natalia y no el chico—Ha sobrevivido a los diabólicos profesores, especialmente a _Gengis Kan_. Y en este mismo momento, cuenta con amigos. El fabuloso yo, pero también el búlgaro amargado.

—Eh—se quejó Stefan.

—...Un enano portugués—continuó el polaco.

—Te voy a matar—murmuró Paulo, con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—Y un _leprechaum_ sacado del infierno, o del sótano de un bar irlandés. Las dos son igualmente probables y similares.

—El mío es el más _cool_ de todos—sonrió el irlandés, aplaudiendo.

—Por eso, querido amigo Nikolai—siguió Feliks—Eres un sobreviviente. Y por eso, brindamos hoy todos juntos—finalizó—¡Por Nikolai! ¡Salud! _Na zdrowie!_ **(**)** —y alzó su _cocktail_ rosado, chocando la copa con los demás. Se escuchó "salud" en varios idiomas distintos. Al rumano le parecía genial.

Escuchó unos aplausos del otro lado de la barra. Los dueños del bar (un par de hermanos de Bélgica u Holanda, no estaba muy seguro) aplaudían. La bonita chica rubia lo hacía con más energía que su hermano mayor.

—Oh, ése fue un discurso genial, Feliks~—dijo ella, abrazando al polaco. Nikolai entendía cómo habían logrado entrar ahí a pesar de ser menores de edad: Feliks conocía a los dueños—En fin, ¿a quién debo felicitar?

El polaco señaló a Nikolai con un dedo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa gatuna y se acercó al rumano, depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El joven rió un poco, porque no le daba mucha importancia al asunto. Se ponía un poco nervioso porque la chica era realmente bonita, pero tampoco le quitaría el sueño.

Escuchó a Cian silbar, pero sus ojos se posaron en Stefan, quién parecía un poco incómodo, y Nikolai apostaba a que no era porque Feliks lo había llamado "búlgaro amargado". Pero si no era por eso, ¿por qué era, entonces? Tal vez él quería que la chica lo besara también... quién sabe. Nikolai comenzó a beber, olvidando el asunto.

.

El intimidante _barman_ les sirvió la segunda ronda de bebidas. Paulo recibió un _Martini_ , a pesar de no haber ordenado nada.

—Disculpe, yo no pedí nada—murmuró el portugués, avergonzado. No tenía suficiente dinero aquella noche.

El joven hombre clavó sus extraños ojos verdes en el chico.

—Cortesía de la casa—anunció, e increíblemente, le guiñó un ojo en cuanto creyó que los amigos del moreno no estaban prestando demasiada atención.

Paulo parecía a punto de echarse a delirar.

—P-pero... —tartamudeó el ibérico. El holandés lo fulminó con la mirada: era un regalo, y el chico no podía discutir—...Gracias—respondió por lo bajo, completamente intimidado.

—Oh, qué suerte tienes—comentó Cian, que no había reparado en el guiño o el intercambio de miradas.

Paulo miró con desconfianza la servilleta que le habían dado junto con su vaso. Nikolai lo entendió, el uniforme color rojo del papel estaba adornado por un par de letras negras.

" _0598 125431. Dirck Van Houten_ ".

— _Oh la lá~_ —silbó el rumano. El ibérico arrugó la servilleta. Parecía un poco consternado. Observó solemnemente a Nikolai.

—Me siento como una puta—confesó, molesto.

Aunque el de ojos rojos vio cómo se guardaba el papel arrugado (pero no por eso roto) en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

.

—Entonces le dije—decía Cian, entre risotadas—¡Mujer! Con la cara que pones cada vez que un hombre se acerca a tu mejor amiga, ¡diría que estás enamorada de ella!

—¿Y qué te dijo? —inquirió Feliks, gran amante de los chismes.

—¡Nada! ¡Pero se puso más roja que la ropa interior de Nikolai! —rió el irlandés histéricamente.

—¿Cómo es que sabes el color de mi ropa interior? —cuestionó el rumano, incómodo. Ni siquiera él mismo se acordaba del color de bóxers que llevaba puestos.

—¡Porque te olvidaste de subirte la bragueta al volver del baño, _hic_! —le reprochó el polaco con un pequeño hipo al final, porque ya se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza. Igual que a Cian y a Stefan. Y Nikolai iba por el mismo camino, al menos hasta que la billetera llorara y le rogara que ahorrara un poco. Paulo era el responsable, como siempre.

—Nikolai, loquillo exhibicionista... —lo molestó Stefan, quién ponía una sonrisa boba en el rostro cada vez que el rumano lo miraba.

—No soy exhibicionista—se sonrojó Nikolai—Sólo me olvidé de subir el cierre.

—No te molestes en razonar con borrachos—le aconsejó Paulo, divertido—Y te recomiendo mantenerte lo suficientemente sobrio como para observar a Stefan borracho y recordarlo. Es algo que no sucede muy seguido...

—Yo no estoy _borrado_ —protestó el búlgaro—Quiero decir, borracho. Eso. No estoy _bo... rrachooo~_.

Nikolai rió. Paulo tenía razón, sería algo muy interesante.

.

—Nikolai—escuchó que lo llamaban. El aludido se giró y se encontró con Stefan, apoyando todo su peso en la barra. Su pelo negro estaba desordenado y observaba al rumano con expresión soñadora.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio, un poco nervioso por la imagen que tenía ante él. Y por lo cercana que estaba aquella imagen...

—Tengo que ir al baño—dijo el búlgaro, acercando su rostro al del más bajo.

—Ok. ¿Y? —el rumano no veía el problema.

—Que quiero que me acompañes—pidió, picándole la mejilla con su índice.

Nikolai observó a su alrededor, nervioso. ¡Como si alguien lo fuera a rescatar! Lo dudaba. Cian miraba fijamente su celular, aunque no escribía nada. Parecía estar tomando una decisión difícil. Luego estaba Feliks, que reía con un grupo de chicas y la belga que atendía el bar. Y por último, Paulo, que había ido a aclarar un par de cosas con el otro tipo del bar ("¡Sólo porque me haya regalado algo, no significa que me vaya a acostar con él! ¡No soy ninguna puta, no sé qué se piensa!", había dicho). Las intenciones del Barman no habían sido esas, aunque se le notaba un poco en la mirada que tenía aunque sea un poco de ganas de robarle un beso al portugués. Ambos parecían muy interesados en conocerse.

Mientras tanto, Stefan exigía atención.

—Nikolai, ¿me acompañas al baño? —repetía una y otra vez.

—Está bien, está bien. Si estuvieras sobrio, éstas cosas no pasarían... —se quejó el aludido, mientras se ponía de pie para acompañar al borracho.

.

— _Niko~_ —dijo el búlgaro, luchando con el botón de sus vaqueros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido, frente a él, con un tic en la ceja.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó con ojos inocentes.

—No—se negó abruptamente el rubio. El otro no estaba tan borracho como para no poder desprender un botón.

Stefan hizo un puchero, pero realizó la tarea él mismo. Se bajó los pantalones y se los quitó. En ropa interior, se recostó contra el lavabo al igual que el rumano.

—¿Qué mierda, Stefan? —soltó el rubio, sonrojado.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, el búlgaro pasó un brazo por detrás del más bajo, y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Stefan—siseó el de ojos rojos, que no dejaba de imaginarse los peores escenarios. Como que alguien entrara al baño y los viera así. O que el estómago del borracho decidiera que era hora de expulsar el contenido.

O que Stefan continuara con aquella actitud, y el rollo de andar en ropa interior y abrazándolo así por la cintura pasara a mayores...

El de ojos verdes interrumpió sus desvaríos, porque se le acercó más, para así susurrarle al oído.

— _Niko~_ —dijo, y a Nikolai casi se le escapa un suspiro o algún sonido de ese estilo, porque esa acción hizo que se estremeciera y le temblaran las piernas. No estaba seguro de qué buscaba Stefan con todo eso, o de si deseaba que el búlgaro continuara— _Niko_ —volvió a susurrar, y el aludido se aferró fuerte al lavabo, sin saber qué hacer.

Si Stefan seguía seduciéndolo así (porque, siendo sinceros, no había otra palabra para describir lo que su amigo hacía), el rumano estaba seguro de que haría cosas de las que se arrepentiría al día siguiente, y no podría echarle la culpa al alcohol...

—Creo que estoy borracho—remató Stefan.

Los nervios y leve excitación que el más bajo había experimentado, se transformaron en ganas de golpear al azabache en la cara.

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó, zafándose del agarre del mayor—¡Ve a mear de una puta vez, y acabemos con esto!

—Ok~—canturreó Stefan, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y se metió a un cubículo a orinar. Nikolai escuchó un par de golpes, como si el otro tuviera problemas manteniendo el equilibrio.

"Ojalá meta un pie en el inodoro" pensó el rubio, molesto.

El otro se tomó su tiempo para hacer sus necesidades de borracho, aunque de todas formas Nikolai lo aprovechó para tranquilizarse un poco. Lo que el otro hizo, en realidad no parecía la gran cosa; no lo besó, ni le dijo cosas extrañas. No tenía razones para enojarse.

Suspiró. Se había puesto muy nervioso. Se consoló diciéndose que el alcohol ponía a Stefan así de "raro". Por más que, en el fondo, la idea de Stefan haciendo esas cosas voluntariamente no le desagradara.

—¡Estoy listo! —anunció el búlgaro, dirigiéndose a lavarse las manos.

.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes, pillos? —les preguntó Cian al verlos llegar.

—En el baño. El borracho quería orinar—explicó Nikolai.

—No te creo. Tardaron demasiado—sospechó el irlandés.

—¡Es que me tropecé con el inodoro y casi meto el pie adentro! —exclamó Stefan, riendo.

Bueno, eso explicaba los ruidos raros que el rumano había oído. Cian rió con su amigo, y luego observó a Nikolai con el rostro realmente serio.

—Hice algo malo—confesó con tono fúnebre, y en voz baja, para que sólo el rubio pudiera oírlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el de ojos rojos. Con ese tonito, ya podría tratarse de enterrar un cadáver o matar a alguien al estilo pandilla.

—Le escribí un mensaje a Eduard.

—Mierda.

—Eso mismo. Pensará que soy un acosador porque tengo su número, y no porque él me lo diera.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste su número?

—Ah, una vez acompañé a Feliks a la Secretaría (porque quería despotricar contra el Primer Mundo, como siempre) y vi una carpeta con los datos de la gente de nuestra clase... y bueno, uno tiene que aprovechar las oportunidades, ¿no?

—No se equivocaría al pensar que eres un acosador...

—No ayudas, Nikolai. ¿Es que no estás de mi lado?

—Claro que lo estoy. De todas forma, ¿qué le escribiste?

El pelirrojo no respondió. Observó a Stefan, que admiraba su reflejo en un pedazo de vidrio.

—Cian, ¿qué le escribiste? —exigió saber Nikolai.

El nombrado suspiró, y le mostró su teléfono al rumano.

 _Sábado 3 de Diciembre de 201X, 02:40 am._

 _A: Estonia_

 _Eduarddd, soy tu admiradfor secreto,,,' Te aamoooo!¡!_

 _Firma: Yo._

—...Eres un idiota. Un borracho idiota—suspiró Nikolai, que no sabía si reírse o sentir lástima por su amigo—Pero un borracho idiota con mucha suerte.

—Dudo que la palabra "suerte" sea adecuada en ésta situación.

—No, no. No pusiste tu nombre, así que él no debería saber quién eres. Por lo que sé, no le has dado tu número, ¿o sí?

—No—admitió Cian, esperanzado—Él no tiene mi número.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Y si luego lo descubre?

—Le dices que Feliks le jugó una broma desde tu celular.

—¿Y si se da cuenta de que miento? —el irlandés comenzó a entrar en pánico—¿Y si luego me odia y no me quiere ni ver...? —el pobre chico parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Tranquilo. Nadie puede tener tan mala suerte—lo tranquilizó—Y si no, él se lo pierde.

Cian continuaba triste, y abrazó a Nikolai en busca de apoyo y/o consuelo. El rumano suspiró, pero le devolvió el gesto a su amigo.

—Todo estará bien~—dijo el rubio, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Dio un vistazo panorámico al ambiente. Feliks estaba sentado como un macho ganador, rodeado por un montón de chicas, las cuáles reían tontamente. Emma, la dueña del bar, atendía a un par de clientes. Luego estaba Paulo, que reía a carcajada limpia ante el sonrojado mastodonte rubio, quién a su vez parecía estar también sonriendo un poco.

Por último, se fijó en Stefan. También estaba un poco sonrojado (por el alcohol) y los miraba de reojo.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó Nikolai—¿Es que tú también quieres un abrazo? —bromeó, sonriendo. La cuál se borró en cuanto el búlgaro asintió lentamente con la cabeza—¿Es en serio? —Stefan volvió a asentir—De acuerdo... —murmuró, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. El azabache lo hizo, dando saltitos (Dios, que distinto era cuando tenía alcohol en la sangre), y abrazó a Nikolai del lado izquierdo (porque el otro lado tenía que compartirlo con Cian).

El rumano suspiró. Jamás habría imaginado que su noche terminaría con él siendo abrazado por un irlandés borracho queriendo llorar a causa de que le escribió a su amor platónico una confesión anónima por SMS, y un búlgaro (también borracho) que sacaba a relucir una personalidad muy cariñosa e infantil (lo que no ayudaba mucho a que Nikolai se mantuviera cuerdo).

 _Muy interesante._

.

—Mira, Dirck me dijo... —comenzó Paulo.

—¿Quién es Dirck? —interrumpió Nikolai, aunque sospechaba que se refería al tulipán.

—El dueño—explicó el portugués. Correcto, se refería al tulipán.

—Ah~. ¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre de pila? —le dio un codazo juguetón al ibérico, quien se ruborizó.

—Digamos que nos conocimos—masculló el moreno—En fin, me dijo que tienen que cerrar. Y además... —bajó un poco la voz—Me dijo que si quería podía pasar la noche en su apartamento.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿No es muy repentino eso?

—¡Baja la voz, te va a escuchar! —chistó—Lo sé. Le dije que era muy amable, pero que ésta noche me iría con mis amigos.

—"Ésta noche"—repitió Nikolai, burlón—¿Significa que habrá una próxima noche en la cual dormirás con él?

—Nikolai... —siseó Paulo—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora. Tenemos asuntos más importantes—y señaló a los dos borrachos que dormitaban sobre el rumano. Éste último se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—¿Dónde está Feliks?

—Se fue con sus amigos. Una preocupación menos, si me preguntas... pero no sé qué hacer con Stefan.

—¿No podemos llevarlo a su casa?

—Ése es el problema. Él preferiría que lo dejáramos abandonado en un callejón, a llevarlo a casa con su madre.

—¿De veras? —Nikolai estaba realmente sorprendido. Debía preguntarle a Stefan qué era lo que sucedía en su casa.

—Si no queda de otra, Dirck dejará que permanezca durmiendo detrás de su auto.

Nikolai observó al búlgaro semi dormido sobre él. Pensó en sus abrazos, en su sonrisa, en sus charlas y discusiones, las preguntas que le hacía y esa forma en la cual lo miraba siempre. No podía dejarlo borracho y a la suerte, de ningún modo.

Aunque se metiera en problemas, lo ayudaría.

—Yo me lo llevo—le dijo a Paulo.

—¿Seguro? —se preocupó el ibérico—¿Tus padres no te harán problemas si llegas con un borracho colgando del brazo?

—Claro que harán—aunque intentaría ser lo más discreto y silencioso posible. Con suerte no lo descubrirían.

—No me gusta la idea de que te metas en problemas por culpa de este idiota—suspiró el portugués—Pero la verdad es que estoy peor que tú. Es más cómodo dormir en el parque a la intemperie que en la cucha de mi perro.

—Me las arreglaré—sabía que ni siquiera tenía un colchón extra en su habitación.

—Entonces, te agradezco mucho—sonrió Paulo.

—No eres tú precisamente el que debería agradecerme—el rubio rodó los ojos al decir esto—¿Qué pasa con Cian?

—A él lo puedo arrojar en la puerta de su casa sin problemas. Su familia ya se acostumbró...

.

—¿A dónde vamos, _Niko_ ~?—preguntó Stefan, confundido, mientras el rumano lo arrastraba agarrándolo del brazo.

—A casa—contestó el más bajo, intentando leer los horarios del Bus. Sonrió al ver que era lo suficientemente tarde (o temprano) para que pasara uno.

—¡Pero...! —el de ojos verdes se puso pálido, y por primera vez en la noche dio rastros de poseer sentido común—¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡Puedes dejarme en la calle, pero no con mi madre...! —gritó.

—Tranquilízate. No vamos a tu casa, sino a la mía—el búlgaro pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar eso—Además, ¿qué problema tienes con tu madre?

—No quiero hablar de eso. Es... secreto—balbuceó.

—Hace unos días, te dije que podías contarme tus secretos—le recordó.

—Es que es complicado—suspiró, sentándose en la sucia acera.

—Tenemos tiempo—dijo, apoyándose en el cartel que indicaba "Parada de Autobús".

—...Mis padres no están juntos—murmuró. A Nikolai no le pareció extraño. Era bastante normal.

—¿Hace cuánto? —preguntó.

—Quince años—eso significaba que sucedió cuando Stefan tenía apenas dos años de edad—¿Y vives solo con tu madre?

—Solo, o con mi madre—corrigió.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que ella no siempre está en casa.

—Oh, ¿tiene que trabajar?

—Algo así—gruñó Stefan.

—¿Y ves a tu padre seguido?

—No lo he visto.

—¿Qué?

—Que no lo he visto. Y no quiero hablar más del tema—zanjó, malhumorado.

—...Perdón por sacar el tema—se disculpó en voz baja.

El azabache sólo gruñó un poco, y se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que su transporte llegó.

* * *

 **(*)** "Hermanos Van Houten" (holandés :3).

 **(**)** "Salud" en polaco. Jooo, como me encanta el idioma~.

Amé escribir este capítulo :D espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo!


	13. XI: No sabe qué sentir

**Capítulo 11**

 **No sabe qué sentir.**

Nikolai suspiró frente a la puerta de su casa. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

El chihuahua de su vecina _Adelita_ ladró, pero como siempre, nadie le hizo caso.

Stefan se mostraba reacio a hablar, además de que lucía destrozado y sólo quería dormir en la primer superficie que encontrara.

—Escucha. No hagas ruido. Muévete muy lento—advirtió el rumano. Sabía que era pedirle demasiado a alguien borracho, pero no tenía ganas de que aparecieran sus padres gritando porque traía a casa a malas amistades y sin avisar, y que seguro él también bebió de más y que no tenían lugar para que alguien durmiera allí, y que estaban cansados del trabajo y que lo último que querían era a dos adolescentes ruidosos. En resumen: No tenía nada de ganas de que le armaran una escena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas robar esta casa? —cuestionó el de ojos verdes.

—Estúpido, ¡ésta es mi casa!

—Ah, eso explica porqué me parecía tan conocida...

Nikolai se abstuvo de darse la cabeza contra la pared.

—Sólo entra y copia mis movimientos—suspiró el más bajo—No hables.

Stefan asintió, un poco confundido.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si estornudo? —preguntó mientras Nikolai buscaba sus llaves.

—Stefan, no comiences a imaginar situaciones así—lo reprendió—¿Quieres estornudar?

—No—contestó, muy seguro.

—Entonces, calla—y metió la llave en la cerradura, girando hacia la derecha.

Ambos entraron en puntitas de pie. Logró cerrar la puerta con éxito y casi sin ruido.

Nikolai alumbró con la pantalla de su celular, y señaló a Stefan primero, y luego la puerta del baño. El mensaje era claro: ve ya mismo, que después no tendrás oportunidad.

Mientras Stefan cumplía su misión, el rubio cogió un poco de agua para llevar se a su habitación. Hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo bien.

—¿Quién está en el baño, hermano? —dijo una vocecita. El de ojos rojos pegó un salto, aunque sabía perfectamente quién había hablado.

—¡Andrei! No me asustes así—se quejó el joven, susurrando.

—¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? ¿Quién está en el baño? —insistió.

—Porque no quiero que Mamá y Papá despierten—explicó—Stefan está ahí. Pero nuestros padres no se pueden enterar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, el aburrido que estudia Matemáticas—pareció recordar el niño, luego de dudar un poco a quién se refería su hermano mayor—Está bien, yo no diré nada si me haces la cama un mes.

—Una semana.

—Dos semanas.

—Serás... —masculló el mayor, aunque era un trato justo—Hecho.

—Además—añadió, triunfante—Mamá y Papá se despertarán en un rato.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy van conmigo al zoológico, y debemos conducir hasta otra ciudad, _duh_. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Sí, lo había olvidado, y de hecho le parecía fantástico, dado que no tendría que esconder a su amigo mucho tiempo más.

—Bien. Que esto se quede entre nosotros—exigió Nikolai.

—Y recuerda, dos semanas—aclaró felizmente, yendo a la cocina.

—Sí, sí... —masculló el rumano, mientras la puerta del baño se abría—Momento—murmuró para sí—¿Qué rayos hace levantado tan temprano?

.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta—le susurró Stefan, una vez que subieron las escaleras y se encerraron sanos y salvos en la habitación de Nikolai—Estuve muchas veces en tu casa, pero nunca en tu dormitorio~—parecía de mejor humor, observando la gran cantidad de libros desparramados por ahí, ya que el estante no parecía tener espacio suficiente para todos ellos.

—Ajá—murmuró Nikolai, agarrando la almohada y una frazada tirada, para así acostarse en el suelo, entre su cama y el pequeño escritorio—Muy interesante. Ahora, hazme el favor y duerme—señaló la cama.

—Sí... —murmuró, bostezando, sin quejarse de que no había almohada. Se quitó los zapatos, arrojándolos bajo la cama, y luego se cubrió con las sábanas del rumano. Antes de rendirse al sueño, entreabrió un poco los ojos—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Normalmente en esa cama—contestó el rubio, jugando con su móvil.

—Pero... ¿debería hacerte un lugar? —preguntó, intentando no cerrar los ojos.

El rumano se puso tenso con aquella sugerencia. Prefería sin duda su cama al frío y duro suelo, pero, ¿prefería compartir su pequeña cama con Stefan? ¿Estar tan cerca de él? Tragó saliva. Si le daba casi un ataque después de aquella escenita en el baño del bar, no quería imaginarse cómo sería compartir su cama...

—No. Tú sólo duerme—contestó Nikolai firmemente, intentando no perder su compostura.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Ok... —Stefan cerró los ojos—Lo siento—fue lo último que se escuchó de él.

El dueño de la casa suspiró, dejando su celular de lado, y permaneció observando al búlgaro, quién dormía con la cara apuntando hacia él. Respiraba con la boca un poco abierta, y a juzgar por la posición de sus brazos, el menor estaba seguro de que habría abrazado la almohada (de haber tenido una).

Era un asunto muy importante el que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué se sentía así con su amigo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¡No sabía qué sentir!

Movió los pies nerviosamente. Sí, sospechaba sobre lo que podía estar sucediendo, pero no era fácil concebir la idea en su mente.

Mientras se debatía, observaba con la débil luz que entraba por la ventana el rostro rendido de Stefan (lo que no ayudaba en su postura de "Estoy seguro que sólo es mi amigo y así será por los siglos de los siglos").

Intentó concentrarse en un estúpido juego del móvil, pero no ayudaba demasiado. Sus pensamientos terminaban dirigiéndose a aquél tema en discordia.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle así? Estar enamorado de un amigo acarreaba, en su humilde opinión, más desventajas que estar enamorado de un desconocido. Después de todo, si de alguna forma no correspondían sus sentimientos, no lamentaría ninguna amistad perdida.

—Puto Stefan—murmuró bajo la sábana, sabiendo que el otro no lo oiría: ya dormía profundamente.

Y comenzaba a lamentar el haberse hecho el anfitrión amable y haberle dado su cama. Tendría que haberlo dejado sufriendo contra el suelo duro. O aún mejor, ni siquiera debería haberlo llevado a su casa. ¿A él que le interesaba que durmiera en el patio de un holandés aterrador que quería tirarse a Paulo?

Sacudió la cabeza. No iba a engañarse a sí mismo: dudaba el ser capaz de dejar a alguno de sus amigos durmiendo allí (a excepción de Paulo, que probablemente la pasaría genial). Dios, ni siquiera se imaginaba dejando a Stefan durmiendo en la casa de cualquier desconocido. En especial a Stefan.

Porque aunque le enojara o confundiera, el búlgaro era especial para él. Todas esas idioteces eran la prueba de ella.

Además, si se rendía a ése pensamiento y consideraba _hipotéticamente_ que Stefan le gustaba y/o que estaba enamorado de él, ¿cómo proseguir? Le daban ganas de reír. Con lo reacio que parecía al principio para poder entablar conversación, ¿acaso era posible que terminaran juntos? Ya le costaba creer que había entablado amistad con él... y se sentía feliz con eso. No necesitaba ir más allá. Tal vez le gustaría...

...Pero estar en compañía de Stefan le gustaba tanto, que estaba dispuesto a conformarse sólo con eso. Es que, era casi la mejor parte de su día. Y ocupaba sus pensamientos con bastante frecuencia... consciente e inconscientemente. No se aburría con él, y sus defectos no le hacían querer salir corriendo. Y esas sensaciones raras, y...

Bueno, tal vez si lo aceptaba de una vez no se torturaría tanto, y sólo faltaría resignarse a que Stefan jamás le correspondería.

Aunque le doliera, al menos estaba en paz con su persona aceptando para sí mismo sus sentimientos.

No era un mal paso.

* * *

Awww, capítulo corto otra vez PERO esto es muy crucial en la historia damas y caballeros ;) El pequeño saltamontes de ha dado cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por nuestro búlgaro amargado :D


	14. XII: Algo ha cambiado

**hOLAAAA!**

Pido mil disculpas. Estuve complicada por algunas cosas y el jueves pasado debí haber subido este capítulo. El próximo va a subirse en la fecha estipulada (espero). Lamento la demora D:

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Algo ha cambiado.**

Cuando Nikolai despertó, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Stefan observándolo con atención.

—Roncas cuando duermes—dijo el búlgaro, sonriendo burlonamente. Se relamió los labios, con los ojos fijos en los del otro.

—Es mentira—se defendió Nikolai, sonrojado. Aunque dudaba que el sonrojo se debiera a eso... más bien se debía a la forma en la cual el otro lo contemplaba.

—Pero es igualmente muy atractivo —soltó el azabache, y el rumano creyó por un segundo que el otro seguía borracho. Pero no lo estaba, el sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana—Además, te queda muy bien esa camiseta.

El rubio observó su torso... no llevaba camiseta ni nada que se le pareciera.

—Pero si no... —balbuceó.

—A eso me refería—ronroneó Stefan, guiñándolo un ojo. Nikolai no sabía si reírse o hiperventilar, así que se tapó con una manta.

El búlgaro se levantó de la cama con decisión, y al rumano casi le dio un infarto, porque Stefan se había acostado con ropa y ahora no la tenía. Y no es que estuviera en ropa interior, no, _es que estaba completamente desnudo_.

Intentó no fijarse en lo que le colgaba entre las piernas, pero es que no pudo evitarlo. Casi suelta un gritito entre la sorpresa y la envidia.

—Qué rayos... —murmuró el rubio, atónito. El búlgaro le sonrió de forma un tanto felina, y se posicionó encima de él, acorralándolo contra el suelo. A continuación, apoyó una rodilla en la entrepierna de Nikolai, moviéndola con tortuosa lentitud.

El dueño de la casa se cubrió la boca para no gemir. No podía hacer esos ruidos, ¡su familia estaba en casa! Maldijo a Stefan internamente, pero quería dejarse llevar, maldición, desde la noche anterior en el maldito baño del bar tenía ganas de perderse con el búlgaro.

Y es que se sentía real, pero a la misma vez algo parecía no cuadrar. Ya sea el cambio de actitud repentino, o que su amigo fuera tan jodidamente lanzado...

 _...O que el ruido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente lo hiciera salir de aquella ensoñación._

Porque cuando Nikolai despertó, súbitamente (y ésta vez en serio, hasta los ojos le dolieron por la repentina luz), se dio cuenta de que Stefan continuaba durmiendo exactamente en la misma posición en la cual cayó rendido la noche anterior (otra curiosidad interesante para la recopilación de datos mental del rumano), y afortunadamente, vestido.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Todo había sido un sueño, podía quedarse tranquilo. Ni la erección que se le había formado era su mayor preocupación.

Más bien se dedicó a insultar mentalmente al imbécil que interrumpió su sueño, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte. Inmediatamente escuchó el auto salir, y cayó en la cuenta que "el imbécil" era en realidad su familia. No era creyente, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría en el infierno.

Gateó hasta la puerta (porque no tenía ganas de incorporarse), y salió silenciosamente del cuarto, dispuesto a bañarse. Ya había tenido demasiado para una sola mañana.

.

Al volver, con un tazón de cereales y una toalla en la cintura, Stefan seguía exactamente en la misma posición de antes (de costado, con el rostro apuntando hacia Nikolai y no a la pared; con la boca entreabierta y las sábanas a medio caerse).

—Es increíble—dijo en voz baja el rumano, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, mientras desayunaba contemplando a su amigo.

Recordó su sueño, más con humor que con lujuria. Había sido muy estúpido, y el _modus operandi_ de aquél Stefan en nada coincidía con el del mundo real. No era tan lanzado, y si lo era, no podría mantener la compostura y la seguridad de un _Casanova_ por más de 6 segundos. Claro que Nikolai no lo conocía de _esa forma_ , pero como amigo, podía asegurar de que no se comportaría así ni conociendo al amor de su vida.

Hizo una mueca ante ése último pensamiento. No le había dado muchas vueltas al tema, pero ahora se le venía a la cabeza. ¿Estaría Stefan interesado románticamente en alguien? Podía asegurar que no era de los que sólo buscaban revolcarse con alguien en una noche, ¿pero y si se equivocaba? Además, con toda probabilidad el azabache era heterosexual. No tenía idea si le iban los hombres de una forma u otra. ¿Y si encima era asexual, y ni siendo mujer hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar con él? Siempre le quedaría la amistad como premio de consuelo, pero los premios de consuelo solían ser un asco (aunque mejor que nada).

Y encima empezó a sentirse mal consigo mismo por asociar la amistad suya y de Stefan con un asqueroso premio de consuelo.

—Soy terrible—chasqueó la lengua, llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Le supo menos delicioso de lo habitual.

Al parecer, sus palabras generaron un movimiento en su cama que lo alarmó. A eso le siguió un ruido sordo. Stefan se había dado vuelta... sólo que en vez de girarse hacia el lado de la pared, lo hizo hacia el lado opuesto.

Y así se cayó de la cama.

El rumano no pudo reprimir sus carcajadas. Stefan yacía tendido en el suelo, girando la cabeza hacia todos lados. Al ver al rubio, pareció entender qué hacía allí en vez de estar en su casa, en una cama de la cual no se caería normalmente.

—Amaneciste bien, ¿no? —se burló Nikolai, todavía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No estoy de humor para que te burles de mí—se quejó el de ojos verdes—Dime que me dormí en el suelo y no me acabo de caer. Ya no quiero pasar más vergüenza—suplicó, aún sabiendo que era en vano.

El rumano no dejó de sonreír. He ahí el Stefan que él conocía, y no el _Playboy_ de sus sueños. Aunque doliera, prefería a éste. Y como lo prefería, sería honesto con él acerca de cualquier cosa...excepto acerca de sus sentimientos por él.

—Lo lamento, Stefan, pero dormiste en la cama—aunque su espalda lo lamentaba más que él.

El nombrado lo observó con cierta acusación en su mirada, pero a continuación la suavizó.

—Nikolai, quiero agradecerte por... —la gratitud del búlgaro fue interrumpida cruelmente por los gruñidos de su propio estómago.

—¿Por no alimentarte? —rió el rumano otra vez. Hacía tiempo que no gozaba de tan buen humor por las mañanas.

—Por dejar que me quede aquí—finalizó, sonrojado. Se incorporó (y Nikolai notó que un mareo pareció invadirlo) y estiró un brazo hacia el rubio. Éste último lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Te sientes mal? —interrogó Nikolai. El otro negó, y con la cabeza gacha, le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. Luego, para disimular, se dedicó a observar los libros que tenía el rumano allí.

Nikolai interpretó todo esto como una forma de agradecimiento.

—Por nada—sonrió el dueño de la casa—Ahora sí, vamos a darte de comer—y salió de la habitación dando un silbido, como si estuviera llamando a un perro.

Stefan lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

.

Nikolai había leído que a los búlgaros les gustaba el Yogurt. Decidió comprobar ese hecho dándole uno a su amigo.

Y el estereotipo parecía ser cierto, ya que la cara de Stefan se iluminó y devoró el dichoso alimento con ansias. El de ojos carmesíes lo contemplaba, muy interesado.

—Parece que el yogurt es más efectivo que las aspirinas a la hora de curar la resaca, ¿no? —comentó Nikolai.

—A veces sí—admitió Stefan—Al menos, a mí me funciona—giró la cabeza hacia la puerta—¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Salieron a pasear con mi hermano—explicó.

—O sea que... ¿estamos solos?

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? —respondió sarcásticamente, resistiéndose a las ideas tentadoras que se le venían a la cabeza.

—Sólo era un comentario—el búlgaro lo fulminó con la mirada al decir esto—Quería sacar un tema de conversación—masculló.

Nikolai dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. ¡Cómo se habían dado vuelta los papeles en cuestión de unos meses! Porque así se había sentido él al principio de todo.

—Qué intento más adorable—comentó el rumano.

.

Ambos pasaron una mañana muy agradable. Nikolai hasta se puso triste cuando Stefan decidió que era hora de volver a su casa.

—Vuelve pronto—le dijo, aunque para sus adentros fue más bien un "le pidió".

—Lo haré—prometió el búlgaro—Además, quiero seguir estudiando contigo.

Nikolai estuvo a punto de sugerirle que fueran a casa del búlgaro (que nadie lo culpara, sentía curiosidad, ¿quién no?), pero recordó la incómoda conversación la noche anterior acerca de la familia de su amigo.

Así que antes de que pudiera decirle sus últimas palabras (de momento, claro), Stefan se acercó a él espontáneamente y lo abrazó.

Y las piernas del rumano casi fallan en la constante misión de sostener el peso de su cuerpo, porque le tiemblan levemente como gelatina. Su incómodo interés amoroso y probablemente mejor amigo, lo estaba abrazando y sin alcohol en la sangre, lo que lo hacía todavía más sorprendente.

—¿Stefan? —atinó a decir, mientras el nombrado lo apretaba cariñosamente contra sí mismo.

—Muchas gracias por todo. De verdad. Eres... —apretó rápidamente la playera que Nikolai se había puesto—Un muy buen amigo... y una persona muy especial. Perdona los problemas que te causé.

—N-no pasa nada—tartamudeó el más bajo, un poco aturdido (aunque sumamente contento) ante aquella muestra de cariño.

Apenas se separó, el de cabello negro se despidió con un escueto "Adiós", aunque eso no rompió la ensoñación del menor. Permaneció ahí parado, observando a Stefan hasta que lo perdió de vista al girar en la esquina. Luego, replicó ante nadie en particular:

—Agrega esto a mi lista de razones por las cuáles me gusta este tonto.

Más tarde la cambiaría a "razones por las cuáles me enamoré de éste imbécil", pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para espabilarse de aquél abrazo y aquellas palabras tan encantadoras.

* * *

Todavía me rio cuando leo la primer parte JAJAJAJA Sorry, not sorry.


	15. XIII: Me gusta que eso sea así

Hola!

Quería avisarles que el formato del capítulo, sobretodo la primera mitad, puede ser un poco confuso. Se intercalan flashbacks con las escenas del "presente", pero se van a dar cuenta fácilmente. Espero no haga confusa la lectura, pero quería variar un poquito.

Espero disfruten leyendo~.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Me gusta que eso sea así.**

—¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa? —preguntó Nikolai, intentando seguirle el ritmo a su amigo al caminar.

—No—contestó Stefan mirando a ambos lados.

El otro suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo para continuar más o menos a su lado. Comenzó a recordar los eventos de la semana.

— _¿Te regañaron? —le había preguntado Cian al encontrárselo al otro día de "la peda en el bar de los holandobelgas"._

— _No. Pero tendré que hacerle la cama a mi hermano pequeño durante dos semanas—suspiró Nikolai._

— _No es tan malo, hombre. Se nota que nunca hiciste tratos con hermanos como los míos._ — _un estremecimiento pareció recorrerlo._

— _En fin. ¿Pero cómo es que tú sabes eso?_

— _Paulo me contó—contestó el irlandés. Luego, bajó la voz—Acabo de ver a Eduard. Creo que no sospecha nada._

 _Al rumano le costó discernir sobre a qué asunto se refería el pelirrojo._

— _Entonces, no se enteró—respondió finalmente el de ojos rojos._

— _Eso te acabo de decir, oh, Sherlock—rodó los ojos—Mandó un mensaje preguntando quién era, pero no respondí—aseguró, muy orgulloso de sí mismo._

— _Y mejor que no lo hagas... hasta el día en el cuál se te ocurra confesarle lo que sientes._

— _Algún día, pero hoy no es ese día—Cian sacó la lengua._

— _¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Paulo, acercándose a ellos._

— _Nada de nada—se apresuró a cortarlo el pelirrojo._

— _Tú sí que no sabes disimular—rió el portugués—Pero así te queremos—al instante se puso serio—Aunque si tienes algo que contar, podrías confiar en nosotros sin problemas._

— _Claro—el chico sonrió nerviosamente._

Eso no explicaba exactamente qué hacía ahí, pero tampoco es como buscara eso desde el principio. Miró hacia el cielo nublado.

Ya se habían tomado un ómnibus, pero al parecer la parada quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Stefan. De hecho, era fuera de la ciudad. El rumano iba a decir algo más, pero entonces comenzó a divisar casas grandísimas. No, el término "casas" les quedaba chico. Eran mansiones.

—Como verás, la gente por aquí no necesita transporte público—Stefan arrugó la nariz con desagrado al decir eso, más cuando un impertinente hombre que conducía un _Mercedes_ les tocó bocina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tú sí?

—Porque me gusta. Aunque deba caminar media hora dos veces cada día, me gusta.

Nikolai permaneció un momento en silencio, y luego volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan interesante?

—No es interesante. Es... —el búlgaro suspiró—Es algo normal. Nada extravagante. Me gusta porque es común y corriente.

—¿Te gusta todo lo que es normal y corriente?

—Deberías saber, a esta altura, que eso no es cierto. Sólo me gustan algunas cosas normales, ¡no todas! —suspiró—¿Sabes? Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Es normal—bromeó el rubio.

—No, no lo es—sonrió Stefan—Me suele irritar que la gente me pregunte tantas cosas—hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada—Pero... no me molesta cuando tú lo haces. Me gusta.

Nikolai intentó no enrojecer. ¿Contaba eso como un cumplido? ¿¡Por qué las cosas que lo ponían nervioso llegaban de repente y sin avisar!?

Se tuvo que distraer con algo. Algún recuerdo increíblemente cotidiano, vamos, tan aburrido como aquél maldito profesor...

— _Supongo que es la hora—fue lo que anunció solemnemente el profesor Roderich Edelstein, apenas entró a clases._

— _¿Hora de jubilarse? —bromeó Feliks, lo que arrancó algunas risas entre los jóvenes. El docente no llegaba a los 30, así que era algo cruel y completamente sin sentido._

 _(Aunque mentalmente, muchos decían que se comportaba como un anciano de 75)._

— _No, Łukasiewicz, todavía vamos a vernos las caras durante un tiempo—aclaró el austríaco, al parecer sumamente decepcionado respecto a aquél pronóstico—A lo que iba: el año ha avanzado sorprendentemente rápido. Todos saben que se acerca..._

— _¡Navidad! —exclamó Cian._

— _¡Vacaciones de invierno! —gritó Jack._

— _Las pruebas de mitad de año—se lamentó Raivis, y la clase ahogó un grito._

— _Exactamente, Galante—dio la razón (por una vez) el profesor—Y no serán fáciles, dado que muchos de ustedes—y miró pesadamente tanto a Feliks como a Jack—se están jugando el año._

— _Pero todavía queda la otra mitad—lo desafío el polaco._

— _Me temo que usted, (si me disculpa la expresión), "está en el horno"—y fue una de las pocas veces que sonrió—Aunque consiguiera notas óptimas en las dos pruebas importantes, de nada sirve si no ha hecho cierto esfuerzo durante el año. Y la primera mitad ha volado, ¿a que sí?_

 _Feliks intentó replicar. (Él nunca se quedaba sin la última palabra). Pero cierto rumano lo sujetó del brazo, negando con la cabeza. No lograría nada discutiendo con aquél hombre._

 _Y apenas el triunfante Roderich dejó la clase, Feliks comenzó a insultarlo duramente. No había forma de pararlo._

— _Sería muy gracioso que el profesor te abriera la puerta en este mismo momento—comentó Stefan, y Nikolai no pudo evitar reír. En respuesta, el polaco le enseñó su dedo medio, aunque se aseguró de continuar insultando en su lengua materna... sólo por si acaso._

 _(A pesar de que el austríaco probablemente entendería que le andaba diciendo "Kurwa" a su austríaca madre)._

Tuvo que ahogar una risita. Sí que se divertía con aquellas personas.

Por suerte, antes de seguir pareciendo sospechoso, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la casa (mansión) de Stefan.

Bien, cierto que tenía muchas ganas de ir ahí. Y era cierto que se imaginó mentalmente cómo sería. Se había imaginado una situación no muy agraciada, tal vez influenciado por el estereotipo de "los problemas familiares en casita son proporcionales al poder adquisitivo de una". Algo muy estúpido de su parte.

Cualquiera podía tener problemas de cualquier tipo.

(De todas formas, todo esto no quitaba que estuviera sorprendido).

—No puedo creer que vivas aquí—comentó Nikolai, asombrado; ambos atravesaban las rejas del predio, dejando atrás la calle llena de lujosas casas y quedando frente a... bueno, no una mansión de multimillonarios, pero sí frente a una casa considerablemente grande.

—Bienvenido. Hogar, dulce hogar—masculló el búlgaro, con el ceño fruncido.

El rumano estaba maravillado. La entrada de la casa estaba adornada con hermosas plantas, además de una pequeña pero bonita fuente.

—Es... asombroso—halagó Nikolai. También le agradaba mucho la arquitectura del lugar.

—No es para tanto—se sonrojó Stefan—Ven, entremos.

En aquél momento, otro recuerdo aleatorio (pero, esta vez sí, relacionado con su presencia en aquél lugar), atravesó fugazmente su cabeza.

— _Oye, Nikolai... —comenzó Stefan, mientras Feliks continuaba su interminable berrinche—Con esto de la prueba, ¿te molestaría...?_

— _...¿Ayudarte? —completó el rubio. El otro asintió con la cabeza—Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras. Tampoco es que pudieras continuar sin mis clases..._

 _Stefan suspiró, aliviado._

— _Aunque podríamos ir a tu casa, para variar—bromeó el menor, pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca. Recordó que el búlgaro no parecía cómodo con su situación familiar. ¡Otra vez metiendo la pata...! —Perdón por el atrevimiento. Sabes que puedes seguir viniendo a mi casa, en serio—se excusó torpemente—No me molesta que me robes café._

 _No sabía si lo estaba arreglando, o empeoraba más las cosas. El otro lucía apenado._

— _Tienes razón—accedió entonces el azabache._

— _Oye, que era broma... —insistió._

— _No, no—repitió—no pasa nada. Iremos a mi casa._

A Nikolai le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la ostentosa puerta de la casa ante su torpeza en aquél momento. Stefan entró como si nada (bueno, después de todo, era su casa), y por un segundo el rubio se esperaba que apareciera un mayordomo llamado " _Walter_ " o " _Alfred_ ", diciendo " _lo esperábamos, joven amo_ ".

Ahora sí tenía que golpearse en serio.

No había mayordomo, aunque sí una sala de colores monocromáticos y exquisitamente decorada que los aguardaba. Cuadros de estilo moderno adornaban las paredes blancas. En el centro había una escalera hacia la planta más alta.

—¿Quieres ver algo en especial, o vamos derecho a mi habitación? —inquirió Stefan.

Si no hubiera estado embelesado con la belleza del lugar, Nikolai se hubiera ruborizado hasta las orejas al escuchar eso. Asintió con la cabeza, pidiéndole que le mostrara la casa.

.

En el primer piso había un gran comedor, una cocina de proporciones bastante exageradas, un cómodo living, y además un baño.

Arriba parecían estar las habitaciones: un cuarto de invitados, y las respectivas habitaciones de Stefan y su madre. Y el azabache enfiló hacia la suya.

En ese momento, Nikolai se puso muy nervioso. ¡Estaba a punto de entrar en la recámara de su amigo por vez primera! Intentó conservar la calma, tampoco era la gran cosa...

Mentira, sí que lo era. No era sólo su amigo, le tenía ganas; por no decir que estaba enamorado. Y era Stefan. Si hubiera una forma de describir ese sentimiento, esa probablemente sería apretar todas las letras del teclado.

Pero no tenía un teclado, y tenía que disimular. Si no, se enfrentaría a una charla incómoda como la de el día anterior...

— _¿Te molesta si hablamos contigo? —preguntó Paulo, inusualmente serio. Feliks lo seguía, haciendo una mueca extraña._

 _Nikolai se asustó un poco ante la escena, pero el portugués se apresuró a tranquilizarlo._

— _No es nada demasiado grave—y se esforzó en acompañar sus palabras con una sonrisa para el rumano._

— _A no ser que tengas algo malvado, traicionero y cruel que ocultarnos—advirtió Feliks maliciosamente—En ese caso, será realmente grave._

— _¡Feliks! —lo reprendió el moreno._

— _Estoy siendo sincero. El mundo necesita honestidad directa, querido, no cariñitos conciliadores de mamá gallina._

 _Paulo lo ignoró, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado._

— _Oigan, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hablar? —preguntó Nikolai, que estaba nervioso a pesar de no haber hecho nada._

— _¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? —preguntó el ibérico, pero cuando el polaco abrió la boca, pareció obtener por sí mismo la respuesta—Olvídalo, si hablas tú lo harás llorar._

 _Mientras Feliks inflaba sus mejillas, el portugués explicó la situación._

— _Verás, Nikolai, te consideramos nuestro amigo. Uno muy querido, a pesar de que no nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo. Pero Feliks y yo hemos notado algo un poco inusual en los últimos tiempos. Obviamente, puede ser que nos estemos, por así decirlo, "persiguiendo"..._

— _Pero no somos unos paranoicos cualquiera—interrumpió Feliks._

— _... Aún así, no podemos negar que estamos preocupados por la integridad de nuestro grupo._

— _Paulo, eres un maldito diplomático. Dilo directamente._

— _No me interrumpas, Feliks. Últimamente, Cian parece contarte las cosas sólo a ti..._

— _¡No vas al grano! —se enojó el polaco—O sea, lo que quiere decir es, como que, ¡pareciera que te estás robando a nuestro leprechaum alcohólico! Y no lo niegues, que hasta el aislado de Yong Soo se daría cuenta—rezongó el polaco, apuntando a Nikolai con un dedo acusador (quién no había dicho una palabra desde que Paulo empezó a hablar)._

 _El rumano frunció el ceño. Obviamente, esa no era su intención. Si bien era cierto que Cian le contaba lo de Eduard sólo a él, no le parecía que pasara menos tiempo con los demás. Bueno, podía ser así, ¡pero él no tenía la culpa de nada!_

— _No planeo quitarles a Cian ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, le he dicho que debería compartir sus cosas con ustedes. Pero no puedo forzarlo a nada—se defendió firmemente, juntando coraje—Si él confió en mi silencio, no voy a traicionarlo._

 _Feliks silbó de admiración._

— _¿No pensaste en actuar en un drama? Porque eso fue como que muy intenso._

— _Eso está bien—dijo Paulo—Pero no te alteres. Nos pusimos un poco preocupados._

— _Hombre, es que parece que el enano nos deje de lado—se entristeció el polaco—Supongo que no tienes nada que ver, transilvano._

— _Nos alegra que todo esté en orden—sonrió el luso._

— _¡Pero! —exclamó Feliks, alarmando a los otros dos—Una cosa más._

Antes de llegar a la parte inquietante, Stefan abrió la puerta de su habitación. Nikolai _casi_ pudo imaginarse una luz dorada celestial salir de ahí.

Pero lo cierto era que el lugar no tenía nada de especial, a no ser el tamaño. ¡Todo parecía tan grande en aquella casa, que el rumano se sentía pequeño!

—Bueno. Ésta es mi habitación—Stefan aclaró lo obvio, rascándose la cabeza.

—Me gusta~—fue el veredicto por el cual se decidió el rubio, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón negro que no era para más de dos personas.

—Me alegra—suspiró el búlgaro—Realmente, no tengo muchas ganas de estudiar. Mejor hagamos algo más. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Elige tú. Es tu casa.

—Elige tú. Eres mi invitado.

El rumano lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Muy ingenioso, Stefan—susurró, entrecerrando los ojos. El búlgaro rió. Nikolai se había acostumbrado bastante a que el otro lo hiciera, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle mucho aquél sonido —Está bien. Dime, ¿qué hay para hacer?

—Lo que quieras.

—Entonces, si me dan ganas de explorar una cripta subterránea; con telarañas, murciélagos y ataúdes de vampiro abandonados, ¿significa que tienes una de esas en el sótano?

Stefan lo observó, impasible.

—Ahora tú te haces el listo, ¿eh, Nikolai? —notó el anfitrión, y rompió su cara de póker con una sonrisa. Le dio un puñetazo juguetón al rumano en el hombro.

Éste se puso de pie al instante, devolviéndoselo. El otro hizo lo mismo. Así sucesivamente, hasta que ambos reían fuertemente.

—Pegas como niña—se burló Stefan, aunque el tiro le salió por la culata. Nikolai se le rió aún más fuerte en la cara: conocía los golpes de Elizabetha, por lo tanto, estaba orgulloso de "pegar como niña"; eso significaba golpear mejor que muchos chicos—¿Por qué ríes?

—Porque no conoces a mi amiga de la infancia. De lo contrario ya tendrías miedo de las niñas~—explicó, sonriendo—¿Quieres probar la furia de un chico que pega como niña, Stefan? —lo retó.

— _Do it_ —lo alentó él, burlonamente.

El rubio tomó el brazo de su amigo e intentó hacerle una llave de lucha.

—¡Es el peor intento que he visto! —chilló Stefan, y con su brazo libre apresó a Nikolai por el cuello—¿Es todo lo que tienes, pequeño?

Insultar sus 172 centímetros de altura fue un golpe bajo por parte del búlgaro. ¡Y ni que fuera tan pequeño, Dios!

El rumano tenía la cara contra el pecho del más alto. Tironeó hacia abajo y se zafó del otro, jadeando un poco. Funcionó aunque su cabello era un desastre.

Stefan intentó inmediatamente volver a agarrar al rubio. Éste último se defendía dando patadas a diestra y siniestra cada vez que el búlgaro intentaba acercarse.

Chilló cuando Stefan logró sostenerle la pierna derecha. Y luego lo que sintió fue el suave colchón de la cama de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó con tus patadas de _princeso_? —continuó burlándose el azabache, sentándose sobre sus piernas. El rumano le sacó la lengua, y sacudió violentamente las piernas para sacarse a Stefan de encima. Éste comenzó a reír, dejándose caer encima de su invitado.

Nikolai sintió que dejaba de respirar. Agradeció profundamente que el búlgaro se estuviera riendo contra su estómago y que no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Dejó de sacudirse: ya no tenía ganas de quitárselo de encima. No sabía si las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago era porque el otro se movía o por otra cosa. En cualquier caso, era todo culpa de Stefan.

Éste último levantó la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, despeinado y con sus ojos verdes brillando. Era hermoso, eso creía Nikolai. Tan hermoso que el mirarlo y no tener excusas para abrazarlo, dolía.

Stefan dejó de reír lentamente, sin levantarse de encima del otro. No estaban muy seguros de qué hacer.

—Eh—dijo Nikolai, el rompedor de silencios incómodos por excelencia. Es que si seguía así iba a terminar rindiéndose a sus impulsos, y luego se arrepentiría—Nunca te había visto tan feliz.

—Es tu culpa—lo acusó. El rubio no se sintió mal por eso, sólo muy orgulloso.

—¿En serio? —se ilusionó.

—Las cosas que logras, Nikolai... —negó con la cabeza el búlgaro—Sí, por tu culpa nos ponemos a actuar como niños pequeños.

—Mi idea de las criptas no era tan mala después de todo.

—¿No tan mala? Quién sabe—dijo Stefan—Tal vez te asustas y empiezas a chillar y abrazarme.

—Stefan, si no te conociera, diría que tienes ganas de que chille asustado y te abrace.

El búlgaro se puso serio enseguida. Nikolai supo que había arruinado el ambiente con eso, pero es que no pudo callarse. Cerró los ojos un momento.

— _Dime—alentó Nikolai, aliviado de que el primer asunto quedara zanjado._

— _¿Estás saliendo con Stefan? —dejó caer la bomba sin rodeos._

 _El rumano se quedó de piedra._

 _Quiso gritar que no salían, pero el "me gusta" obstaculizaba eso. Quiso apresurarse a contestar, antes de que su silencio y sorpresa dieran una idea equivocada. O aún peor, una idea acertada._

— _Claro que no salimos. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?_

— _Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto—aclaró el moreno, observando a Feliks confundido. Pero no demasiado sorprendido._

— _Están muy juntos—sospechó el rubio de ojos verdes—Comparten mucho tiempo entre ustedes. Además, a veces cruzan miradas como especiales._

— _¿Especiales? —repitió Nikolai._

— _Como Bella mirando a Edward en la primer película de Crepúsculo, ya sabes. Yo creo que no es tan bueno, pero como que todo el mundo estaba con eso y yo no quería ser menos... ¡O sea, no soy Twilighter ni nada por el estilo...! —balbuceó, sonrojándose._

 _Nikolai se limitó a horrorizarse ante la comparación. Por suerte, cierto luso salió al rescate._

— _Fels, ni siquiera sabes si Nikolai es homosexual, o siquiera bi..._

— _Casi todos en esta escuela lo son—el polaco rodó los ojos—No me preguntes por qué. Con la excepción de la perra blanca, que dudo que sea capaz de sentir pasión por algo en esta vida._

— _Pobre chica. ¿No puedes ser bueno con ella por una vez en la vida?_

 _Feliks negó con la cabeza, derrotado, como si nadie en la faz de la Tierra pudiera entenderlo a él y sus argumentos._

Stefan se incorporó, un poco sonrojado. Al parecer, no sabía que contestarle al rumano. Éste último podría haberlo tomado como una pequeña victoria, pero entonces reparó en el estante lleno de libros que tenía su amigo.

El búlgaro se percató de ello, y corrió queriendo ocultar algunos títulos, pero la curiosidad del rumano era más rápida: ya había leído alguno que tenía letra grande.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaban sus favoritos; favoritos que el otro había asegurado que no le gustaban.

—¡Me dijiste que _Stieg Larsson_ te parecía una porquería! —reprochó Nikolai, un poco descolocado.

—No son míos—farfulló el azabache, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, y queriéndose camuflar con la pared—Son de mi madre.

—¿Qué hacen en tu cuarto, entonces? —se mofó el otro, acercándose a ver la estantería con más atención.

—¡Esa mujer simplemente deja las cosas tiradas por todos lados! —mintió.

—Las deja tiradas... ordenadamente en tu estantería—era la primera vez que Nikolai lo veía tan nervioso.

—Ya sabes, mujeres...

—Sí, sí... también te gusta Drácula, por lo que veo. Genial, otro de mis favori...

—¡De acuerdo, los quería leer! ¡Lo admito! —chilló Stefan, completamente rojo, y dando vueltas en círculos. Nikolai dio un salto, alzando las manos inocentemente.

—¡Tranquilo! No tiene nada de malo querer leerlos. No hay de qué preocuparse—Stefan pareció ablandarse con eso—No creeré que me estás copiando para ser tan _cool_ como yo...

—¡No es eso lo que me preocupa, idiota! —el búlgaro perdió los estribos nuevamente. Nikolai se sorprendió; ¿entonces qué le preocupaba?

Al ver que acababa de dejarse en vergüenza él solito, Stefan volvió a sonrojarse y murmurar ininteligiblemente.

—Olvídalo. E-era eso lo que me preocupaba—volvió a mentir, rezando porque el rumano no hubiera notado su gran desliz.

Si bien Nikolai podía ser a veces distraído y olvidadizo, no era así cuando se trataba de Stefan. Por lo que obviamente no pasaría eso por alto.

—No mientas. A ver, ¿qué hay de malo, entonces? —interrogó el rubio. Tenía ya una loca posibilidad en mente, pero no había chances de que fuera cierta. Simple sentido común.

—No discutamos por tonterías... —intentó disuadirlo Stefan, sin éxito.

—No voy a dejarte en paz, y lo sabes.

—Maldito sea el día en el que te invité a venir—suspiró el búlgaro, golpeándose la frente. Nikolai retrocedió, ofendido y un poco dolido—¡No lo decía en serio! Pero es que puedes llegar a ser jodidamente insistente.

El rumano sonrió de la forma más inocente e infantil que pudo. Stefan intentó ocultar un sonrojo, cubriéndose la cara.

—Mira, mejor nos vamos a estudiar—sentenció el de ojos verdes.

—Claro. Utiliza tus responsabilidades académicas para dejar plantadas las dudas de tu amigo...

—¡Vamos a estudiar! —repitió el otro, bajando la escalera.

—¡No olvidaré esto, Stefan! —aseguró el menor, siguiéndolo.

.

— _Feliks—reiteró el otro rubio, cuidadosamente, porque no quería dejar el tema flotando, pero tampoco dar la impresión de que se preocupaba de sobremanera—Stefan y yo sólo somos amigos._

 _El primer aludido lanzó una carcajada._

— _¡Cuántas veces habré escuchado eso, y ahora están casados! —exageró el polaco._

 _Paulo se cubrió la cara con las manos, diciendo "pero si no tienes amigos casados..."._

— _Ya lo perdimos—se lamentó el portugués, y luego observó al nervioso rumano a los ojos—Perdón por incomodarte. Y que conste que lo último son puras ideas de Feliks: se sabe que Stefan es una roca helada en el ámbito romántico._

 _Los dos chicos se retiraron, dejando a Nikolai en paz, pero con cierta pesadez debido a la idea de que el búlgaro era inmune a cualquier intento de relación romántica._

El sentimiento de amargura volvió a él, y el causante inconsciente de ello pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Es que te diste cuenta que soy, después de todo, un caso perdido? —esto último lo dijo un poco decepcionado.

—¿Eh? ¡No! —contestó rápidamente. De hecho, Stefan había mejorado un montón.

Sólo preguntaba las cosas tres o cuatro veces, en vez de 8, lo que parecía un milagro.

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—¿Hoy te picó el bichito de la curiosidad, eh, Stefan?

—Es mi casa. Yo hago las preguntas aquí—argumentó el de cabello negro.

—Sólo pensaba en la Navidad—mintió, sonriendo amablemente.

—Creo que estoy sufriendo un _Déjà vu._ —sonrió Stefan, también—Podrías innovar un poco más con las mentiras—le guiñó un ojo.

—No son mentiras—intentó defenderse Nikolai, aunque en ese momento confirmó que era realmente malo mintiéndole a Stefan. (Y más si usaba más de una vez la misma excusa)—Lo siento—se avergonzó.

—No pasa nada. Uno no tiene que compartir todo lo que piensa. Es sólo que te veías triste y me preocupé.

—¿Te preocupaste? —Nikolai se sorprendió un poco.

—Bueno... sí—admitió su amigo, desviando la mirada.

Un silencio incómodo, como aquellos de sus primeras conversaciones, reapareció en aquel momento.

(Suerte que Nikolai sabía romperlos).

—Si sirve de algo—comentó—En este mismo momento sí que me puse a pensar en la Navidad.

Stefan rió suavemente hasta convertir sus risitas en carcajadas. Cuando se tranquilizó, observó al rubio profundamente a los ojos.

—Nikolai, no eres normal.

—Me dices a mí que no soy normal—le espetó el más bajo—Pero yo creo que tú tampoco eres muy normal.

—No me lo digas como su fuera un insulto—lo observó, molesto—Me gusta que eso sea así.

Nikolai se mordió el labio, nervioso, pero sin poder apartar su mirada de la de su amigo.

—Sí... —murmuró—A mí también, Stefan.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. Les juro que vamos a tener capítulo navideño después de tanta joda con la Navidad, yas.


	16. XIV: Necesidad de vacaciones

**Capítulo 14**

 **Necesidad de vacaciones**

El agradable aroma de café flotando en el ambiente. Hojas de apuntes adornando el salón por doquier. Los no tan agradables gemidos e incluso frases de desesperación. Extraños rituales para la buena suerte. Preguntas constantes al compañero de al lado, para ver si tiene lo que al otro le falta. Los más valientes, escribiendo las respuestas sobre el pupitre con la letra más microscópica posible, para camuflarlos con los " _G & M 4ever_" y " _Liverpool sucks_ ".

Inauguramos la época de exámenes de mitad de año.

—Me voy a morir. Te lo juro, no me entra ni una palabra más en la cabeza. ¿Es posible morir por leer demasiado? —se quejaba Cian.

—Malas noticias para ti, pero no lo creo—murmuró Feliks, que era el único que parecía extrañamente relajado. Al parecer, todos esos _tips_ de estudio y organización de _Pinterest_ le habían dado una confianza enorme en sí mismo para aprobar lo que se le venía.

Así se sentía hasta que tuvo que entregar la prueba antes de tiempo para ir al baño porque "había bebido demasiada agua para pensar mejor".

.

El tiempo avanzaba muy lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente rápido cuando tenían aquella hoja en blanco intimidante frente a ellos. Nikolai estaba seguro de que en cualquier parte del mundo que tuviera un sistema educativo parecido sucedían esas cosas. Él no tenía problemas con las evaluaciones escritas, pero estaba seguro que para algunas personas era injusto que los evaluaran así. Aunque no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

Suspiró. Debía terminar esa prueba de francés. Sí que le costaba esa materia. Sobre todo porque no la había tenido antes en Rumania. Pero había estudiado lo suficiente para aprobar, aunque estuvo sin salir por bastante tiempo. En ese mismo momento no contaba con la inspiración para escribir un diálogo demasiado elocuente sobre un turista con un mozo maleducado de un restaurante de París.

(Al menos no era el trabajo de escribir la escena del casino. Todos juraban que la profesora Monique era adicta a los juegos de azar. De hecho, Yong Soo confesó que estaba seguro de que había jugado online contra ella en _Pokerstars_ ).

Se volvió hacia la izquierda, a mirar la ventana en busca de inspiración, pero sólo le sirvió para distraerse con el paisaje invernal que lentamente se iba haciendo su lugar para eliminar al otoño. Miró luego el techo, pero ese blanco desvencijado era muy deprimente. Entonces casual y distraídamente observó a su alrededor. En frente suyo estaba la nuca de un muy concentrado Eduard. Y a su derecha, Feliks escribía con una sonrisa en la cara su diálogo. Seguramente había alguna maldad entre esas palabras de prolija caligrafía. Viendo que la profesora se había distraído un poco para limarse las uñas, se giró hacia atrás, rezando por que le alcanzara el tiempo suficiente para ver que estaba haciendo Stefan.

El moreno estaba ensimismado en su propia hoja de papel, pero al percibir por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento tan brusco, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos del rubio. Éste último notó por un lado el enojo en la mirada de su amigo, ya que no era el momento para andarse mirando y mucho menos pensar en hablar. Por otro lado, le gustó encontrar curiosidad. Como "¿qué se trae entre manos en un momento así?".

Pero como la mente de Nikolai estaba prácticamente seca, sólo se aseguró de dirigirle una sonrisa fugaz al búlgaro. Antes de ver la reacción generada, se dio vuelta lo más rápido posible. Agradeció que la profesora Monique no hubiera notado nada de ese intercambio.

Decidió ponerse a trabajar en el diálogo, aunque el producto fuera a ser muy soso. Al finalizar cada oración, pensaba en Stefan. Por lo general le iba bien en el colegio. Probablemente, eso explicaba toda esa independencia de la cual gozaba Stefan. Su madre no tenía que preocuparse por su rendimiento académico. Parecía un trato justo.

Suspiró, dando por finalizado su trabajo, y lo entregó. No pudo evitar fijarse que la mano que la profesora le extendía estaba adornada por un delicado anillo con el símbolo de picas del póker. Monique Bonnefoy, profesora de francés, confirmada como jugadora de póker periódica.

Encontrando un poco cómico que una persona tan aparentemente conservadora y elegante como ella se sintiera inclinada a ese tipo de actividades, no notó la mirada esmeralda de cierto búlgaro seguirlo mientras abandonaba el salón de clases.

.

Y así iba pasando el tiempo, hasta que llegó la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones, y con ella, la última prueba.

Historia.

Era increíble, pero toda la clase se encontraba en la biblioteca, concentrados leyendo. Habían llegado mucho antes de que tocara el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases. Tuvieron que convencer al conserje de que les abriera las puertas del colegio media hora antes del horario estipulado. Cian daba vueltas de aquí para allá por el nerviosismo, aunque Nikolai sospechaba que era también para pasar disimuladamente por la mesa de Eduard. Yong Soo quería tomar su consola para despejarse, pero parecía que el pesado libro de historia lo atraía, y alejaba la mano temblorosa de su mochila como si la abstinencia le doliera físicamente. Incluso Natalia y Feliks habían evitado pelear, y se corroboraban e intercambiaban fechas y conceptos entre sí sin discutir ni un momento, algo que contribuía a asustar aún más a los demás.

Todos actuaban más extraños que nunca, pero era un hecho que todo lo relacionado con esa asignatura (o mejor dicho, con el profesor que la impartía) conllevaba a un comportamiento distinto por parte de todos.

Excepto por Nikolai, que no se exigió mucho más que en las demás asignaturas. Pero a esta altura, los demás lo habían aceptado como raro con respecto a cómo encaraba a Gengis Kan.

A pesar de todo el ambiente cargado que se había generado, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar un grito de agonía de la persona menos esperada.

Paulo, siempre el más tranquilo, amable, sereno, que siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer (a no ser que lo provocaran por su altura), había gritado de forma tal que ni siquiera la bibliotecaria vietnamita se atrevió a echarlo ni a silenciarlo.

—¡Si las vacaciones no llegan ahora mismo, me muero!

La única persona que se rió fue Giselè. Pero sólo para no llorar de angustia y cansancio.

.

El profesor mongol avanzó con sus pasos elegantes de siempre hacia su escritorio, observando a los alumnos a través de sus gafas.

—Buenos días. Doy por sentado que todos se han esforzado estudiando—parecía observarlos a todos y a nadie al mismo tiempo—Y espero que el esfuerzo que hayan puesto con la preparación de su examen pueda quedar bien plasmado.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se dijeron durante la hora y media que duró el examen. Nadie hizo pregunta alguna. Y nadie entregó antes de tiempo. Absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera Natalia, que parecía haber terminado antes que los demás y permaneció revisando constantemente lo que había escrito antes de entregar.

Como era de esperarse.

.

Ese fue el último día de clases. Pero los alumnos ya no tenían la resistencia mental suficiente como para festejar demasiado. Jack prometió realizar una fiesta increíble de año nuevo, pero después de dormir de corrido hasta Nochebuena.

Ni siquiera cuando finalizó la jornada volvieron a su energía de antes. Feliks parecía querer hacer un intento por animar el ambiente, pero ni él tenía ideas de cómo hacerlo.

—Mañana será un día mejor—los intentó consolar Paulo. Aunque las vacaciones no habían comenzado dos minutos después de su grito, seguía vivo.

—Somos guerreros—musitó Cian, con enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes.

.

Nikolai terminó quedándose a solas con Stefan en la parada de autobús. Habían caminado tan lento que el búlgaro se había perdido su autobús. Pero no parecía muy molesto. Parecía estar demasiado cansado como para quejarse siquiera.

El rubio sacó su celular. Ése día no habría charla, así que mejor aprovechar el _wi fi_ del colegio y entrar a husmear en el instagram de su amiga húngara, que ya había comenzado sus vacaciones y estaba visitando Austria, en busca de " _hombres tan interesantes como ese profesor de matemáticas tuyo_ " (en palabras de Elizabeta).

Estaba riéndose para sí con la cara rara de pervertida que tenía su amiga junto a un puesto de _wurst_. Lo encontró tan gracioso que no pudo evitar mostrárselo a Stefan.

Éste apenas esbozó una sonrisa, y lo miró interrogante, pero con cierta timidez.

—¿Es esta una de tus novias de Rumania?

—No, no. Esta es _la Eli_ , mi amiga húngara. La que se enamoraría del amargado Roderich si lo viera.

—Se deben conocer hace mucho.

—Desde que somos niños. Aunque no creas que nos llevamos de maravilla. Peleamos mucho, incluso estando en distintos países. No me voy a olvidar de que por su culpa tengo el diente así.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Stefan.

—Sí. Un día estábamos jugando en un parque. Carreras, o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien. Y me caí y bueno... sangre, dentista, dolor y lágrimas. Creo que fue la única vez que ella me pidió perdón en serio y desde el fondo de su corazón.

—¿Por eso el colmillo?

—Sí. Pero tenía 5 años. Ya tuve 12 años como para acostumbrarme a eso—le restó importancia el rumano. Lo cierto es que a menudo se miraba en el espejo y se preguntaba a sí mismo si no debía hacer algo con eso, pero de momento no le acarreaba ningún problema que no fuera estético.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio. Stefan lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo eras cuando eras un niño?

—Que pregunta más extraña, hombre. Si te refieres a lo físico, casi igual.

—¿Y al carácter?

—... sólo leía otros libros. No he cambiado demasiado.

—Te imagino como tu hermano, pero con el pelo más claro.

—Tal vez. Hace mucho que no miro fotos. Mi madre debe de tener algunas guardadas por ahí.

—Me gustaría verlas.

—No pienses que las mostraré así como así. Esas cosas son información clasificada. No comparto mi ternura infantil con nadie, Stefan.

—Es una lástima—suspiró—Yo tenía una foto mía de cuando era niño en mi teléfono y te la pensaba mostrar.

El rumano se quedó de boca abierta.

—¡Me la muestras ahora, Stefan!

—No—se negó el aludido. Nikolai frunció el ceño, y estiró el brazo para intentar arrebatarle al otro el móvil de la mochila—¡Quita las manos de ahí! ¡Eso es invadir mi privacidad! —chilló mientras el otro le revolvía el bolsillo, en busca del aparato.

Lo logró sacar a duras penas. Luego, el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña. Observó al otro con cara de póker.

—El código—exigió.

—No mereces saberlo—se negó el azabache.

—¡Por favor!

—No.

—Qué malo. Supongo que tendré que dejar correr la imaginación.

Pero le costaba imaginarlo de forma distinta a como era en ese momento. De todas formas, ¿para qué servía eso? Si tal como estaba en el presente era hermoso.

Tuvo que cachetearse mentalmente, porque se había prometido a sí mismo pensar en Stefan de esa manera sólo cuando estuviera solo y con él bien lejos. De lo contrario, podría quedar al descubierto.

—Otra vez te quedas pensando en la vida—sonrió el búlgaro. Ya se había acostumbrado a los momentos de abstracción del otro.

—Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando en la Navidad.

Ambos se observaron y largaron una carcajada estruendosa. Ya era un chiste interno.

—¿Lo mismo de nuevo? —reía Stefan—Parece que me tomaras el pelo.

—¡Ya es un acto reflejo, lo siento!

—No pasa nada. Tal vez es en serio y de verdad es un asunto importante para ti.

—No tanto en realidad. Además, este año voy a estar solo. Voy a actualizarme con todos los episodios y películas que me he perdido por estar estudiando. Será una maratón increíble...

—¿En serio estarás solo? —inquirió el de cabello oscuro. Parecía que ese dato le sorprendió—¿Y tu familia?

—Se irán a Rumania. No los acompañaré, pero puedo sobrevivir dos semanas solo... supongo.

—¿No te sentirás... bueno, solo?

—Bueno, un poco sí. Pero tendremos una despedida de año nuevo en casa de Jack, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Sí, pero será sólo una noche. Además, por más poco que te importe, es muy solitario pasar las navidades solos.

—¿Tú estarás con tu madre, no? —quiso cambiar de tema Nikolai. No quería pensar en ese problema de la soledad festiva hasta que lo tuviera frente a él.

El búlgaro pensó unos momentos antes de responderle. Parecía no estar seguro de querer contestarle. Pero lo hizo, y con sinceridad.

—Mi madre se irá de viaje con sus amigas... al Caribe. O algo así—dijo con cierta vergüenza, como si no estuviera bien.

—Eso está muy bien. ¿No te alegra que disfrute de esas cosas si tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, pero... podría ser menos llamativa con las cosas que hace—resopló.

—¿O estás celoso porque no te lleva con ella?

—No me gusta el calor, y tampoco quiero ver a sus amigas cincuentonas en bikini emborrachándose con piñas coladas, no gracias.

—Tal vez haya alguna bien conservada.

—Prefiero no pensar en eso.

—Si no quieres para ti, puedes tirarme una a mí...

—¡No digas esas cosas, Nikolai, maldición! —se enfadó.

—Tranquilo—se rió—Entonces, ¿no vas a ir a visitar a algún familiar tuyo?

—No tengo tan buena relación con ellos en general. Supongo que me quedaré en casa.

—Eres un ermitaño.

—No lo soy.

—Claro que sí. Pero cada uno elige cómo vivir.

Ambos permanecieron observándose, pensando en lo mismo, porque esa coincidencia era casi como una broma, pero sin embargo era la realidad. Y había formas de pasar acompañados esa noche, ¿pero acaso alguno se atrevía a decirlo?

El autobús de Nikolai apareció, interrumpiendo la indecisión de ambos jóvenes.

—Oh. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos—musitó Stefan, mirándolo de soslayo—En año nuevo. Que tengas... lindas vacaciones.

El rumano asintió con la cabeza, apenas murmurando un escueto "gracias". Subió las escaleras del vehículo con pesadumbre. Casi se echó a llorar cuando vio que no quedaban asientos.

Se recostó contra la ventana opuesta a la acera donde Stefan permanecía esperando su autobús.

Sentía un mal sabor en la boca por despedirse tan escuetamente, pero es que todavía alucinaba. ¿Y si le caía de sorpresa a Stefan en su casa? Tal vez no era buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que se había ausentado antes de empezar las clases y ni siquiera Feliks y los demás habían podido localizarlo. Con ese chico nunca se sabía.

Tenía la certeza de que lo vería en año nuevo, pero iba a pasar bastante tiempo.

¿Cómo iba a ser tan estúpido de perder la oportunidad de acompañarlo en las navidades? Sería la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo a solas con Stefan. Los demás no estarían, ya que incluso Feliks se tomaría en serio la velada con la familia. Podrían ser ellos dos solos.

Pero eso último era lo que más lo asustaba. Se dio cuenta mientras el bus avanzaba por la ciudad. ¿Ambiente festivo y Stefan sólo con él? No le molestaba cuando sabía que los demás estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero es que el estómago le daba un vuelco enorme al cavilar sobre ese tipo de posibilidad.

Era casi una fantasía. Una fantasía que podría haber hecho realidad con tan sólo decir "Eh, ¿no te parece buena idea pasar el 24 en la noche juntos? Digo, así no seremos los únicos tontos solos". Seguía sin atreverse a dar un paso adelante con ciertos asuntos.

Y había desperdiciado la oportunidad de preguntárselo en la cara...

Le dieron ganas de darse contra la ventana. Tenía el celular en la mano y no se le ocurrió que en el siglo XXI uno podía comunicarse fácilmente a través de esos aparatos planos y sofisticados.

La tecnología otra vez salvando el día.

Claro que no le escribiría en ese mismo momento; esperaría hasta después de cenar, para darle al otro la impresión de que pensó en él pero que tampoco estaba tan desesperado cuando en realidad le latía el corazón a toda velocidad de sólo pensar que el otro no tenía razones para rechazar su propuesta.

.

Stefan se estaba relajando en la bañera, disfrutando de los últimos minutos antes de que el agua dejara de estar _calentita_ hasta estar _tibia tirando a fría_. Estaba leyendo desde su celular. Estaba seguro de que algún día se le caería al agua y rompería su récord de "jamás tiré mi teléfono al agua"... además de romper el dispositivo en sí.

Pero ese no fue el día.

Ni siquiera cuando vibró en sus manos y apareció arriba en letras pequeñas, junto al ícono de _Whatsapp_ , el nombre "Nikolai".

(Aunque sí estuvo a punto de resbalarse. Le dio un mini paro cardíaco acentuado por la alegría y curiosidad del momento).

Aún así, salió de la bañera para leerlo, porque no quería arriesgarse. Se ató una toalla a la cintura, apoyando el trasero en la mesada del lavabo.

Casi se maravilló al ver el cuadradito blanco enmarcando lo que el rumano había escrito para él y sólo para él.

 _Me puse a pensar, y es algo insólito que los dos estemos solos en Navidad, jaja._ 21:18

 _No te gustaría pasar la noche juntos?_ 21:18

 _Sólo si quieres y puedes, claro._ 21:19

 _:)_ 21:19

Stefan apretó la toalla. Una sonrisa involuntaria se le formó en el rostro. Eso era una grata sorpresa. Salió del baño tan feliz y escribiendo una respuesta que se resbaló con el suelo húmedo y se apoyó en la puerta para no caerse.

—¿Qué pasó? —se escuchó el grito de su madre desde la habitación que utilizaba como oficina, preocupada por el sonido inusual.

—¡Todo está bien! —la tranquilizó el chico—¡Sólo conseguí compañía para cuando no estés!

—¡Eso es genial hijo! —festejó la mujer—¡No destruyas la casa!

—Claro que no—murmuró Stefan, seguro de que lo único que se iba a destruir sería su capacidad de abstenerse de tirarse encima de su más reciente amigo.

.

" _Una voz fresca y grave pronunció de pronto mi nombre. Sentí miedo y eché a correr. Alguien corrió detrás de mí. Una mano me sujetó sin violencia. Era Max Demian. Me di por cogido_ ".

Nikolai había querido llegar hasta el fin del enunciado para luego fijarse por qué al teléfono se le había ocurrido vibrar. Por más que fuera la respuesta de Stefan. La oración no se dejaba por la mitad.

Respirando hondo, se fijó en lo que había recibido.

 _A veces tienes buenas ideas, Nikolai_ 21:26

 _Te espero en casa a las 20:00_ 21:27

 _No hace falta que traigas nada_ 21:27

 _Nos vemos!_ 21:27

* * *

Otro capítulo que se nos va. Abrazo psicológico a todos los que leen~


	17. XV: Navidad especial

**Capítulo 15**

 **Navidad especial**

Mientras caminaba por aquél barrio tan distinto del suyo, Nikolai rezaba por no perderse. O porque nadie lo mirara extraño (a pesar de que había intentado arreglarse lo mejor posible). O peor aún, que algún perro el doble de grande que él saltara una de esas verjas y corriera hacia él. Podía escuchar sus ladridos amenazantes.

Pero estaba convencido de que ese día debía llegar sano y salvo costara lo que costara. Probablemente, ésta sería una noche que recordaría... por un buen tiempo como mínimo.

Claro que, por más confianza que se tuviera, sólo había visitado una vez la casa del búlgaro. Y aunque los dueños de aquellas enormes propiedades parecían esforzarse porque las casas fueran distintas, llegó un momento en que no pudo distinguirlas una de otra. Ni siquiera podía hallar un cartel con el nombre de la calle de Stefan.

Así que tuvo que renunciar a su orgullo y tomar su celular para llamarlo.

.

—Así es. Toma la calle esa. Sí, está bien si pasas en frente de una casa que tiene una estatua de un enano semidesnudo—Stefan hizo una pausa, escuchando con el auricular del teléfono lo que su invitado le preguntaba—No, tampoco sé por qué tienen eso ni me interesa averiguarlo.

Daba vueltas por el living de su casa, nervioso, jugueteando con su playera. Todavía no estaba seguro de si se había vestido adecuadamente. Por un lado, no quería desmerecer al otro vistiéndose como si estuviera en su casa. Pero es que estaba en su casa. Podía andar de pijamas si lo deseara, y es que lo consideró; ayudaría a que el lugar no pareciera tan intimidante. Finalmente, decidió que la mejor opción sería vestirse como cuando iba a la casa del otro. Al final, no eran necesarias tantas vueltas, sólo una camiseta y unos vaqueros. La calefacción estaba bastante alta, así que no pasarían frío.

— _...la casa del buzón rojo_ —decía el rumano al teléfono—¡ _Contéstame_! —exigió.

—Esa no, es al frente y dos más a la derecha.

— _Ah, creo que la veo desde aquí. Sí, creo que he llegado._

—Estoy en la ventana. Tal vez me ves.

— _No lo creo, en este barrio las ventanas de las casas están bastante alejadas de la calle._

—¿Quieres que salga a recibirte?

— _Hace demasiado frío. Deja, ya estoy casi allí. Sólo ábreme la puerta. Es una suerte que este portón sea tan fácil de abrir. Y de que no tengas ningún Pastor alemán escondido atrás de los rosales..._ —mascullaba.

El búlgaro sonrió ante eso, y ensanchó la sonrisa aún más cuando vio a su interlocutor asomarse por el jardín. Nikolai levantó una mano enguantada, y pareció decir algo, porque vio un poco de vaho que escapaba de su boca ante el frío. Stefan no escuchó de qué se trataba, porque ya había cortado la comunicación y se dirigía a abrirle la puerta a su hogar.

—...por eso odio este clima—se estaba quejando el rubio en cuanto el otro le abrió.

—Me perdí la primera parte—dijo el de ojos verdes, permitiendo que el otro pasara.

—Con permiso—comentó al ingresar—Porque a pesar del frío que hace, no cae nieve. Es odioso. Si vamos a sufrir así, que al menos nos motiven un poco con eso.

—Yo creo que este tipo de frío igual es hermoso.

—Sí... bueno, aquí adentro es tan "hermoso" sentir el frío que me dan ganas de quitarme toda la ropa, en serio.

Stefan se dio la vuelta bruscamente, exigiéndose a sí mismo no sonrojarse. Sólo cuando Nikolai se quitó todo el abrigo que llevaba encima y la mochila, se percató de lo que había dicho.

—Estaba exagerando—le aclaró al moreno.

—Sí, lo sé—Stefan intentó aparentar normalidad al decir eso—De todas formas, puedes sentirte como en tu casa. Así que si te quieres sacar la ropa...

Nikolai pensó que ese era el peor momento para que el otro le siguiera el juego. Así que, por una vez en la vida, decidió cortarlo.

—Bueno. ¿Qué hay de comer? —quiso saber el rubio.

—La pregunta más importante de la noche, ¿eh?

—Sin duda alguna estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

—Claro que sí. Tenemos gastronomía italiana de primera calidad.

—¿Ah, sí? —se ilusionó Nikolai—¿Qué cosa?

—Me gusta llamarlo "Pasta delicadísima y de fácil cocción".

Al rumano le costó unos instantes entenderlo.

—Maldito Stefan, ¿¡cocinas fideos instantáneos para Navidad!?

—Lo siento. Es que no sé cocinar—confesó, desviando la mirada—Era eso o salchichas con arroz. Pero como ya las comí ayer, era esto o nada.

—No hay problema con que no sepas cocinar, ¡pero podrías haberme dicho y conseguía algo!

—Eres mi invitado, no iba a cargarte con esas incomodidades. Además, te prometí que me encargaría de todo.

—¿Al menos tienes salsa para los fideos?

—...Los como con mayonesa.

Nikolai lanzó un insulto al cielo. Menos mal que estaban sólo ellos dos en la casa, junto con un pequeño árbol de Navidad puramente simbólico con algunas luces.

.

El rumano se las arregló para improvisar una salsa con algunos vegetales y queso que, gracias al cielo, la madre de Stefan había dejado en el congelador.

—¿Y así pensabas sobrevivir solo en esta casa, Stefan? —lo interrogaba mientras cocinaba. El dueño de la casa se encontraba sentado en un taburete cerca de él, observando cómo realizaba esa tarea, pero sin aprender nada en realidad aparte de cómo se flexionaban los músculos de los brazos de su amigo.

—Eh, no es la primera vez que me quedo solo. Y he aquí yo.

—Comer estas cosas un fin de semana está bien, hasta yo lo hago. ¿Pero no crees que dos semanas ya es mucho?

—El tiempo pasa volando. Y soy joven—se encogió de hombros el búlgaro—Y el arroz es sano.

—¿Esa es la única conclusión que sacas de todo esto? —gruñó Nikolai, soplando una cucharada de salsa para probar cómo había quedado. No era un gran cocinero, pero su madre le había enseñado algunas cosas básicas. Regla número 1: aprovechar todo lo que haya en la heladera y más allá.

Madres salvando la cena de Navidad por otra vez.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieras beber? —preguntó Stefan, empezando a sentirse como un verdadero inútil.

—No lo sé, ¿qué tienes?

—Lo que quieras—ofreció—Vino, cerveza, champagne. O cosas más fuertes.

—¿Tienes una licorería en tu casa? ¿Acaso tu madre bebe demasiado?

—Ella no bebe casi nada, pero sus amigas sí. Y vienen más a menudo de lo que me gustaría—el búlgaro hizo una mueca al recordar eso. Nikolai supuso que exageraba, como todo lo relacionado con su progenitora. Le daba curiosidad conocer a la persona que había criado al que ahora era uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Aunque lo cierto era que no conocía a ninguna de las familias de sus nuevos amigos.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres entonces? —insistió Stefan.

—Lo que tú creas que pega mejor con tu "refinada pasta italiana envasada".

El moreno se puso de pie y salió del recinto mostrándole el dedo medio.

.

Stefan curioseó en el sótano lo que su madre tenía guardado. No recordaba cuáles vinos eran los que estaban completamente prohibidos tomar por ser demasiado finos, los que guardaba para sus amigas, y cuáles eran los que recibía de regalo y ni le gustaban.

Luego rodó los ojos, ¿para qué iba a complicarse tanto con eso? Eran muy jóvenes para tener un paladar así de desarrollado.

Se llevó unas cuantas cervezas frías y algo de sidra para beber más tarde. Cuando le desee feliz Navidad y le diera el regalo que con tanto esmero había logrado pensar.

.

—Um, quise poner la mesa pero no sabía dónde estaban las cosas—confesó el rumano avergonzado en cuanto Stefan apareció en el umbral de la cocina.

—Deja que yo me encargue—su anfitrión frunció el ceño y le tiró una cerveza—Ya has hecho suficiente, Nikolai.

El rubio permaneció bebiendo mientras el otro, con un poco más de seguridad, se encargaba de terminar todos los detalles.

Fue un alivio cuando ambos apoyaron el trasero en las sillas para, por fin, comerse el festín.

—Bueno, para ser fideos instantáneos, son los mejores que he probado~—reconoció Nikolai.

—Ídem—apoyó el otro con la boca llena.

Cuando hay comida de por medio, las conversaciones no son las más elocuentes. A veces ni hay conversaciones, como en este caso. Pero ya con el segundo plato, la comunicación volvió a fluir entre los dos chicos.

—...entonces, según Feliks, una de las dos tiene que habérsele declarado a la otra. Vio un corazón con sus iniciales en un pupitre y todo—chismorreó Stefan.

—Para mí fue Giselè. Por algo se sonrojó cuando _Felks_ le dijo eso el otro día.

—"El otro día" dices, ¡si eso fue como hace tres meses! —Stefan bebió un largo trago de su tercera cerveza—Yo creo que podría ser Michelle.

—Pero tenemos la evidencia de que...

—Tal vez se sonrojó porque en realidad fue Michelle la que se confesó primero.

—... Es una posibilidad.

—¿A que sí? No lo habías pensado.

—Hay muchas cosas que no he pensado, Stefan. Por ejemplo, como salvar tu salud de la comida sumamente procesada.

—Eso no es responsabilidad tuya, Nikolai. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Al menos tienes a tu madre.

Stefan señaló una silla vacía.

—¿En serio? —ironizó el azabache.

—Eh, que se preocupó por dejarte bastante comida en la nevera... sólo que no la aprovechas.

—¿Y si te dijera que no fue ella, sino la mujer que suele venir a limpiar, cocinar y de paso hacer algunas compras?

—...Alguien tiene que pagarle a ella.

—Aquí es muy fácil solucionar todo con dinero—bufó el de ojos verdes—No me gusta. No es normal.

—Por lo que me dices, para la gente de aquí sí lo es.

—¡Pero no para el resto del mundo! En... la vida real, ya sabes. Hay que resolver los problemas por otros métodos.

—Y estoy seguro de que sabes hacerlo. En el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote, lo has hecho.

—Sí, pero... no es suficiente. Todavía sigo rodeado de vidas que parecen tan _fáciles_ pero a la vez _sofisticadas_.

Nikolai reflexionó unos minutos, observando fijamente a su amigo. Éste intentaba apartar la mirada de vez en cuando, pero no lo conseguía por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por eso siempre te andas esforzando por ser normal? ¿Por no destacar demasiado en el colegio, ir en autobús aunque no te convenga, y repetirme constantemente que soy raro?

—Algo así—admitió Stefan, algo sonrojado.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¡Ya lo sabes! Me gusta sentirme normal. No destacar. Es más fácil. Ser invisible. Que nadie me moleste, sólo las personas a las que se lo permito.

—Stefan... te sale todo mal.

El aludido lo observó, ofendido.

—Porque no eres invisible, ni siquiera esforzándote por parecer el ser humano más plano y aburrido que exista—se explicó Nikolai—Tal vez no seas la persona más excéntrica y foco de las conversaciones de toda la ciudad, pero aún así vas a tener algo único. Por más que intentes que no sea así.

El búlgaro permanecía en silencio, con los ojos algo brillantes. Nikolai tenía miedo de que se pusiera a llorar o se enojara con él, pero aún así continuó hablando.

—Si no tuvieras algo que no llamara la atención, tal vez no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Porque me diste curiosidad y quise hablarte, ¿sabes? Así que, aunque no sé de qué se trata, tiene que haber algo, ¿me entiendes?

Stefan asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos.

—Me parece admirable que no quieras destacar, tal vez por la influencia de... todo esto—dijo Nikolai englobando el recinto con un gesto—Pero no intentes ser algo que no quieres ser. Y valora un poco más lo que tienes. Estoy seguro de que tu madre hizo un gran sacrificio cuidando de ti, aunque no te parezca.

—Tienes razón—reconoció el búlgaro con voz ronca—Lo siento. Di la impresión de ser un pendejo malcriado todavía más, ¿eh?

—No, no fue... ni siquiera me has dado esa impresión alguna vez...

—Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas—interrumpió Stefan—Mi madre no cuida de mi como... como lo haría una madre normal. ¿Entiendes?

—No puedes pretender que todas las madres sean iguales. Tienen distintas formas de expresar su cariño, y distinta cantidad de tiempo para ello.

—Nikolai, estoy prácticamente solo. Y libre. Pero solo. Con ella está todo bien siempre y cuando no me saque malas notas en el colegio ni llegue drogado o borracho a casa. Mi madre vive para su trabajo, sus amigas, sus ligues, y un poco después, para mí y el resto de su familia.

El rumano no sabía que decir. Obviamente no podía discutir la realidad del otro.

—Pero no es mala madre. Me da lo que necesito, y muchas veces lo que quiero. Probablemente tengo las posibilidades de viajar o estudiar lo que quiera. Puedo dedicarme a vivir mi vida libremente, algo que ella está haciendo también ahora desde que se desentendió de mi crianza en cuanto cumplí 10 años.

—Entonces sí te prestaba atención.

—Muchos prestan atención a los cachorros, pero cuando ya están lo suficientemente grandes dejan de tener ese encanto adorable y pasan a ser una parte más instalada en la familia. Ya parte de la rutina. Darles de comer, llevarlos al veterinario si es necesario... y sólo eventualmente jugar con ellos y hacerles mimos.

Nikolai intentó no mirar al otro con lástima, porque sabía que era casi una falta de respeto, pero no podía entender como le faltaba algo tan elemental como eso. Claro que, por lo que Stefan continuó contándole, su madre tampoco lo ignoraba del todo, pero estaba claro que tampoco era su preocupación principal. Y no podía culparla. No la conocía. Tal vez veía la madurez de su hijo como un momento propicio para hacer todo lo que no pudo hacer con su vida. Él también esperaba el día en que su madre pudiera hacer algo más que encargarse de la casa y cuidar de él y su hermano. Al menos parecía a gusto con su trabajo de enfermera...

El búlgaro paró de hablar, y tomó otro trago de cerveza. Creía que se echaría a temblar por contarle historias tan personales a Nikolai. Pero lo cierto es que quería seguir. Sabía que era deprimente y hasta tedioso escucharlo una noche así, pero era la primera vez que podía abrirse tanto con alguien. No le importaba lo que el rumano opinara luego de él.

Sólo quería seguir hablando ante la calidez de aquella mirada. Y eso hizo, contándole a Nikolai cosas que nunca había considerado necesario compartir con alguien.

Aprovechando la elocuencia de su amigo, el rumano no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Sabía que no era lo más prudente en aquel momento, pero el otro parecía necesitar desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—¿Y tú padre? ¿Qué pinta en todo esto?

El búlgaro se calló repentinamente. Tragó saliva antes de continuar.

—Mi padre hace que mi madre parezca la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Él no esperó a que el cachorro llegara a un tamaño razonable. Cuando se da cuenta de que los perritos, o en este caso, los bebitos crecen, decidió desentenderse del tema.

Nikolai lo observó horrorizado. Sabía que esas cosas pasaban, pero era crudo oírlo, sobre todo cuando era impensable que hubiera vivido una situación así. No quería pronunciarlo en voz alta. "¿ _Los abandonó_?".

El otro pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—Se fue, sí, apenas cumplía 2 años. Ni siquiera llegó a casarse con mi madre, apenas vivió con ella. Sus únicos aportes consistieron en una gran suma de dinero en aquél momento, para que ella pudiera salir adelante y conseguir sus propios ingresos. Y el resto de la historia son transferencias impersonales de dinero. Mi padre es sólo un nombre junto a un montón de números—la voz del búlgaro parecía estar a punto de quebrarse—Al parecer, esa es su forma de que su moral lo deje tranquilo. Cubrir necesidades económicas es suficiente como para cumplir con haber engendrado un hijo y no querer ayudar a criarlo, al parecer.

Nikolai estaba estupefacto. Entendía perfectamente por qué el otro no quería hablar sobre su familia, y mucho menos sobre su padre. No podía decir nada en aquella situación, o hacer. Sólo atinó a apoyar su mano en el antebrazo de su amigo. La única forma de reconfortarlo que se le ocurría. Stefan no rechazó este gesto.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —continuó Stefan, y esta vez una lágrima amenazó con caerse—Que me encantaría decir que es un hijo de puta. ¡Pero ni siquiera lo conozco!

Apenas dijo esas últimas palabras, el búlgaro se quebró definitivamente. Se le cayeron las lágrimas una tras otra. Apartó el brazo de Nikolai violentamente para cubrirse el rostro.

Al rumano le afectó verlo así. Siempre creyó que si uno de los dos se largaba a llorar, sería él y no Stefan. Parecía tan serio, tan seguro de sí mismo y prácticamente impasible.

Se había construido un muy buen caparazón para ocultar esos sentimientos y recuerdos.

A Nikolai se le encogió el corazón, y no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla para ir a abrazar al otro.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Estaba aquél día en su casa, cuando el moreno le agradeció por cuidar de él. Además, el rubio había abrazado a gente llorando anteriormente. Amigos y amigas, y a su hermano menor. Por supuesto que se preocupaba por ellos y les brindaba la contención que necesitaban en esos momentos difíciles.

Pero era la primera vez que Nikolai percibía tanta fragilidad en una persona.

Sentir el temblor y las sacudidas generadas por el llanto lo hizo reforzar más el agarre de su amigo. Los sollozos incesantes le retumbaban en el cerebro. Ese contacto era demasiado real. Más que cualquier golpe o beso que hubiera recibido en su vida.

—Perdón—intentaba decir Stefan, con dificultad a causa de los hipidos—Feliks, Paulo y Cian saben algo de la historia, lo básico. Pero nunca me había puesto así... —y al terminar de decir eso abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Nikolai, llorando más fuerte.

El rubio se estremeció al darse cuenta de que Stefan debía haberse estado guardando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ese pensamiento casi le daba ganas de llorar a él también. Pensar que su amigo nunca echó de menos nada, excepto un abrazo desinteresado. Se aguantó las ganas. Tenía que soportarlo por él.

Sintió que no podía abandonarlo. Stefan podría vivir solo y con su comida congelada, pero Nikolai no podía permitir que no recibiera cariño cuando lo necesitaba.

No podía culpar a nadie. Incluso podría ser peor, honestamente. Pero el rumano, sintiendo esos espasmos sobre él, lo consideró como lo más doloroso en aquél momento. Cada vida era distinta y no podía comparar los tipos de dolor que cada uno acarreaba.

—Stefan—musitó—No lo puedo creer. ¿Cuánto tiempo te has aguantado todo esto?

—Demasiado—sollozó el de ojos verdes.

Nikolai sabía que no era el mejor momento para regañarlo, pero lo tuvo que hacer de todas formas. ¡Uno no podía guardar tanto dentro sí sin descargarse!

—Es que no me gusta llorar—contestó Stefan, sin querer alzar el rostro oculto en el pecho de su invitado—Parece que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, Nikolai. Cuando creo que ha acabado, es como que todavía queden más lágrimas—intentó reprimir otro hipido.

—Eso es lo que haces mal, Stefan—lo reconfortó, pronunciando el nombre de su amigo con toda la ternura posible. Se apartó levemente, para arrimar una silla y sentarse a su lado—No intentes que se detenga. Si no, siempre quedará algo más ahí dentro.

Stefan apenas alzó el rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y el color verde de éstos resaltaba como nunca. Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos, sin mucho resultado.

Así que volvió al refugio que los brazos de Nikolai le brindaban.

.

Nikolai no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, fue mucho, pero lo consideró suficiente en cuanto el llanto del búlgaro comenzó a amainar. Aunque le destrozaba el corazón ver a Stefan así, en uno de sus peores momentos, se sentía esperanzado de que se hubiera desahogado en mucho tiempo. Incluso, en el fondo de su corazón, el pensamiento egoísta de que él era la única persona con la que el otro pudo abrirse tanto le inquietaba bastante y lo ponía feliz.

El búlgaro se lavó la cara en la pileta de la cocina, todavía sorbiéndose los mocos y dando hipidos, aunque apenas lagrimeaba. Seguía muy afectado, pero ya no temblaba tanto.

Se estaba recuperando del miedo de dejar fluir tantas experiencias y pensamientos guardados, que la rutina había reprimido dentro de sí. Sentía que había aflojado un nudo demasiado tenso. Era un alivio bastante grande.

Qué mal se había portado. Arruinar la noche de Navidad de Nikolai poniéndose a llorar como pocas veces en la vida. Le debía una disculpa muy grande.

Cuando Stefan se consideró lo suficientemente tranquilo, se volteó para enfrentar al rumano.

Éste lo observaba con cierta preocupación en la mirada, que en realidad lo hizo sentirse peor. No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerse cargo de su dolor, pero sin embargo lo había recibido de brazos abiertos y dispuesto a escucharlo más que cualquier otra persona.

—Perdóname, Nikolai. En serio—pidió Stefan, hipando un poco—No quería ponerme así, pero es que... no podía soportarlo.

—Está bien, Stefan. No tienes que disculparte. Yo... me siento bien sabiendo que te conozco mejor. Y espero que esto te haya hecho bien.

—Supongo—murmuró, apretándose el brazo—Pero es injusto para ti.

Nikolai negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Soy tu amigo, Stefan. Esto no se trata de dar o recibir más o menos justicia.

—Lo sé—hizo una pausa—Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo.

—De nada. Te lo mereces. Todos merecen tener un amigo cuando lo necesitan— el más bajo sonrió lo mejor que pudo—Además, te había dicho hace tiempo que podías confiarme tus secretos.

—Lo recuerdo—admitió Stefan, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Nikolai lo ayudó a levantar la mesa, viendo que el otro se esforzaba por volver a un ambiente más normal y menos agitado. El rubio le puso una mano en el hombro, preguntándole si no deseaba tomar aire.

Éste asintió, pero pidiéndole que lo acompañara.

.

El aire frío era bien recibido, al menos para Stefan. Nikolai se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber tomado una bufanda cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Además, el búlgaro había metido sus pies por debajo de las piernas de su amigo, ya que no había querido ponerse zapatos sólo para salir un momento afuera.

El rumano se alegró de que la vagancia del azabache era al menos una señal de que su estado de ánimo de siempre estaba reflotando.

—Yo quería que pasáramos una agradable noche juntos—suspiró Stefan, de la nada.

—¿Todavía te sigues mortificando? Te dije que no pasaba nada. Mírale el lado positivo, el cielo está hermoso.

El búlgaro observó hacia arriba, pero frunció el ceño, volviendo la mirada hacia su acompañante.

—El cielo está lleno de nubes grises, Nikolai. Apenas se ve la sombra de la luna.

—Pero míralo bien. ¿No es bonita como la luz se difumina entre esas nubes?

—...Tiene su encanto.

—¿A que sí? Incluso cuando las cosas están así de oscuras puedes encontrar algo que no lo sea.

—Eso fue demasiado poético hasta para un sujeto como tú. ¿Seguro que no te sientes mal?

Nikolai estaba tan absorto en el cielo que le costó un poco darse cuenta de que el otro se estaba burlando (un poco) de él.

—Si me siento mal es porque me cayó mal tu pasta congelada—contraatacó.

—O podría ser tu salsa.

—Eh, que si insultas mi salsa, insultas las horas que invirtió mi madre tratando de enseñarme a hacerla.

—¿¡Hablamos de que tardaste horas en aprender _eso_!?

El rumano lo observó con su rostro de ofendido, con la boca abierta y las cejas juntas. La risa de Stefan no se hizo esperar, haciendo que al rubio se le quitara rápidamente esa cara. Ya estaba casi seguro de que lo peor había pasado.

—Sabes que me encantó. Todo quedó más delicioso que... bueno, que lo que yo podría haber logrado—admitió una vez sus risas cesaron.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado—fue el turno de Nikolai de regalarle una sonrisa.

Stefan apartó la mirada, pero recargó su frente en el hombro del rubio.

Éste último se sobresaltó, pero le permitió al otro quedarse así. Como no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ojeó el reloj de su amigo para saber en qué hora vivían.

—En un rato ya será Navidad~—anunció el rumano, aunque rezando para sus adentros por que el otro no se le ocurriera cambiar de posición. Estaba muy bien así, aunque el cabello de Stefan le hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Realmente, eso me parece tan poco importante en este momento... —suspiró el búlgaro—A no ser que tengas frío, deja las cosas como están.

—Mmm... ¿hay fuegos artificiales?

—No. Bueno, algún individuo a veces suelta alguno—murmuró—Pero por lo general se gastan el presupuesto en esas cosas para el año nuevo.

—Entonces no habrá mucho que ver.

—No. Pero como tú dijiste, hasta el cielo así está bonito.

Nikolai no pudo discrepar ante sus propias palabras. Así que se recostó contra la pared exterior, dejando que Stefan volviera a recostarse contra su hombro. No le parecía lo más cómodo, pero allá él.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que el rumano se percató de un tímido roce contra su mano, que descansaba apenas afuera de sus bolsillos.

Se dijo que si ése era Stefan queriéndole tomar de la mano, le iba a dar un paro cardíaco en ese mismo instante. Afortunadamente, no tenía control voluntario sobre eso, porque de lo contrario _sí_ se le habría parado el corazón porque Stefan _sí_ quería tomarlo de la mano.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar por qué el otro querría hacerlo. Sólo murmuró un "no hay problema", y tuvo su mano envuelta por las frías manos del moreno.

Nikolai había fantaseado muchas veces con ellos dos besándose y abrazándose, incluso haciendo otras cosas más fuertes. Caminando de la mano por la calle incluso. Pero nunca un contacto tan simple como ese... pero a la vez tan íntimo.

¡Y cómo contrastaba con el abrazo de antes! Stefan se había aferrado a él como si no hubiera un mañana, pero esta vez le tomaba las manos con una delicadeza, como si hacer eso le ocupara toda la concentración y no quisiera hacer nada más que disfrutar de acariciarle suavemente con el pulgar.

El rumano deseó que el otro no estuviera interesado en verlo a la cara, porque incluso con la tenue luz se le iba a notar el sonrojo. Ya era muy difícil tratar de no respirar rápida o entrecortadamente.

Tenía la sensación de que esa noche estaban pasando demasiadas cosas juntas. Cosas importantes. Pero a la misma vez, parecía como si fuera obvio. Que probablemente al día siguiente todo volvería a estar relativamente normal. Que en ese momento no importaba la vergüenza o las explicaciones. Un oasis temporal donde un gesto que normalmente alarmaría a cualquiera de los dos, pasaba por algo natural. Fue un acuerdo silencioso, sellado mientras la pirotecnia hacía su explosiva presencia, intentando rivalizar con el obstáculo que eran las nubes.

Aunque eso no quitaría que Nikolai se sentía casi como flotando en una nube. Una nube fría y con cabello negro que olía a champú.

.

Si aquella mañana le hubieran dicho que iba a terminar consolando a Stefan de un ataque de llanto, Nikolai no lo hubiera creído. Pero, efectivamente, sucedió.

Si en ese momento en el que Stefan lloraba le hubieran dicho que iban a terminar tranquilamente observando el cielo, algunos fuegos artificiales y dándose la mano en vez de desearse Feliz Navidad, Nikolai no lo hubiera creído. Pero, efectivamente, sucedió también.

Y si durante la medianoche le hubieran dicho que después de tantas lágrimas y tanta paz las cosas iban a transformarse en una fiesta desenfrenada mano a mano, Nikolai tampoco lo habría creído.

Pero estaba sucediendo.

A Nikolai no le agradaba demasiado la música que Stefan estaba escuchando, pero había aprendido a tolerarla: era lo que siempre se solía escuchar cuando se combinaban los jóvenes, el alcohol y las fiestas.

La diferencia es que ahora al búlgaro se le había ocurrido hacer un karaoke improvisado.

— _I say what does it feels so good, so good to be bad_ ~.

Al menos pronunciaba ben las palabras, al contrario de cierto pelirrojo meses atrás.

—Eh—la voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Ven a bailar conmigo, _Niko_.

Que lo llamara así era señal de que ya había ingerido alcohol suficiente.

—No me gusta esta música. Además, ¿cómo es posible bailarla? —preguntó, a la vez que el DJ soltaba una exclamación y la habitación se inundaba con el familiar _punchi punchi_ de la música electrónica.

—¡Todo se puede bailar! —gritó Stefan, saltando y moviéndose como si tuviera convulsiones.

—Lo siento, no puedo fingir un ataque epiléptico tan bien como tú.

—¡Sólo déjalo fluir!

Si el rígido de Stefan hablaba sobre dejar las cosas fluir, tal vez ya era hora de esconderle el vodka.

También era hora de que el rumano se esforzara por no dejarse convencer tan fácilmente por el moreno, porque sí creyó que tenía que dejarlo fluir y disfrutar. Así que el rumano se empinó un buen trago de alcohol, y dejó que la música, la noche y Stefan (sobretodo Stefan) "fluyeran". Era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo. Se alegraba de que el otro estuviera feliz después de esa recaída de horas atrás.

También se alegró de observarlo bailar eufórico (en la fiesta de Jack no lo haría jamás, demasiada gente conocida y a la vez de poca confianza); de que riera y lo abrazara diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo quería; y haber terminado (sin saber cómo) acostado en su cama de dos plazas, con él a un lado intentando quitarse la playera y confesando.

—A veces le miento a la gente. Pero cuando te digo que te quiero es en serio, Nikolai...

Pero no agregó nada más, porque cayó dormido. Y al rumano también lo arrastró el cansancio.

* * *

Esto fue intenso. Uno de los capítulos que también disfrute muchísimo escribiendo :) Espero que la parte de Stefan triste haya quedado medianamente bien. Escribir drama todavía me hace dar un pasito afuera de la zona de confort (que no está mal). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque quedó un poco (bastante) tardío con respecto a las festividades.


	18. XVI: Indirecta impensada

**Capítulo 16**

 **Indirecta impensada**

Lo primero que sintió Nikolai al despertar fue que tenía el brazo izquierdo dormido, como un saco de arena pegado al cuerpo sin sensibilidad alguna.

Que él supiera no se aplastaba el brazo al dormir. Pero entonces abrió los ojos, parpadeando las veces necesarias para espabilarse lo suficiente; y se dio cuenta que no tenía el brazo aplastado, sino que Stefan dormía aplastado a él.

Cierto que el búlgaro dormía abrazando almohadas.

También se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el centro mismo de la cama de dos plazas, porque con tanto espacio disponible, no debería estar tan pegado a él.

Por un momento, el rubio permaneció relajado en la semi penumbra, acostumbrándose a ella.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritar de emoción o reírse. Aunque sí permaneció un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

¡Había dormido en la misma cama que Stefan! Claro que no había sucedido nada extraño, y tampoco era lo más íntimo del mundo, eso de que dos amigos compartieran cama.

Pero para Nikolai y sus sentimientos, significaba mucho. Sentía el aroma del búlgaro por todas partes, y escuchaba su profunda respiración. Es más, casi que la sentía en el cuello.

" _A no hiperventilar_ " se dijo.

Suspiró, y luego se ruborizó. ¿Y si tenía mal aliento? Si el otro hacía muecas dormido, ya podía tomar una pala y hacer un pozo para enterrarse.

Intentó dormirse, parecer normal, pero en el fondo sabía que con toda esa emoción no lograría mucho. A pesar de la tensión, intentó respirar normalmente y evitar moverse; no despertar al otro bajo ningún concepto.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, aunque podrían haber sido minutos, porque no tenía noción del tiempo y apenas podía distinguir algo en las penumbras de la habitación, sintió algo de movimiento a su lado.

—Stefan—murmuró. El otro no respondió, sólo se restregó un poco contra las sábanas (y su cuerpo, de paso). Tuvo que repetir el nombre del otro, aunque en voz más alta.

—¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor aquí dentro, si estamos en invierno? —con pausas y todo, el búlgaro se las apañó para decir sus primeras palabras esa mañana.

Obviamente no era consciente de que el calor no venía del clima ni de la calefacción, sino que era calor humano.

—...Bueno, me alegro de que no pases frío—comentó Nikolai, un poco incómodo.

Hubo una pausa, y Stefan abrió sus ojos abruptamente.

—¡Santa Madre! —chilló, alejándose al lado opuesto de la cama. Nikolai hizo un puchero.

—¿Lo siento? —se disculpó, aunque no sabía muy bien si era lo correcto.

—¿¡Qué haces en mi cama!?

El rumano se encogió un poco ante esa agresividad repentina.

—Stefan, me invitaste a dormir...

—Ya lo sé, a mi casa, a mi habitación incluso, pero no a mi cama...

—Pero eso es lo que te iba a decir. Ayer me... invitaste, en serio, a dormir contigo.

No estaba seguro de si era cierto, pero tampoco lo había echado.

—Tal vez a mí me pareció una buena idea estando borracho, pero deberías saber que porque a mi alcohólico ser le parezca aceptable, podrías haberte negado... como una persona racional lo haría.

—Hombre, no te alteres. _No homo_ , ¿eh? —le supo muy hipócrita eso al rubio, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Stefan parecía incómodo, y se tapó un poco el pecho desnudo con la sábana. Nikolai no supo si se debía a la situación o a lo que acababa de decir.

—Claro... tranquilo—el de cabello azabache se puso de pie, pero la realidad lo golpeó. O mejor dicho, la resaca lo hizo marearse y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

—Es muy temprano para que huyas de mí—bromeó el rumano.

—Cállate... —susurró Stefan, rendido—Mataría por un vaso de agua.

Nikolai se puso de pie, alzando las manos.

—Perdóname la vida, ya te lo traigo—y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—...estúpido—murmuró el búlgaro—No era para que me lo trajeras... —ahogó un bostezo.

Stefan lo observó dejar la habitación, sintiendo cierta melancolía. El ambiente (y la cama) se habían vuelto un poco más fríos.

.

—Me gusta este suéter. Pero, ¿no crees que me hace ver gordo? —preguntó Stefan. Se había probado la prenda de ropa que Nikolai le había regalado: un suéter verde con lunares negros. El rubio había obtenido unos auriculares nuevos.

—Te hace ver gay, honestamente. Sin ánimos de discriminar, eh—añadió al final.

—Ya te gustaría—dijo el búlgaro, sacando la lengua.

—Claro que sí—murmuró Nikolai desviando la mirada.

Y aunque sonó como un comentario sarcástico, lo cierto es que había salido de forma natural ya que se trataba de la más pura verdad.

Se notó, porque Stefan pareció dudar un segundo, decidiendo si era broma o iba en serio. O más bien decidiendo cuál de las dos opciones convenía más a su amistad.

Hacer como que no sucedía nada era mejor, por lo que soltó una risita bastante forzada y continuó comiendo su desayuno junto al otro... quién se había concentrado bastante en esa tarea para no morirse de nervios y vergüenza.

.

El grito de Elizabeta le aturdió el oído. Uno sólo, porque sus auriculares estaban rotos y todavía no había querido sacar del paquete los que Stefan le había dado.

—¡Mujer, cálmate! —quiso tranquilizarla Nikolai—¡No es para tanto!

—¡Despertaste en su cama con él! —chillaba ella vía _Skype_ —Y viendo lo miedoso que eres (casi te mueres ahí mismo cuando le soltaste la indirecta) yo digo que esa será la información más jugosa que obtendré en un buen tiempo. Tengo que aprovecharla al máximo.

—Creo que lo exageras, _Elizaboba_. Y la verdad estamos bien así. No tiene ningún sentido querer avanzar con Stefan.

—Estar enamorado de él es sentido suficiente.

—Me gusta, eso es cierto, pero no sé si estoy enamorado de él. La verdad es que nunca me había sentido así con nadie, así que no estoy muy seguro...

—Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que escucho eso, o lo leo en mis novelas originales alternativas... ¡ya tendría dinero suficiente para pagarme un pasaje directo a dónde estás y darte un buen puñetazo para que recapacites!

—¿"Novelas originales alternativas"? Buena forma de referirte al _fanfiction_.

—¡Ignorante! ¡Es arte! ¿Acaso quieres que te rompa otro diente?

—No, gracias. Ya tengo suficiente con el colmillo que me "obsequiaste" cuando éramos niños. Jack me empezó a llamar Vampireso.

Un crujido de nudillos se sintió del otro lado de la línea.

—Creo que tendré que repartir más de un puñetazo cuando vaya para allá.

—¡Ya deja la violencia, maldición!

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre~


	19. Extra II: Paulo

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lo que viene a continuación es súper importante, y quiero aclarar para que no me caiga el hate en cuanto lean. Se que este es un "tema" más atacado en el fandom gringo y capaz no tanto en el hispanohablante, pero por las dudas aclaro. En las siguientes escenas hay sexo entre un menor y un mayor de edad. Con esto me refiero a alguien de 17 años y alguien de 23. ¿Es consensuado? **SÍ**. Y con el menor en uso pleno de sus facultades (sin alterar sus decisiones por alcohol, drogas o intimidación/amenazas a su vida. No es violación. Simplemente la diferencia de edad capaz es algo que incomode. Fue completamente consensuado, repito. Ya lo verán. (Y no nos hagamos los boludos, sabemos que normalmente la gente tiene sexo a edades muy anteriores a los 17 años). Luego hay otra escena en la cual el personaje ya cuenta con 18 años, por lo que ya podríamos considerarlo mayor de edad legalmente.

Sólo quería decir eso y... ah, hay una mención a uso de drogas (marihuana). Sí, creo que eso es todo. Ya los dejo leer en paz :).

* * *

 **Extra II**

 **Paulo**

Para sus amigos, él siempre fue el más maduro. El más responsable. El que los sacaría de la cárcel pero que también recorrería kilómetros para buscar un lugar para enterrar un cadáver... luego de darles una larga reprimenda sobre la ética y la moral.

Para sus padres, era el hijo modelo. Responsable, colaborador, con buenas notas, sin darle problemas. Con un gran futuro por delante. Muy guapo y con grandes posibilidades de encontrarse una hermosa chica. Con los pies en la tierra, a diferencia de su hermano mayor.

Para el mundo, era básicamente un buen chico.

Para Paulo, esas cosas no definían para nada quién era él en realidad. Muy superficiales. No las negaba, pero no podía ser lo único que hubiera dentro de él. ¿Dónde estaba lo interesante en todas esas cosas por las cuales la gente lo felicitaba? Podían ser cosas buenas, pero no captaban la atención de nadie.

Y Paulo quería captar la atención. Lo hacía. De las chicas. Y aunque se sentía halagado, no era ese el tipo de atención que él buscaba.

Deseaba atención de chicos. Quería caminar por la calle y hacer a veinteañeros cuestionarse su orientación sexual. Quería crecer un par de centímetros y poner celoso a un modelo de _Hollister_. Pero lo que más quería encontrar era un novio que valiera la pena.

Ni siquiera tenía que ser algo tan formal como un novio. Quería un ligue, un amante, quería, ¿para qué ocultarlo?, tener sexo, probar cosas nuevas y pasarla bien con alguien lo suficientemente maduro con quien sea interesante conversar.

Sin desmerecer a sus amigos. Los adoraba. Pero ya no podía ver a la gente cercana a su edad como intereses románticos. Lo cuál era increíblemente difícil cuando tu vida giraba en torno al instituto.

Ya lo había intentado. Su primera vez había sido con un chico de 17, cuando él tenía 15 años (casi tres años atrás). No sólo le dolió, sino que no valió la pena. Pensando que había sido mala suerte, lo intentó al año siguiente con alguien también de 17. Un par de veces. No fue tan desastroso, pero seguía siendo... aburrido.

Comenzó a considerar el sexo como algo aburrido. Investigó en internet. ¿Y si era asexual? Las chicas estaban descartadas desde hacía tiempo. ¿Pero qué pasaba si descartaba también a los chicos? Además, experimentaba deseo sexual. Algo no cuadraba.

Ese fue el gran dilema del año anterior para el luso. Hasta que su hermano mayor, Antonio, lo invitó a pasar unos días en su piso compartido en París.

No tenía demasiadas expectativas, además de conocer la tan famosa ciudad. Todo el viaje se mentalizó de que para los amigos de su hermano sería el hermano pequeño y una carga constante.

Pero fueron las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Y París no tenía mucho que ver con ello. No importó el lugar. Lo que importó fue la gente. Alguien en especial, de hecho.

Lo conoció su segunda noche allí. Los amigos y compañeros de piso de Antonio (Gilbert y Francis), considerando que ya había descansado del viaje, lo arrastraron a una fiesta universitaria.

Nadie le llamó la atención físicamente. Fue simpático y entabló conversación con varios. El propio Gilbert intentó coquetear con él, pero Paulo rió y lo rechazó de forma tan encartadora que el alemán ni siquiera se sintió ofendido.

Hasta que un brazo peludo y fuera le bloqueó el paso.

— _Mon petit_ , ¿ _alguien_ que pueda ofrecerte? —dijo Francis, bebiendo una copa de vino. Cómo consiguió esa elegante copa de vidrio entre tanto vaso de plástico, eso Paulo no lo sabría nunca.

Pero no se alarmó por el gesto. De hecho sabía que el (ex) mujeriego se estaba dedicando a la tarea de tiempo completo de "cortejar" a un británico.

—¿"Alguien"? No sabía que eras un proxeneta, Fran—bromeó, pasando fácilmente por debajo del brazo del otro. Ventajas de ser bajito.

— _Moi? Proxénète?_ Prefiero pensar en mi como un Cupido.

—Gracias, Fran, pero no se me antoja estar con nadie.

—Oh~. Qué decepción. Tu hermano me dijo que estás apagado en el amor—bebió un sorbo largo de vino—¿Tragedias del pasado?

—Para nada. Sólo es... aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? —se horrorizó el francés—Nunca. El amor es lo que anima esta vida. No me gusta forzarte si esa es tu decisión... pero no eres muy joven para negarte completamente a él.

—Te agradezco, en serio. Pero nunca encontré a nadie interesante.

—¡Pero estás en París! Una ciudad que dio a luz a un individuo magnífico como yo, oculta gente maravillosa y exquisita—Francis tomó su mano y la besó galantemente— _Mon cher_ , ¿aceptarías la recomendación del chef?

Con semejante invitación, el portugués no podía negarse.

—De acuerdo, _Chef_. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

El francés sonrió enormemente, con sus ojos azules brillando.

—Escandinavos.

Paulo intentó no mostrar incredulidad. Se esperaba griegos fogosos, latinos seductores o algún asiático exótico. Pero, ¿escandinavos? Frío, muy frío. Rozando lo aburrido. Alcohólicos, probablemente. Ricos. _Open-minded_.

Aunque guapos.

No eran ni cerca su primera opción... pero podía darles una oportunidad.

Francis pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, no. No es lo que está pasando por tu hermosa cabeza. Aunque no lo creas, nunca vi gente tan abierta con su sexualidad como los del norte de Europa. En las sábanas son bastante más atrevidos de lo que su estereotipo aparenta—le guiñó un ojo.

El francés lo acercó a un grupo de rubios no hablaban, pero que estaban rodeados de botellas vacías de licor, vodka y cerveza.

—Mis queridos amigos del norte~—saludó Francis—Este es Paulo, el amigo de Antonio.

Uno de los más altos dijo "Oh, el del buen culo, sí, sí. Un gusto". Parecía el más simpático de todos. Se presentó como Mathias.

—Aunque no tenga el culo de su hermano, tiene el resto de la belleza repartida por el cuerp- _ooajsbdja_ —un tipo con mucho acento finlandés fue callado al decir esto por uno alto y aterrorizante.

—Esos son Tino y Berwald—los dos chicos anteriores lo saludaron, el más pequeño agitando su mano enérgicamente y el más alto simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza—Él es Lukas—continuó Francis, señalando a un chico que estaba de perfil, un poco oculto en la oscuridad. No lo distinguió muy bien.

—Hola—murmuró Paulo, un poco intimidado por no poder observar el rostro del extraño, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—¡Y él es el hermano pequeño de Lukas, Emil!

Paulo se había fijado en el más pequeño. Tal vez era de su edad o apenas un poquito más grande. Entendió lo que Francis pretendía, e intentó transmitirle la desesperación son su mirada. No quería que lo "emparejara" con aquél chico. Se sentía mal por no querer darle una oportunidad sin siquiera conocerlo, pero estaba lleno de gente mayor. Quería explorar un poco más.

Francis Bonnefoy parecía tener un sexto sentido en aquél tipo de situaciones, así que sin perder su sonrisa escaneó la mesa con la mirada. El tal Mathias estaba demasiado borracho, y al captar la mirada del francés sobre Tino, Berwald puso una expresión aterradora que básicamente parecía decir "ni lo sueñes".

El francés observó el perfil de Lukas, no muy convencido, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Amigos míos, tengo un juego muy interesante para proponerles~—comenzó el francés. Tino y Mathias chillaban al unísono: "juego, juego, juego"—Ven con nosotros también, Emil—pidió.

Ni siquiera tuvo que invitar a Berwald, éste los siguió voluntariamente.

Paulo tragó saliva: se había quedado a solas con el misterioso chico. Éste no parecía decir nada acerca de cómo los demás parecían haberlo ignorado. No podía verle la cara.

Tomó asiento en frente suyo, y pudo verlo un poco mejor. Parecía esbelto, no podía verle la cara muy bien porque tenía un largo mechón de cabello cubriéndolo, y los ojos del extraño parecían atravesarlo incluso en la oscuridad. Se estremeció.

—Hola—dijo, y la voz le sonó muy extraña. Tenía que calmarse—Soy Paulo.

—Ya lo sé—respondió una voz suave y varonil—Lukas.

—Un gusto, Lukas~.

El otro joven no le respondió.

—Así que... ¿eres escandinavo? —Paulo luchaba por iniciar una conversación.

—Noruego.

—Qué genial... nunca conocí a nadie de Noruega.

El chico no le contestaba, pero Paulo estaba seguro de que lo estaba observando fijamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —quería enterrarse vivo. El portugués pensó que debería haber bebido muchísimo más alcohol. Estaba muy nervioso.

—Tengo veintitrés—contestó el noruego, bebiendo las pocas gotas que quedaban en su vaso—¿Tú?

Al luso se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Debía mentir? ¿Debía decir la verdad?

—Tengo... diecisiete.

—Eres bastante joven.

Ya estaba. Admiraba los esfuerzos de Francis, pero probablemente ya lo estaban tachando de infantil. Debería haberse ido con Tino, parecía mucho más simpático y hasta le había dicho algo lindo...

—Pero me alegra que hayas dicho la verdad—murmuró Lukas—La mayoría miente.

—Mmm... yo también me alegro.

—Pareces mayor.

—¿Gracias?

El noruego se encogió de hombros. Paulo sintió que los ojos del chico lo recorrían de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

El portugués sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Debía malpensar?

—Eh... no sé, lo que tú quieras. Soy nuevo aquí—se excusó.

—No me refería a eso—cortó Lukas.

Paulo maldijo en su mente. Se sentía un poco intimidado. No estaba listo para eso.

—Pero... podemos ir a algún otro lado. ¿Vives muy lejos?

—Estoy de visita—aclaró—No es muy lejos.

—Te acompaño.

El ibérico no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Lo estaba "echando", por así decirlo, de una fiesta?

—No pareces estarte divirtiendo mucho... y yo tampoco. Podemos hacer otras cosas si nos vamos de aquí—continuó el noruego, calmadamente.

La expectativa sacudió su cuerpo. Lukas se puso de pie, y el más bajo lo siguió. Las luces eran mucho más fuertes afuera que adentro, por lo que pudo verlo mejor.

Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto.

El escandinavo lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura mientras caminaban. Paulo agradeció que Antonio se hubiera ido a visitar a su novio italiano, ya que tendría su habitación libre.

.

Juzgó a Lukas como una persona paciente. Se equivocó. Apenas estuvieron a puertas cerradas en el apartamento vacío, el noruego comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, enterrando sus manos en los cabellos rizados de Paulo.

—Tienes un cabello muy lindo—lo elogió el rubio, soltándole la liga que lo sujetaba—Es... diferente.

Paulo notó un deje de nostalgia en la voz del noruego. A veces miraba hacia arriba, como si esperara ver a alguien más alto. Pero tenía que mirar hacia abajo, él no era alto pero estaba ahí, y sólo era un chico que se moría de ganas de follar al dios que tenía adelante. No le importaba que Lukas estuviera enamorado de alguien más. Ya se había asegurado de camino a casa de lo que consideraba más importante: _¿Pareja? No. ¿Condones? Sí._ Perfecto.

Aún así, Lukas parecía tener una última duda.

—No quiero tener problemas, ¿estás cien por ciento de acuerdo y consciente de lo que va a pasar?

El noruego le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza. Paulo creyó que se derretiría allí mismo. Sabía que tenía que mentalizarse de que eso sería algo de una sola noche. Ni siquiera sabía si Lukas se quedaría mucho tiempo más en París.

Pero se permitió soñar, incluso después de que le dijo que sí, muy seguro. Sintió al instante la boca del rubio contra su cuello, devorándolo con ansias.

.

Paulo recordaba haberse acostado y dormido con Lukas a su lado, después de haber tenido el mejor revolcón de la historia. Por eso se sorprendió al despertarse y ver que no había nadie en la habitación. Ni ropa. Ni siquiera su número. Nada.

Ninguno de los compañeros de su hermano lo había visto irse. Francis parecía realmente apenado, y pidió disculpas por haberlo "emparejado" con alguien así. Prometió compensarlo.

Al parecer, esos chicos nórdicos viajaban bastante por Europa, y aunque solían pasar seguido por París, probablemente ya se habían ido a otro lado. El francés se ofreció a tratar de ubicarlo, pero no parecía convencido de poder lograrlo.

Y Paulo estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba decepcionado, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo a buscar al dios de la noche anterior, pero decidió que sería mejor así. Seguramente el otro no tenía interés en volver a verlo. Lo más dulce que le había dicho era que su pelo era bonito y diferente.

A pesar de todo, lo buscó en Instagram. Las pocas fotos suyas que había apenas le hacían justicia. Nunca más lo volvió a ver, pero pasó el verano suspirando y fantaseando con él. Tenía miedo de olvidar esa belleza y quedarse con una simple idea abstracta. Había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de su corta vida.

Pero lo superó. Tenía que concentrarse en sus amigos y el estudio.

.

Todo funcionó hasta aquél día en el cual fueron al bar a festejar.

Por supuesto que el holandés le llamó la atención. En cierto modo, le recordaba un poco a Lukas: guapo, serio, rubio, alto, mirada penetrante. Pero al miso tiempo, eran muy diferentes. El dueño del bar parecía intimidante, pero físicamente. El noruego era intimidante pero más que nada por su aura de misterio. Y si bien el holandés era más que agradable a la vista, tal vez "hermoso" no habría sido la primer palabra que hubiera usado para describirlo.

Pero decidió no prestarle atención después del semi fracaso del verano anterior. Podía ser su tipo, pero quedó demostrado que para los chicos mayores, él sólo servía para desquitarse sexualmente por alguna añoranza del pasado.

Por eso se sorprendió enormemente cuando el holandés le regaló aquél _Martini_.

Debido a su mala experiencia, y porque esas cosas de regalar tragos no eran su estilo, no se lo tomó muy bien. De hecho, fue a exigirle explicaciones, aunque más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Le daba mala vibra lo que el holandés pudiera pretender con aquello.

Se había equivocado, una vez más.

Cuando lo fue a encarar, Dirck Van Houten se puso bastante nervioso, y pidió disculpas por si lo había ofendido.

—No... ya está. Sólo fue un malentendido—lo tranquilizó Paulo, sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la barra—Dirck, ¿no? Mi nombre es Paulo.

—Un placer.

Probablemente el único placer en aquél momento era escuchar esa voz profunda haciéndole preguntas e interesándose por conocerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo, lo único que esperaba de conocer gente nueva era básicamente encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente espectacular como para tener sexo.

Era una agradable sorpresa saber que estaba disfrutando de una conversación tan inocente. Dirck no tenía escrúpulos en escucharlo hablar, pero se mostraba levemente sorprendido cuando el portugués se interesaba por él. En algún momento no pudo evitar reírse, pillando al otro con la guardia baja y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Se sintió bien, y se forzó a sí mismo a tomarse las cosas con calma. No a paso de tortuga, pero tampoco apresurarse. No quería echar las cosas a perder. Dirck le interesaba mucho. Tenía 24 años. Había estudiado Administración y estaba comenzando a estudiar algo de economía teórica. Aunque no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo a su formación académica, debido a que él y Emma llevaban adelante el bar sin ayuda de nadie más. Estaban viviendo juntos, aunque su hermana menor quería irse a Bélgica en cuanto terminara la universidad.

Hizo nota mental de agradecerle a Feliks por llevarlo allí (pero, ¿¡por qué rayos no los llevó antes!?), pero había desaparecido, igual que la hermana del holandés.

—Emma ya se ha ido... tenemos que cerrar. Lo siento—se disculpó el mayor—No quiero echarte, pero tendremos problemas con el municipio si no cerramos a una hora aproximada.

—Lo entiendo—dijo Paulo—Bueno, buscaré a mis amigos para irme...

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres—saltó, sin perder la seriedad.

—¿Pero acabas decirme que van a cerrar...?

—Me refiero a que puedes quedarte en mi casa, si quieres.

Qué inocente era. El portugués tragó saliva. Ganas no le faltaban. Pero, ¿en dónde quedaba entonces lo de tomarse las cosas con calma?

Tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para responderle.

—Te agradezco, pero debería irme con mis amigos. No puedo dejarlos tirados—reconoció, viendo al borracho de Cian. Se dirigió a hablar con Nikolai, que parecía el más normal de todos.

Antes de irse con el irlandés colgado de él, se giró para ver a Dirck.

—Volveré pronto a visitarte—sonrió, para luego salir apresuradamente de allí.

—Te estaré esperando—fue lo que llegó a oír antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

Paulo esperó unos días para hablarle. La servilleta con el número del holandés ya estaba demasiado arrugada y borrosa. Pero por suerte se había guardado el número en su celular.

Le tembló la mano cuando presionó el ícono de "llamar" al lado del nombre _Dirck Van Houten_.

No le respondió. Escuchó el tono, y se dio cuenta de que le había cortado. Se la cayó el alma al piso. Le había dado su teléfono para que también lo tuviera. ¿Lo estaría evitando? Tal vez simplemente quería tener sexo con él aquella noche, y no le interesaba demasiado lo que él pensara.

No, no podía ser. Nadie podría fingir el interés con el cual el mayor lo escuchaba hablar sobre lo que le gustaba, ¿o sí?

Sus pensamientos destructivos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje de texto.

" _Perdona, no te puedo atender, estoy en clase. Te llamo luego_ ".

Suspiró. Qué dramático que era. Todo estaba bien.

Apretó su teléfono contra el pecho, y sonrió ante la expectativa de poder hablar con el holandés.

.

La llamada llegó luego de cenar, mientras estaba lavando la loza. Miró hacia fuera de la cocina. Sus padres estaban bastante alejados, mirando televisión. Suspiró, mientras respondía la llamada con las manos mojadas, intentando acomodar el teléfono entre su hombro y la oreja.

Claro que, con un _smartphone_ , que cada vez eran más planos, se le zafó y cayó al suelo.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó su madre ante el ruido sordo del teléfono.

—Todo en orden—respondió. Se dio cuenta de que Dirck técnicamente estaba escuchando. Se llevó el celular al oído rápidamente—Hola. Disculpa la molestia.

— _No_ _entendí muy bien que pasó, pero es bueno volver a escucharte_ —le respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? —preguntó casualmente y en voz algo baja, rindiéndose al intento de hacer dos cosas a la vez.

— _Nada del otro mundo_. _¿Qué tal las tuyas?_

—Bueno, Dirck, la secundaria no es muy apasionante~. No tengo mucho que contar.

Un silencio un poco incómodo siguió a eso.

Pero Paulo sabía seguir las conversaciones.

Tuvo que cortarle luego de 10 minutos, ya que sus padres sospecharían que no estaba haciendo precisamente las tareas del hogar.

— _Pásate por el bar algún día de estos, si tienes tiempo_.

—Eso haré—prometió el portugués, mirando con preocupación si sus padres seguían ocupados. Por suerte ese era el caso.

— _Hasta entonces... bueno, podemos seguir hablando así. Me gusta escuchar tu voz._

Paulo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

—A mí también me gusta bastante. Es más entretenido que escribir.

—¿ _Verdad que sí_? —la voz del holandés sonaba un poco entusiasmada— _Me siento un poco chapado a la antigua haciendo esto, pero creo que por ti vale la pena._

El menor se rió, un poco nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran esas cosas.

—Lo sé. Si me dices esas cosas, tendré que apurar un poco mi visita~.

.

Fue a visitarlo varias veces a lo largo de las semanas que pasaron. Trataba de verlo aunque fuera una vez a la semana.

A la tercer visita, Dirck lo besó.

Se sorprendió bastante, porque siempre que estaban juntos, Emma estaba por ahí (bueno, era su casa después de todo), y no tenían la oportunidad de hacer nada demasiado íntimo, más que hablar y rozarse inocentemente, como si fuera totalmente accidental.

Ese día, ella había salido a algún lado.

Siempre pensó que si Dirck lo besaba, iba a sentir algo similar a la noche en la que estuvo con el noruego. Un calor en el cuerpo y ganas de seguir rápidamente adelante.

No ocurrió nada de eso. El beso del holandés fue muy tierno. Dulce. Y le gustó bastante. El rubio acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, y se besaban sin prisa.

Creía que si comenzaba a besarlo, no podría detenerse. En parte era así, pero podía vivir haciendo sólo eso, si era sincero. Estaba satisfecho con sólo poder besar a Dirck, seguirse llamando por teléfono, y encontrarse a conversar y reírse un poco; a veces fumar marihuana juntos (no era como que nunca lo hubiera hecho: la había probado el verano pasado con su hermano Antobnio). La mayoría de sus reuniones fueron así de inocentes. El holandés no quería forzarlo a nada, y no se esforzaba por darle a entender que quería dar el siguiente paso.

Al portugués le tranquilizaba saber que el otro lo respetaba así, pero en el fondo, aunque adorara besarse con el holandés, quería intentarlo. Quería saber lo que se sentía. Y si había algo que sabía de Dirck, era que al día siguiente estaría ahí. No lo conocía de toda la vida, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que no era indiferente. Incluso si todo sabía mal, le quedaba el consuelo de que existió algo de afecto entre los dos.

.

Pero se dio. Las últimas veces que se habían reunido, Paulo no se sacaba de la cabeza la idea de tomar la iniciativa y hacer que las cosas avanzaran un poco. Pero le daba un poco de vergüenza. Sentía que esa vez tendría algo que perder. No quería arruinar las cosas con Dirck. Sí, sabía cómo lo miraba, y recordaba que la primera vez que se habían visto lo invitó a pasar la noche en su hogar. Pero cuando observaba los ojos del holandés, y la forma en que éste lo miraba, con cierta ternura, le daba un poco de pena. Sentía que el otro todavía lo veía como alguien bastante inocente. Aunque no era sí. Y podía revertirlo cuando quisiera, lo sabía, pero no era fácil.

Ocurrió poco antes de sus vacaciones de invierno. Stefan le había contado que pasaría la Navidad con Nikolai. Ya estaba seguro de que el búlgaro estaba enamorado del chico no-tan-nuevo. Nunca se lo dijo, pero lo adivinó por como su amigo se comportaba alrededor del rumano. Stefan no lo confirmó, pero a veces le contaba cosas así y soltaba comentarios como " _Espero no arruinarlo_ ", " _¿Crees que suceda algo... entre nosotros?_ ". Nunca jamás confirmó nada, pero precisamente por eso sentía que podía soltar esas preocupaciones cerca de Paulo.

Eso le inspiró. Si el frío de Stefan podía juntar coraje para pasar una noche especial con una persona especial completamente a solas, él podía intentar llevar las cosas más allá con Dirck. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. No debería haber problema alguno. Todo saldría bien.

Pero, tal vez, en el fondo, Paulo tenía miedo de volver a sentirse aburrido. Tal vez con él era aburrimiento o dolor.

Bueno, si era así, no le molestaba sacrificarse por el holandés. En cierto modo... lo quería bastante. ¿Y qué si no disfrutaba tanto? El otro no tenía porque darse cuenta. Podía soportarlo. Quería estar con Dirck, por un buen tiempo más.

Se decía que lo del "momento perfecto" era un mito. Pero existió para él, o tal vez eso le pareció por las ganas que tenía de intentarlo. El holandés se había levantado a buscar algo a la cocina, y Paulo lo imitó.

—¿Qué sucede...? —inquirió Dirck, cuando se percató de la presencia del otro.

El luso lo acorraló contra la mesada de la cocina. Bien, no era muy intimidante, el otro era demasiado alto para él. Pero el rubio parecía nervioso, y un poco sonrojado. Lo miraba expectante.

Paulo se aferró a su camiseta, plantándole un beso apasionado en la boca. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio lo sentó sobre la encimera, dejando que el portugués lo rodeara con sus piernas.

Entre medio del fogoso intercambio, el portugués se separó un poco, tomando aire.

—Vamos a tu habitación—le exigió al más alto, jadeando.

—Paulo, ¿estás seguro...? —cuestionó, dudando—No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres...

—Dirck—suspiró—Es bastante obvio que eso es lo que quiero, ¿no?

Fue una de las pocas veces en la que Paulo vio tan sonrojado al holandés. Murmuró algo, pero accedió a lo que el otro proponía.

El portugués no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió como la encimera desaparecía dejaba de ser su principal apoyo, y era cargado por Dirck. Flotando en el aire, con nada a lo que aferrarse excepto la persona que tenía ante él.

.

Paulo intentó calmar su respiración. Había terminado. A pesar de estar hecho un desastre, no quería cubrirse con las sábanas: todavía tenía calor.

Dirck se levantó brevemente para tirar a la basura el condón usado. El portugués respiró hondo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Había salido muy bien. Demasiado. Estaba extremadamente cansado, e ignoraba que hora era, cuánto tiempo habría pasado, y hasta dónde había dejado su celular. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado ese desconocimiento. Todavía estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

No quería compararlo con su breve aventura de verano, pero no podía evitarlo: era su única referencia.

Pero había estado muchísimo mejor. La seguridad de saber que Dirck se preocupaba por él, incluso después de haber terminado de tener sexo, le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Como si sus dudas todavía no estuvieran despejadas. Se quitó las manos de la cara, y pudo ver al holandés observarlo preocupado, sentado en una punta de la cama.

—Estoy bien—contestó Paulo, dejándole un lugar. Se cubrió la desnudez para no incomodar al otro—Yo... bueno, creo que sólo estoy pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

—... ¿No te arrepientes, o sí?

—Claro que no—le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. No esperaba que el rubio tuviera ese tipo de inseguridades—Estuvo genial.

A Dirck se le subieron los colores a la cara. Ese día le ocurría bastante seguido. Pareció querer decirle algo, pero cerró la boca inmediatamente.

Paulo, sin perder su sonrisa, le apartó el cabello de la frente (se había despeinado bastante, por lo que su usual cabello peinado hacia arriba ya no estaba), acercando su rostro a él.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hiciéramos—admitió, cerrando sus ojos. Si había metido la pata al decirlo, no quería verlo. No sabía hasta qué punto se podía ser cursi en una situación así.

Se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso en cuanto sintió los labios de Dirck posarse suavemente sobre los suyos. Sintió que su suerte del día se estaba agotando. ¿Era real todo aquello?

No tenía mucho sentido pensarlo. Prefería disfrutar completamente de aquél momento tan íntimo.

Tal vez no era cuestión de suerte. Tal vez la única suerte era que ellos dos tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse. Tal vez el resto sólo fue obra de dos personas que buscaban algo y lo encontraron en el otro. Tal vez no importaba si al fin y al cabo, los dos querían lo mismo.

Rompió el beso, despacio. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada del otro. Era extraño. Parecía cálido, pero el verde no era un color cálido.

—¿Está bien... —comenzó dudoso el portugués, apretando las sábanas. Pero tenía que sacarse la duda de una vez y para siempre—... si esto dura un buen tiempo más?

Dirck no le preguntó qué quería decir con "esto" o cuánto tiempo era "un buen tiempo". Hundió las manos en el cabello del portugués, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso es lo que más quiero.

.

* * *

.

So, esto era un fic romántico, pero el romance no llegaba más (?. Espero que les haya gustado esto. Sé que a vari s de los que leen les gusta Paulo (y a quién no lolololo), así que espero hayan disfrutado especialmente este breve punto de vista. No está tan metido en la plot como el de Feliks, pero honestamente tenía ganas de escribir sobre él y el holandés ( _do it for the ship_ ).

Btw lo siento por esa mini pareja crack que se deslizó ahí. Mi amiga Neam lo bautizó como... _Porno r_. A mí me gusta agregarle la r al final para no dar lugar a malentendidos. Si a alguien se le ocurre escribir de ellos... bueno, avisen. Sería muy interesante leerlo lol.

En fin~. Muchas gracias por leer hasta ahora, en un par de días continúa la historia principal ;) (capítulo de año nuevo~. Uno de mis favoritos también :D).


	20. XVII: ¡Feliz año (¿amor?) nuevo!

**Capítulo 17**

 **¡Feliz año (¿amor?) nuevo!**

—Eh, Vampireso, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

Nikolai ya había superado la etapa de enojarse por ese apodo, como bien le había explicado a sus amigos (especialmente a la temperamental húngara).

—Excelentes, Jason.

—Jack—corrigió.

—John.

—¡Jack!

—¿Jazz?

El australiano lo observó seriamente y de forma muy intimidante. La gente que quería entrar a la fiesta evitaba el umbral en el que estaban ambos parados debido a eso.

Inmediatamente, Jack se echó a reír.

— _Damn_ , no juegues conmigo. ¿Jazz? Pero si yo soy puro _rock, baby..._

—Mi coeficiente intelectual acaba de descender en picada al escuchar un chiste tan malo. Asco—la voz de Feliks los interrumpió.

— _Sassy_ —silbó Jack.

—Como siempre—admitió el polaco, guiñándole un ojo—Nikolai, tengo que hablar contigo. A solas.

El aludido maldijo para sí. La última vez que habían tenido una charla de esas, la había pasado bastante mal. Al menos aquella vez estaba Paulo. Esta vez sería peor.

—¿Qué sucede? —suspiró Nikolai, mandándose al infierno.

—Hace poco, en Navidad, vi unas fotos muy interesantes en _Snapchat_. ¿Sabes?

El rumano no entendía mucho.

—Pero si yo no tengo esa cosa en mi teléfono.

La realidad lo golpeó apenas dijo eso. Él no lo tenía, pero Stefan sí.

" _Ay, Diosito, protégeme, te juro que era ateo por moda_ " comenzó a rezar para sus adentros. Aún así, sabía que no cambiaría ni su destino ni su ateísmo.

—O sea, lo sé, y me parece que eso de que no tienes _Snapchat_ es como que atentar contra la humanidad. Contra mi humanidad, especialmente—dramatizó.

" _No me digas_ " Nikolai tuvo que abstenerse de rodar los ojos al pensar eso.

—...pero al menos, Stefan si es un ser humano con un poco (muy poco) de consciencia. Así que, a lo que iba, vi una foto muy _cool_ de ustedes dos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. ¡O sea, hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron! Tampoco a los demás, pero sobretodo, ¡no me invitaron a mí!

—Todos estaban con sus familias.

—Era capaz de escaparme de lo de mi tía Gertrudis y su habitación de invitados con olor a naftalina para irme con ustedes y lo sabes bien.

—Fue más para hacerle compañía a Stefan. Estaba solo, y la verdad yo también.

—No me digas. ¿Ahora resulta que pasas tiempo con él?

—Bueno, tenemos las sesiones de estudio y eso...

—¿¡Sesiones de estudio!?

—Creí que todos sabían. Ya les dije que Stefan me pidió ayuda...

—¡Pues a mí no! —el polaco se sentía sumamente indignado. Se recostó contra una pared abanicándose con una mano—Así que fetiche de profesor-alumno. Stefan, maldito pervertido...

—Feliks, ¡por el amor de Dios! No puedo creer que pienses en eso—masculló Nikolai muy incómodo.

—Sólo estoy bromeando, hombre, que no me imagino al arrogante de _Estefancito_ siendo sumiso. Opinión personal claro, no estoy interesado en averiguarlo—parloteó.

—¡Feliks! —lo regañó.

—Ay, ¿por qué te alteras tanto, cariño? —el polaco rodó los ojos al decir eso como si nada, pero pareció cavilar sobre algo un momento.

Nikolai tragó saliva. Rezó porque el otro rubio no se diera cuenta. No estaba listo para contarle a nadie lo que sentía por Stefan. Si no lo decía, podía parecer algo más irreal y que iría pronto. Vocalizarlo le daría más legitimidad al asunto, y estaba seguro de que sería aún más difícil de controlar si alguien más estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos.

Los ojos verdes del polaco lo inspeccionaron de arriba abajo, y esbozó una sonrisa muy maligna (a ojos de Nikolai).

—Oh, sí—chilló Feliks.

—Feliks, no—pidió el rumano.

—¡Feliks sí! —exclamó el aludido, alzando un puño al cielo.

—¡Por favor! ¡No le cuentes a nadie! —todavía no estaba seguro de qué pensar del rubio. Adoraba los chusmeríos, aunque sus amigos no evitaban por eso confiarle información sensible.

—Esto es interesante~.

—¡No lo es! ¡No sé en qué estás pensando, pero no es cierto, sea lo que sea!

—Te acabas de dejar en vergüenza tú solito, querido—rió el polaco y le guiñó un ojo.

—Si dices algo, te juro qué...

—¿Qué traman ustedes? —los interrumpió una voz.

Nikolai se giró, para darse de frente con Stefan, que tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer sospechando de lo que él y Feliks podrían traerse entre manos. Éste último observaba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no parecía muy inocente.

—¿Feliks? ¿Algo que quieras decir? —interrogó el búlgaro.

—Oh, tantas cosas querido. Pero creo que no eres digno de oírlas todavía—el polaco le sacó la lengua al decir esto, arreglándose el cabello elegantemente—Tal vez Nikolai quiera contártelas.

El nombrado se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así, e irse pavoneándose y guiñándole un ojo de forma nada disimulada? ¡Estaba en el aprieto de su vida!

—¿Qué quiso decir? —inquirió Stefan, mostrando bastante curiosidad.

—¡Nada! —rió el rubio, muy nervioso. Se notaba que estaba mintiendo—Ya sabes como es Feliks, le gusta hacerse el interesante por cosas pequeñas...

El argumento no parecía convencer al búlgaro, pero éste no presionó al más bajo.

—Aunque—murmuró Stefan—Sí que ha estado raro últimamente. No demasiado. Pero hay algo distinto en él.

—¿Lo crees? Bueno, lo conoces más que yo—admitió Nikolai, aliviado del cambio de tema.

—No sé. Pasa un poco más de tiempo solo. Y desde hace un par de meses, ya no habla tanto con Toris, que solía ser su mejor amigo.

—¿Mejor amigo? Pero, de la infancia.

—No. Siempre fueron mejores amigos. Incluso a esta edad. Pero Feliks ya no lo busca tanto como antes—confesó Stefan.

—¿Crees que sea por Natalia?

—Feliks odia a Natalia, pero eso nunca se había interpuesto en su amistad con Toris. Eran como entes separadas, por más que estuvieran en el mismo grupo de amigos. Algo cambió entre ellos.

—Tal vez sólo fue el estrés de las pruebas finales y eso.

—Lo dudo. Comenzó mucho tiempo antes—Stefan suspiró—Pero bueno, no es para alarmar las cosas. Creo que es simplemente un hecho para tomar en cuenta. ¿Ya volvió tu familia?

—No, llegarán en dos días. Querían aprovechar sus vacaciones al máximo allá en Rumania.

—Comprendo—sonrió.

Nikolai se preguntó si debía sacar el tema de lo que había ocurrido la noche de Navidad. No la parte triste, pero sí ese momento de calma que habían tenido a medianoche. O la fiesta eufórica. Por un lado, se moría de curiosidad de ver que pasaría. Por el otro, consideraba que había sido algo tan íntimo que no debía salir de aquél momento nunca jamás.

Al final, se quedó con la ganas de preguntar. Porque no lo hizo.

.

Todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose enormemente, y poniéndose al día con lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente, Jack siempre invitaba gente fuera de la clase y del colegio en sí. Era una persona con una vida social muy extensa.

Pero siempre se hacía un momento para pasar algo de rato con la gente de su clase.

—¡Cian, te daré 20 dólares si comes la comida de mi perro! —gritó el australiano.

—¡No tomaré menos de 50! —reprochó el irlandés.

— _Daaaamn!_ ¿Quién me ayuda a llegar a la suma? _Guys?_

Algunos rieron. Otros revisaron sus bolsillos.

Nikolai no pudo evitar fijare en Feliks. Sí que parecía el mismo de siempre, pero tal vez, influenciado por lo que dijo Stefan, le notaba algo inusual. Pero no era algo físico. Tenía hasta la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Hasta ese momento. Algo pareció hacer _click_ en el polaco.

—No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo—bufó Feliks, observando con reproche al irlandés.

—¡Es culpa del alcohol! —se defendió el pelirrojo—Oigan, ¿les conté la vez que desperté en casa luego de una fiesta con un par de ingenieros amigos de mi hermano, y tenía el Windows 98 instalado en mi computadora?

Muchos rieron, festejando el chiste, pero el polaco parecía molesto. Incluso Cian se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Estás bien, _Felks_? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Claro.

Mintió. Todos se dieron cuenta. Hasta el distraído del pelirrojo.

—No lo creo. Mira, estás medio raro hoy...

—¡Pues no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Así como tampoco es de mi incumbencia quién te gusta o con quién te acuestas!

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, siendo cortados sólo por la música. Las chicas desviaron la mirada, incómodas. Paulo intentó calmar a su amigo.

—Feliks, tranquilo. No es para tanto. Además, Cian no sale con nadie...

—Paulo tiene razón—coincidió el mencionado irlandés—Si saliera con alguien, te lo diría.

—¡No me digas! —Feliks parecía verdaderamente enfadado, no como sus dramas normales. La situación era preocupante.

Stefan, algo irritado, se salió de sus casillas.

—Si estás enojado con otra persona, no te descargues con Cian por una estupidez como esa.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría cortan con una hoja de afeitar. Todos se miraban, incómodos. Feliks observaba al búlgaro completamente atónito. Como si no hubiera concebido que alguien supiera lo que le pasaba.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —le espetó a Stefan. Éste último se acercó a él, hablándole en voz tan baja que sólo Nikolai y Paulo escucharon.

—Si esto es por lo que pasó con Toris...

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. No es algo que todos deban saber—siseó.

Nikolai comprendió. No era que Stefan sospechara que algo estaba mal con Feliks, era que _sabía_ que en realidad era así. No podía decírselo. ¿Acaso había previsto que eso podría generar algún inconveniente? ¿Y por qué sucedía precisamente un día tan especial?

—Vamos afuera—pidió Paulo, y todos asintieron. Cian quiso levantarse, pero se mareó con el alcohol, y se cayó al suelo sentado. Tampoco entendía del todo qué estaba sucediendo.

Nikolai tampoco sabía si quedarse o irse con ellos, pero Stefan lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo llevándolo con ellos al patio trasero del australiano.

—Bueno—Jack rió nerviosamente—¿Sale un 7 minutos en el cielo?

Hubieron opositores y partidarios de esa idea. Sería una decisión difícil.

.

—¿Por qué está él aquí? —escupió el polaco, observando a Nikolai.

Éste se sintió dolido. Nunca lo había tratado así, ni siquiera bromeando. Sabía que había sido mala idea ir. Se comenzó a sentir mal.

—No le hables así—cortó Stefan. Parecía indignado, y se aferró más al brazo de Nikolai. Todavía no lo había soltado. Y no parecía querer hacerlo.

—Ay, no te ofendas, _Niko_ —le dijo Feliks, y sonó _un poco_ más normal—Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Pasaron cosas que no te he contado y eso sólo complica la situación. No tiene porque enredarse en esto. Y ustedes dos tampoco, la verdad. Sólo porque les conté lo que pasó en un momento de debilidad...

—Necesitas ayuda, Feliks—suspiró Paulo—No puedes seguir agarrándotelas con nadie por eso, especialmente con Cian.

—¡Bueno, pues él está enamorado de...!

—¡No está enamorado de ella! —gritó Stefan, bastante exasperado—¡Eso es sólo lo que tú quieres pensar! Creí que habías superado todo esto, pero creo que el problema es que no lo superaste, sino que hace un tiempo comenzaste a asimilar...

—¡Cállate, Stefan!

—Eh, cálmate—lo regañó el portugués—Podrías dejar de relacionar todo con Natalia. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—¡Se roba a la gente de mi vida, Paulo! —gritó el polaco, bastante histérico. Unas chicas que fumaban apagaron rápidamente sus cigarrillos, asustados, y entraron a la casa; dejando a los chicos completamente solos.

—Eso es lo que te fuerzas a pensar—gruñó el búlgaro—Admite que no es ella el problema. No es Cian, ni es Toris.

Nikolai no entendía que pintaba Toris, ni Natalia, ni Cian. Pero algo había ocurrido.

—¿Acaso va a ser culpa mía? —Feliks estaba completamente indignado.

—¡No es culpa de nadie! ¡Son cosas que pasan, y debes aceptarlo! —discutía Stefan.

El polaco soltó un insulto por lo bajo, y se puso cara a cara con el búlgaro.

—Como se nota que no has estado enamorado, Stefan—siseó, y Nikolai habría jurado que el búlgaro tembló levemente—Vuélveme a decir que tengo que aceptar que mi corazón se haya roto por culpa de esa mujer, vamos.

—Toris no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ella—intervino Paulo.

—¡Para ustedes nadie tiene la culpa! ¡Pues yo creo que uno elige de quién se enamora!

—Si fuera así—masculló el búlgaro, sin desviar la mirada—¿Te habrías enamorado de Toris aún sabiendo que él tenía sentimientos por otra persona?

Feliks dio una patada fuerte al suelo.

—¡Lo elegí! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Era mi mejor amigo! ¡Conocía todo de mí! —gritó, aunque su voz se iba volviendo un sollozo—¡Es un tipo amable, paciente, guapo, fuerte y honesto! La persona más maravillosa... ¡No puedes decirme que elegir enamorarse de alguien tan ideal es aleatorio!

—¿En serio sientes que lo elegiste? —susurró Paulo, preocupado.

A Feliks se le comenzaron a caer las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡Pues claro idiota! ¡Sería estúpido haber elegido a otra persona!

—Feliks—dijo Nikolai, atreviéndose a hablar, y comprendiendo un poco más la situación—Lo que Paulo y Stefan quieren decir es que... no puedes elegir a la persona de la que te enamoras.

—¿¡Qué sabrán ustedes!? —chilló el polaco, queriendo limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Elegido o no—intentó tranquilizarlo Paulo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—Tienes que superar a Toris. ¿Entiendes?

—Yo ya lo...

—Feliks—dijo una vocecita conocida, y todos se voltearon. El irlandés se acercaba, con paso inseguro por el alcohol—Paulo. Stefan. Nikolai—saludó al resto.

—¿Cian? —preguntó Paulo, extrañado.

—Tengo algo que decirles. Creo que entiendo el problema aquí. Feliks, si estás enojado conmigo porque piensas que estoy enamorado de Toris están muy equivocado... —sentenció, con un poco de dificultad al hablar—¡Y Nikolai puede confirmarlo!

—Lo confirmo—se apresuró a aclarar el rumano—Pero Cian, no es lo que crees, Feliks no cree que tu estés enamorado de...

—¡La verdad gente, es que mi corazón y mi virginidad le pertenecen a y sólo a Eduard Bombón! —soltó, empinándose una botella de cerveza.

Paulo ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Stefan tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, y buscó la mirada de Nikolai como para confirmar que eso era cierto. El propio rumano estaba atónito también ante tal revelación.

Hasta Feliks estaba pasmado. Había dejado de llorar, y observaba al irlandés como si no creyera siquiera que su mera existencia fuera posible.

—Ah, ya está lo dije—concluyó Cian, y eructó.

Feliks parpadeó, y comenzó a reírse suavemente hasta terminar en carcajadas estruendosas. Cian también se contagió y rió con él.

—¿¡El nerd estúpido!? ¡Aire! ¡Aire! ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamaba Feliks, aplaudiendo como una foca sin voz. El pelirrojo corrió a abrazarlo, y ambos cayeron al césped, riéndose.

Nikolai se sintió feliz. Era increíble lo que la amistad podía hacer. Se sentía un poco triste por Feliks y el asunto de Toris, aunque algo no le terminaba de cerrar (y creía que a los demás tampoco).

El polaco intentaba recuperar el aire, de a poco.

—Ah... increíble. Así que era ese idiota. Quién lo hubiera dicho—sonrió—Eh, ¿me dejan un momento a solas?

—Claro—accedió Paulo sonriendo, arrastrando a Cian, que se lamentaba de tener "dos manos y sólo una boca" a la hora de beber alcohol.

Feliks extrajo un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Nikolai se sorprendió al ver que fumaba, y al parecer Stefan también. Pero el polaco se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, y el rumano no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que Feliks sabía.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su amigo volvía a ser él mismo.

.

—¡Si Michelle le da un beso a Gisèle, tan sólo un pequeño pico, juro que le como la boca a Im Yong So! —exclamaba el australiano, cuando los chicos volvieron a entrar.

Muy turbio.

—¡No somos diversión tuya! —exclamó Gisèle, enfadada. Michelle, por su parte, parecía estar considerando los pros y contra de esa idea.

—No sé. Sería interesante ver a los chicos en una situación así... —murmuró la seychellense. La chica de Madagascar se ruborizó hasta las orejas con el comentario de su amiga.

—No me uses de puta—sentenció el coreano.

—¡Parece que tenemos un empate! —exclamó Jack, aunque no parecía dispuesto a rendirse—¿Alguien con ganas de desequilibrar la balanza? ¿Raivis?

—Prefiero que me dejes afuera de eso... —murmuró el joven letón.

Cian rió bobamente, aunque ya tenía problemas para enfocar bien la vista. De hecho, pasaría el resto de la velada con un ojo cerrado.

.

—¡Diez!

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Jack estaba muy eufórico y abrazaba a las dos chicas, aunque Gisèle parecía sumamente ofendida con él.

—¡Nueve!

Yong Soo observaba de reojo la escena, pero parecía fingir que no le importaba mientras configuraba su teléfono para filmar de forma excelente los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Ocho!

Paulo preparó ya los mensajes para enviar a su familia en cuestión de segundos. Cian observaba sentadito sobre el césped como un niño obediente.

—¡Siete!

El grupo de los chicos bálticos y Natalia habían encontrado un lugar muy estratégico para observar. Aunque la joven había decidido ocupar una silla de jardín algo alejada de sus amigos.

—¡Seis!

Feliks se dignó a aparecer, aunque apagó su cigarrillo antes de acercarse. Parecía extrañamente relajado. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y no precisamente por haber fumado.

—¡Cinco!

Andrei no entendía porque los adultos le daban tanta importancia a beber champagne en esa noche. Extrañaba a su hermano.

—¡Cuatro!

Elizabeta corrió con ganas a la casa de sus amigas. ¡Sería una noche genial y un comienzo de año épico!

—¡Tres!

En algún lugar muy lejano, todos el personal del colegio agradecía haber sobrevivido otro año a Feliks Łukasiewicz. Especialmente, Roderich Edelstein.

—¡Dos!

Cian dejó escapar un chillido que contagió a todos.

—¡Uno!

Nikolai decidió observar a Stefan, por curiosidad. Se encontró con que el otro ya lo estaba observando fijamente. Permanecieron así sólo un instante más.

—¡Cero! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Todos gritaron, pero fue acallado por el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales. Fue la señal para que el intercambio entre ambos chicos se rompieran.

El ambiente festivo se había vuelto disfrutable para todos. A pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran haber, era un momento de intentar comenzar otra vez. O al menos intentarlo.

Jack se emocionó y abrió una botella de champagne barato. Eduard gritó asustado porque el corcho casi le rompía el anteojo. Alguien le espetó que era un exagerado.

Todos reían y se saludaban. Llamaban a sus familiares por encima de la pirotecnia. Corrían abrazos, besos, promesas locas de año nuevo y canciones de borrachos.

Nikolai se sentía nervioso, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar. Era como mágico. Le recordaba a aquella medianoche de Navidad, días anteriores.

Tal vez era momento de ser algo directo con Stefan. Se volteó a mirarlo. El búlgaro inmediatamente se percató de su mirada y giró para observarlo también.

El rumano tragó saliva, listo. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Feliks pasó rápidamente y con paso decidido a su lado, dejando un leve aroma a tabaco.

Definitivamente, se estaba dirigiendo al grupo de los bálticos, a dónde estaba Toris.

Stefan y Nikolai intercambiaron una mirada de horror. Paulo colgó la llamada abruptamente e hizo ademán de ir detrás del polaco. La mayoría había notado el rayo amarillo que se dirigía hacia esa zona del parque.

El lituano también pareció darse cuenta, por lo que abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar con Feliks.

Sólo que éste último no se dirigía hacia él. Iba hacia la silla dónde Natalia hablaba en ruso con su hermano.

La chica, al verlo acercarse con tanta decisión, cortó y se puso de pie reuniendo toda la hostilidad necesaria para enfrentarse al insistente polaco.

—No tengo ganas de comenzar el año con tus tonterías, la verdad... —dijo la bielorrusa en voz alta, para que el polaco escuchara.

Pero Feliks no le dijo nada. Se acercó agresivamente a ella, y la tomó fuertemente por la chaqueta, quedando cara a cara con ella.

Los ojos celestes y fríos de Natalia lo atravesaban como dos cuchillos de hielo seco. Parecía a punto de destrozarlo con sus propias manos apenas viera un sonrisa burlona en el rostro del joven. Sólo que Feliks no sonrió.

La besó.

.

* * *

.

Si les pareció que el nombre del capítulo era por el ROBUL PUES NO JAJAJAAJJAJA.

Feliks se está robando el protagonismo. Oh, sí, nena~ ;) . Por favor, necesito saber qué opinan del final. Es el único plot twist medianamente serio del que estoy orgullosa.

(Tiré hints de esto en el extra ok, si alguien se dio cuenta, premio).


	21. XVIII: No es la mejor, pero es la única

**Capítulo 18**

 **No es la mejor, pero es la única**

Alguien gritó, aunque nadie supo bien quién.

Natalia ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de apartarlo. Seguía completamente atónita.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Feliz año nuevo—le dijo el polaco, sonriendo.

La bielorrusa salió de su sorpresa y se alejó violentamente, tomando sus cosas y largándose. Todos la escucharon mascullar cosas horribles que preferían no repetir.

Feliks se volvió a Toris, que observaba la escena como si fueran extraterrestres. El rubio pareció decir " _Lo siento_ " con sus labios.

El resto de la gente salió de su sorpresa. Excepto todos aquellos que conocían la relación entre Feliks y Natalia. Y especialmente los amigos cercanos del primero.

—Que me lleve el diablo—masculló Paulo—Ya nada tiene sentido.

—Creo que estoy sobrio—admitió el irlandés.

Feliks se retiró, muy orgullos al parecer, de la escena.

.

Cabe destacar que los grupos de Whatsapp esa madrugada fueron una locura.

Im Yong Soo, por ejemplo, subió una foto del beso al grupo de la clase, y nadie se atrevió a contestar nada. Aunque ninguno se quedó sin verla.

Por otro lado, en el grupo de los 5 chicos era el caos. Feliks se había ido a dormir, Cian había caído ante el alcohol, pero Paulo parecía tener insomnio y no dejaba de mandar audios. Stefan y Nikolai también habían hecho sus aportes.

Pero el desgraciado del polaco no se dignaba a responder hasta la mañana siguiente.

 _Estimadas personas:_

 _Creo que mis intenciones debieron haber quedado más que claras con mis acciones. Pero para ustedes, mentes lentas que no asimilan la profundidad y vueltas de la vida, me di cuenta de que mi verdadero malestar eran mis sentimientos reprimidos. Por alguien que, obviamente, no es Toris._

 _Ya aclararé las cosas con él. Entenderá._

 _Soy un hombre nuevo. Un hombre que se encontró a sí mismo frente a esta cárcel llena de pubertos que llaman escuela. El amor no se elige. Pero la dignidad sí._

 _Ojalá también vean la luz. Pero siempre los apoyaré._

 _Feliz año nuevo, queridos._

 _Atte:_

 _Feliks Łukasiewicz._

11:46

Eso sólo acarreó más audios enloquecidos de Paulo.

.

Y a todo eso, Cian se había salvado de que lo interrogaran respecto a su enamoramiento con Eduard. Si bien nadie lo había olvidado, las acciones de Feliks lo habían eclipsado por completo. Lo cual le daba cierta tranquilidad.

A Nikolai también. Podía dejar de preocuparse por un tiempo de que sus allegados se percataran de sus sentimientos por Stefan.

Sentía que debía emplear ese tiempo en reflexionar sobre sus acciones a tomar.

Últimamente había sentido impulsos de soltarle directamente a su, prácticamente, mejor amigo lo que sentía en realidad. Aunque no estuviera del todo definido. Tal vez no sabía qué sentía, pero si reconocía cómo. Y ya se estaba impacientando. De hecho, la acción de Feliks hasta lo había inspirado un poco. (A pesar de que el historial de cada uno fuera completamente distinto).

Pero, ¿qué le diría exactamente? ¿Cuándo y cómo? ¿Debería hablar con los demás antes de eso? Se había dado cuenta que guardar secretos de ese tipo podía llevar a malentendidos o problemas más graves. Siempre habría conflictos, pero había que enfrentarlos.

¿Tal vez eso mismo se aplicara a su situación con Stefan?

Decidió decírselo. Pero esperaría a que empezaran las clases. Todavía quedaba un cuatrimestre. Antes de que finalizara, se lo diría.

En el caso de que le correspondiera, se sentiría como un estúpido, ya que sólo les quedaría un año de instituto juntos, y después, ¿quién sabe?

Por otro lado, si lo rechazaba, pasaría por sólo un año de tortura. Luego se iría y no lo vería más.

Sí. Por ahora, lo único que haría, sería contárselo a los demás. Feliks ya sabía. Paulo entendería, y sería discreto. Y a Cian se lo debía. Se había abierto con él mucho tiempo atrás.

Tenía algo de tiempo para seguir disfrutando de su amistad.

.

Stefan no había podido dormir esa madrugada. Daba vueltas nervioso en la cama, a pesar de haber estado despierto largo rato. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Pero todavía lo distraía recordar la mirada de Nikolai fija sobre la suya. Y sujetar su brazo. Y todo lo que había pasado en Navidad.

Todavía sentía escalofríos.

Si no le decía algo, iba a explotar.

Tal vez era en ese momento o jamás. Sintió que si no decía nada, nunca volvería a tener el valor necesario para hacerlo.

Tomó el teléfono, entrando a su conversación de _Whatsapp_ con Nikolai. El último mensaje era para preguntarle cómo estaba, el día anterior.

No era la forma más romántica, ni la que él hubiera elegido. Pero la situación lo ameritaba. Estaba desesperado.

Stefan oprimió el botón de grabar audio en la aplicación.

—Nikolai... soy yo...

Le pareció muy idiota y lo borró instantáneamente. Pero no podía pasar eliminándolos. Ahora sí, haría la confesión definitiva.

—Nikolai. Debo decirte algo. Lamento que sea así—su voz sonaba extraña para él. Sentía que no era quién hablaba. Que alguien más valiente se había apoderado de él y ya no podía dar marcha atrás—Y espero que no me odies. No hay nada que me dé más miedo que perder tu amistad. Pero también creo firmemente que eres una persona demasiado buena como para poder odiar a alguien. Y te juro que no estoy borracho.

Hizo una pausa en el audio, intentando no tartamudear.

—Creo que te amo.

Cortó.

Inmediatamente, Stefan sintió como todo el cansancio se vertía sobre él simultáneamente. Ya lo había hecho. Sólo quedaba dormir y esperar algún tipo de respuesta.

.

Nikolai chequeó su teléfono antes de rendirse al sueño, pero de momento no había noticias de nadie, ni siquiera de Stefan.

.


	22. XIX: ¿Cruel destino o dulce salvación?

**Capítulo 19**

 **¿Cruel destino o dulce salvación?**

Stefan, al despertarse, se sintió decepcionado al no ver respuesta alguna por parte de Nikolai.

Probablemente, ese era su miedo más grande. Más incluso que el rechazo.

No sería un buen día para él.

.

Aunque Nikolai no esperaba nada por parte de Stefan, se desilusionó un poco al verlo reflejado en la realidad. Ni siquiera había comentado algo sobre la respuesta extraña de Feliks.

Decidió escribirle él.

 _Eh, feliz primer día del año~_ 13:12

.

Eso le pareció una respuesta bastante colgada. No entendía a que venía. ¿Se estaba guardando lo importante para más tarde? ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro?

Decidió escuchar su audio, a ver qué tal. Pero no lo encontró.

Casi grita al darse cuenta de que no había grabado nada en realidad.

Definitivamente, ya había empezado su día sintiéndose como es ser humano más fracasado del planeta. Ni siquiera el optimista y divino mensaje de Nikolai ayudó.

.

 _Grax, igual._ 13:13

Le parecía casi un insulto esa respuesta, pero Nikolai decidió no pensar de más en eso. Sólo empeoraría las cosas. Tal vez Stefan simplemente estaba muy cansado o no andaba para esas tonterías.

Se concentraría en arreglar la casa para que pareciera un lugar decente a la hora de la llegada de sus padres.

.

Las clases comenzaron, y Stefan se comportó bastante distante con Nikolai. No tanto como cuando recién se conocieron, pero sí notaba que pasaba mucho más tiempo con Feliks que con el resto de ellos.

Pero tampoco era tan drástico como para sentirse en su derecho de replicarle algo.

Ahora tenía otra meta: revelarle a sus amigos lo que le pasaba con Stefan. Tal vez incluso podrían ayudarle con su distancia. Tal vez era algo normal en el búlgaro y no tenía nada que ver con él.

Estaba a punto de avisarles que quería hablar con ellos, cuando el barullo de la clase se silenció inmediatamente.

Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Gengis Kan. Pero prestó atención, y se dio cuenta de que Natalia acababa de entrar al salón.

La atmósfera se tornó muy tensa de pronto. Todos parecían nerviosos.

Excepto Feliks. Cómo conservaba la compostura, nadie lo sabía.

Antes de sentarse, la bielorrusa le dirigió una fría mirada al chico que la había besado hacía un par de noches.

—Tienes hasta la hora del almuerzo para pensar en una larga lista de razones por las que no debería asesinarte cuanto antes—sentenció, y tomó asiento, tan elegante y digna como siempre.

—Comenzaré ya, rubia—acordó Feliks, aunque no parecía muy preocupado por el asunto. Parecía tener todo resuelto.

El profesor entró en la clase, pero Nikolai llegó a decirle " _Ha sido un placer conocerte_ " a su amigo polaco. Éste rio, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

.

Nikolai aprovechó que Stefan había ido a la biblioteca, y a que Feliks estaba teniendo su encrucijada con Natalia, para arrastrar a Paulo y Cian con él a algún lugar para hablar tranquilamente a solas. (Y lo más lejos de Stefan posible).

—Lo que les voy a decir ahora, más les vale llevárselo a la tumba.

Cian tragó saliva, preparándose para lo peor. Paulo parecía también muy preocupado.

—Feliks ya lo adivinó, así que está al tanto. Stefan es el único que no puede saber absolutamente nada.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Cian inocentemente.

—Porque me gusta Stefan.

—Entiendo pero... oh—al irlandés le costó.

Paulo fingió sorpresa. Ya lo sospechaba.

—Bueno, agradezco que nos lo digas—contó el portugués—Pero, ¿no crees que Stefan también debería saberlo?

—Todavía no estoy listo.

—Ay, si yo fuera tan cercano a Estonia, me confesaría sin vueltas. ¡Ve y sedúcelo, hombre! —lo incitó el irlandés.

El portugués rio ante el apodo.

—Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de confesiones, Cian—suspiró Nikolai.

—Oigan. ¿Qué tal si hacen una promesa, ustedes dos? —sugirió Paulo.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso—murmuró el rumano.

—Ambos tienen que confesarse.

—Lo tengo pensado hacer antes de que termine el año escolar—aclaró Nikolai.

—Antes de que termine el mes—sentenció Paulo.

—¿Me quieres matar? —Cian parecía más pálido que de costumbre—Me va a dar un aneurisma.

—Cálmate. Se inspirarán mutuamente—sonrió el ibérico.

—Hablando de inspiración, ¿esa idea se te ocurrió en alguna visita al tulipán del bar, Paulo? —inquirió el rumano, un poco ofendido.

—No sé qué tiene que ver él con esto. No lo he visto desde aquella vez, y ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo...

—No te hagas el distraído—bufó Cian, y luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—Nikolai, no sé qué opinas, pero creo que alguien puede ser incluido en nuestra "inspiración mutua".

Paulo se puso pálido.

—No es lo mismo. No estoy seguro de que... —intentó defenderse.

—¡Definido! Paulo debe ir al bar del holandés a solas antes de fin de mes—festejó Cian—Va a ser un inicio movidito, eh. ¡Tuviste una muy buena idea, amigo!

—Sí, claro... —el ibérico parecía a punto de llorar. Nunca se podía ganar contra Cian.

Aunque... ¡si supieran!

.

Feliks se sentó en la mesa con ellos, y lucía radiante.

—¡Sobreviviste! —exclamó Cian, increíblemente sorprendido.

—Claro que sí. Sólo hablamos—resopló Feliks, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Presentaste tu lista? —preguntó Stefan, burlón.

—En el momento no fue necesario. Nadie puede rendirse a esto—explicó Feliks, haciendo un sensual movimiento de cintura.

—Dime que no vi eso—chilló Cian, tapándose los ojos—¡Mis ojos vírgenes!

—Pero cuéntanos qué pasó. Nadie entiende—suplicó Paulo.

—La chica necesita tiempo para procesarlo. Y la entiendo—suspiró el polaco dramáticamente—Si alguien como yo se fijara en mí también me costaría creerlo.

—Entonces... ¿se besaron otra vez? —inquirió Nikolai, y Stefan lo golpeó levemente.

—¿Directo al grano, eh?

" _Si supieras_ " pensó Nikolai, mirándolo de soslayo.

—No, no iba a seguir haciéndola sufrir—contestó Feliks—Mejor que todo lleve su tiempo. En mi caso. No diría lo mismo acerca de otras personas.

Aunque miró al irlandés al decir eso, el rumano se sintió muy aludido. Y podría jurar que Stefan tragó saliva.

Le estaba costando cada vez más convivir con ese peso que llevaba encima.

* * *

Capítulos de transición aaaaah. Ya se viene,ya se viene. Ya fui estirando demasiado las cosas.

Perdón por otra trolleada. Cuando escribía este capítulo, la tan mencionada Neam que tira ideas por wpp me dijo que había grabado un audio que no se mandó. La inspiración no es divina, viene de la vida, gente. Anyway, espero hayan disfrutado :D


	23. XX: Ahora o nunca

**Capítulo 20**

 **Ahora o nunca**

Los días pasaban en el colegio, aunque nada alteraba el curso de los acontecimientos.

Natalia y Feliks actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrida aquella noche. A pesar de que todos lo habían presenciado. Ni siquiera cruzaban miradas furtivas. Pero el polaco aseguraba que todo estaba bajo control. Hasta parecía que algo de su histerismo constante había desaparecido.

Cian no se atrevía a decirle nada a Eduard. Su único gran paso fue alcanzarle un bolígrafo que se le había caído, y demoró casi 20 minutos en recomponerse porque "sus manos de habían rozado".

Paulo jamás decía nada de su holandés. Aunque Feliks, que era amigo de la hermana del tulipán, aseguraba que se habían telefoneado un par de veces, muy a la antigua.

Y todavía sentía a Stefan distante, pero ya no le importaba tanto. Nikolai sentía que debía hacerlo. Tenía razón, contárselo a los demás sólo servía para presionarlo a hacer algo (aunque ellos no dijeran nada) y sentir el peso de sus sentimientos guardados más real y molesto que nunca.

Pero todavía no estaba seguro. No quería hacerlo ni en la escuela, ni durante sus sesiones de estudio, que aunque no eran tan frecuentes, tampoco cesaron, ya que Stefan seguía necesitándolas.

Tenía que citarlo en algún lugar aparte. Quería que fuera significativo. Ya que tal vez quedaría en ridículo o terminaría su amistad para siempre, que al menos pareciera que se había esmerado. (¡Cómo si decidirse a expresar esos sentimientos no fuera esmero suficiente!).

.

Stefan estaba bastante aburrido, mirando el noticiero en la televisión. Deprimente, para ser honesto.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Nikolai lo estaba llamando. ¿Habría sucedido algo? No se llamaban entre sí.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

— _¡Stefan! ¿Qué tal?_ —escuchó la voz del rubio al otro lado de la línea.

—Todo está bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

— _Pues acerca de eso quería hablarte. Mañana, luego de las clases, y si no estás ocupado, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

—¿¡Salir contigo!? —creyó que hiperventilaría—Pero... ¿a estudiar?

Escuchó una risa melodiosa del otro lado de la línea.

— _Nada de estudio por favor_ —pidió el rumano— _Salir a dar una vuelta. Tengo que ponerte al día con un par de cosas de mi vida._

—Si es muy urgente puedo...

— _No tanto. Puede esperar hasta mañana. ¿Cuento contigo entonces?_

—Eh... sí—balbuceó, y el otro le cortó, luego de despedirse alegremente.

Bueno, Stefan no entendía nada, pero al menos vería al otro fuera de la escuela. Se preguntó que planeaba.

Y esperaba que las noticias que el otro pudiera darle no complicara más sus ya entreverados sentimientos.

.

Stefan entrecerró los ojos e intentó cubrirse: el sol le estaba dando en la cara. Si tuviera anteojos de sol eso no pasaría. Tampoco podía ver bien a Nikolai, pero lo notaba bastante nervioso desde que habían dejado la escuela, apenas sin despedirse del resto de sus amigos.

—Lo siento. Tal vez deberíamos entrar a algún lugar. Pero era un día tan lindo que pensé que podríamos ir afuera—se disculpó el rumano.

Stefan le hizo un gesto de "no importa", y se recostó contra un árbol. Ahí las hojas cubrieron un poco el sol, y pudo observar bien el rostro de su amigo. Parecía realmente apenado.

—En fin, ¿por qué querías conversar conmigo? —preguntó el búlgaro, yendo directo al grano.

Pudo ver como Nikolai se cubría la cara, al parecer avergonzado.

—Yo... eh... te debo contar un par de cosas. Pero déjame hablar hasta el final. Tú asiente si vas entendiendo.

—De acuerdo—accedió Stefan, muy curioso.

El rubio se miró las uñas, nervioso, y luego empezó a hablar, enfrentándose a la mirada atenta del búlgaro cruzado de brazos frente a él.

—Primero que nada, creo que soy gay—soltó el rumano.

Stefan abrió los ojos, sorprendido. En algún lugar de su cabeza, un coro de ángeles cantó sublimemente " _Aleluya_ ".

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de si gay al cien por cien. Tal vez bisexual o algo así, también he salido con chicas. Pero el punto es que también me gustan los hombres. Y aquí el segundo asunto: me gusta alguien en especial

El búlgaro no pudo evitar toser. Todo iba bien hasta ese momento.

—Y... ¿lo conozco? —preguntó, temeroso. Había visto en la primera confesión una oportunidad de oro, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Por supuesto—rió Nikolai, un poco más distendido.

Eso lo haría más difícil. No se atrevía a preguntar quién era. Por un lado, quería saber; pero también viviría se forma más sencilla si jamás conocía su nombre. Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo.

De repente, tuvo el rostro del más bajo muy cerca del suyo. No era la primera vez que le prestaba atención a los detalles de esa cara, pero podía notarlos con más facilidad. De todas formas, ¿por qué se acercaba tanto? ¿Tan confidencial era el asunto? ¿No entendía Nikolai que esa cercanía lo ponía muy nervioso?

Intentó concentrarse en el bonito rostro que tenía enfrente, y no en los ojos rojizos que parecían buscar su mirada desesperadamente. Era más lindo fijarse en las pequeñas pecas que tenía el rumano alrededor de su nariz. Si lo miraba mientras le decía el nombre de alguien más, se moría ahí mismo.

Algo cálido y suave lo saco de su ensoñación. Nikolai lo había tomado de las manos. Y ahí no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia sus manos enredadas (porque no se lo creía), y luego levantarla para así enfrentarse a los ojos del rubio de una vez.

Nikolai, por su parte, se había comenzado a arrepentir de la charla. No porque se hubiera acobardado, sino porque Stefan parecía increíblemente extraño y nervioso. Se daba cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. Tal vez lo rechazaría. Todavía le quedaba ese miedo.

Odiaba tener que dudar en un momento como ése. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad. Stefan era capaz de no creerle si sólo se limitaba a decir "Tú me gustas.". Incluso era probable que ni siquiera se hubiera creído la primera parte. Lo conocía bien. Sabía que tenía problemas con esas cosas.

Si lo iba a rechazar o tratar como una broma, al menos aprovecharía el momento.

—Te voy a pedir algo. Lo más importante que te pediré alguna vez—le dijo a Stefan.

Al búlgaro no le sorprendió eso. Era sin duda algo importante. Pediría que guardara el secreto y que se lo llevara a la tumba. Y a pesar de todo, lo haría. Tal vez hasta se trataba de algo un poco turbio, y probablemente le iba a confiar algo más que un simple enamoramiento adolescente. Muchas posibilidades cruzaron su mente.

—Sí. Te juro que lo haré—soltó, sumamente seguro.

Nikolai sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa algo triste. Sabía que el otro estaba pensando en otra cosa completamente distinta.

—No es lo que crees, Stefan.

—Entonces, dime qué necesitas—pidió el aludido, apretando aún más las manos del otro.

Necesitó de unos segundos para decirlo. Y para reunir todo el valor que podía quedarle.

—Déjate querer. Recibir cariño. Por favor.

Y antes de que Stefan pudiera decir cualquier cosa ante esa petición tan confusa, se puso en puntas de pie y le plantó, directo en la boca, un beso.

* * *

Ya podemos gritar todos. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**. Sí, otro cliffhanger. Lo siento mucho. Pero si me conocen saben que no hay de que preocuparse. Estos tipos se toman su tiempo, pero todo va a salir bien ;). Anyway, **20 CAPÍTULOS PARA ESTE MOMENTO**. Un abrazo gigante a todos los que llevan desde hace tiempo esperando esto. Acá es el verdadero antes y después del fic. Si lo hubiera dividido en partes, esta sería la parte 2. Pero también, la parte final. Aunque no se preocupen, todavía queda mucho de ellos para leer. Y muchos extras, yas, porque hay todo un drama aparte de estos dos. See ya in 10 days~.


	24. Extra III: Natalia

Interrumpimos el cliffhanger anterior para traerles un extra recién salido del horno. Y el capítulo más largo, sino hasta ahora, de toda la historia probablemente.

Espero que lo disfruten. Sé que este personaje no ha aparecido demasiado hasta los "últimos acontecimientos", pero le agarré cariño escribiendo sobre ella en la historia. Sí, chicos, Nat aka Bielorrusia tiene su extra. Muuuuchas cosas aparecerán, sobretodo del drama de Feliks... al cual todavía le queda. Planeo hacer otro extra sobre él, aunque no sé si tan largo.

Sé que puede quedar un poco "anticlimático", teniendo en cuenta como terminó el capítulo anterior, pero espero que igual lo disfruten. Haré un recap tal vez de como terminó el capítulo anterior para orientarlos mejor cuando sigamos con la historia principal.

En fin. Espero disfruten mucho todo lo que viene a continuación. Denle amor a esta chica y recuerden, disfrutar de esto no es serle infiel al LietPol. Hay que replantearse la monogamia en ciertas ships (?.

* * *

 **Extra III**

 **Natalia**

Desde el primer día de clases en secundaria, Natalia no se había sentido cómoda. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer amigos. Pero cada vez se desmotivaba más en aquella escuela.

Era demasiado grande, y la cantidad de personas la abrumaba.

Y a pesar de tanta cantidad de gente, no entendía como no había logrado hacer ni un amigo.

En realidad, sí lo sabía.

Ella era difícil de tratar, y el resto de las personas no estaban interesadas en su amistad... pero vaya que algunas estaban interesadas en otras cosas.

Odiaba tener que usar una falda a modo de uniforme. Que no la malinterpretara, las adoraba, pero odiaba tener que usarlas frente a adolescentes que se comportaban con ella como una manada de lobos famélicos. Y los que no eran babosos, le tenían miedo.

Lo mismo sucedía con las chicas. Había un montón de ellas con las cuales podrían haber sido buenas amigas, pero también había un buen número que parecía odiarla.

— _¿Te crees muy linda con tu uniforme, rubiecita?_

— _Seguro que se operó, parece una barbie._

— _Tremenda zorra. Tiene a media escuela detrás. Por algo será..._

Cada una de esas frases le dolía, y desgraciadamente las escuchaba muy seguido.

Todo eso acabó el día en el cuál el grupo de chicas del coro, muy odiosas, quisieron golpearla en el baño. "Por haberle robado el novio" a alguien o algo así. Lo que era pura mentira, porque Natalia se escondía en cualquier lado con tal de no cruzarse con nadie del sexo opuesto.

Ella podía aguantar los insultos, poner la otra mejilla. Pero no toleraría que se pasaran físicamente con ella.

Ese día, Natalia no regresó a su casa con un ojo morado, pero sí con una suspensión.

.

Todavía recordaba a la perfección la conversación con su hermana Katerina. Iván no estaba en casa, desde hacía unos años vivía en Rusia trabajando en la empresa de su padre; pero aún así llamó por teléfono dispuesto a demandar a la escuela. Como siempre, la mayor de los hermanos logró calmarlo.

Katerina sabía lo que le ocurría a su hermana menor. Y aunque había mantenido vivas sus esperanzas de que pronto pasaría, la realidad demostró lo contrario.

—Creo que no hay otra opción—suspiró la mayor—Intentaré que entres a la escuela en la que trabajo.

—Te agradezco, pero dudo que cambie demasiado.

—Sí que lo hará. Es mucho más pequeña, y los grupos son más pequeños también. Está especialmente dirigida a estudiantes extranjeros, así que la mayoría de la gente es de mente muy abierta y receptiva. Y el nivel de exigencia es alto. Tendrás que hacer una pequeña prueba, pero no dudo en que entrarás.

Natalia se permitió fantasear un poco.

—...además, el uniforme son sólo un par de jeans y un polo blanco. Y puedes usar chaquetas si quieres~.

La menor sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

—¡Muchas gracias, hermana! —exclamó abrazándola efusivamente.

Katerina sonrió también. Las cosas habían sido bastante difíciles desde que su madre había muerto, más en los últimos años sin Iván.

Pero todo parecería mejorar.

.

Natalia recordaba muy bien su primer día en esa escuela. Su hermana tenía razón, era mucho mejor que la otra. La gente la seguía mirando en los pasillos, pero probablemente se debía a que simplemente era la chica nueva. Mucha gente amable la saludó y le hizo preguntas, aunque ella no se encontraba cómoda hablando demasiado sobre sí misma. Tal vez debido a eso, mucha gente pensó que era un poco intimidante o la estaban molestando, pero lo cierto es que prefería escuchar a los demás.

Cuando entró a su clase, se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña que era.

Una chica morena de pelo muy largo se la quedó mirando y le susurró algo a su amiga. Natalia apartó la mirada. Le empezaba a desagradar que hablaran de ella.

Hasta que pudo escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—Lleva puesta la misma ropa que yo pero le queda mejor que un vestido~—decía la chica más pequeña—¡Y mira ese pelo! ¡Es como la de _Frozen_ pero en la vida real! ¡No, todavía más lindo!

—Michelle, no hables tan así, puede escucharte.

La bielorrusa se giró a verlas y ambas se paralizaron en su sitio. Quería decirles que aunque no le gustaba esa película, agradecía el cumplido. Que ellas también tenían un cabello bonito. Y que le gustaba más usar vestidos pero no lo hacía porque la gente le decía cosas y la miraba raro.

Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, así que continuó avanzando y se sentó en una silla vacía en la primera fila.

—Hola, ¿eres nueva? —la saludó un chico muy pequeño. Se sorprendió. Y supuso que su cara de sorpresa hizo que el otro se asustara un poco, ya que a continuación habló entrecortadamente—Soy Raivis. ¡Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites!

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras el otro reía nerviosamente, y se volvía hacia un castaño que se sentía al lado suyo par a decir " _Me da miedo~_ ".

La gente era extraña, pero amable. Entendía por qué a su hermana le gustaba su trabajo.

Iba a preguntarle el nombre al chico castaño que el pequeño chico tenía a su lado y la miraba con curiosidad, pero un grupo de personas muy ruidosas acababa de llegar.

—¡ _Felks_! ¡Dile que a Stefan que deje de tratarme así! —se quejaba un pelirrojo.

—Estás demasiado insoportable últimamente, Cian—masculló el tal Stefan.

—Ya. No discutan—intentó calmarlos un moreno.

—Paulo tiene razón, es demasiado temprano para que estén... —el rubio que estaba hablando paró de hablar inmediatamente. Natalia se preguntó por qué, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando a ella.

Pero no apartó la mirada. El chico era muy bonito. De hecho, le parecía hermoso. Y los hombres normalmente no le parecían hermosos. Pero ese chico era bastante diferente. Sentía curiosidad, pero aquél rubio volteó la cara, un poco sonrojado y volvió a conversar con sus amigos. Qué lástima, ya no podía verle el rostro.

Se dio media vuelta e intentó entablar una conversación con el tal Raivis, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito.

.

En la primera pausa, el chico hermoso se había acercado, aunque no para hablar con ella, sino para hablar con el castaño que la miraba de vez en cuando. El rubio le susurró algo al que parecía ser su amigo, y la miró de reojo. Eso le molestó un poco. ¿Estaría hablando de ella?

Pero tenía que controlarse. No quería problemas en su primer día. De hecho, no quería problemas por el resto de su vida pre universitaria.

Aún así, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que los estaba mirando.

—H-hola—dijo nervioso el que parecía más alto—Soy T-toris. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Natalia—contestó ella, de forma algo seca. El rubio arrugó la nariz, pero no la miró ni le dijo nada.

—Un gusto conocerte—continuó el otro, sonriendo y con un poco más de confianza—Disculpa a Feliks. Le da vergüenza hablarle a gente nueva.

Ella lo entendía. Quiso decirle algo, pero el tal Feliks se dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes acusar a Toris de "traicionarlo". Debía ser feo que un amigo dijera algo tan personal a alguien tan extraño. Pero al menos ahora sabía su nombre.

.

Sus primeras semanas, sin darse cuenta, terminó formando una especie de grupo de estudio con Raivis, Toris, y un chico algo nerd llamado Eduard. Le caían bien, más o menos. Toris la incomodaba un poco, ya que siempre la miraba con esa cara estúpida con la que algunos chicos en su escuela anterior la miraban. Pero decidía ignorarlo. Por suerte, de vez en cuando Feliks estaba con él, lo cual probablemente lo distraía un poco. Luego estaba Eduard, que no era mal tipo, pero a veces era algo insoportable hablando de cosas que a ninguno de los demás le interesaba. Raivis era quién le caía mejor, ya que ni era insoportable, ni la miraba raro. Punto para él.

Aunque lo de Feliks la inquietaba un poco. Al principio estaba todo bien. De hecho, le había comenzado a hablar de a poco. Lo había juzgado como una persona tímida, pero era todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo, comenzó a tratarla con cierta hostilidad. Y no entendía por qué. Bien, no había sido la persona más simpática del mundo con él, pero tampoco lo trató mal. No trataba mal a nadie, ni siquiera a Eduard cuando monopolizaba las conversaciones con sus temas de programación y videojuegos.

Un día, decidió preguntarle qué le pasaba. Nunca hablaron demasiado, pero conociendo la verdadera personalidad "lanzada" del polaco, supuso que no le molestaría que le dijera las cosas de frente.

—Hola, Feliks—lo saludó, en la pausa. El aludido, que estaba con sus inseparables amigos, apenas la miró—¿Podemos hablar?

Los otros chicos se miraron entre sí, algo nerviosos. Pero el polaco asintió con la cabeza, diciéndoles que se adelantaran.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Feliks, cortante.

—¿Te hice algo malo? —preguntó sin tapujos.

—¿Eh? —el rubio parecía confundido—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, rubia?

Intentó no fruncir el ceño, pero falló.

—Siento que me tratas un poco mal.

—Y yo siento que estás un poco, o mejor dicho, bastante, perseguida—resopló, acomodándose el cabello.

—No estoy perseguida—se defendió, molestándose.

—Bueno, ¡tal vez simplemente me caigas mal! —soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

A Natalia eso la molestó todavía más. ¡No tenía razones para caerle mal! Y no quería caerle mal. Feliks era, aunque no lo pareciera, una de las personas más inteligentes y con temas de conversación interesantes en toda la clase. Quería ser su amiga, porque valoraba mucho esas cosas. Pero entre su timidez inicial y la hostilidad que le siguió, nunca pudo acercarse realmente a él.

Quiso preguntarle por qué, pero ya no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien que la tratara así. Por más que Feliks le interesara como potencial amigo, no iba a rogarle a nadie.

—No pienso hacer nada para arreglar eso—sentenció la bielorrusa—Nunca te hice nada malo, así que el hecho de que te caiga mal es tu problema—eso no era completamente cierto, pero tampoco iba a romperse la cabeza por él—Arréglate con tus dramas.

Esperó unos segundos para ver si el polaco reaccionaba de alguna forma, pero se mantuvo tan impasible como ella. Así que dio media vuelta para irse.

—¡Bien! —soltó el polaco, para irse él también. A comer con sus amigos, supuso ella.

Pero Natalia fue al baño. No estaba de humor para ver a nadie.

No quería problemas, pero de alguna forma los encontró. No era nada grave, pero le incomodaba la situación. No era racional. Si se hubiera comportado como una arpía con él, lo entendería, pero jamás le había faltado el respeto. ¡Él había comenzado! No comprendía por qué eso había ocurrido, y por qué sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de entablar una amistad. Se sentía mal, no al punto de llorar (hacía tiempo no lo hacía), pero se le había arruinado inmensamente el día. Tal vez incluso la semana.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría. Todavía le quedaba el resto del día. Suspiró. Tal vez todo era pasajero y dentro de un tiempo, el polaco olvidaría lo que había sucedido.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que al salir del baño de mujeres, se dio de bruces contra alguien. Ambos casi cayeron al suelo.

— _You okay_? —preguntó el chico, y se dio cuenta de que era Cian. Ah, él sí era su modelo a seguir. Siempre estaba alegre y energético. Le habría gustado ser más como él.

—Estoy bien. Perdón.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo, pero pareció percatarse de con quién se había dado de bruces. Parecía levemente asustado. Y Natalia se sintió bastante impotente. ¿Pero qué iba a decir? Empeoraría más las cosas.

—Buen día—se excusó, y fue hacia algún otro lugar tranquilo.

.

El tiempo pasó. Lo de Feliks nunca mejoró, sino que al contario: si antes era demasiado seco con ella, luego comenzó a buscar pelea en serio.

No físicamente. Pero llegaba a casi insultarla, y discutir con ella a la primera oportunidad.

A Natalia eso la enojaba muchísimo. Decidió que si el otro, por alguna razón, iba a asumir que ella era una completa perra, entonces iba a comportarse como tal. Para al menos sentirse un poco más cómoda con el papel que el otro pareció asignarle. No era su favorito, pero al menos al seguirle la pelea a Feliks, desahogaba un poco esa impotencia que tenía guardada desde que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal sin razón aparente.

Pero si había algo que la incomodaba más, era que no estaba satisfecha con sus amigos. Estaba cómoda con su grupo conformado por aquellos chicos bálticos, pero no se sentía del todo bien. No tenían nada en común además de estudiar en el mismo lugar. Encima Toris parecía enamorado de ella (esperaba, realmente, que fuera pasajero: no tenía interés romántico por ninguno de sus compañeros de clase). Así que era bastante incómodo dirigirse a él. Con Raivis hablaba más, pero algunas veces, cuando intentaba sacar temas de conversación un poco más personales o "femeninos", el otro se asustaba. Tal vez porque parecía olvidar que ella era algo más que una máquina de estudiar y pelearse con cierto polaco.

Entendía que esa era la imagen que daba a los demás. Por eso no culpaba al letón de "asustarse". Pero realmente necesitaba algún amigo de verdad. Gracias a sus peleas constantes con el polaco, podía descartar a los mejores amigos de éste: no porque ellos la odiaran, pero porque conociendo la personalidad del rubio, jamás se los perdonaría. Jack era demasiado hiperactivo, y aunque a veces le hablaba, nunca duraba demasiado. Tenía muchos frente que atender. Y Yong Soo directamente no trataba a nadie en clase.

Sus únicas esperanzas eran las otras dos chicas. Pero parecían muy unidas entre ellas, y no quería molestar. Además, le parecía que tal vez hasta eran novias o algo así. No estaba segura.

La mayor parte de su primer año la pasó así. Sin duda no se podía quejar: estaba mucho mejor que en su escuela anterior, y sacando a Feliks, nadie la trataba mal. Tampoco quería molestar a su hermana contándole la verdad, bastante dolores de cabeza le había dado ya.

Podía sobrevivir todavía dos años más así.

De eso se trataba de convencer, hasta que las circunstancias cambiaron un poco.

Todo ocurrió uno de los últimos días antes de las vacaciones de verano. Se habían juntado muchas cosas: su hermano había tenido un accidente, y aunque estaba bien, permanecía en el hospital. Ella no podía viajar hasta Rusia, por lo que Katerina fue. Su hermana le aseguró que Iván se recuperaría pronto, que era muy fuerte, y que la llamaría seguido para que no se sintiera tan sola. Que no se preocupara. Pero Natalia estaba preocupada. Y sola. Extrañaba a su madre en esos momentos.

A eso se le sumó que estaba en su período. Y el estrés de los exámenes.

Por último, aquél día Feliks parecía haber sido más hostil de lo normal. O tal vez la trató como siempre. Pero no estaba con fuerzas para aguantarlo.

Y no entendía cómo había aguantado hasta el final del día. En cuanto el timbre sonó, se retiró apresuradamente del salón sin siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros más cercanos.

Sabía de que se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba cómo siempre. No sólo sus "amigos", porque por un segundo creyó que, por primera vez en la vida, Feliks le iba a pedir perdón. Parecía a punto de hacerlo. Eso le había dado un poco de esperanza. Pero se dio cuenta de que debía ser por lástima y porque ella parecía a punto de llorar, no porque de verdad lo quisiera.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia la parada de ómnibus. No la de la escuela, sino una más lejana: no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie conocido. Por suerte su hermana no estaba allí, de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de que ella estaba mal instantáneamente.

Por desgracia, su día no podía hacer más que empeorar.

Estaba tan ensimismada en alejarse del instituto, que no vio la parte rota de la acera, y se tropezó.

No fue uno de esos casos donde uno trastabilla pero recupera el equilibrio fácilmente y sigue caminando, a pesar de la amenaza de caer. No, cuando Natalia ya sintió el obstáculo, era demasiado tarde para evitarlo: tropezó y se enredó con sus piernas, cayendo de rodillas.

A un dolor punzante en la rodilla derecha, que fue la que soportó el mayor peso, le siguió la vergüenza de que la hubiera visto mucha gente. Algunas personas se volvieron, y vio que querían acercarse, pero se puso de pie nuevamente.

—Estoy bien. Gracias—dijo, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara. No estaba muy lejos de la otra parada. Aguantaría.

Mientras caminaba, consciente de que estaba cojeando, intentó ignorar una gota de algún líquido caliente que le caía. No se miraría la rodilla. Esperaría a llegar a casa. Sabía que se le había ensuciado y roto el pantalón, así que con menos razón quería ver.

Estaba a una cuadra y media de llegar, cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella. Alguien venía corriendo. Aunque era raro que no se desviaran para esquivarla...

—¡Natalia! —gritó una voz femenina—¿Estás bien?

Se puso nerviosa. Alguien que la conocía la había visto. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su espalda y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

Vio como Michelle, un poco asustada por la reacción, retiraba su mano apresuradamente.

—¡P-perdón! —tartamudeó—Te vimos caer, aunque de lejos no estábamos muy seguras de que eras tú...

¿Por qué hablaba en plural? Sus nervios incrementaron. ¿Más gente conocida había presenciado su torpeza?

—Estoy bien. Gracias—repitió, intentando ignorar las punzadas constantes de dolor en su rodilla.

—No lo creo—dijo Gisèle, acercándose a ellas, tan preocupada como su amiga—Vamos a sentarnos.

—Realmente, no es... —insistió Natalia, pero las chicas la tomaron cada una de un brazo y la arrastraron hasta el escaparate de una tienda cercana.

—Con permiso—dijo Gisèle, aunque no esperó una respuesta. Subió un poco el borde del pantalón de Natalia.

Éste, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, le sujetó fuertemente la muñeca.

—No—sentenció la rubia—No quiero.

—Natalia, tienes un poco de sangre en el pantalón.

—No quiero verlo.

—Pues no lo mires—insistió la malgache—No mires. Pero déjanos, aunque sea, limpiar un poco.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía ganarles. Suspiró, y se dejó hacer. Le dolió un poco cuando la tela le rozó la herida, pero al instante sintió el aire fresco.

La cara de Gisèle se mantuvo impasible. Pero vio que Michelle hacía una mueca, por lo que probablemente su rodilla no estuviera bien.

—Michelle, dame tu botella de agua—pidió la mayor. La aludida obedeció al instante.

El agua se sintió increíblemente bien, aunque no era mucha.

—¿Y gel antiséptico? —volvió a pedir Gisèle.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la seychellense.

—La botellita de alcohol en gel que tienes para desinfectarte siempre en la mochila.

—Oh~. Lo siento. Aquí tienes.

—Y algún pañuelo—hizo una pausa—Por favor.

—¡No soy una farmacia! —exclamó Michelle, aunque seguía sacando cosas de su mochila.

Gisèle suspiró, y puso el gel desinfectante en el pañuelo. A Natalia le escoció mucho, pero no se quejó. No estaba mirando. No quería mirar. Pero por suerte la mueca de Michelle se había ido. Tan malo no podía ser.

Respiró hondo y miró. No era tan malo como había imaginado. Era apenas un pequeño corte. Rió nerviosamente, y las dos chicas se asustaron. Probablemente nunca la habían oído reír.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Puedo hacerlo yo—le dijo a Gisèle, y ésta le pasó otro pañuelo para que detuviera el sangrado.

—Ahora está mucho mejor—la tranquilizó Michelle—Perdón si puse cara rara, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ver heridas. ¡Gisèle es mucho mejor en eso!

—No es algo de lo que estar muy orgullosa, pero gracias de todos modos—agradeció la más alta, un poco sonrojada.

—Deberías ser enfermera—continuó. Gisèle negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de ésta.

Natalia las escuchó parlotear un rato más. Hasta que dijo:

—Ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas.

Michelle asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, aunque Gisèle se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Sí! Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo~. Como desde la primaria—la otra asintió con la cabeza—Pero, ¡tú también puedes ser nuestra amiga si quieres! —exclamó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Natalia.

—Sonaste como una niña, Michelle—Gisèle rió, pero luego también le dirigió una sonrisa amigable a la bielorrusa—Pero Michelle tiene razón. La verdad no te lo dijimos porque no queríamos molestarte... pero puedes hablar con nosotras cuando necesites algo.

—O salir a algún lado—añadió la seychellense.

—O simplemente pasar tiempo con chicas. No sé cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo juntándote sólo con el grupo de Eduard, honestamente... No me malinterpretes, no me caen mal, pero...

—No son los más divertidos... y a veces necesitas una charla de chicas—Gisèle asintió, dándole la razón.

Natalia las escuchó atentamente, y tragó saliva. Le encantaría decir que sí. Pero no se esperaba que eso sucediera en la realidad. Estaba bastante atónita.

Las otras dos se miraron, un poco incómodas.

—Nadie te obliga si no... —comenzó Michelle, apenada.

—Sí—la cortó la rubia, con la voz un poco ronca.

El rostro de las otras dos se iluminó. La más pequeña aplaudió, y comenzó a hacer planes para una pijamada.

Aquél día, Natalia regresó a su casa con un pantalón roto y sucio, una bandita de _Garfield_ en la rodilla, y planes para el fin de semana.

Un buen día.

.

A partir de ahí, sintió que su vida mejoraba enormemente. En la escuela no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, así que nadie habría asegurado que eran amigas. Pero lo cierto era que sí. Y fue lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Había olvidado esa sensación de tener a alguien ahí para ella, además de su familia.

Aunque había algo que no cambiaba: como Feliks la trataba.

Decidió esperar, y ver cómo se comportaba con ella luego de las vacaciones de veranos. Tendría mucho tiempo para pensar. Tal vez se daba cuenta de que todo era una estupidez, y podrían comenzar de nuevo.

Se lo contó a las chicas un día muy caluroso en el que estaban bebiendo limonada en la casa de Gisèle.

—Vaya—soltó Michelle—Después de cómo se pelean, es muy lindo de tu parte querer empezar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en eso, de todas formas? —inquirió Gisèle.

La bielorrusa le había dirigido una mirada muy seria. Más le valía que no comenzara a hacerle preguntas raras sobre Feliks. Porque ella tenía preguntas muy raras para hacerlo también, pero sobre la chica que estaba sentada entre ellas.

—Feliks es una persona interesante. O eso creo—añadió Natalia, ya que no estaba tan segura de eso.

—Es... una forma amable de decirlo—opinó Gisèle.

—¿Natalia? ¿Te gustaba Feliks? —interrumpió la seychellense.

La rubia la observó, bastante seria.

—¿Gustar?

—Es la primera vez que dices que alguno de los chicos de la clase es interesante.

—... No lo decía en ese sentido—aclaró, y bebió el resto del contenido de su vaso. Observó con atención los hielos en el fondo, y suspiró, revelando la verdad—Aunque es cierto que es el chico más lindo de la clase.

Gisèle la observó con la boca abierta, quitándose los anteojos para revelar su expresión atónita. Michelle, por su parte, se puso de pie muy emocionada.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó la seychellense—¿¡Es así, _Nat_!? ¡Nunca me lo habría imaginado!

Natalia suspiró. Tenía ganas de contárselo a alguien, pero no lo hacía precisamente por esas reacciones.

—¿Y tú, Michelle? ¿Quién crees que es el chico más lindo? —preguntó la bielorrusa, intentando desviar el tema de su persona.

La aludida dudó, mucho tiempo.

—No puedo decidirme—sentenció, tapándose la cara—Todos son muy distintos. ¿Qué hay de ti, Gisè?

Ésta última se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguno merece la pena. Pero volviendo a Natalia... —la nombrada maldijo para sus adentros—Espero que Feliks te trate mejor después de las vacaciones.

—Ya dije que no me gustaba... —se defendió ella.

—No lo digo por eso. Te tiene que tratar mejor, porque si no se trata del peor compañero del mundo. Estamos tratando de ser una clase unida—explicó Gisèle—Pero si algún día necesitas ayuda para conquistarlo... —Michelle asentía con la cabeza a lo que la mayor decía, pero Natalia se negaba.

No quería conquistar a Feliks. Con que la tratara mejor era suficiente.

.

Desgraciadamente, eso no fue así cuando las clases comenzaron nuevamente.

Obviamente, su segundo año en aquél lugar pintaba mucho mejor ahora que tenía amigas de su lado. Pero el detalle de que el polaco buscara siempre pelea con ella, le arruinaba un poco los días.

Al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que algo cambió. Pero no sabía si era malo o bueno.

Feliks y Toris ya no se juntaban. Eso le entristecía, porque ambos parecían buenos amigos. Aunque al menos no tendría al polaco mirándola mal tan de cerca.

Al contrario, ahora lo tenía mirándola todavía peor. Pero de lejos.

No tenía ni idea de que había sucedido entre esos dos. El lituano no parecía querer decirle nada, ni siquiera que gustara de ella ayudaba a eso.

Por suerte, Feliks tenía su grupo ruidoso de amigos, en el cual integró a Nikolai, el chico nuevo. Era una lástima, allá iba otro potencial amigo a terreno prohibido. Encima parecía una persona inteligente.

El único momento durante el cual se permitió tener esperanzas de que todo cambiaría, fue durante la primer fiesta que Jack realizó en el año escolar.

Sus amigas no podían asistir por compromisos de distinto tipo, pero aún así fueron a su casa para ayudarla a prepararse. No era que Natalia tuviera interés en llamar demasiado la atención, pero era divertido. Más el hacerlo en grupo.

Después de dos horas de discusión, las dos le ganaron, y terminó poniéndose una falda negra. Aunque arriba se puso una de las blusas con menos escote que tenía. Bastante estaba mostrando ya.

—¡Estás hermosa! ¡Déjame maquillarte un poco~!—pidió Michelle.

También tuvo que ceder a eso.

.

Todo iba bastante bien. Por suerte su grupo de ¿amigos? bálticos estaba allí, así que no se quedó mucho tiempo sola. Hasta que se retiraron temprano. No se enteró, porque estaba concentrada en su celular y ellos no le avisaron.

Decidió seguir su ejemplo, pero desgraciadamente, un grupo de imbéciles la había acorralado.

—¿Cómo te llamas, preciosidad? —inquirió uno de ellos. El rubio alto y flacucho.

No respondió. Intentó esquivarlo, pero el rubio robusto y bajito le bloqueó el paso.

—¿Tímida?

—Fuera de mi vista—gruñó, y se dio media vuelta, pero estaba acorralada contra la pared. Sintió como el tercero de ellos, el rubio alto y flacucho número dos, reía.

Eso la enojó mucho. Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas que Gisèle le había pintado.

—Váyanse. O déjenme ir—gruñó, enojada—Es la última vez que se los digo.

—Qué encantadora. Me encantan las chicas difíciles—dijo el rubio flacucho número uno.

Se arrepentía de haber puesto un pie en aquél lugar. Debería haber permanecido en su casa. ¿Cómo pretendía la sociedad que aguantara las ganas de empujar a semejante escoria por la ventana?

—Esto no se trata de ser difícil ni nada. Me están molestando—sentenció la chica, apretando los dientes—Y me importa una mierda lo que te guste o no. Déjame ir.

—¿Con esa boquita dices "mamá"?—comentó el rubio bajo.

Se congeló cuando escuchó eso. No era gracioso. No estaba bueno. Ojalá pudiera volver a decirle mamá. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hacía diez años que no lo decía, porque hacía diez años que su madre ya no estaba con ella y sus hermanos. Porque directamente ya no vivía.

Sabía que la intención de aquella frase era con tinte burlón, pero la hirió bastante. Y le dio miedo en aquél momento. Se sintió muy desprotegida. Quería estar en su casa de niña y con su madre viva. O en su casa con Katerina e Iván. En cualquier lado, excepto a mereced de esos tipos horribles.

—Tal vez te pueda hacer decir otra cosa~—continuó el que había dicho aquello. Tal vez hasta se habían dado cuenta de que ella se sentía sin fuerzas.

—Y yo te voy a hacer decir el nombre de tu mamá entre lloriqueos, pedazo de mierda—interrumpió alguien.

Antes de ver quién era, vio que el rubio alto número dos desaparecía de su vista. Porque se dirigía al suelo. Y se dio un golpe que sonó a victoria.

Ante el hueco que dejó la desaparición de esa silueta, distinguió a Feliks, con su vaso en la mano y el rostro enojado con el que siempre la miraba. No, tal vez mostraba más enojo de lo usual.

—¿Q-qué? —interrogó el rubio caído—¿Qué mierda haces? ¿O acaso la pinta de gay es una fachada y quieres a la belleza para ti?

—Qué desagradable—interrumpió Natalia, enojada—Deja de hablar como si yo fuera una cosa—apartó de un empujón a uno de los otros chicos que seguía a su lado, y se alejó de ellos.

Lo más lejos posible. Sintió que alguno la llamaba, pero no quería saber nada más. Aunque se detuvo.

Estaba dejando a Feliks a solas con esos idiotas.

Podría haber seguido, y cobrarse su venganza por lo mal que la había tratado. Pero no estaba bien. Después de todo, él se metió en el problema para sacarla de ahí. Se lo debía.

—¿Quién te crees qué eres? —llegó a escuchar que le espetaba el chico que había caído al suelo, mientras se ponía de pie torpemente—¿Quién te conoce? Pareces travesti. Me dijeron que el dueño de la casa era _cool_.

—Precisamente es _cool_ porque me conoce—se pavoneó Feliks, atándose el pelo. Su mirada lucía bastante amenazante, a pesar del alcohol y su apariencia delicada—Ahora, me decepciona ver gentuza como ustedes aquí. Eso sí que no es nada _cool_.

—¿Crees que un afeminado puede con nosotros tres?

Natalia lo dudaba. Tal vez físicamente, no. Pero si se trataba de persistencia... bueno, Feliks aguantaría hasta el final.

—Creo, no, estoy seguro—se mofó el polaco—Y honestamente, dudo que todos ustedes juntos lleguen siquiera a uno solo...

Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, y vio a Jack y Yong Soo salir de ahí. No quería saber que estarían haciendo. Aunque sus rostros no indicaban que nada "feliz" hubiera ocurrido ahí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el australiano.

—Alguien te trajo un par de _fuckbois_ —explicó Feliks, poniéndose las manos en la cintura—Recomiendo que fumigues la casa antes de que se reproduzcan.

Natalia reprimió una sonrisa. Le gustaba el humor de aquél chico. Lástima que sus insultos creativos iban casi siempre dirigidos a ella.

—No tengo idea de quiénes son—sentenció Jack, muy serio—¿Los estaban molestando?

—Estaban acosando a Natalia como unas larvas rastreras—continuó el polaco. Vaya, sí se había dado cuenta de que la estaban molestando a ella. Tal vez sólo quería buscar problemas por estar borracho. Pero definitivamente se había percatado de que estaba en apuros.

—Les pido que se vayan—sentenció Jack, cruzándose de brazos. Le agradaba que ese australiano ruidoso pudiera imponer respeto si la situación lo ameritaba—Lo siento. Averiguaré quién los invitó—se disculpó luego de que los idiotas se fueran, suspirando, y puso una mano en el hombro de Feliks—¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú Natalia?

Ambos asintieron. Pero ella se retiró al instante. Estaba sumamente agradecida con ellos, pero no quería estar más tiempo allí.

Aunque tampoco se sentía con fuerzas de regresar a casa. Su hermana estaría despierta y vería que no se encontraba bien. No quería preocuparla.

Corrió a aislarse un poco en el escondido baño de arriba. Probablemente nadie iría a molestarla.

Así podría controlarse un poco, en paz, para llegar a su casa de una pieza.

Las ganas de llorar la amenazaban. Por un lado, no quería soltar las lágrimas, porque alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Pero se permitió dejar salir algunas.

Un ruido sordo la sobresaltó enormemente, haciendo que incluso la tristeza se le vaya. A causa de la sorpresa que sintió.

—Uh, mierda—dijo la voz de Feliks. La puerta se cerró detrás de sí.

¿En serio? ¿De todas las personas tenía que ser él?

—¿¡Es que no tocas antes de entrar!? ¡Idiota! —exclamó, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente. El polaco era la última persona que deseaba que la viera llorar.

—¿Te estabas masturbando? —le soltó él, y eso la dejó todavía más pasmada. ¿Qué pasaba en la mente de aquél ser humano?

—Tarado—suspiró, sin energías para negarlo. Aunque casi prefería que se hubiera tratado de eso.

Pensándolo mejor, no. Sería un escándalo mayor. Preocuparía mucho más a su hermana. Mejor ser invisible, al fin y al cabo. Volvió a refregarse la cara, porque Feliks la miraba extraño, y creyó que sospechaba algo.

—Lo siento—se rió nerviosamente el polaco. Era raro que no la tratara mal. Tal vez era el alcohol. O tal vez lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás—¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció.

—No—contestó ella, poniéndose de pie. No quería ni acercarse a ese vaso baboseado con alcohol destilado. Le recordaba al aliento de los estúpidos de antes—Déjame pasar—quiso pedirlo amablemente, pero le salió muy cortante.

Lo siguiente sucedió rápidamente. En un altercado para poder salir de la pequeña habitación, vio como el rubio se ponía pálido. Y verde. Iba a vomitar. Se apartó rápidamente, y sintió una de las manos de Feliks tocarle un pecho. Quiso decirle algo, pero al instante sintió las arcadas y el sonido del líquido cayendo.

Quiso sujetarle el pelo mientras vomitaba, o al menos decirle algo, pero no pudo. Además, la situación bastante más asquerosa de lo normal. Pero tenía que devolverle el favor con lo de antes. Se había comportado excepcionalmente bien con ella aquella noche.

Tal vez soñar con Feliks tratándola con la cortesía de un ser humano estándar no era un sueño tan descabellado después de todo.

—Voy a buscar a Paulo—le dijo, aunque dudó que el polaco entendiera algo. Parecía ido.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Algunas personas la trataron de borracha, porque casi se tropezó, pero llegó sana y salva a dónde el portugués bebía con los de su grupo. Cian estaba bailando estúpidamente, y Stefan conversaba con el chico nuevo y su objetivo. Aunque parecía prestarle mucha más atención al búlgaro que a Paulo.

Le tocó el hombro al portugués. Éste se dio vuelta, y se sobresaltó al ver que era ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Pero Feliks está borracho en el baño de arriba, vomitando. Creí que avisarte a ti sería buena idea.

—Creíste bien—contestó el portugués, aunque no parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que Feliks estuviera borracho vomitando. Tal vez lo que lo sorprendía era que ella le dirigiera la palabra. Para hablarle de Feliks. Para hablarle preocupada de Feliks, mejor dicho—Gracias por avisarme.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, con un poco de dudas.

—No. Además, supongo que ya te vas—Natalia llevaba su abrigo y cartera en la mano. Probablemente por eso lo dedujo. Pero no tenía que irse si necesitaban su ayuda—Ya me encargo yo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Paulo le sonrió amablemente. Y lamentó que también fuera amigo de Feliks, porque le caía bien. Parecía maduro para su edad.

Pero claro, no tenía caso. Los amigos del polaco eran terreno prohibido para futuras amistades. Lo tenía más que claro.

.

El lunes llegó a la escuela sintiéndose un poco más animada que de costumbre. Creyó que podría tener una conversación normal con Feliks. La conversación en el baño había sido probablemente lo que más se le acercaba a eso.

Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron nuevamente. El polaco la miraba con el mismo enfado de siempre.

.

Los siguientes meses, intentó mentalizarse. Se concentraría en otras cosas. Las cosas con Feliks jamás cambiarían. Tal vez tendría que buscar amistades con gente de otras clases, aunque era difícil. O darle oportunidad a la gente idiota de su clase (como Jack), lo cual parecía todavía más difícil.

Por eso se decidió para ir a la fiesta de Jack de año nuevo: para ver si conocía a alguien más. Se habría quedado en casa con su hermana e Iván que estaba de visita, pero ambos la convencieron de ir.

Y no se arrepentía. No había hablado con demasiada gente, pero la estaba pasando bien. Además, tenía a Michelle y a Gisèle cerca por si ocurría algo similar a la última vez.

Todo estaba bien. Se sentía tranquila. Sería un buen año. Los fuegos artificiales eran bonitos. Hablaba con sus hermanos por teléfono en ruso. Tendría nuevos amigos. Todo iría bien.

Hasta que vio que Feliks se acercaba a ella.

—Perdón, hermano, tengo que cortar—dijo ella, despidiéndose apresuradamente de Iván.

Se volvió hacia él. Esta vez no tendría paciencia. No tenía ningún derecho de fastidiarle los primeros segundos de un nuevo año.

—No tengo ganas de comenzar el año con tus tonterías, la verdad... —dijo. Tenía ganas de agregar mucho más. Muchísimo más.

Que la tenía completamente harta. Que era injusto llevar más de un año aguantando sus estupideces. Que él empezó. Que la dejara en paz por el resto de la secundaria.

Feliks la tomó por la chaqueta. Sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus peleas nunca pasaron a lo físico. Se defendería, pero sospechaba que el chico era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Si tenía mala suerte, sería más fuerte que ella. Lo suficiente como para hacerla pasar un mal rato.

Vio que su rostro se acercaba. No sabía si gritar, patearlo, intentar escapar. Estaba paralizada. A pesar de que la agarraba fuertemente, no notaba ansias de pelea en el otro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Lo odió un poco más. Tenía que defenderse. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que vio que Feliks sonreía. Una sonrisa sincera. Sin malicia alguna.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, sintió algo suave sobre sus labios. Sus sentidos se abrumaron con el olor y sabor de la combinación cigarrillos-alcohol. Abrió enormemente los ojos, pero el otro se apartó rápidamente. Algo le decía que había durado muy poco. Pero le pareció que fue mucho más.

Su mente intentaba de comprender que Feliks Łukasiewicz la acababa de besar. Casi lo lograba. El grito de Michelle le había ayudado a volver en sí. Pero el nombrado volvió a sonreírle, como si nunca hubieran intercambiado palabras horribles entre ellos.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero tenía que hacerlo—le dijo. Hasta le sorprendía que la llamara así—Feliz año nuevo.

A la mierda el año nuevo. Primero la golpeó el enojo, pero luego la vergüenza. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso frente a toda esa gente!? ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a besarla después de como se trataban!? No tenía sentido. No entendía. Se sentía mal. Invadida. Jamás había consentido eso. Al menos un golpe lo podía devolver, ¿pero esto?

Se apartó por inercia. Lo más rápido que pudo, recogió sus cosa y se fue.

Le hubiera gustado despedirse de sus amigos. Pero no podía. Lo único que salía de su boca eran insultos hirientes hacia el polaco. Ni siquiera sabía en qué idioma los estaba diciendo. ¿Importaba algo? Sentía la necesidad de alejarse de allí casi tanto como el día de la última fiesta a la que había asistido.

Caminó muy rápido. No sabía cuántas calles había transitado a toda velocidad, hasta que tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire. Se percató de que estaba caminando por la calle, sola. Era una fecha especial, pero eso no la eximía de algunos peligros que una solía correr por ser mujer y transitar sola de noche.

Quiso llamar a un taxi, pero naturalmente nadie se trasladaba en ese horario. Apenas había pasado la media noche. Todos estaban en sus hogares festejando. No había ómnibus. Tampoco quería llamar a sus hermanos: los preocuparía más, y además habían tomado alcohol.

Discó el _911_ en su teléfono, sólo por si acaso, y decidió caminar rápidamente hacia su casa. Sería un largo camino. Pero podía hacerlo. Al menos el tiempo necesario hasta que pudiera llegar a su hogar.

Sintió unos pasos fuertes, y el corazón le comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Era más de una persona. Ya estaba desbloqueando el celular para llamar, pero escuchó una voz familiar gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡Natalia! —gritaba Gisèle—¡Espera un poco, mujer!

Respiró hondo. No estaba lista para enfrentar a nadie conocido, pero si tenía que decidirse por alguien, obviamente se decidiría por ella y Michelle, que intentaba alcanzarla.

—Nat—comenzó la malgache—Sé que quieres estar sola, pero no es buena idea. No tienes por qué hablar de lo que sea que haya ocurrido. Pero al menos déjanos acompañarte un rato.

Natalia asintió. Estaba bien con eso. Quería pensar. No quería hablar con nadie. Le dio un efusivo abrazo a Gisèle, intentando expresar el agradecimiento que sentía. Michelle llegó a tiempo para unírseles.

.

Sus amigas conversaban amenamente entre ellas, lo que le daba tiempo de pensar un poco antes de llegar a su casa.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Sentía muchas cosas, pero la mayoría no eran buenas. Tenía que poner sus ideas en orden.

Hechos, primero que nada. Feliks la había besado. Había sido su primer beso y había sido horrible. Enfrente de mucha gente. No le pidió permiso. Le sonrió de forma divina y le dijo preciosa y le deseó feliz año. Pero no fue un feliz año.

Tal vez si la hubiera besado en cualquier otra circunstancia no le habría molestado tanto. Definitivamente, lo peor fue el público y la falta de permiso por parte de ella. Había sido una estupidez, pensándolo objetivamente, pero no cambiaba que fuera su espacio personal el que fue invadido. No lo toleraba fácilmente.

¿Y por qué rayos? Si quería llevar a un nuevo nivel lo de hacerle la vida imposible, entonces lo había logrado. Jamás lo habría visto venir.

Más allá de lo que pensaran, ¿qué pasaría a partir de ahora? Eso no podía quedar así. Aunque nadie hubiera sido testigo, no podía quedar así. Ella no haría como que nada ocurrió. Fue muy personal. Demasiado. Feliks tampoco podría hacerse el idiota. Estaba seguro de que Toris no estaría feliz. Ellos eran amigos, el polaco debía ser consciente de los sentimientos del lituano.

Miró su celular, para ver si había algún tipo de mensaje que la ayudara a decidirse. Lo único que vio fue que Yong Soo subió una foto del preciso instante en que el rubio la besó.

Dejando aparte la pregunta de cómo rayos había logrado tal toma (había que reconocerlo), se extrañó. Feliks parecía muy natural. No parecía nada fingido ni demasiado premeditado (excepto la decisión con la que se había desenvuelto). Ella daba un poco de miedo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba el enojo en sus ojos. Entendía por qué cierta gente la evitaba.

Era increíble contemplar eso. Ahí estaba la prueba de que fue real. Que Feliks, por alguna razón, la besó y con ganas.

Definitivamente, no lo dejaría pasar. Se las vería con ella cuando se reanudaran las clases. No tenía derecho a aquello. Le debía una explicación más grande que su ego.

.

Tuvo que juntar demasiadas energías para asistir a la escuela aquél día. A pesar de su decisión inicial, su motivación fue descendiendo a medida que las vacaciones de invierno terminaban.

Pero lo hizo. Se las arregló para aparecerse ahí, ignorando las miradas. También creyó que su amenaza le salió bastante decente. Aunque la respuesta despreocupada del polaco la hizo dudar un poco.

Fue la espera hasta la hora del almuerzo más larga de su vida. Intentó concentrarse en las clases, pero no lo lograba. Demasiada expectativa. Los sentimientos de indignación y sorpresa de aquella noche volvían a despertar en ella.

Todo el mundo pareció dejar el salón rápidamente, aunque algunos curiosos parecieron dudar. Ella los fulminó con la mirada.

Feliks se le acercó con parsimonia.

—¿Seguro quieres hablar aquí? ¿No quieres ir afuera, o algo un poco mejor que este pedazo de cárcel? —preguntó el rubio, como si nada hubiera sucedido jamás.

Natalia negó con la cabeza. No quería que se escabullera.

—Como prefieras, rubia—bostezó. Ninguno dijo nada, entonces perdió la paciencia.

—Comienza a explicarte. ¿Qué mierda pasó en la fiesta de Jack?

El polaco parecía sorprendido de escucharla maldecir, y pestañeó, confundido, pero le respondió.

—Oh, muchas cosas. Me enojé con mis amigos con mis dramas mentales, me enteré de algunas cosas... lo de siempre—ella esperó pacientemente—También me fumé un cigarro, que hace tiempo no hacía. Quebré mi récord.

La bielorrusa frunció el ceño.

—Y me besaste—agregó.

—Y te besé—recordó el rubio, sonriendo pícaramente—Qué bueno que lo notaras.

Tuvo que aguantar el impulso de golpearlo.

—Claro que lo noté, imbécil. Es mi cuerpo—dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose.

—Sí, como que sería raro que no lo hicieras—continuó él, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Natalia cerró los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Lo logró. La conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sintió un _deja-vú_. No sería el primer intento de conversación fallida con Feliks.

Esta vez no lo dejaría ir. La última vez la ignoró sin darle mayores explicaciones. No caería en lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, recostándose contra el pizarrón—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque quería. Es un poco obvio el hecho de que no hago las cosas que no me gustan...

—¿Fue una de tus técnicas para arruinarme la vida?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Porque te salió bien.

—Mira, sé que nunca fui la mejor persona contigo. Y no espero que un simple perdón lo borre. No soy tan idiota. Pero... ¿por qué te lo tomas tan en serio? —preguntó, un poco preocupado—No es normal. Objetivamente, sólo fue un beso.

—Tal vez para ti. Fue mi primer beso, estúpido—soltó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Feliks abrió sus ojos verdes enormemente. Fue una de las pocas veces en las que Natalia lo vio sorprenderse de verdad.

—¿En... serio? —balbuceó, tapándose la boca con la mano—Oh... oh, no. No sabía. No tenía ni puta idea. Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

—No sé por qué se te hace tan difícil entenderlo.

—Porque... —Feliks movió las manos, mirándola de arriba a abajo—Inconcebible.

—Inconcebible es que tú me hayas besado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —insistió.

El polaco suspiró, un poco sonrojado.

—Ni yo estaba muy seguro hasta momentos antes de hacerlo. Pero no es por las razones que tú crees. No quería fastidiarte.

—Igualmente lo hiciste.

—Supongo que eso se debe al tipo de relación horrible que llevamos—al menos lo reconocía—Lo siento. Me disculpo por... no haber preguntado antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —se le volvía a agotar la paciencia. ¿Y por qué sólo se disculpaba por eso?

Feliks comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar el nerviosismo de la chica. Se mordía los labios, y se despeinó un poco el cabello. Insólito.

—Supongo que tengo que decirlo tarde o temprano—soltó finalmente él, colocándose nuevamente frente a ella—Yo... antes me gustaba Toris. Un poco. Pero me auto convencía de que estaba realmente enamorado de él.

Eso aclaraba algunas cosas. No lo principal, pero al menos algunos cabos podían atarse. Eso consiguió apaciguar un poco los nervios de Natalia. Era un buen comienzo para obtener todas las respuestas. Veía esperanzas.

Aunque le rechinaba un poco eso. ¿Por qué alguien tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de algo como el amor? Lo sientes o no lo sientes.

—Pero Toris, como ya debes saber porque eres una chica lista, te quiere a ti.

—¿Por eso me odias? ¿Fue el beso una venganza contra Toris?

—No exactamente. Por eso me la agarré contigo, es verdad. Pero no fue esa la causa por la que te besé. Al menos, no directamente—Feliks parecía nuevamente nervioso—Me di cuenta de que en algún momento dejé de tener esos sentimientos por Toris... si es que en algún momento existieron realmente...

—¿Por qué seguiste tratándome así?

—Costumbre, supongo. Y por qué llegó un momento en el que pensaba más en cómo me fastidiabas tú que en cómo me gustaba Toris.

Natalia comenzó a sospechar cosas que no quería.

—Eso... eso sólo indica que tus sentimientos por Toris no eran tan fuertes como creías—opinó ella.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero no es lo único. Seguí pensando que era sólo cuestión de costumbre el pelearme contigo—continuó él—Y me di cuenta esa noche. Antes de besarte.

Sabía lo que iba a decir. No quería escucharlo.

—No tiene sentido—soltó, antes de que el otro lo dijera.

—Lo sé. Por eso no quería aceptarlo. Yo también soy un ser racional, ¿sabes? —suspiró él—Y entiendo que tú no quieras aceptarlo, pero es la pura verdad. En algún momento, la persona que comenzó a ser el centro de mi vida fuiste tú...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo te guste o algo así—lo cortó.

—Bien, yo acepto que no tengo derecho a besarte, mucho menos después de cómo te he tratado. Pero tú tampoco puedes cuestionar cómo me siento. Son mis sentimientos y yo juzgo como los interpreto.

—Sigue sin tener sentido, Dios. ¿Por qué yo?

—Eso me gustaría saber—esbozó una sonrisa irónica—Pero es así. Te besé para convencerme, en parte. Y sentí que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Aunque parece que hice más daño en realidad.

Natalia negaba con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—¿No escuchaste todas las historias en las cuáles la gente va de enemigos a amantes? No es tan extraño... —bromeó él.

—Claro que las vi. ¡Pero entre medio hay otras cosas! ¡No es tan abrupto! —exclamó la bielorrusa.

Feliks la miró a los ojos, y ella sintió que esa mirada quería decirle algo que ella no quería entender.

—Entonces, déjame intentar que sucedan esas cosas.

Esa frase la dejó sin palabras. Parecía decirlo en serio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo eso? Era tan surreal.

—¿En serio crees que puedes hacer eso? Feliks, llevamos tratándonos como mierda desde que nos conocimos. No puedes hacer como que nada ocurrió—espetó.

—Lo sé, Natalia. Por eso sé que es difícil. Y no voy a intentar disculparme. No va a cambiar nada, como dije antes—le tomó la mano, pero ella se apartó rápidamente—Si yo fuera tú, no me perdonaría.

—Entonces, ¿¡qué quieres!? —se desesperó.

—Lo que cualquier persona con un cerebro y alguien que le gusta desearía. Estar con esa persona, naturalmente—declaró Feliks—Pero no puedo aspirar a tanto, dado que desde el principio arruiné toda posibilidad de eso.

—Bueno... yo tampoco ayudé demasiado—reconoció ella. Sólo porque el otro estaba siendo honesto.

—Reaccionaste defendiéndote, y aunque no es ejemplo de Madre Teresa de Calcuta, es algo perfectamente normal para un ser humano.

Natalia respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. No sabía que pensar. No estaba preparada para eso. Todavía no podía asimilar la idea. Todo era una mala broma del polaco, ¿no?

—Sé que parece que te esté tomando el pelo, pero no es así. Soy un exagerado y te traté muy mal. Tengo todas las razones en contra para que no salgas conmigo y ninguna a favor. Excepto que soy guapo, claro—añadió, pero inmediatamente volvió a la seriedad de antes—Pero todas las razones por las que creí que Toris era ideal para mí las veo en ti. Eres guapa, tal vez la chica más hermosa que vi en la vida; muy fuerte, inteligente, honesta. Y estoy segura de que debes tener mucha paciencia y hasta cierto grado de amabilidad. Bien, tal vez no seas el ser más simpático y alegre del mundo, pero creo que es porque nadie se toma el trabajo de conocerte—hizo una pausa—Aunque no puedo hablar. Porque yo tampoco lo hice.

Eso caló hondo en Natalia. Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Podía aceptar los sentimientos de Feliks. Pero no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Un gesto lindo comparado a toda la porquería de antes. Si fuera una de esas personas que se divertía teniendo problemas, tal vez olvidaría todo, pero no era así. No disfrutaba de las discusiones mezquinas y peleas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó ella, en un hilo de voz—No sé qué decirte. Ya lo sabes. Yo no tuve esa transformación de sentimientos que tuviste.

—No espero que tengas una respuesta—coincidió Feliks—Pero yo tengo una propuesta.

No le agradaba eso, pero accedió a escucharlo.

—Empecemos otra vez—pidió él.

—Sabes que no podemos borrar nada.

—No espero eso. Pero al menos poner un punto final y continuar. Piénsalo, Natalia.

Era lo que llevaba esperando casi desde el principio. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba en aceptarlo de buena gana?

Probablemente por saber los verdaderos sentimientos y razones del rubio. Y haber decidido para sus adentros de que esa posibilidad estaba descartada.

—No tienes que preocuparte por los demás—continuó él, como si eso fuera un problema para ella. Lo era, pero no en gran medida—Si quieres no nos hablamos en clase. No tengo ningún problema. Pero hablemos afuera. Vayamos a lugares lindos. Conozcámonos. Mandémonos imágenes por _Whatsapp_ que nos hagan recordar al otro. Pasémosla bien. Juntos.

Natalia no sabía qué hacer. Era una oferta tentadora. Pero a una parte de ella le costaba confiar en Feliks. O sólo confiar en alguien que le ofrecía lo que más quería. Ni siquiera explicitó que debía haber romance de por medio. No estaba obligada a hacer nada más que... disfrutar.

—¿Natalia? —preguntó, sacándola de su ensoñación—¿Qué opinas?

—Feliks... —murmuró—Todo lo que dices, ¿va en serio?

—Va en serio—aseguró, asintiendo rápidamente.

La bielorrusa se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—Más te vale. Porque si no lo es... vas a pasarla peor que... —hizo una pausa, buscando algo malo—Pero de lo que los dos la hemos pasado estos últimos años.

Feliks parpadeó un par de veces, intentando seguirla.

—¿Vas a...? —comenzó, y ella asintió.

—Dame un tiempo. Pero quiero confiar en ti—zanjó ella—No me decepciones, por favor.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, casi tanto como la noche en que la besó por primera vez.

—Te lo prometo, Nat—aseguró, tomándola nuevamente de la mano.

Esta vez, ella no se apartó.

.

* * *

Ufff, esto fue largo. Gracias por leer! En unos días continuamos con el RoBul ;) besitos


	25. XXI: Como vivir en una nube

**Capítulo 21**

 **Como vivir en una nube**

A Stefan le temblaron las piernas. El beso no duró mucho, pero se le había paralizado el cerebro. Todo sucedía demasiado lento, y a pesar de eso no podía pensar ni decir nada razonable.

Tuvo que apartarse un poco del otro y recostarse contra el incómodo tronco del árbol. No estaba nada preparado para eso.

Nikolai lo observó, preocupado y algo decepcionado. Retrocedió un poco, dándole espacio. Había sido muy impulsivo. ¿Realmente había valido la pena hacerlo?

Claro que sí. Había besado a Stefan. El acto en sí valió la pena. ¿Pero también sus consecuencias?

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio. El búlgaro se concentraba en respirar pausadamente, como si eso le hiciera más fácil asimilar la situación. Nikolai estaba atento ante cualquier movimiento. Pero estaba seguro de que sobresaltaría apenas pasara algo.

Y fue así, porque casi saltó cuando escuchó a su amigo hablar, en un hilo de voz.

—Quise decírtelo.

El rubio no estaba seguro respecto a si debía asustarse con esa frase o no.

—Luego de la fiesta de año nuevo... te lo quise decir. Pero... —Stefan parecía tener miedo de hablar—Mi mensaje no se envió.

El rumano sabía que no debía reírse, pero le sonó muy bizarro y una metida de pata no muy rara. Aunque había algo que no entendía. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Algo que rechazaba completamente sus acciones más recientes? ¿Había obviado algo tan importante?

—¿Qué me ibas a decir, Stefan? —preguntó Nikolai, con cierto temor.

El más alto cerró los ojos. Parecía apenado.

—Quería decirte que te quería. Que te quiero.

Nikolai sólo pudo soltar un "¿Eh?".

—Que me gustas, Nikolai—aclaró Stefan, abriendo los ojos, algo desesperado.

No se lo creía. Pero en el fondo, para el rumano ese era el mejor escenario posible. Ni siquiera eso, su mejor escenario era un "necesito un tiempo para meditarlo, déjame solo". Superaba ampliamente sus expectativas. Por eso, no pudo disimular la inmensa sonrisa que se formó en su cara.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Stefan! —exclamó, resistiendo los impulsos de ponerse a dar saltos. O correr a besarlo otra vez—¡Si es en serio, me pone muy feliz!

La honestidad del otro ponía un poco nervioso a Stefan, pero se sentía aliviado. Aunque el rumano no lo hubiera dicho exactamente, parecía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

—Es en serio.

Al rubio le brillaban los ojos. Stefan también se permitió sonreír un poco. No entendía a dónde llegarían con eso, o qué hacer. Pero valía la pena por ver al rubio tan feliz. No iba a arruinarle su momento haciéndole alguna de sus preguntas impertinentes.

—¡Stefan! —exclamó el más bajo, como si el sólo nombrar al otro ya lo hiciera feliz.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó.

—Estoy feliz.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—¿Acaso no estás feliz tú?

Lo cierto es que el búlgaro todavía seguía sorprendido. Se había preparado para muchas cosas pero no para eso.

Aunque, por otro lado, sentía que eso lo hacía más especial. Probablemente, a largo plazo, sería más satisfactorio el no haber visto venir esa confesión.

—Algo. Me siento un poco ansioso.

—¿De qué? —se extrañó Nikolai.

—Porque... ¡no puedes soltar algo así como así y esperar que no tenga consecuencias!

—¿Consecuencias? —el rumano meditó unos segundos y luego esbozó una sonrisa pilla—Ah, eres de los que va rápido.

Al otro le costó unos momentos darse cuenta de a qué se refería el otro.

—¡Pero qué malpensado que eres! —se ruborizó—¡No me refería a eso!

Podría jurar, por un segundo, que había notado una leve decepción en el rostro de Nikolai. Pero más tarde se atormentaría con ese detalle.

—¿Entonces qué? —inquirió el rubio.

—Pues... ¿qué será ahora de nosotros?

—Stefan, no te voy a pedir que te suicides conmigo o que robemos un banco. No va a cambiar nada radicalmente en tu vida.

—¿Crees que no va a ser un gran cambio en mi vida? ¿O en la tuya? —parecía dolido.

—No. Me refiero a que... lo hiciste sonar muy trágico. Claro que va a cambiar, pero no tienes que estresarte por cómo va a ser ese cambio. Déjalo fluir—lo tranquilizó el menor.

El búlgaro comenzó a caminar un poco, bastante nervioso. Parecía querer decir algo pero no saber cómo.

—Escúchame, Nikolai... —pidió—Estos sentimientos, por sí solos, no hacen nada. Quiero que me dejes compartirlos contigo.

Al aludido le iba a tocar su momento de recostarse dramáticamente contra una superficie mientras hiperventilaba. ¿Quién se creía para dirigirle esas palabras? ¡Él era el de las sorpresas! Y además, ¿qué tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando?

—Pero tienes que entender que me cuesta aceptar esa idea. Que de repente... haya sentimientos recíprocos de ese tipo entre nosotros y... —Nikolai alzó una mano, interrumpiéndolo—¿Qué?

—Lo que quieres decir, es que tu mente levemente obsesivo-compulsiva necesita clasificar las relaciones en categorías, y el ser amigos ya no es una aceptable.

—Me haces sonar como un robot—suspiró Stefan—pero sí, supongo que es algo así.

—O sea, que me quieres pedir que seamos novios pero te da miedo.

—Estás saltando a conclusiones apresuradas.

—Apresuradas pero verdaderas.

—Verdaderas... ¿y qué con eso?—reconoció el búlgaro, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Nikolai se rió levemente.

—Por mí podemos ser lo que quieras, Stefan, mientras me dejes quererte como te pedí antes.

Si el más alto quiso ocultar antes el sonrojo, ahora ni valía la pena intentarlo. Se recordó que tenía que respirar. Lento. Profundo. Y no taparle la boca al otro para que dejara de tirar esos comentarios que le daban vuelta el mundo.

—¿Pero es un sí? —cuestionó, inseguro.

—¿A ti que te parece?

—¡Nikolai, esto es demasiada información! ¡No puedo andar sacando conclusiones por mí mismo!

Al rubio le dio mucha ternura eso. Le acarició el cabello al otro, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Eres especial.

—No. De los dos tú eres el más especial.

—Oh... bueno... —balbuceó. Se habían invertido los papeles.

—En muchos sentidos.

—¿Como en cuáles?

—En casi todo. Tu forma de ser, tu aspecto, cómo hablas. Cómo te acercas a la gente. Tus reacciones.

Nikolai tuvo que continuar bromeando, porque si no se moría allí mismo.

— Si me estás halagando por lo que yo creo, mi respuesta es sí: Puedes besarme en público sin pedir permiso.

—Así me tratas cuando demuestro mis sentimientos—se victimizó Stefan—Después no te quejes de que soy frío.

—Tonto. Si me gustas igual, ¿qué importa si demuestras mucho o poco? Creo que ya quedó todo bastante claro—sonrió.

Eso era un alivio para Stefan. Todavía no caía del todo en lo que estaba pasando. Pero no era nada malo.

—Una cosa más. ¿En serio puedo besarte en público sin preguntar?

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Claro. Iba en serio.

Se preparó para eso, pero en cambio, el búlgaro simplemente rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente lejos del parque. Así que no hubo beso para el rumano en aquel momento.

Sólo que vino unos minutos después, cuando ya habían cambiado de tema, sobresaltando a Nikolai.

—¡El de las sorpresas era yo, maldito! —se escuchó claramente.

* * *

So... sí. Son noviecitos. Y de los cursis. FESTEJEN, LECTORES, FESTEJEN :'D


	26. XXII: El después no es tan difícil

_**Advertencia:**_ uso y abuso de la palabra "Culo".

 **Capítulo 22**

 **El después no es tan difícil**

Nikolai juró que casi se quedaba sordo ante los chillidos de Elizabeta. También que el mundo parecía acabarse. Por eso y más, alejó el teléfono de su oreja.

— _¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te pusiste los testículos donde se debe y se lo dijiste! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, enano!_

—Para tu información, soy un poco más alto que tú.

— _Estirón de la adolescencia. Suerte que te proporciona la testosterona. Pero, ¡por fin escarmentaste!_

—Sí, sí. Me alegra que te pongas feliz por mí.

— _Lo estoy en serio_ —rió del otro lado de la línea— _Y tienes suerte de que no pueda verte en este momento, porque ya me imagino tu sonrisa de estúpido._

—Eso son inventos tuyos—mintió Nikolai, intentando disimular la sonrisa, como si la húngara realmente pudiera verlo hablando por teléfono.

— _Claro, claro... ¿y ya es público?_

—Maldición, ¡eso fue ayer! ¿Ya quieres que lo hagamos público?

— _Me refiero a si aparecerán en frente de la escuela dados de la mano y eso. Sería muy digno de verse._

—No creo. No es que a mí me moleste, pero dudo que eso ocurra.

— _Pero, ¿sí le dirán a sus nuevos amigos, no?_

—Algo así... —rió Nikolai.

— _Bueno, estás yendo a clase. Toma una decisión ya. Te tengo que dejar. Un idiota me está mirando mal y debo tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡Cuéntame cómo te va!_

La chica colgó, dejando el rumano solo en su camino a la escuela.

.

— _Niko_ ~, ¡a qué no sabes qué haré hoy! —exclamó Cian, apenas llegó a reunirse con él.

—¿Te vas a declarar para cumplir con aquella promesa?

Eso ya sonaba como un _deja vú_. Y en realidad, el rumano ya había ganado de todas formas... sólo que nadie lo sabía.

—¡Estás loco! He tenido muy pocos avances para llegar a eso. Hoy... hoy le haré una pregunta.

—¿Qué le preguntarás?

—Si tenemos deberes para mañana.

—...¿Sólo eso?

—¡Piénsalo! Es una pregunta muy inteligente. Podría hacérsela a cualquiera, así que eso no lo hará sentirse especial, por lo tanto, no sospechará de mis sentimientos. Por otro lado, tengo que encontrar la situación perfecta para que parezca casual que se lo estoy preguntando a él y que no luzca como algo premeditado...

—Pero, el hecho de que le preguntes a él y no a otro, ¿no evidenciaría ya algo?

—... ¿¡Me dices esas cosas para que me confunda!? —se quejó, haciendo un puchero—Seguro es eso. Yo voy a mi ritmo. Además, ni siquiera estás cerca de decirle algo a Stefan. ¡Así que no te des aires de superioridad!

Sí que se ponía sensible cuando tocaban el tema de su _Estonia_.

—Al menos prométeme que no dejarás la conversación en una simple pregunta de compañeros de clase—suspiró Nikolai.

—No puedo prometer eso—murmuró el pelirrojo—¡Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Estaré esperando noticias entonces~—le dijo el rubio—Debo ir a la biblioteca. Nos vemos más tarde.

El irlandés asintió, distraído.

—Ah, y Cian... —lo llamó antes de irse—Para tu información, ya hice avances con Stefan.

—¿¡Qué!?

Nikolai le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de irse. Era un secreto.

.

Sobraba decir, que Cian no pudo cruzar ni una palabra con el estonio.

.

Quiso fingir indiferencia cuando Stefan entró al salón de clases, pero no pudo. Inmediatamente levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. El búlgaro sonrió levemente.

—No hay razones para estar tan feliz si llega tarde, Tsevatanov—le reprochó la profesora, aunque incluso así sonó amable. Era una joven rubia muy menuda, de un pequeño país llamado Liechtenstein. A pesar de su juventud y frágil apariencia, todos le tenían bastante respeto, aunque Nikolai nunca supo muy bien por qué.

Un poco avergonzado, el chico fue a sentarse al lugar que le correspondía, exactamente dos bancos detrás del rumano. Éste último se preguntó si tal vez era momento de cambiar de lugar. Era bastante impersonal dejar ese asiento vacío. ¿Sería muy obvio? ¿Muy meloso?

—...recordemos, que el Derecho Romano a pesar de sus enfoques puede ser aplicado en... —continuó con la clase la profesora. Derecho y Ciencias Políticas. Bastante denso y era un milagro que una persona tan joven como ella supiera tanto de temas tan aburridos y extensos. ¿O tal vez no era tan joven como parecía?

De cualquier forma, nadie pareció darse cuenta si sucedía o no algo entre ellos. Aunque en cierto momento de la clase, el búlgaro le pasó una nota. Nikolai miró primero a ambos lados antes de leerla.

 _Odio tanto estudiar las bases del Derecho Romano y su Corpus Iuris Civilis :( pero más odio el no poder tenerte entre mis brazos._

Un tic apareció en su ojo. Eso no era muy de Stefan. Se volvió hacia atrás bruscamente, _casi_ llamando la atención de la profesora Lina Zwingli.

El búlgaro hizo una seña hacia su costado. Y Nikolai miró la nota una vez más, dándose cuenta de que esa no era la letra de aquél.

Sonrió a modo de disculpa. ¿De quién era y por qué rayos estaba en sus manos?

Stefan levantaba el mentón, como haciendo un ademán hacia él. Pero no era para él, ¿para quién era...?

Comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, ya que el rubio comenzó a señalar disimuladamente a distintas personas de la clase. Feliks se percató de esto, e intentaba ahogar la risa. El de cabello oscuro cerró los ojos, como pidiendo paciencia a algún ser sobrenatural.

Nadie se la concedió.

—¡No seas tan estúpido!—dijo en voz alta Stefan, y la profesora se dio vuelta, alzando una ceja, un poco _shockeada_ por quién había dicho eso. Nikolai le respondió antes de darse cuenta de que habían llamado la atención de la docente.

—¡No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer señas como se debe, maldición!

— _¿¡_ Perdón _!?_ ¡Son perfectamente entendibles, eres tú el que no las entiende!

—¡Stefan, serás...!

—Estimados—la dulce voz de _Lili_ los hizo estremecerse—No están presenciando la muerte de Julio César. No hay razones para hacer tanto drama.

Luego de un breve instante en el que se les congeló el cuerpo, los dos chicos pidieron disculpas, un poco avergonzados.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcan—sonrió la liechtensteiniana amablemente—Pero eso no los exime del castigo. Los veo al final del turno. Sala de profesores.

Nikolai estaba boquiabierto, y Stefan lo observaba como si tuviera la culpa de todo. Bien, si había algo que podía arruinar la felicidad del día anterior, eso era un buen ejemplo.

Lo peor es que Nikolai seguía sin captar el mensaje. Continuó meditando sobre eso, arrepintiéndose mucho de su idiotez (que esa profesora te castigara daba un poco de miedo). Y ni pensaba girarse a ver a Stefan. Debía saber bien que él era muy malo para la comunicación no verbal.

Ya se estaba preguntando si esa era su primer pelea de novios (qué espanto, ni llevaban 24 horas desde que se habían confesado. ¿Por qué iba todo tan rápido?), cuando sintió que alguien lo pinchaba con el lápiz.

Sabía que era él. No se giraría.

Lo pinchó con más insistencia. Por un buen rato.

El rumano lo observó apenas de reojo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Veía tanto arrepentimiento en la cara del otro que sentía que se le iba a romper el corazón en pedacitos. Tragó saliva, mientras Stefan estiraba la mano para darle algo.

Tomó rápidamente el papel, dándole la espalda para que no viera lo mucho que le había afectado esa escenita.

 _Perdón_.

No era lo más romántico del mundo, pero verlo escrito con su caligrafía divina le derritió un poquito la frialdad a Nikolai. Se dio cuenta de que había algo del otro lado.

 _La otra nota, ya que no te diste cuenta, bobo, es para Eduard_.

Bueno, al menos se resolvió el enigma. Pero, esperen, ¿quién le podría haber mandado un mensaje de amor a...?

Ah. Cian. Ese día estaba un poco lento.

El nombrado parecía estar teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, asentía con la cabeza para que le entregara la maldita nota a su enamorado. Por el otro, sus ojos expresaban terror puro.

Decidió hacerle un favor a su amigo. Necesitaba un empujón. Después de todo, ni siquiera había firmado la nota. ¿Qué iba a sospechar Eduard?

Así que arrojó el papel disimuladamente en la mochila del otro. Cian parecía un poco más relajado. Tal vez tardara mucho en verlo. Y pensaría que era una broma.

Aún así, el irlandés sentía que había dado un gran paso.

.

El ambiente en el almuerzo era igual que siempre, aunque Nikolai se sentía un poco tenso. Tal vez se debiera a lo que estaba ocultando. O a la pelea anterior. Cuánto estrés. Cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con la de Stefan, la apartaba un poco incómodo. Cierto que le había dicho al otro que no se preocupara, que nada cambiaría, pero _vaya_ que estar frente a sus amigos que no sabían nada era algo extraño.

(Se había disculpado con él al final de la clase. Ambos rieron, había sido algo realmente estúpido. Por suerte, los habían castigado a ambos. Eso hacía las cosas un poco más fáciles).

—¿Qué carajos les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Feliks de repente—Se están mirando medio raro. Sin contar con que discutieron de forma nada disimulada—y observó a Nikolai con segundas intenciones, sabiendo de sus sentimientos, pero no de cómo las circunstancias habían cambiado.

—Déjalos, Feliks, no tiene que pasar nada—saltó Paulo—Todos estamos un poco cansados.

—Esto no es cansancio, estimado pitufo—espetó el polaco, y continuó antes de que su amigo se quejara por la alusión a su altura—Algo pasó entre ustedes—adivinó.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, y su amigo abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¡Algo pasó entre ustedes! —repitió, chillando, y comenzó a zarandear a Cian, quien _casi_ se atraganta con su comida.

Stefan y Nikolai intercambiaron una mirada. Tenían que tomar una decisión. El más alto asintió, dándole a entender al otro de que podía desmentirlo.

—Es cierto, _Felks_ —admitió el rumano—Estamos... eh... ¿saliendo? —esto último lo dijo con cierta duda.

Cian comenzó a toser, porque esa vez se atragantó en serio. A Paulo se le iluminó la cara de felicidad, y Feliks comenzó a chillar, de forma que parecía una caldera con agua hirviendo.

Como para confirmar lo último que había mencionado Nikolai, el búlgaro lo tomó de la mano. Muy casual si no fuera por el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas.

Ahora el irlandés se golpeaba el pecho con lágrimas en los ojos. Paulo, dándose cuenta de que su problema era serio, se apresuró a golpearle la espalda, aunque todavía con una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa.

Y los chillidos de Feliks ya habían llamado la atención de las mesas en cinco metros a la redonda, y hasta se ganó un _"¡Silencio!"_ de parte de algún profesor.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡La insensible roca que tengo como amigo se enamoró! —el polaco parecía a punto de ponerse a dar saltitos—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó darte cuenta que querías ese buen culo rumano...?

—Feliks, cálmate un poco. ¿No crees que es un poco incómodo para ellos? —el portugués quería mantener el ambiente lo más estable posible.

—¿Cómo va a ser incómodo? Si yo tuviera el mismo culo que él, me gustaría que me lo digan...

—No es por su culo—aclaró Stefan.

—Dejen mi culo en paz—intervino Nikolai, mirándolos mal.

—Así que se lo ojeaste. Era obvio. Todos lo hemos hecho. Hasta Cian—Feliks ignoró al rumano.

Stefan se sonrojó.

—Yo sólo miro un culo y no es el de Nikolai—discrepó el irlandés.

—Aunque no se compara al de tu hermano, Paulo. Cuando me mostraste esa foto quedé...

—Feliks, basta—pidió el portugués, queriendo darse la cabeza contra la pared—Esto ya es muy bizarro.

—Además, ¿a qué viene hablar de mi culo ahora? —el rumano seguía indignado—¿Recién ahora das tu opinión? Es decir, ¿quién te crees para opinar de él?

—No soy ningún experto, claro—reconoció el polaco—Pero siendo tu amigo, tenía que decirlo en algún momento. Antes no había tanta confianza. ¿En serio no lo consideraste?

—No es tan fácil verse el culo uno mismo.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar del culo de Nikolai, por favor? —se exasperó el búlgaro.

—Gracias—Paulo parecía a punto de llorar de alegría.

—Mmm... ahí tienes, Niko, su primer escena de celos—comentó Feliks—O puede ser también que se esté poniendo _hot_. Ahora, si esta es la primera vez, no estoy tan seguro...

Ya iban a regañar al polaco otra vez, cuando Cian comenzó a toser de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez atorándote? Ya es bastante grave esto... —se quejó Paulo.

El irlandés respiraba agitado.

—¡Me envió un mensaje! ¡Vio la nota! ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¿Está mirando hacia aquí? ¿Habrá escuchado? Mátenme, mátenme... —el pelirrojo se estaba convirtiendo en una bola de nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo, ni siquiera está aquí—aseguró el portugués—¿Qué sucedió? No sabía que tenía tu número.

—Lo tenía. Yo... una vez le envié un mensaje borracho. Pero no le dije quién era, y no había contestado, pero ahora sí, debió haber deducido que era el mismo de la nota, oh, no, es peor que _Sherlock Holmes_...

—Respira hondo—aconsejó el moreno—Muéstranos ese mensaje.

 _Miércoles 12 de Marzo de 201X, 12:30 hs._

 _De: Estonia_

 _Hola._

 _Encontré una nota en mi mochila. Reciente. No sé cómo llegó, pero algo me dice que puedes ser tú el autor._

 _Más vale que esto no sea una broma pesada tuya, Feliks. Aunque el número no coincide._

 _Ya averiguaré de quién es._

 _Saludos cordiales._

—¿Tanto cree que me conoce? —se preocupó Feliks—Y eso que a mí jamás se me pasó por la cabeza hacer esta broma. Lástima.

—¿¡Entienden que va a averiguar mi número!? ¡Sabrá que soy yo! —Cian ya estaba hiperventilando.

—Tranquilízate, Eduard Bombón jamás lo averiguará. Además de que no estás en el grupo de _Whatsapp_ de la clase, él no tiene buenas relaciones con la secretaria y mucho menos con el director. Jamás lo castigaron, así que no tiene acceso a los recintos donde se almacenan los datos e información de los estudiantes—informó el polaco—Por otra parte, yo estoy más que acostumbrado a ir a esos lugares. Tengo contactos que él no. Créeme, para cuando tenga tu número, ya estarás casado y con trabajo estable. Y eso que no te veía alcanzándolo como hasta los 38 años...

—Qué malo eres—el pelirrojo hizo un puchero. Pero pareció creer en las palabras de su amigo. Lo tranquilizaba un poco esa perspectiva.

—En fin. ¡Esto amerita una celebración! —anunció Feliks—Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos~. Esto va a ser muy divertido. _Anyway_ , van a compartir un hermoso momento de castigo. Aunque no me ilusionaría con sexo ni nada de eso. Probablemente los metan en la sala de profesores y como que no es un ambiente muy proclive a que hagan eso...

Los demás suspiraron. Habían cosas del polaco que nunca cambiarían.

.

Cuando golpearon la puerta de la sala de profesores y _Gengis Kan_ les abrió, Nikolai pudo sentir a Stefan a punto de desfallecer a su lado.

—Hola—saludó simplemente el rumano. Era inmune a la intimidación el mongol (bueno... más o menos).

—Qué extraño verlos aquí... —comenzó el profesor, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pequeña Lina apareció detrás de él.

—Eso fue una orden mía—sonrió la liechtensteiniana—...castigados~.

—Ehhhh, ¡Lili! —se escuchó desde adentro. Había sido el profesor de inglés, un indio muy pacifista—Creí que todos en esta escuela estaban entrenados contra tus castigos.

—No todos. Algunos son nuevos, y otros se olvidan. Es la edad—rió la chica, de forma encantadora, aunque a Nikolai se le caía el alma al piso. Entendía por qué tanto respeto a la pequeña mujer.

Hasta parecía que _Gengis Kan_ se tensaba cuando estaba cerca.

—Mmm, yo nunca pensé a encontrarme a estos dos aquí—se escuchó la voz de Heracles Karpusi, el profesor de filosofía—Ya estaba preparado para recibir a Feliks para una discusión filosófica... —bostezó, contagiándole el bostezo a la mitad de los presentes en la sala.

Era muy incómodo tener a todos los profesores hablando de ellos, incluso estando allí.

—Seguro son como una vecindad de viejas jubiladas chusmas cuando se juntan y hablan de nosotros—le susurró el búlgaro al oído.

Para desgracia suya, _Gengis-Kan-tengo-oído-de-murciélago_ lo escuchó.

—Lina—le avisó—No sé cuánto tiempo planeabas dejarlos aquí, pero yo te recomendaría media hora más.

Nikolai comenzó a comprender un poco más la crueldad de aquél hombre.

—Gracias por la sugerencia, pero su falta no fue tan grave. Sin embargo, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez~—agradeció la rubia—Aunque, no habrá próxima vez. ¿Cierto, chicos?

.

Por suerte su benévola tarea era controlar el orden alfabético de los libros de la biblioteca. "Alemanes" y su OCD. Teniendo en cuenta que ya no mucha gente recurría a ella, no era un trabajo muy difícil.

Se habían repartido las secciones. No era la idea de cita romántica más bonita, pero acordaron en terminar cuanto antes.

Nada de las porquerías sensual-románticas de Feliks.

A Nikolai le gustaba el silencio. Aunque empezó a tener un límite...

—La biblioteca es un poco _creepy_ cuando no hay nadie—comentó el rumano, llevando La _Riqueza de las Naciones_ de _Ficción_ a _Economía_. Obra de Feliks seguramente.

—No me lo recuerdes—la voz de Stefan sonó muy clara, aunque estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia—Para colmo todavía siento la mirada asesina de _Gengis Kan_ , lo que lo hace todavía peor.

El otro rió. A pesar de todo, el día resultó ser bastante interesante. Y largo.

Continuaron en silencio, sólo interrumpiendo con los tenues sonidos de su trabajo, hasta que el búlgaro volvió a hablar.

—Oye... de verdad lo siento por lo de hoy. Me puse un poco nervioso.

—Ya te disculpaste. No pasa nada. Yo también reaccioné mal.

—Te defendiste.

—Ya déjalo. No es tan malo. Además, es aburrido dejar la secundaria sin que te hayan castigado ni una vez... ¿supongo? —suspiró—Hablemos de otra cosa. Me sorprendió tu accionar hoy~.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué accionar?

—Me diste la mano así y casi generas un paro cardíaco en nuestros amigos. No me lo esperaba.

—No le des tantas vueltas a eso—por la forma en la que el otro sonó, Nikolai habría apostado a que se encontraba sonrojado—Lo hice porque tenía ganas y ya.

—Qué tierno. También fue tierno que defendieras mi trasero, por cierto...

—Ay, no vuelvas a sacar el tema. Fue demasiado innecesario.

—Te lo tomas muy a pecho. Hay cosas más sensibles—hizo una pausa—Pero, ¿a qué está bueno?

La respuesta de Stefan se hizo esperar.

—...Supongo.

Nikolai, fingiendo estar ofendido, se dirigió a zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

—¡No puedo creer que me menosprecies así! —dramatizó, tapándose la cara con una mano, y llevando la otra a la nalga izquierda.

—¿Estás tratando de compensar el porcentaje de dramatismo que perdió Feliks cuando salió heterosexualmente del armario que decía " _Odio a la Perra Blanca_ "?

—Estoy tratando de que tomes en serio uno de mis mejores atribu... —iba a terminar, pero se dio contra una estantería en la cabeza.

El estrepitoso sonido de varios libros cayendo fue acompañado por la carcajada de Stefan.

—¡Ahí tienes lo que merece tu _atributo_! —se burló el búlgaro. Nikolai ni tenía ganas de contestar. Le había dolido bastante el golpe.

Supuso que la ausencia de respuesta mordaz asustó un poco al moreno.

—Eh, ¿estás bien?

—Me duele—el rubio hizo un puchero.

Aunque no podía quejarse mucho, ya que de pronto Stefan estaba arrodillado frente a él. Éste le acarició un poco el cabello, evitando la parte en la que se había golpeado. Eso, y le gustaba ver esos ojos verdes de cerca. Y su cara en general.

El golpe le importó un poco menos cuando el otro se mordió levemente el labio, al parecer preocupado. Nikolai inclinó el rostro, dispuesto a besarlo.

Había llegado a rozar esos labios, cuando la puerta abriéndose de la biblioteca los hizo separarse abruptamente y quedar completamente paralizados.

Por suerte no estaban a la vista, así que nadie podía darse cuenta de que estaban allí. Pero ellos tampoco podían ver a quiénes habían entrado.

—Me pareció muy poco sofisticado de parte de mi primo el estar saliendo con un inglés—dijo una voz de mujer. Era fácilmente reconocible por el acento. Monique Bonnefoy, la profesora de francés—Va casi en contra de sus principios. Y de los míos, en parte.

—¡El amor es amor! Al menos consiguió pareja estable~—respondió otra voz, también femenina, aunque un poco más aguda.

Stefan y Nikolai se miraron. La segunda voz pertenecía a Mei Xiao, la taiwanesa que enseñaba economía.

—Eso lo dices porque nunca te tocó jugar póker contra un británico, _mon amour_.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada escéptica. _Amour_?

La risa de la taiwanesa resonó en la sala.

—Y tampoco me interesa aprender. Honestamente, tu vicio está influyendo en la opinión que tienes de las personas, Monique~—un silencio incómodo (para los oyentes, claro) siguió a eso—Dale una oportunidad—pidió, en voz un poco más baja, aunque todavía muy clara.

—Me lo pensaré. Tendrá que convencerme.

—Será difícil. No mucha gente puede hacerlo...

—Yo diría que sólo una persona.

Stefan observó al rumano con horror. Sus ojos parecían decir "¿ _fue eso un tono de voz sexy_?".

—Bueno—se escuchó a decir a Mei—Qué suerte que se me ocurrió comprar un labial nuevo—rió alegremente.

Ahora fue el turno de Nikolai de mirar al otro con horror.

—Te sienta bien—fue lo último que se escuchó, para luego dar paso a uno de los silencios más largos que cualquiera de los dos haya vivido.

La situación era muy tensa para ellos. Y en cuánto a Nikolai le pareció escuchar el sonido de un chupón, decidió intervenir.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó en voz alta, poniéndose de pie. Stefan lo observó como si se hubiera vuelto loco con aquel golpe.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, y cuando se acercó a las mujeres, intentó no fijarse en la falda taiwanesa levantada mucho más de lo normal, o a un escote inusualmente más pronunciado en Monique.

—Oh, profesoras, hola~.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —exigió saber la rubia, acomodándose las gafas.

—Estoy castigado. Pero me parecía que había llegado alguien, aunque no estaba seguro. No podía escuchar bien~—nunca había mentido tan descaradamente en su vida.

Monique todavía parecía alterada, aunque Mei lucía como que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—Uh, hace mucho calor como para trabajar, ¿no te parece? —comentó la taiwanesa, y Nikolai habría jurado que podía sentir las ondas de odio que Monique le envió (pero no tanto como las que le enviaba a él, claro).

—Ciertamente—sonrió falsamente—Si no hay nada en que pueda ayudarlas, volveré a mi trabajo.

—No, gracias. Sólo vinimos porque Mei iba a llevarse un libro. ¿No? —mintió la monegasca.

—¿Libro? Ah... sí—la taiwanesa sacó uno de su bolso rápidamente—¡Para la próxima clase~!

—Profesora... —comenzó Nikolai, con un leve tic en la ceja—Eso es lo que trabajamos hoy.

La cara de Mei al mirarlo le recordó a la chica del exorcista. Casi gritó.

—¡Pues daremos el tema otra vez!

Hasta Monique pareció intimidarse ante eso. Las mujeres dejaron, algo tensas, la sala.

—Cuanto más enanas son—se quejó Nikolai, regresando hacia donde se encontraba Stefan—Más miedo me dan.

—Eres un loco. Mira que interrumpirlas...

—Hubiera sido peor que hubieran continuado. No tienes idea de la pinta que tenían. O peor, que nos hubiesen descubierto. ¡Básicamente, acabo de salvar nuestra vida!

—Lo sé. Fuiste muy valiente—lo felicitó solemnemente.

El rumano sonrió, terminando de arreglar los libros que había arrojado al piso anteriormente.

—Me merezco un buen premio~—comentó entonces, con un tono de voz desinteresado.

—No me digas. Me pregunto qué podrá ser... —continuó Stefan, recostándose contra una pared.

—Tendrá que valer la pena. Casi muero en mi "odisea"—el rubio le guiñó un ojo al decir esto, y se acercó lentamente a él—Se me antoja algo en especial de comer.

—Qué mala suerte. Sabes que no sé cocinar... —protestó.

—"Algo", "especial"—repitió, haciendo mímicas de comillas con sus manos.

A Stefan le costó darse cuenta.

—¿Oh? Oh. _Oh_ —un rubor siguió inmediatamente a la sorpresa inicial del búlgaro—Eres un jodido pervertido de... -

El más bajo no lo dejó terminar el insulto. Nikolai eliminó la distancia que los separaba y besó al otro sin más aviso.

Stefan decidió que era mejor no protestar al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Si bien se habían estado besuqueando un poco el día anterior, parecía un juego de niños comparado con eso. Sentía la fría pared del lugar contra su espalda, y a su vez el cálido cuerpo de Nikolai empujándolo contra aquella superficie. Lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

El rumano, por su parte, se estaba felicitando a sí mismo por haber tomado tal iniciativa. Le encantaba sentir al otro tan cerca. Siempre le resultó sexy la idea de acorralar a alguien contra una pared, apoyando las manos sobre la dura superficie, pero jamás se imaginó que le saldría con tanta naturalidad. Aunque quería perderse tocando el cuerpo de Stefan y no esa superficie helada.

Abrió la boca por puro instinto, sin encontrar oposición, y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto sintió la lengua de Stefan contra la suya. Y sintió también los brazos del otro aferrando más el agarre a su cintura.

Nikolai empezó a divertirse mucho. Parecía que el búlgaro quería tomar las riendas del beso, pero a último momento parecía arrepentirse y dejarle todo el trabajo a él. Sentía que dominaba en ese contacto que estaban compartiendo, y le gustaba bastante. Aunque lo que a Stefan le faltaba de atrevimiento a la hora de devorarle la boca, le sobraba en abrazarlo y acariciarlo.

Si bien no se excedía, le encantaban esas manos recorriendo su cintura y espalda baja. Estaba pasándola genial, y a la vez quería más. Continuaron un buen rato así hasta percatarse de que estaban _bastante_ acelerados, con calor, y los labios entumecidos.

Entre respiraciones agitadas, pero sin alejarse mucho el uno del otro, Stefan se limpió un poco de saliva que le había quedado en el labio y le sonrió levemente.

—Qué intenso.

Nikolai rió, tomándolo de la mano.

—¿El día o esto?

—Todo. Tú.

—Espero que sea en el buen sentido.

—Por supuesto—contestó el búlgaro, sonriendo.

—Me alegro—finalizó el otro, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente.

Pero apenas rozó los labios de Stefan otra vez, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente lo sobresaltó. Inmediatamente, escuchó el sonido de un par de tacones que indicaban que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Chicos? —escucharon la dulce voz de la profesora Lina llamándolos—Creo que es suficiente por hoy. A menos que no hayan aprendido la lección~.

— _Creepy_ —susurró Nikolai, caminando detrás de Stefan, que intentaba mantener la compostura.

Dejaron el lugar con la extraña sonrisa de la liechtensteiniana sobre ellos. No hablaron hasta salir por las puertas del colegio.

—Valió la pena—soltó el rumano de pronto, y el otro lo observó extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

—Soportar ese castigo.

Stefan se ruborizó enormemente.

—...Gracias—murmuró.

—Oh, no lo decía por ti. Tengo un nuevo chisme para Feliks.

El búlgaro iba a replicar, pero Nikolai comenzó a reír y le besó rápidamente la mejilla.

—Es broma, idiota. Claro que fue por eso—sonrió—Que se repita.

Aunque Stefan decidió no contestarle a causa de la broma, esperó que darle la mano y apretarla levemente fuera respuesta suficiente.

* * *

episodio movidito~ mucho protagonismo a los profes. Se lo merecían. Y no va a ser la última vez ;). En fin, espero que les esté gustando hasta aquí. Muchas muchas gracias por todos los comentarios hasta ahora! A algunos les he contestado, aunque lamentablemente a los que escriben como Guest no tengo forma alguna de hablarles D: excepto por aquí. Así que muchas gracias, a ustedes y todos los demás :D!

Otra cosa, esta vez una "mala" noticia: debido a que estoy muy ocupada con la Uni, el margen de capítulos que tengo escritos se ha achicado bastante. Así que en vez de actualizar tan seguido (cada 10 días) decidí actualizar los días 15 y 30 de cada mes. Espero que con ese margen de espera pueda seguir actualizando regularmente. Gracias por su paciencia!

Un abrazo grande, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~


	27. XXIII: Feliks, what the actual fuck?

**Advertencias:** La última escena contiene "tumblr language" y básicamente es un gran meme. Lo siento si a alguien no le copa, pero me pareció bueno reflejarlo, teniendo en cuenta que se da en un ámbito de red social (grupo de wpp).

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **"Feliks, what the actual fuck?"**

No era una de las mejores mañanas. El cielo se encontraba nublado, como si no se decidiera a llover o no. Lo cual era algo desesperante. Pero, a esa edad, ¿a quién le importaba como estuviera el clima?

A Nikolai lo que sí le importaba era volver a ver a Stefan. Ni siquiera su Lista de Reproducción favorita lo ayudaba a distraerse mientras lo esperaba.

También era muy raro que Cian no estuviera presente. Después de todo, siempre era el primero del grupo en llegar.

El día estaba comenzando de forma un tanto extraña.

.

Se alegró mucho al ver a Stefan ingresar al salón, y más se alegró cuando éste le sonrió tímidamente. Pero no duró demasiado, ya que Jack lo siguió inmediatamente, y muy agitado.

— _Mates_... ¡a qué no adivinan qué! —exclamó el australiano, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y tomando aire en grandes bocanadas.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Michelle.

—¡Hay cosas más importantes que mi bienestar, _cutie patootie_!

El término de "mirada asesina" no bastaba para describir la forma en la cual Giséle observó al chico, al escuchar el apodo que le dedicaba a su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó la seychellense.

—¡Escúchenme todos! —gritó, subiéndose al pupitre de la pobre chica, quien automáticamente saltó de su silla para sentarse en la falda de su amiga. Era necesario tomar distancia de Jack en esos momentos.

Todos sus compañeros (algunos con curiosidad, otros con cierto enfado) le prestaron atención. Al sentirse el centro de las miradas, el australiano tomó aire, y a todo pulmón declaró:

—¡Salió _Pokémon Go_!

—... Pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Han transmitido muchas noticias sobre lo que sucede en los países que salió...—murmuró Raivis tímidamente. Ante eso, Jack saltó de la mesa, acercándose al letón.

—No, no. No me entiendes, _lil one_. Salió... en este país.

.

En la mente de Jack sonaron chillidos.

Pero no en la realidad.

Todos rápidamente volvieron a sus conversaciones o tareas. Michelle se disculpó con su compañera por la intrusión a su espacio personal, aunque a la otra parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.

—¿¡Cómo es qué ninguno de ustedes está emocionado!? —se indignó, y buscó la mirada de los "nerds" de la clase: Eduard y Yong Soo.

El primero negó con la cabeza, diciendo "No es mi tipo de juego". El otro no emitió palabra alguna.

—¿Yong? —se le acercó el australiano, esperanzado. El aludido ni siquiera despegó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Ya me lo había descargado hacía tres horas—contestó fríamente, sumamente concentrado en su dispositivo.

—Espera... te enteraste antes que yo... ¿y no me avisaste? —los ojos de Jack mostraban absoluta tristeza.

No se oyó respuesta alguna de parte del asiático. A Nikolai le pareció muy raro, ya que, aunque en clase apenas hablaban, parecían tener una amistad muy fuerte uniéndolos. Y era la primera vez que veía a Jack en un estado de ánimo tan... negativo. Era de esas personas que no parecía mostrar otra cosa que felicidad y energía.

—Es muy raro, ¿no? —escuchó que Stefan le decía, inusualmente cerca. Se giró y lo vio sentado detrás de él. Lo que era raro era eso, porque siempre dejaba un banco vacío entre ambos.

—Raro es que cambies de lugar.

—No, creo que ameritaba un cambio. Además, no quiero que suceda lo mismo de hace un par de días por problemas de comunicación...

—Pensé que querías estar más cerca de mí—le reprochó Nikolai, haciendo un puchero a modo de broma.

Inconscientemente, Stefan colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja del otro. Probablemente fue su forma de reaccionar a la súbita ternura del otro.

Y creyó que nadie lo había visto, hasta que le pareció escuchar esos chillidos que Feliks dejaba salir de la forma más discreta posible. El búlgaro suspiró, fulminando al polaco con la mirada para que no osara decir nada. Y a un par de metros de Feliks, Paulo escribía en su cuaderno **"#cute** " y se los enseñaba.

—No se puede hacer nada en paz—farfulló Stefan, mientras el rumano reía enérgicamente.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse. Cian ingresó, también muy agitado, y agitando su _smartphone_ en el aire.

—¡Chicos, chicos! Salió...

—... _Pokémon Go_ —enunciaron algunos al unísono.

—No puedo creer que haya llegado tarde a causa de ese juego. O sea, a dónde vamos a parar —se quejó Feliks, jalándose el cabello.

Cian les sacó la lengua, y se acercó dando saltitos hacia Jack.

—¡A que no sabes cuál fue mi primer Pokémon~!—le dijo, muy emocionado.

El australiano pareció recuperarse un poco de lo que le había sucedido, siguiéndole la conversación, pero no volvió al estado de euforia anterior.

Y así permaneció a lo largo de la tarde.

.

Feliks bostezó, usando a Cian de almohada, a quién no le molestó: estaba muy concentrado en su teléfono.

—Bueno, ahora sí se ha ido todo el mundo al traste.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Paulo, extrañado.

—Pokémon Go va a tomar el mundo. Y encima Nikolai y Stefan están de novios. Debí saber que eso era una señal...

—¡Eh! No seas maleducado, deberías estar feliz—le reprochó el portugués.

—Y lo estoy. Por ellos. Pero no por el juego ese. Preferiría que el mundo acabe por otro tipo de razones.

—Creo que tu "yo" anterior y exagerado ha vuelto...

—Nunca se ha ido, _babe_ —guiñó un ojo Feliks, y luego se volvió hacia la reciente pareja—Así que, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo?

Stefan se atoró con lo que estaba bebiendo. Nikolai se tapó la cara, y murmuró:

—No hemos tenido sexo.

—¡Aburridos! —exclamó el polaco—Y sumamente imprudente. Lección número uno, no emprendas un proyecto romántico común sino sabes cómo es en la cama...

—No me digas... —interrumpió Stefan, sumamente rojo, aunque de vergüenza—¿Y tú sí sabías cómo era Natalia en la cama?

El polaco lo observó de arriba a abajo, y luego sonrió de forma pervertida.

—Primero que nada, nunca te confirmé si lo nuestro era un proyecto romántico o no. En segundo lugar ... Tal vez.

Stefan quedó de boca abierta, y Cian rió.

—Está jugando con nosotros... ¿no? —vio que Feliks no le daba la razón, y comenzó a desesperarse—¿Es una broma, no? No podrías haber tenido sexo con ella. La odiabas y pensabas que Toris la amaba... ¿No? Por favor dime que el día en que la besas te fue la primera vez que la tocaste. Oh, Dios.

—No diré ni una palabra. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una charla pendiente con nuestro querido profesor de filosofía...

—¡No te escapes sin responder eso! —chilló el irlandés, estresado. El polaco lo ignoró completamente, yéndose—...Tiene que ser una broma.

—Ha de serlo—lo tranquilizó Nikolai, aunque no estaba seguro. Eso era lo más enigmático que había visto por parte de Feliks. Stefan todavía tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa.

—Feliks, _what the actual fuck_? —continuó diciendo Cian, completamente desubicado.

—... Siento que a veces, a eso se resume nuestra amistad—admitió Paulo, haciendo referencia a lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir.

.

Al finalizar la última clase, Nikolai se quedó unos momentos más de lo necesario. Todo porque en cuanto sonó el timbre, todos sus compañeros ya habían guardado sus cosas. Y él tenía montado casi un campamento de papeles y lápices.

Mientras ordenaba sin prisas, se dio cuenta de qué no era el único que se había quedado unos momentos después de que todos dejaran el aula. Por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció que Im Yong Soo esperaba impacientemente a que se guardara la partida en su consola.

¿Debía preguntar algo con respecto a Jack? Tenía mucha más confianza con el australiano, sin duda alguna, pero había tenido algunos amenos intercambio con Yong Soo fuera del instituto. No tenía nada de malo preguntarlo. Aunque podría ser muy desubicado.

Se reprendió a sí mismo. Había sido capaz de confesarse a Stefan de esa forma sumamente cursi, ¿cómo iba a tener problemas para hablarle a un compañero de clase? Ya no era el chico nuevo.

—Oye, Yong Soo... —no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo, así que imitó la forma en la que los demás lo hacían—¿Está todo bien?

—Para nada—admitió el coreano. ¡Nikolai tenía razón! —No hace un par de horas que salió el juego y ya hay gente en niveles demasiado avanzados. Odio a quienes usan _cheats_. Por eso es que me cae mal Eduard...

—Eh... no me refería a eso—admitió el rumano, riendo nerviosamente. Aunque le sorprendía eso de que Eduard usara trampas. Seguro que a Cian eso no le gustaba—Me refería a fuera del juego.

—En las pruebas me ha ido bien.

—No, yo sólo... bueno, no quiero parecer entrometido ni nada... —ambos salieron del salón de clases, caminando hacia la "libertad".

—Ya lo parecías desde que me hablaste. Así que no tienes nada que perder.

—Qué sincero... en fin, me refería a ti y a Jack...

—Absolutamente nada. Todo igual.

—Oh... ¿seguro? Bueno, no discuto, tú lo sabrás más que yo... sólo qué... si quieres hablar o algo, aquí estoy—lo decía sobretodo porque le parecía que el australiano era su único amigo. El coreano y él quedaron frente a frente, en la salida principal de la escuela.

—Lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Sólo tuvimos un malentendido en una fiesta. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

— _Okay_... bueno... nos vemos—Esa conversación había terminado más incómoda que sus primeras conversaciones con Stefan. Suspiró, un poco avergonzado por su intromisión. Ni siquiera le tenía tanta confianza. Pero tal vez necesitara hablar con alguien. Aunque Yong Soo no era el tipo más expresivo del mundo.

Debería haber hablado con Jack antes. Tenían mejor relación y podría haber ayudado en algo. Bien, podía ser que un poco de su vena chismosa jugara un papel en eso, pero por otro lado realmente quería ayudarlos. Le había llegado a caer bien toda la gente en su clase, en menor o mayor medida. O al menos, no se llevaba mal con nadie. Incluso Natalia lo había saludado al pasar en un par de ocasiones... lo cuál era todo un logro, más teniendo en cuenta que era durante la época en la cual Feliks y ella se "odiaban". ¿Seguiría siendo así...?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Stefan lo esperaba en la esquina. Por eso, se asustó mucho cuando éste lo saludó casualmente.

—¿Lo siento? —intentó disculparse el búlgaro—No sabía que venías tan concentrado.

—No, fue cosa mía. Debería prestar más atención—desvió la mirada—¿Perdiste el autobús?

—Más o menos. Te esperaba. Quería verte—soltó, mordiéndose el labio a causa de los nervios.

—Me viste todo el día, Stefan.

—No es lo mismo. En la escuela está bien, pero... no es lo mismo.

—Creo que no te entiendo—era mentira. Nikolai entendía perfectamente, pero aún así quería escucharlo. Aunque en la escuela todo transcurriera tranquilamente, faltaba cierta sensación de libertad. Era el lugar del cuál la mayoría del estrés de sus vidas surgía. No era lindo mezclar su relación con eso, aunque inevitablemente sucediera. El rumano supuso que eso podía ser lo que le sucedía a aquellos que se enamoraban de sus colegas o compañeros de trabajo.

Cierto que era un poco extraño, ya que estaban en la misma clase y todo. Y si bien tenían alguna muestra de cariño eventual, todo seguía igual que antes.

Y le tranquilizaba que eso fuera así. Significaba que todo seguiría en orden... al menos esa parte de su vida. Podía estar tranquilo.

—No quiero parecer acosador, ¿pero por qué tardaste tanto? —inquirió el búlgaro, jugueteando incómodo con sus manos.

—Estaba conversando con Yong Soo—contestó Nikolai. No había razones para ocultarle nada. Además, era imposible que el búlgaro se pusiera celoso o algo similar por aquello. Tomó una de sus manos, apretándola suavemente—Creo que él y Jack tuvieron una pelea o algo.

—Puede ser. ¿Pero desde cuándo te llevas tanto con él como para preguntarle esas cosas? —inquirió el más alto, frunciendo el ceño.

—... No me digas que estás celoso.

—Para nada. Sólo me extraña un poco. Yong Soo no sería un tipo del cual me pondría celoso...

—¿Pero otros sí?

—Nikolai, no seas entrometido.

—Qué aburrido. Nada, sólo me llevo bien con él, y quería saber si pasaba algo.

—No creo que sea tan grave. Ya lo solucionarán, espero. Qué amable estás hoy.

—Espero que no aproveches para pedirme algún favor.

—Oh... justo estaba pensando en eso.

—¿No tuviste suficiente con la clase de matemáticas de ayer?

—Otro tipo de favor.

Stefan todavía estaba un poco resentido porque su sesión de estudio había sido... una sesión de estudio. Y nada más.

—Ahora tienes mi atención, además de mi curiosidad~—admitió el rumano.

—Bien. Porque no te iba a contar de que se trataba hasta este fin de semana.

—¿Es en serio, Stefan? Sabes que me hace mal quedarme sin respuestas.

—Estamos a jueves, Nikolai—rió.

—¡Dios, me pones nervioso! —soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me alegro. Esto será divertido.

—¡Qué malo eres, Stefan!

—Malo pero así me quieres—guiñó un ojo.

—Eso fue tan, tan... bobo. Como si fueras malo. Creo que por ese ridículo te perdonaría.

—Qué fácil es ganarte.

—Sólo si eres cierta persona—admitió el rubio, sonriendo.

Stefan no contestó, pero pareció sonrojarse en serio entre tanta tontería junta.

.

—¡Estoy muy contenta, hijo! —exclamó la madre de Nikolai al más pequeño de sus hijos. Aunque Andrei no lucía tan contento como ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Nikolai.

—Sólo me invitaron a un cumpleaños—suspiró Andrei.

—Eso significa que hiciste amigos, enano.

—No deberás decirle esas cosas—interrumpió su padre—Creo que será más alto que tú.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho esto. Creo que es momento de retirarme. Gracias por la comida—Nikolai dejó dramáticamente el lugar. Aunque a nadie le molestó, ya habían terminado hacía rato.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes, subió a su pequeño refugio del mundo, chequeando que tenía varios mensajes en el grupo de Whatsapp de su más recientes amigos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez ya no eran tan recientes.

 **Los trapos de Feliks.**

 **Feliks:** _Trapitos, creo que es buena idea juntarnos a celebrar la nueva pareja del grupo~._

 **Cian:** _Yay! Vivan los novios!_

 **Paulo** : _Buena idea. ¿En el bar de la última vez?_

 **Feliks:** _Ohh, ya veo a dónde está yendo esto,_

 **Feliks:** _...Y me gusta._

 **Paulo:** _Feliks, no jodas._

 **Paulo:** _Era un ambiente agradable, nada más._

 **Paulo:** _Ok_

 **Paulo:** _?!_

 **Cian:** _Paulo es gracioso cuando intenta ocultar cosas lol_

 **Feliks:** _Sólo por ser un enano adorable deberíamos ir ahí._

 **Paulo salió del grupo.**

 **Cian:** _He mad._

 **Feliks:** _Ya es la 5a vez esta semana._

 **Feliks:** _Y eso que lo llamé "adorable" y todo._

 **Feliks ha añadido a Paulo al grupo.**

 **Feliks:** _¿Sale entonces?_

 **Cian:** _Sí!_

 **Paulo:** _Sí._

 **Stefan:** _Sí, aunque no tienen por qué hacerlo por nosotros..._

 **Cian:** _Ni te creas. Son una simple excusa._

 **Stefan:** _Gracias, Cian._

 **Feliks:** _Ok. ¿Y Nikolai? Como que no responde._

 **Feliks:** _Nikolaiiiii_

 **Feliks:** _No me hagas llamarte vampireso._

 **Cian:** _Nikoooo~_

 **Feliks:** _Si le hacemos bullying, tal vez lo invoquemos._

 **Cian:** _One does not simply make Niko's bullying._

 **Feliks** _: mmm... cierto._

 **Feliks:** _Nikolai, haz aparecer tu buen culo._

 **Cian:** _plz._

 **Stefan:** _Déjenlo, ya mirará su celular._

 **Cian:** _Vampireso!_

Nikolai suspiró. No podía dejarlos solos un par de horas que ya lo llenaban de mensajes. Malditos grupos de whatsapp. Pero al menos les gustaba la idea. Procedió a responderles.

 **Nikolai:** _Disculpen la demora! Recién leo todo._

 **Nikolai:** _Encantado de juntarnos._

 **Nikolai:** _Pero estoy en desacuerdo con Stefan._

 **Stefan:** _¿?_

 **Cian:** _spicy._

 **Cian:** _Im always a slut 4 drama_

 **Nikolai:** _Creo que sí es necesario festejar porque estamos juntos :)_

 **Paulo:** _3_

 **Feliks:** _smooth_

 **Cian:** _damn straight_

 **Feliks:** _damn gay*_

 **Paulo:** _cute af_

 **Stefan:** _Basta con esos memes en inglés, de tumblr, lo que sea. Ya me hartaron. Saben que no entiendo ni la mitad._

 **Nikolai:** _Ves Stefan? That's why we can't have nice things._

 **Stefan:** _omg, ¿tú también?_

 **Cian:** _Cuando tu bf te traiciona..._

 **Cian:** _so proud of u Nikolai :')_

 **Feliks:** _Volviendo a lo importante, queda decidido. El sábado en el bar de los holandobelgas, mis queridos trapitos, a las 22:00. Si no tienen cash, recuerden que Paulo puede conseguirnos tragos gratis ;) ;) ;) If u know what I mean..._

 **Paulo ha dejado el grupo.**

 **Feliks:** _Me cago en la puta._

* * *

Spoiler alert: Feliks no tuvo sexo con Nat hasta el momento, sólo sembró la duda para confundirlos lol.


	28. Extra IV: Jack

Algunos dirán, ¿por qué carajos extra de Jack y no de Cian que es uno de los principales? La respuesta es que lo de Cian lo estoy guardando un poco. Pero no se preocupen, vendrá pronto. Por lo pronto, disfruten esto.

 _ **Aclaración:**_ La línea del tiempo en este capítulo es extraña. Comienza con la primera fiesta que hace Jack (Capítulo 5 o por ahí), sigue con la Fiesta de Año nueva, continúa en lo que sería el capítulo anterior; y la última escena es... bueno, aquí viene lo raro: la última escena pertenecería al capítulo siguiente de la "Historia Principal". Trataré de no dar muchos spoilers, pero sí, será una especie de adelanto. Espero no sea muy confuso :)

* * *

 **Extra IV**

 **Jack**

—¿A qué mierda estás jugando, imbécil?

Jack jamás creyó que Yong le dedicaría aquellas palabras a él. Y no era ninguna broma. No había rastro de broma en aquél rostro extremadamente serio. Tragó saliva, sorprendido.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, dada la urgencia con la que le pidió que se encerraran en su habitación a hablar. A pesar del buen ánimo con el que había llegado a la fiesta, decayó lugo de unas horas. Desde hacía un tiempo, su amigo coreano estaba raro. Pero nunca creyó que él sería la causa del mencionado malestar.

—¿Qué ocurre? No... no he hecho nada—balbuceó el australiano, confundido.

—Sabes bien lo que hiciste—el más bajo tuvo que abstenerse de rodar los ojos—¿Por qué?

— _Mate_ , no puedo contestarte si no me dices que es... lo que sea que haya hecho—explicó Jack, tomando asiento encima de su cama. El otro permaneció de pie, respirando rápidamente.

—¿No te das cuenta? —el australiano se encogió de hombros al escuchar eso.

Él era como era. Las cosas le salían naturalmente. Pensar era para angustiarse. Y Yong lo estaba haciendo pensar. Bah, siempre lo hacía pensar, pero eran pensamientos felices, divertidos o interesantes. Esta vez no se estaba sintiendo bien con sus reflexiones. El rostro angustiado de su amigo no podía traerle buenos pensamientos.

—Dime qué hice, y lo corregiré—pidió otra vez Jack. El coreano comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, revolviéndose el cabello. Estaba muy nervioso. Y triste. Y enojado.

No le gustaba verlo así. Se conocían desde la escuela media, y desde ese entonces Yong Soo era el tipo más grandioso que conoció. Siempre estaba allí para divertirse y hacer fiestas con él. Lo apoyaba cuando algo iba mal en su vida. Hacían ejercicio juntos. No estudiaban juntos sólo porque el coreano tenía una especie de superpoder que le permitía pasarse concentrado en su consola durante las clases y aún así prestarle atención a lo que el profesor dijera. Apenas repasaba algo para las pruebas. ¡Era increíble! Y muy inteligente.

Yong Soo era definitivamente la persona más genial que conocía. Y no le gustaba verlo así. Era el único que podía competir con él en nivel de energía para pasarla bien en la vida.

Se concentró. Yong y él habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos en el verano. Pero todo iba bien. Eran los mejores amigos. Ni siquiera tenían problemas con tener contacto físico entre ellos o decirse cosas que otros chicos "heterosexuales" no harían por tener miedo a confundir su sexualidad. Lo cual le parecía una estupidez. Jack era completamente heterosexual, pero eso no iba a privarlo de demostrarle su cariño a las personas que quería. Y por más chicas que hubiera, Yong era su número uno en todo. Juntos eran inalcanzables. Yong era quien merecía más que nadie (bueno, sus padres y hermano tal vez) sus abrazos y elogios.

Era cierto que al final del verano, el coreano se había vuelto un poco distante. Pero creyó que se debía a las presiones de sus padres sobre que haría al terminar el colegio. No le dio demasiada importancia. Y mucho menos imaginó que él tendría algo que ver con aquello. Porque eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿no?

—Es la forma en que me tratas, Jack. Me está haciendo mal que lo hagas sin explicaciones.

El corazón del australiano se aceleró bastante. Todavía no entendía que hacía exactamente mal, pero el hecho de que estuviera dañando a su mejor amigo era razón suficiente para ponerse nervioso.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? No... yo no sé, Yong. Eres mi persona favorita—se puso de pie, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro—Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño—soltó, sin mentir, y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

El asiático desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

—Siempre estás tirándote encima mío—comenzó, en voz baja.

—¿Tirándome?

—Te apoyas en mi espalda y dejas caer todo tu peso encima mío. A veces terminamos hasta en el suelo.

—¿Soy pesado? Digo, soy bastante más grande que tú. Si te molesta mi peso...

—No es tu peso.

—¿Te molesta que me tire encima tuyo? Pensé... bueno, lo hacía con cariño. Sé que parece que es para fastidiarte, pero nunca te lo tomaste a mal y...

—No... no es que me moleste—aclaró Yong Soo, tragando saliva.

—¿Es sólo eso? Porque puedo dejar de hacerlo...

—También... estás tirándome indirectas todo el tiempo—continuó.

—¿Indirectas? —Jack se llevó una mano a la barbilla, reflexionando—Explícate.

—Ya sabes... siempre estás diciéndome cosas... —el coreano se tapó la cara, apartándose un poco de él—" _Yong, espero que estemos juntos siempre_ ", " _Bro, lo único que nos falta para vivir juntos es ponernos de acuerdo dónde_ "—citó—y... la vez que dijiste... algo así como " _Cuando me preguntan cuál de mis novias fui más en serio, no se me ocurre nadie. La única persona con la que iría en serio serías tú_ ".

— _True that_ —admitió Jack—Pero eso no son indirectas. Digo, son cosas bastante directas. Y son la verdad. Ya te dije, Yong, eres mi persona favorita. Y no me avergüenzo de decir esas cosas. Podrá ser "raro", pero es así cómo me siento contigo.

—Lo sé—el coreano tragó saliva—Ése es el problema, Jack.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pone incómodo? Dejaré de decirlo si ese es el caso—prometió el aludido, intentando abrazar a su amigo. Éste se rehusó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Jack, el problema no es que seas así. Me encanta cómo eres. Digo, de lo contrario no seríamos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Entonces, por qué te estoy haciendo daño?

Yong Soo suspiró.

—No... no es tu culpa. Yo... cuando escucho esas cosas que dices... cuando bromeas con cosas subidas de tono sólo para demostrar que estás súper cómodo con nuestra amistad... —la voz se le quebró un poco—Cuando me abrazas o nos quedamos dormidos juntos... yo creo que no lo vemos de la misma forma, Jack—el nombrado lo interrogaba con la mirada, porque no entendía—Me hace mal porque a veces creo que... que significa algo distinto para los dos.

—¿Qué...? —quiso decir el australiano, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Pero últimamente pienso que no es así. Que de verdad significa lo mismo para ambos. ¿Es así? —interrogó, con los ojos brillantes.

El más alto sonrió, deseando transmitirle su tranquilidad. Rodeó a Yong Soo con sus brazos, ésta vez sin encontrarse con obstáculo alguno.

—Claro que sí—aseguró, y una alegría inmensa lo inundó en cuánto vio las comisuras de la boca del asiático estirarse hacia arriba—No me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Todo lo que digo va en serio, Yong. Así es cómo me siento por ti. Nunca más me sentí así por nadie más—sintió que su amigo temblaba. Lo abrazó con más fuerza—Eres la única persona, fuera de mi familia, que significa tanto en mi vida. Honestamente, no pensaba encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir así. Pero lo hice—sonrió, y vio que el rostro de Yong se acercaba lentamente al suyo. No le importó—Eres de lo mejor, Yong. ¡Mi mejor amigo! —exclamó.

El más bajo se tensó instantáneamente, para luego apartarse bruscamente de él. Hasta le soltó un empujón.

Lo observaba como si Jack lo hubiera traicionado. Casi como si lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda.

—Dijiste... —comenzó el asiático con un hilo de voz—Dijiste que... —negó con la cabeza, sin creerlo. Parecía estar a punto de llorar—Acabas de decir que... los dos nos referíamos a lo mismo.

—¡Por supuesto! Porque yo también soy tu mejor a...

—No entendiste nada—siseó Yong Soo, enfurecido—No tienes ni idea, ¿no es así?

—...¿No? —¿qué había salido mal? Jack no lo entendía. Todo iba tan bien...

El coreano se dio media vuelta para irse, y el dueño de la casa lo siguió. Iba a pedirle más explicaciones, pero se encontró con el desagradable panorama de un par de tipos haciéndoles problemas a Natalia y Feliks.

Eso lo enfureció. No sólo todo estaba mal con Yong, sino que encima unos tipos que ni conocía estaban molestando a sus compañeros. Especialmente a Natalia, con lo difícil que era convencerla de asistir a un evento social.

Su amigo escapó, encerrándose en su habitación. Pero no pudo hacer más que suspirar y encargarse de las personas irritantes que estaban fastidiando la buena onda de su fiesta.

Más tarde, cuando todo el mundo se estaba yendo, su amigo le dijo que todo estaba bien. Que todos seguiría bien entre ellos. Que no cambiaría nada. Que lo que había ocurrido fue algo extraño, del momento, y que lo olvidara porque no tenía importancia.

Pero Jack sabía que importó. No lo olvidaría, porque no fue algo del momento. Las cosas no seguirían bien, como antes: lo supo en cuanto el otro quiso escapar de su abrazo. Creyó que al principio que le estaba devolviendo el gesto (más temprano, él se había hecho el idiota y jugueteado un poco para que al otro no se le hiciera tan fácil la tarea), pero cuándo Yong ni se movió ni correspondió de ninguna forma a su gesto... bueno, le supo peor a que se escapara de su abrazo.

Las cosas no estarían bien. Por más que el coreano se empecinara en demostrarle lo contrario, Jack lo conocía demasiado para notar las pequeñas cosas que delataban que eso no era así.

.

El paso del tiempo no demostró lo contrario. Se seguían encontrado y eso, pero Jack notaba que no era lo mismo. ¿O tal vez era porque no podía olvidar aquella conversación que habían tenido? El saber que se había mandado algún error cuando todo parecía ir mejor le atormentaba. Tal vez si se esforzaba realmente por sacárselo de la cabeza, notaría que los esfuerzos de Yong para hacer como que nada había ocurrido funcionaban.

Pero no podía olvidarlo. Algo importante había ocurrido esa noche, y lo sabía. Y era Yong Soo. No quería borrar de su mente nada que tuviera que ver con él.

Sintió que todo iría a reventar la noche de año nuevo. No apoyó su propuesta de jugar "Siete minutos en el cielo" luego de que Feliks pusiera tenso el ambiente. Y eso que ya les había tocado encerrarse juntos en varias ocasiones. Nada extraño pasó jamás. De hecho, solían quedarse en silencio, intentando confundir a los demás que intentaban espiar si sucedía algo. Y le gustaba quedarse así, sabiendo que aunque el otro no dijera nada, estaba ahí con él.

La cosa no mejoró cuando Jack propuso besarlo a cambio de que las dos chicas se besaran. ¿A quién no le gustaba ver a dos chicas besarse? Si podía hacer que ocurriera, no iba a dudarlo. Además, le estaría dando una gran ayuda a Gisèle, eso no lo podía negar nadie. Pero Yong Soo lo rechazó de una forma horrible.

" _No me uses de puta_ ".

No supo si le dolió más el desprecio en esas palabras, o el hecho de que el otro pudiera siquiera concebir la idea de que lo estaba utilizando. Jamás lo haría. Un simple " _no_ " habría bastado.

En eso entonces, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no sólo habían cambiado, sino que habían cambiado para peor.

Notaba su mirada mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas durante la cuenta regresiva. Pero Jack no iba a molestarlo más. Si le pedía que lo abrazara, tan sólo eso, iría de buena gana. De hecho, siempre pasaban ese momento juntos.

Sintió que se le rompía un poco el corazón cuando el otro no hizo nada para cambiar la situación. Ese año ya no pintaba muy bueno.

La posterior sorpresa de Feliks besando a Natalia tampoco ayudó a que encontrara un rato para hablarle a Yong.

Apenas se despidió de él. Y ni siquiera le deseó un buen año.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

No podía soportar más el ver todos los días, sin poder hacer nada, cómo su relación más estimada se deterioraba.

—Yong, ¿qué está pasando? —lo encaró en una pausa. El aludido apartó la mirada de su consola, interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te está pasando? —insistió Jack—Yo no... ya no eres tan cool como antes, ¿entiendes? Eras la bomba. Una explosión. _Boom_ —relató—Pero ahora estás completamente apagado, _bro_.

—Estoy igual que siem...

— _Bullshit_ —soltó, notando cómo el enojo comenzaba a instalarse en su cuerpo.

El coreano se puso de pie, ofendido, lanzando de forma descuidada su PSP al interior de la mochila.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿sabes? —siseó el asiático—No es fácil para mí.

Se largó dejando a Jack solo, con las palabras "¿¡ _Qué coño no es fácil para ti_!?" en la punta de la lengua.

.

Lo de _Pokémon Go_ , eso fue el colmo. Jack no pudo más. Si había recibido señales de que todo iba mal, eso lo terminó de convencer.

No desistiría en encontrar una respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo en otro recreo, ya que últimamente esos eran los espacios en los que podía encontrarlo.

Si se trataba de su (¿podía seguir llamándolo así?) mejor amigo, no había arrepentimiento alguno.

—Yong, tenemos que hablar. Lo que hiciste hoy fue horrible.

El coreano suspiró.

—Bien, ¿lamento no haberte enviado un mensaje en la madrugada porque una _app_ habilitó los servidores para nuestro país? —soltó Yong Soo, sarcásticamente.

—¡No es una simple _app_! ¡La esperaba desde el año pasado! —se ofendió Jack—Y sabes que no me refiero sólo a lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Hace tiempo me prometiste que nada cambiaría. Pero todo ha cambiado.

—¡Lo intento, Jack! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? —se desesperó el coreano.

—¡No lo intentes! Sólo dime qué te pasa. Ocultarlo no hace bien.

—Créeme, ocultarlo en lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—¿Qué es? —gritó Jack, pero fue ahogado por el sonido del timbre que indicaba que la pausa había finalizado.

Una parte de él le decía que se rindiera. Que los códigos que ambos compartían perdieron vigencia. Tal vez para Yong Soo, él no significaba tanto.

Intentó unir los puntos. Su amigo comenzó a actuar un poco más reticente, pero nunca rechazó sus gestos. No le molestaban, pero alguna forma lo afectaba. Cuando creyó que todo se solucionaría, quedó un punto crucial que él no logró entender. Y eso arruinó todo. Eso que él no podía entender era lo que torturaba a Yong.

A partir de ahí, se volvió más frío. Más triste.

Él quería hablarlo. Yong no. Pero era éste último quién lo sufría más. Aunque le decía que las cosas seguirían iguales. No dudaba de sus intentos para lograrlo, pero Jack no era tan tonto. Sabía que desde la primera conversación en su fiesta, todo había cambiado.

Le seguía faltando la pieza central del rompecabezas, pero no podía enfocarse en encontrarla. Su mente funcionaba de forma muy dinámica. Tenía muchos frentes que atender y se distraía con demasiada facilidad por sus sentimientos de malestar.

Le costaba mucho verlo. Deseó ser tan inteligente como Yong. Pero, al mismo tiempo, si el coreano era tan listo, debería saber que Jack necesitaba más elementos para llegar a la conclusión él solito. No podía darle vueltas al razonamiento de alguien que usaba indirectas para desviarle la atención del verdadero objetivo.

Le dolía la cabeza. La única forma de obtener la respuesta era hacer que Yong se la dijera directamente. Pues bien, entonces buscaría la forma de que Yong Soo soltara aquello.

Eso era algo en lo que sí podía pensar: acción.

.

Feliks le dio una oportunidad de oro. Aquél encuentro mantendría al resto de su clase distraída. Se encargaría de que el coreano no escapara de él.

Lo vigiló a lo largo de la noche. Cuando su amigo se dirigió hacia afuera del bar, Jack reaccionó y dejó plantada a la chica con la que estaba hablando.

Yong caminaba muy rápido. Quería acercarse silenciosamente, pero no podía. Por lo que corrió para alcanzarlo, haciendo que el otro acelerara su ritmo.

—¡Yong! —le gritó, sin ánimos de rendirse. El aludido murmuró algo, pero no se dio vuelta—¡Deja de ignorarme!

El otro no le hizo caso. Eso hizo que Jack se molestara.

—¡Deja de ser tan inmaduro! —volvió a gritar.

Esta vez, el asiático frenó, girándose para mostrar no sólo un ceño fruncido, sino también para mostrarle el dedo medio.

—Púdrete, Jack. Tú eres el infantil—respondió, retrocediendo hasta acercarse a la calle—Eres peor que un niño de cuatro años.

—Prefiero ser un niño de cuatro años a un miedoso—lo desafió, acorralándolo.

Yong miró hacia ambos lados, cruzando la calle apresuradamente. El australiano no se rindió: lo siguió pisándole los talones. Un auto les tocó bocina por haberse cruzado.

—Deja de seguirme, imbécil—se quejó Yong Soo, muy molesto, buscando una salida. No tenía muchas opciones. Jack podía alcanzarlo fácilmente, incluso si corría con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me hiciste caso todos estos días en la escuela. Te di muchas oportunidades para huir, Yong, pero esto ya es demasiado—se defendió el australiano—Me cansé de hacer como que no pasa nada. ¡Ya no se siente como que eres mi amigo!

—Tal vez ya no somos amigos—siseó el coreano, recostándose contra la pared de un comercio vacío.

—Si vamos a dejar de ser amigos, al menos dime por qué. Lo nuestro era muy importe como para terminar así como así.

—Lo nuestro—repitió Yong Soo, con cierto tono nostálgico. Suspiró—¿Por qué me torturas así? Ya lo sabes perfectamente...

—¡No lo sé! —lo cortó Jack, desesperado—¡No tengo ni idea de nada!

—¿Realmente es así? —inquirió, evaluando al más alto con sus ojos castaños. Parecía inspeccionar cuidadosamente si mentía o no—¿No tienes idea de nada?

Jack negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños. ¿Tan difícil era que el otro concibiera la idea de que él no tenía demasiada capacidad deductiva?

—Qué irónico. Te das cuenta en segundos si una chica quiere o no algo contigo, ¿pero no entiendes esto? —cuestionó Yong, sin poder creérselo.

—Soy así. ¡Dime de qué se trata! Ya estoy cansado de pedírtelo...

El más bajo miró hacia el suelo un rato, tomando coraje para decirle algo.

—¿Sabes por qué me hace mal que te tires encima mío, que me abraces y me digas cosas cariñosas? —comenzó Yong Soo, con la voz levemente ronca. Carraspeó—No me lo puedo tomar como tú. Para mí es demasiado serio.

—Somos amigos. Es normal. ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho? —intentó tranquilizarlo Jack—Me seguías la corriente. Ya tuvimos esta conversación: dije que pararía si era necesario. ¿Pero por qué es un asunto tan serio para ti?

Al decir eso, la idea se plantó en su cabeza. Abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa, pero no pudo decir nada. El otro se le adelantó.

—¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti, imbécil! —exclamó Yong Soo, dándole un golpe a la pared.

El pánico se apoderó de Jack. Sabía que había sido un estúpido. Debió haberlo previsto. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Era terrible. La culpa lo invadió de repente. Todas las veces que le había hablado a Yong de sus conquistas. Todas las veces que lo abrazaba o dormían juntos. O cada vez que bromeaba sugerentemente sobre ellos. Debía ser horrible que te hicieran esas cosas, sabiendo que la otra persona no tenía ojos para ti.

— _I'm so sorry_ —balbuceó, buscando desesperadamente la mirada castaña del otro—Lo siento tanto. Yong, no se me pasó por la cabeza... oh, Dios, soy un imbécil de verdad, tienes razón. Buscaré una solución, te lo prometo—el otro lo observó, interrogante—Encontraré un tipo parecido a mí y haré que se enamore de ti.

—Acabas de superar tu nivel de idiotez—sentenció Yong, negando con la cabeza. Siempre que le decía eso, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Pero esa vez no sonreía. Lucía increíblemente decepcionado—No sabes nada, Jack. Las cosas no funcionan así.

—Quiero ayudarte, Yong. Te voy a conseguir un novio, cueste lo que cueste. Y que volvamos a ser amigos cuanto antes. Esto no debería ser un obstáculo. ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

—¿Me estás jodiendo, Jack? —le espetó el coreano—Las cosas ya no van a ser lo mismo, perdón por decirte la verdad. Y no tengo un tipo. No quiero ningún tipo, excepto a ti.

Aunque lo último fue como un halago y hizo que se sonrojara un poco, el australiano persistió en sus intentos de encontrar una solución, por más precaria que fuese.

—Quiero arreglar las cosas. ¡Tiene que haber alguien más que te interese! Tengo que ayudarte. Después de todo lo que hice...

—No es tu culpa que seas así—musitó el coreano, rindiéndose—Es mi culpa por haber creído que era especial para ti.

—Pero, lo eres...

—No de la forma que quisiera, Jack, y eso me está matando. Pensé que esa apertura que tenías conmigo era una señal de que podíamos seguir algo más que amigos.

—¡Seguiré siendo tu amigo! —insistió, pero no obtuvo respuesta—¿Yong?

—... No es tan fácil. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo. ¿Realmente podrías volver a portarte conmigo como lo hacías antes?

Quiso decirle que sí. Que si los dos se esforzaban era posible. Sólo quería que él fuera feliz. Y también quería ser feliz él mismo. No podía ser feliz si no estaba con Yong, o al menos no podría serlo en un buen tiempo.

Pero seguir junto a él sería lastimarlo. ¿Qué era más importante entonces, su felicidad o la de su amigo? ¿Y podría ser Yong más feliz si él se alejaba? Lo haría, pero no tenía garantías de que sería así.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué tenían que existir otros sentimientos además de amistad entre ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse todo? Sabía que lo suyo era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. Se abrazó a sí mismo, atormentándose al pensar en todo el tiempo que Yong había pasado junto a él, pero con la carga de que los sentimientos y razones que compartían no eran las mismas.

—No—susurró Jack, rindiéndose—Pero no quiero dejarte.

—Yo tampoco. Pero hay que ser realistas, Jack—suspiró el coreano, mientras la voz le temblaba—Podríamos volver a ser amigos... pero no tan cercanos. Digo, no me abrazarás más. No bromearás conmigo sobre casarnos o vivir juntos. No me vas a contar tus asuntos personales porque implican a otras chicas...

Jack estaba a punto de quebrarse. Se sentía furioso. Furioso porque esos sentimientos hubieran surgido entre ellos. La rabia hizo que soltara las siguientes cosas sin pensar demasiado.

—Qué mierda. Estábamos bien, Yong. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto? —se desahogó, al borde de las lágrimas—¿Tenías que enamorarte de mí y que todo se arruinara?

No debió haberlo dicho con esas palabras. No era la primera vez que metía la pata por no elegir bien sus palabras. Sin quererlo, había atacado directamente a Yong. Lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se estaba victimizando en lugar del otro. No era él quién más sufría. Era su amigo quien estaba sufriendo más. Porque lo hacía desde hacía tiempo.

Las milésimas de segundo que siguieron a eso se hicieron eternas, pero Jack no pudo hacer nada más que observar con impotencia como Yong abría los ojos enormemente, reprimía un sollozo y movía el brazo.

Se habría disculpado a continuación, pero algo se estrelló contra su rostro.

Le costó darse cuenta que era el puño de Yong Soo. No le dolió, ya que el más bajo no tenía tanta fuerza. Le dolía más ver que estaba llorando. Y que el hecho de que hubiera querido hacerle daño físico. Luego de unos momentos, sintió la molestia. Y un hilillo de sangre bajar por su nariz.

Su primer instinto fue devolverle el golpe. Era lo que hacía con cualquiera que se metiera de esa forma con él. Tenía los músculos tensos, estaba listo.

Pero no podía permitírselo. Era Yong. No iba a lastimarlo. Ya había hecho bastante. Tal vez se merecía sangrar un poquito por él. ¿Cómo se podía defender de alguien que estaba intentando reprimir un llanto a moco tendido, sosteniéndose el puño por no saber golpear correctamente?

No tenía demasiado autocontrol. Tenía que irse. Miró hacia ambos lados, preocupado porque alguien hubiera visto algo. Sólo estaban Nikolai y Stefan, demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos como para notar algo.

—No quería que las cosas terminaran así—dijo con voz ronca, apretándose la nariz.

Se dio media vuelta, caminando apresuradamente hacia cualquier lugar lejos de ahí. No sin antes llegar a escuchar un sollozo que le partió el alma.

* * *

No sé con cuál de los dos sufrí más. Advierto que esto no se quedará así. Pero tampoco prometo final feliz.

De todas formas, me gustó escribir a Jack. Siento que lo hice pensar de forma algo diferente, y fue un cambio bastante grande~ (Volveremos a por ti Niko en el próximo capítulo, do not worry :D)

Espero no odien a ninguno de los dos. Ambos la están pasando mal, cada uno desde su perspectiva D: (en todo caso, la culpable de este drama soy yo je)


	29. XXIV: Trapitos y cía (¡Sorpresa!)

**Capítulo 24**

 **Trapitos y cía. (¡Sorpresa!)**

Cuando ese sábado, Nikolai se dio cuenta de que se despertó con un fuerte dolor de garganta, quiso maldecir. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin salir con sus amigos, lo único que le faltaba era enfermarse. Además, el lunes era su cumpleaños, por lo que quería disfrutar al máximo esa noche.

Bueno, no era tan malo. Se tomaría algo e intentaría no pasar frío, aunque el verano se acercaba. Era raro que le doliera así. Probablemente se debiera al cambio de estación.

Cuando bajó a desayunar y escuchó a su madre quejarse de un virus que su padre se había contagiado, Nikolai quiso llorar. No literalmente, pero sí maldijo en voz baja.

—Hermano, cuando decimos la palabra con "p", la maestra nos deja salir sólo a la mitad de la pausa—lo interrumpió su hermano con un tono de voz muy serio.

—Estoy enfermo. Tengo derecho a enojarme—contestó el rubio, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Su hermano, obviamente con las mejores intenciones del mundo, se lo contaría a su madre.

Y ahí le pondrían pegas para salir. ¡No podía suceder! Tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarse con los demás fuera de la escuela. Sobre todo con Stefan, ¿a quién iba a engañar?

—¡Mamá! —gritó Andrei, listo para "ayudarlo". Nikolai le cubrió la boca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡Nada! —se apresuró a añadir Nikolai—¡Lo estaba molestando!

—¿Acaso no estás grande para eso? Por favor, es lo que me faltaba...

—¡Lo lamento! —se disculpó, y arrastró a su hermano hacia la habitación de éste—Escucha, Andrei, olvida lo que dije. Estoy enfermo pero debo hacer algo importante hoy, así que no puedo estar enfermo. Estaré enfermo mañana.

—Estás loco—soltó el niño, haciendo una mueca—¿Por qué quieres estar enfermo mañana?

—No es que quiera... será así.

—¿¡Hermano, ves el futuro!?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Pero sabrás que estarás enfermo!

—Es porque soy mayor y ya conozco los síntomas.

—¿Me pueden decir mi futuro?

—Ay, Andrei...

—¿Me va a dejar de molestar la chica de la escuela que pinta y tiene cejas grandes?

—Andrei, si te molestan en la escuela...

—¡Se me tira encima a abrazarme, es peor que la vecina Adelita!

—Entonces no creo que te moleste con malas intenciones precisamente—Nikolai rodó los ojos—Tal vez le gustas.

—Me molesta igual.

.

El joven rumano consideró un logro el poder escabullirse de su casa sin que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba enfermo. Parecía imposible. Además fue con una camiseta de manga larga, por lo que su madre estaba contenta de no tener que recordarle que llevara un abrigo. Creyó que ese hecho lo haría parecer más sospechoso todavía, pero al parecer su suerte había cambiado a esa altura del día.

Como siempre, se encontró con Cian luego de un par de calles.

—Eh, Nikolai, ¿emocionado?

—¿Por qué debería estar emocionado? —preguntó el aludido.

—Oh... nada—parecía haber metido la pata.

—¿Qué pasa? Ahora habla.

—Nada. Nada—repitió, caminando rápido para intentar dejar atrás al rumano.

—¿Es broma? ¿Qué estás tramando?

—No estoy tramando nada, hombre.

—¿A qué te referías entonces? No me esquives, Cian.

—¡Ok, te lo diré! Pero no me pegues—pidió, un poco enojado consigo mismo por haber metido la pata—Lo decía porque en unos días es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Ah, ¿era eso? —Nikolai no estaba muy convencido, pero al irlandés le salió bastante natural aquella respuesta. No parecía preocupado, y así lucía cuando mentía. Pero al mismo tiempo, notó cierta ansiedad en su amigo. Decidió confiar en él—La verdad es que no mucho. Cae un lunes, así que no creo que pueda festejar mucho. Tal vez mi madre me haga mi comida favorita o me den algún regalo. Y todos están bastante ocupados como para hacer algo luego de la escuela...

—Oh, haremos algo. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! —se alegró Cian.

—Supongo. Pero decidí aprovechar y disfrutar hoy, que estaremos todos.

—Eso, es muy sabio de tu parte—el irlandés le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y ambos doblaron a la derecha para tomar la calle que llevaba al bar _Van Houten Broeders_.

.

Cuando se acercaron a la fachada del lugar, Cian parecía más emocionado y ansioso que nunca, así que Nikolai comenzó a sospechar. Y sospechó más cuándo vio un par de bicicletas que le sonaban de la escuela, pero no eran exactamente pertenecientes a su grupo de amigos...

—Cian, ¿qué está pasando? —inquirió, acomodándose el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello.

El pelirrojo no respondió, pero rápido como un gato, se puso detrás de Nikolai y le cubrió los ojos.

El rumano se quejó y pataleó, pero no pudo zafarse del pequeño irlandés, que lo metió en el bar sin destaparle los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —chilló, impaciente—¡Quiero ver!

—¿Quieres ver? —cuestionó Cian.

—¡Quiero ver...! —repitió, e inmediatamente volvió la vista. Por suerte el bar no tenía una iluminación muy fuerte, por lo que no le impactó tanto.

Pero, lo que sí le impactó enormemente, fue ver a toda su clase reunida allí.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos, algunos con más emoción que otros.

Nikolai estaba anonado. El primero que se lanzó a abrazarlo fue Feliks, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

—¿Creíste que iba a ser un encuentro normal y corriente? No, mi trapito favorito, ¡es una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños!

—Adelantada—aportó Cian, y luego le tironeó el pelo a Feliks—Creí que yo era tu trapito favorito. A este trapito me costó mucho traerlo, casi se entera de todo.

—Porque seguramente metiste la pata. Ahora no molestes, el especial de la noche es Nikolai~.

— _Move, bitch, get out the way_ —escuchó decir a Jack, que le dio al rumano un apretón que le dolió— _Happy Birtdhay_ Vampireso.

Nikolai, aunque entendía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía porque toda su clase estaba ahí. Lo agradecía mucho, pero no creyó que se preocuparían tanto por asistir a su fiesta. Y la verdad, se alegraba mucho.

Mientras Feliks regañaba a Cian por casi arruinar la sorpresa, Yong Soo se acercó a él. Al principio tomó como buena señal que lo saludara inmediatamente después que Jack, pero al ver que el coreano lo esquivó completamente, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo, abrazándolo—Y gracias por lo del otro día.

—No fue nada.

—En realidad... —el coreano tuvo que callarse, porque se dio cuenta de que un montón de gente quería saludarlo. Emprendió una huida rápida.

Todos los demás se acercaron a saludarlo, bastante alegres. Nikolai seguía sin creérselo. Hasta Natalia se esforzó por levantar un milímetro la comisura del labio para formar una sonrisa. Lo consideró todo un logro, honestamente.

Luego de que la gente se dispersara, se acercó a Paulo y a Stefan.

—Toda una quinceañera—bromeó el portugués, chocándole los cinco.

—No esperaba esto... —murmuró Nikolai.

—Fue todo idea de Feliks. Agradéceselo a él.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque te lo merecías, saltamontes—interrumpió el polaco, mientras le pedía a Emma, la chica que atendía en el bar junto con el tulipán intimidante, un Martini.

—Gracias, Feliks. No me esperaba esto—Nikolai no sabía cómo agradecerle.

—Ay, no es nada. Todos están hambrientos de fiesta, nadie se iba a negar—aunque le polaco volteó la cara, un poco sonrojado por el agradecimiento del otro.

—Miren eso. Feliks tiene humildad—se burló Stefan.

—¡Tú, silencio! Además, no te vi felicitar a tu novio—le reprochó el polaco, desafiante.

El búlgaro rodó los ojos.

—Eso es cosa nuestra. Y todavía no es el cumpleaños.

—Que frío de mierda. Y no es por el clima, que hace calor. Sigues siendo una puta roca, Stefan—lo insultó Feliks luego de beberse media copa de Martini de un solo trago.

—Gracias—contestó sarcásticamente.

—A no ser que... —reparó en lo que el rumano llevaba puesto—Ya hayan estado juntos hoy.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —quiso saber Nikolai.

—Estás usando un pañuelo. ¿Cuántos chupetones tratas de ocultar?

—¿Chupetones? Oh, no... —se defendió—Es que estoy un poco enfermo.

—Ugh, qué aburrido—se quejó el polaco—En fin, que disfrutes. Voy a molestar a Natalia un poco.

—Eso será digno de verse—rió Paulo, aunque reparó en que alguien lo estaba observando—No ahora por favor.

—Al menos ve y salúdalo—sugirió el búlgaro, dándose cuenta de la mirada de Dirck sobre su amigo—Entenderá que estás en una fiesta. Además, ya han hablado...—Paulo hizo una cara extraña al escuchar eso.

—Es normal que te ponga un poco nervioso. Es guapo—soltó Nikolai—Sin rencores, Stef.

—Para nada, secundo la moción, aunque no es mi tipo—confesó su novio.

—¡Cállense, viene hacia aquí! —siseó Paulo, y sacó el celular para aparentar indiferencia. El rumano tuvo que aguantar la risa.

—Hey—saludó el holandés, desde el otro lado de la barra. Lucía incómodo—¿Tú eres el cumpleañero, no? —le preguntó a Nikolai. Éste asintió, e inmediatamente le pusieron una jarra con cerveza tamaño Oktoberfest—Cortesía de la casa. _Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag_.

—No sé qué significa eso, pero gracias y sólo por las dudas, lo mismo le deseo a tu madre.

Esperaba no sonar desubicado, pero el holandés sonrió divertido, así que lo tomó como una buena señal.

—La mejor respuesta del mundo—comentó Stefan, girándose para darle la espalda a Paulo. Estaba tratando de indirectamente dejarlo conversar a solas con el barman. Aunque no podrían hacerlo mucho rato, ya que gracias a la pequeña fiesta de Feliks, había muchos clientes para atender.

—Sutil, Stef—reconoció Nikolai.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora me llamo Stef?

—Surgió de forma natural—admitió, y bebió un sorbo de cerveza. El frío lo hizo toser.

—¿Estás bien? Si quieres irte temprano no creo que haya problema. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa. Los demás entenderán.

—Sobreviviré. Quiero disfrutar esta noche al máximo.

—¿Y pasar tu cumpleaños en cama?

—Valdrá la pena. Para mí, mi cumpleaños es hoy.

—¿En serio? Que feo de mi parte no haberte dicho siquiera feliz cumpleaños—dijo el búlgaro, entrelazando su mano disimuladamente con la de Nikolai.

—Muy feo, pero te perdono porque no avisé.

—Me alegro—Stefan hizo una pausa, en la que solamente observó a su novio en silencio, sonriendo estúpidamente—Feliz cumpleaños, Nikolai—susurró, dándolo un rápido beso en los labios.

El rumano rió nerviosamente, y sintió calor en la cara. Al parecer, sólo Feliks y Natalia los habían visto. El polaco sonrió pícaramente y la chica no parecía para nada sorprendida. De hecho, alzó un pulgar hacia arriba y a los dos chicos casi les da algo. Muy bizarro. El polaco rió a carcajadas.

—Eso fue raro—murmuró Nikolai—En fin, muchas gracias.

—Tenía un regalo para ti, pero creo que vas a estar enfermo.

—Mmm, eso es raro. ¿Qué tipo de regalo es?

—Un plan.

—¿Un plan? ¿Para dominar el mundo? ¿Para evitar que Trump domine el mundo? Para... ¡arrebatarle a Trump el mundo! Stefan, eres un genio...

—No seas tonto—el búlgaro parecía divertirse con las ocurrencias del otro—Me refería a un plan para nosotros.

—Supongo que no hablarás de estudiar o salir con los demás. Aunque no está mal.

—Me refería a una cita.

—Oh—Nikolai estaba sorprendido—No me esperaba algo tan tradicional. No quiero que estés obligado a hacerlo porque estemos juntos...

—Lo hago porque quiero. Y porque creo que te gustará—sonrió Stefan—Y espero que sea un poco menos aburrido que una cita "tradicional".

—Confío en que así será.

—Bien—la sonrisa del búlgaro no desapareció—Tal vez debas socializar un poco. Es decir, toda esta gente está aquí por ti.

—Eso suena un poco egoísta. La mayoría siempre tiene otras razones. Pero estoy de acuerdo, voy a socializar~.

.

Michelle reía a carcajadas, un poco borracha probablemente. Estaba recostada en las piernas de su amiga. Gisèle parecía preocupada por su estado, pero no lo suficiente como para apartarla de ahí. Nikolai decidió hacer caso omiso, y continuó con su anécdota, lo que hizo que la seychellense se riera todavía más.

—Esa chica, Eli, parece divertida. ¡Quiero conocerla! —decía Michelle.

—Un poco peligrosa diría yo—admitió la otra.

—Ambas tienen razón—respondió el rumano, hasta que Michelle paró de reír y se levantó, corriendo al baño.

—Mierda—maldijo la otra, corriendo detrás de ella.

—Ew. Vómito. ¿Tan temprano? —dijo Cian, acercándose a él—Bueno, son las dos de la mañana, pero ni modo.

—¿Dónde estabas? Creí que te habías ido.

—Por favor, ¿acaso hay alguien que ya se haya ido?

—Raivis y Toris.

—Irrelevante.

—Lo que no es irrelevante es que Eduard no se haya ido con ellos. Suelen estar bastante pegados.

Cian se ruborizó, y el rumano estaba seguro de que no era simplemente por el hecho de haber mencionado a esa persona.

—¿Cian?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada...

—Cuánto tomaste—demandó.

—Un... par... de pares... de cervezas.

—Y estabas con Eduard.

—Ajá—Nikolai esperó pacientemente una respuesta—Oh, no... —el irlandés se dio cuenta, ruborizándose—No, no. No pasó nada. Sólo hablamos.

—No te creo.

—Nikolai, apenas lo saludo. Ojalá fuera tan valiente como para que sucediera algo entre nosotros...

—Cuando bebes, eres otra persona.

Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la mirada. Parecía haber encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

A Nikolai no le gustó eso.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Cian—Aunque no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para atreverme a hacer cosas, ¡Eduard entendería que todo lo que hago lo hago por estar borracho!

 _Oh, no._

—Si estás pensando lo que estoy pensando... no creo que sea buena idea, Cian.

—Es la mejor idea que he tenido para acercarme a él, _honestly_ —el chico parecía realmente confiado, y hasta feliz. Abrazó efusivamente a su amigo—¡Siempre puedo contar contigo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Nikolai suspiró. No podría detenerlo. Se dirigió a dónde estaban Paulo y Stefan conversando.

—Pareces disgustado, _Niko_ ~. ¿Te duele algo? —se preocupó el búlgaro al verlo. El aludido notó el sobrenombre, recordando la última vez que habían estado en ese bar. Al parecer, el alcohol ya le había hecho efecto.

—Estoy bien. Pero creo que incentivé a Cian a pecar.

Paulo se rió a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos alrededor.

—Ay, Nikolai, no te preocupes. Lo más seguro es _que Cian te haya incentivado a ti_ a que pecaras de incentivarlo a pecar.

—Gracias, padre, por tu perdón.

—Mmm... ¿ _Niko_? —lo llamó Stefan, acariciándole el brazo—¿Me acompañas al baño?

Flashbacks de aquella noche acudieron a la cabeza del rumano.

 _Stefan intentando desprenderse el pantalón y mirándolo mientras le dice "¿Me ayudas?"._

 _Stefan susurrándole "Niko" al oído._

 _Stefan abrazándole la cintura y peligrosamente cerca de él._

Aquél día en particular, Nikolai no tenía confianza en sus sentimientos, y tenía miedo de las posibles consecuencias. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado enormemente desde entonces. Aunque obviamente no se aprovecharía de Stefan, tampoco tenía miedo de que éste tomara la iniciativa.

—Vamos—le dijo, tomándolo del brazo.

.

No sucedió nada raro como aquella otra vez. Stefan fue directo al baño y luego a lavarse las manos, mientras el rumano lo observaba, un poco desconfiado.

—Nikolai, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Ya te enfermaste?

—No, está bien, Stefan. Sólo que estás inusualmente serio para estar borracho.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba borracho?

—Eh... ¿me estabas llamando _Niko?_

—Creo que das por sentado muchas cosas.

Nikolai se volteó a verlo, boquiabierto.

—¿Estabas jugando conmigo?

Stefan se rió, mientras lo arrastraba hacia afuera.

—Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche. Estuve días arrepintiéndome de lo estúpido que debí haberte parecido. Quería saber cómo reaccionarías si sucediera lo mismo.

—Pero... no hiciste que sucediera lo mismo.

—No. Parecías muy confiado, y no tenía gracia. Quería ver si te ponías nervioso.

—Ay, no puedo creer que hayas notado eso—se lamentó el rumano, recostándose contra la fría pared. Unos metros lejos, Yong Soo y Jack parecían discutir. No quiso entrometerse, ambos parecían muy serios, y tampoco podía escuchar de qué se trataba la discusión.

—Bueno, lo noté. Reconozco que tengo lagunas, pero... fue un buen momento—admitió Stefan.

—¿Entonces no estás borracho?

—He tomado algo, pero no estoy borracho. ¿Tú?

—Me estoy cuidando.

—Qué extraño suena eso.

—Estoy medio enfermo, ¿recuerdas?

—Es cierto. Y estás tomando frío—Stefan se quitó su chaqueta, cubriendo a Nikolai con ella. No era muy abrigada, pero todo sumaba.

—Esto no es necesario—suspiró Nikolai, aunque tampoco se la devolvió.

—Claro que sí. Quiero que estés lo mejor posible para nuestro plan.

—Me gusta que le llames "nuestro plan" y no simplemente cita—el rumano sonrió, acomodándose la chaqueta del más alto, pero pegándose a él para abrazarlo.

—Me encanta que te guste—susurró, besándole la coronilla.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio, intercambiando algún beso. Durante ese rato, Jack pareció haberse enfurecido y dejado al coreano plantado, quién lo imitó inmediatamente pero en la dirección contraria. Eduard también se fue, aunque al verlos alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero sin preguntar nada. Gisèle salió arrastrando a su amiga, quien parecía muy cansada, y apenas se inmutó de que estaban abrazados.

—Es como que media clase nos ha visto juntos y nadie dice nada. Esperaba escándalo—confesó Stefan.

—Yo también. Supongo que simplemente nos vemos... naturales.

—Naturales—repitió, divertido.

—Es como que a nadie le sorprende y pareciera lo correcto.

—Creo que dice mucho.

—O están ciegos.

Se rieron, hasta que escucharon unos pasos apresurados.

Cian salió del bar, muy consternado. De hecho, no parecía haberlos visto a pesar de pasarles por al lado. Y eso no lo pudieron dejar pasar.

—¿Cian? —lo llamó el búlgaro.

—La cagué—se dio media vuelta—Oh, Dios, la cagué. Soy idiota—decía sistemáticamente, a punto de llorar.

—¡Cian! —Nikolai soltó a Stefan, para abrazar a su otro amigo—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Él lo sabe, Nikolai, lo sabe...

—¿Quién?

—¡Eduard! ¡Sabe que fui yo quién le escribió mensajes todo este tiempo!

—¿... A qué te refieres?

—Él tenía mi número. Dios, que estúpido. Tenía mi número del grupo de _Whatsapp_.

—Lo siento, Cian—no sabía qué hacer. Stefan, a su lado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo supo todo este tiempo y nunca te lo dijo? —interrumpió el búlgaro.

—Me dijo que... esperaba a que yo confesara—masculló el pelirrojo.

—Es más idiota de lo que creí.

—No tienes por qué defenderme. Dios, me preocupé por todos los detalles... todos... y no me di cuenta de que él podía acceder a mi número de un día para el otro.

—Pero, Cian, creí que no estabas en el grupo de Whatsapp. Se creo luego de que le enviaras esos mensajes a Eduard, así que pusiste excusas para explicar que no estabas en él. Fue muy complicado, pero funcionó, ¿no? Así que no pudo haberse enterado, no aparece en el grupo de la clase...

—Lo sé. Pero, hicimos un grupo aparte para planear la fiesta, ¡y ahí quedé en vergüenza!—exclamó, y se largó a llorar. El rubio le acarició el cabello, intentado tranquilizarlo. Se sentía un poco culpable.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? —Feliks había aparecido, y quedó sorprendido al ver la escena. Llevaba de la mano a Natalia, y no parecía preparado para aquella escena. La chica se soltó rápidamente, y le dijo un "Nos vemos", yéndose con paso apresurado, no sin lanzar una mirada ¿preocupada? a Cian.

—¡Eduard descubrió mi número! —el irlandés se soltó del abrazo de su amigo, y se sentó en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¿Por qué? Se suponía que eso no sucedería hasta que te casaras y tuvieras trabajo estable, casa, hijos graduados, perro... —Feliks no entendía, pero luego llegó a la conclusión solito—Mierda, es culpa mía.

—No es culpa de nadie—interrumpió Nikolai.

—Yo hice el maldito grupo y agregué a Cian. La cagué completamente. Ay, lo siento. No puedo con esto. ¿Dónde está Bombón?

—Se fue—contestó Stefan.

—Tengo que hablar con él. Cian, no te preocupes. Podemos arreglarlo—el polaco parecía realmente esperanzado—¿Recuerdas que él creía que era una broma mía? Puedo decir que tomé tu celular y lo hice yo. ¡Así que deja de llorar, tienes una coartada!

El irlandés intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero seguía desesperado.

—No la tengo, _Felks_. Lo agradezco, pero es que... ya le confesé todo.

—Idiota—el nombrado se dejó caer al piso, junto a su amigo—Es mi culpa por hacer el grupo.

Nikolai se sintió un poco mal también. El grupo era por su cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Cian, si hay algo que podamos hacer... —comenzó, pero el irlandés ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No sé ni siquiera que puedo hacer yo. Eduard no estaba enojado. Pero tampoco estaba feliz. Estaba inexpresivo. Hubiera preferido que me golpeara incluso, pero, ¡no expresó nada! —gimoteó, disgustado—¡Y eso es lo que me pone mal! No sé qué va a pasar.

—Es porque es así. Nació con el corazón inexpresivo. Y eso hace sufrir a la gente—suspiró el polaco—Créeme, estoy saliendo con alguien así. Nadie tiene la culpa... en todo caso yo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras de Feliks.

—¿Es oficial lo tuyo con Natalia? —murmuró Cian, distrayéndose de su problema.

— _Oops_... —soltó el polaco, aunque probablemente había sido más que intencional el comentario. Todo sea para distraer al pequeño irlandés.

.

A Nikolai le sorprendía la capacidad de recuperación que un momento de reflexión seguido por alcohol podía darle a sus amigos. Lo había visto en navidad con Stefan, en año nuevo con Feliks, y lo estaba viendo en ese momento con Cian.

Como siempre, sólo quedaban ellos en la fiesta. Al parecer había sido una noche muy dramática. Pero no estaba molesto con eso. De hecho, había llegado a pasar un buen rato con todos, y por más que buena parte de sus amigos y compañeros no hubieran estado precisamente felices luego, sabía que se había dado un espacio para hablar o solucionar ciertos asuntos que podían estarse arrastrando desde hacía tiempo atrás. Y le parecía que eso, además del hermoso gesto por parte de todos de asistir, era muy importante. Era mejor decir las cosas cuanto antes, para ahorrarse algo peor después.

Aunque obviamente, él no estaba al tanto ni de la mitad de los problemas que ocurrían. Y su problema en ese momento era que quería comerse a besos a Stefan, pero estaba con sus amigos y sería muy incómodo.

—Quiero ir a bailar—soltó Cian de repente.

—Mira, puedo hacerte entrar a un bar _cool_ y que te dejen alcohol a precios de supermercado chino, pero no tengo los contactos necesarios para entrar en una discoteca... al menos no esta noche—le contó Feliks.

—Disculpa, escuché que querían bailar—interrumpió Emma, sonriendo luego de limpiar el baño. Era increíble. ¿Cuánto nivel de optimismo había que tener para sonreír luego de una tarea así a una hora así?—Podríamos poner música y hacer nuestro propio baile~.

—Por supuesto, _Em_. Tu bar, tus reglas—aceptó Feliks, poniéndose de pie y sacando a bailar al irlandés, quien daba saltitos emocionado.

—Increíble—murmuró Paulo, cruzándose de piernas mientras observaba divertido al trío.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo—comentó Stefan, que estaba medio dormido, recostado contra el costado Nikolai.

Dirck le hizo señas a Paulo, y éste se puso de pie parsimoniosamente.

—Mmm... iré afuera a fumar, si no les molesta.

—Pensé que no fumabas—comentó Nikolai.

—No fumo tabaco—cortó el portugués dejándolos solos.

—Puta madre con sus confesiones. De si Feliks se acostó o no con la bielorrusa, que si fuma marihuana o cigarro... es como que tenemos tan naturalizado el ser amigos que las cosas nuevas ni se cuentan—se quejó el búlgaro, haciendo un puchero.

—Déjalo. Al menos no te lo ocultan.

—Cierto—Stefan bostezó, desperezándose.

—Si te quieres ir, no me molesta—comentó Nikolai—De hecho, también debería irme. Creo que estoy un poco afiebrado—lo dijo como al pasar, pero el más alto puso una mano en su frente, preocupado.

—Estás bastante caliente.

—Gracias—el rumano le guiñó un ojo, y Stefan puso los ojos en blanco—¿Sólo "bastante"? ¿Cómo llego al "muy"?

—Siendo estúpido y haciéndote el que puedes festejar toda la noche.

—Que poco humor, Stef. Se ve que tu broma hace unas horas fue una dosis suficiente de humor como para un sólo día, ¿no?

—Estoy preocupado, Nikolai.

—Tranquilo. Me tomaré algún autobús e iré a casa. No creo que me quede más tiempo...

—No voy a dejar que te vayas solo. Y no quiero que pases frío en la parada.

—Stefan, no es tan lejos. Y estamos en primavera, no está frío.

—Pero la noche tampoco es precisamente cálida y... ay, ya está. Te quiero acompañar.

—Con eso basta.

.

Nikolai se despidió de sus amigos, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia al hecho de que se fuera, (excepto Paulo, que como siempre se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden).

Al llegar a la parada, el rumano gritó de exasperación.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!?

"La línea D nocturna estará cortada por obras públicas hasta nuevo aviso. Disculpe las molestias".

—¿Quieres que consiga un taxi? Si no tienes suficiente dinero puedo prestarte, no tengo problema...

—No quiero molestarte, Stef. Puedo esperar unas horas a que pasen las líneas diurnas.

—Necesitas descansar. Estás acabado—el búlgaro parecía estar considerando alguna idea—Quédate en casa.

—Pero... tu madre...

—Se fue a una reunión de negocios. No hay problema en que vayas conmigo. La línea que lleva a casa no parecería estar cortada.

—Pero...

—Piensa rápido, que pasa en unos minutos.

Nikolai no necesitó pensarlo. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza otra cosa que aceptar la propuesta. Era mejor de lo que esperaba inicialmente.

.

Al rumano le costaba acostumbrarse a tener que caminar casi media hora desde la parada de autobús a la casa de Stefan, pero se le hacía muy ameno cuando el otro lo llevaba abrazado y contándole sobre uno de los últimos libros que había leído. Cuando Stefan se emocionaba, era un regalo escucharlo hablar. Estaba disfrutando enormemente de eso, hasta que un perro enojado ladró y los sobresaltó a ambos, más que nada a Nikolai.

Soltó una grosería en rumano que hizo reír a su novio.

—¿Qué se supone que significa?

El resto del camino lo pasó intentando enseñarle groserías a Stefan en su idioma natal, e intentando que el búlgaro lograra pronunciarlas, lo que no hacía nada mal. Era muy divertido. Cambiaron turnos, y mientras Nikolai aprendía a decir algo así como "cabeza de pene", llegaron a la casa de su amigo.

—Es _Peeshka Glava_ , y esto ya se ha tornado muy bizarro. Seguiremos otro día—cortó Stefan, abriéndole la puerta.

Le daba un poco de miedo, estar en una casa tan grande en la oscuridad, pero su novio se manejaba con total naturalidad. Bueno, era su hogar después de todo, pero de todas formas le sorprendía.

Alumbrándose con su celular, buscó la habitación de su amigo a oscuras. Por suerte no se perdió, y al entrar y encender la luz la encontró tan impecable como siempre.

Tenía curiosidad sobre si habría alguna pista de su regalo de cumpleaños, pero sentía que traicionaría la confianza de Stefan si comenzaba a curiosear sin permiso por su habitación. Así que le escribió un mensaje a su madre avisando que se quedaría en lo de un amigo.

Stefan regresó con un vaso de agua y un paquete de paracetamol.

—Tómate aunque sea media píldora. Te va a ayudar a dormir y a que no estés tan mal mañana. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha para bajar la fiebre?

—Gracias, Stef. Creo que sí tomaré una ducha—aunque no quería abusar, por experiencia eso sería lo mejor—¿Toalla?

—Están en el baño. Y puedes usar ropa mía para dormir. Esto...

—¿Sí?

—Supongo que no te molesta si dormimos en la misma cama.

—Sólo si no te molesta contagiarte.

—Tengo buenas defensas.

—Que conste que no me hago cargo si el que termina enfermo para nuestro plan terminas siendo tú.

—Tomaré toda la responsabilidad—sonrió Stefan—Y toda la medicación que deba para poder aguantarlo. No me lo perdería ni enfermo.

.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya seco y en ropa interior, vio que Stefan estaba acostado en su cama, concentrado en su celular. Se había quedado en bóxers y una camiseta sin mangas.

Rápidamente abrió el armario, y tomó lo más parecido a un pijama que encontró. Supuso que por el tamaño y por lo desteñido que estaba, era de hacía varios años. A Stefan le quedaría corto.

—Oh, años sin ponerme eso—comentó el búlgaro, dejando el teléfono de lado—Todavía lo guardo por motivos sentimentales.

—¿Cuáles motivos? —preguntó el otro, tomando el medicamento.

—Muchas buenas películas y muchos buenos libros con ese pijama puesto—rió, dejándole más espacio de la cama a su amigo.

Poder relajar el cuerpo en aquél colchón había sido lo mejor que le sucedió a Nikolai aquella noche, probablemente después de la sorpresa y los cariños de Stefan. Éste último apagó la luz, y ambos quedaron a oscuras, sólo con la tenue iluminación del jardín colándose por la persiana.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí—murmuró, deseando dormir—Y por toda la noche en general.

—Un placer—aunque Nikolai no lo podía ver, Stefan estaba muy nervioso. Con el cansancio que el rumano tenía, no se había parado a pesarlo dos veces, pero era la primera vez que dormían juntos sin estar uno de ellos ebrio.

—Buenas noches—le dijo, girándose para darle un beso en el primer lugar que alcanzara. Era un poco duro, y resultó ser el hombro—Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, puedes abrazarme mientras duermo.

—No lo iba a preguntar—masculló el mayor.

Sintió los brazos de Stefan rodearlo, y juraba que pocas veces había dormido de forma tan placentera y rápida como en aquél momento.


	30. XXV: Best Plan Ever

**Capítulo 25**

 **Best plan ever**

Nikolai despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. El dolor de garganta era apenas una molestia, y ni se sentía afiebrado. Por suerte, esa noche de sueño reparador había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

Se dio cuenta de que Stefan se había levantado de la cama antes que él. Sin prisa, se quitó la ropa de su amigo para ponerse la suya.

—Eh—saludó el búlgaro, entrando con dos tazas humeantes—¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor—asintió Nikolai, sentándose en el sofá de su amigo.

—Te traje esto—le extendió una taza humeante, rosada con estrellitas y que decía " _cool mom_ ".

—Gracias. Es la primera vez que me tratas tan bien—lo molestó el rubio.

—No te acostumbres. Es porque estás enfermo.

El rumano bebió un sorbo de café, mientras el otro parecía interrogarlo con la mirada.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —inquirió.

—Además de que es una cara muy bonita, no—murmuró el más alto, un poco avergonzado—Sólo me preguntaba... bueno, es una idea muy loca.

—Me gustan tus ideas.

—A mí no. No es plausible. Todavía te estás recuperando...

Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta.

—¿Quieres que hagamos el plan ahora?

—Ahora, ahora, no. ¡No podemos!

—¿Por qué no? Estoy completamente de acuerdo en ir...

—Mañana es día de clases. Necesito un par de cosas que no he preparado. Y los domingos no tenemos tanta frecuencia en el transporte... son más razones para no hacerlo que para hacerlo.

—Stefan, no puedo creer esto. Ya me habías ilusionado—Nikolai hizo un puchero—¡Estoy completamente dispuesto a hacer esto, y eso debería ser un argumento más fuerte que cualquiera de los que acabas de darme!

—Lo sé, pero no es tan sencillo...

—Además—interrumpió—¿Qué importa si mañana es día de clases?

—Bueno... la idea del plan era quedarnos despiertos en la noche—hizo una pausa, y al ver a Nikolai sonreír pícaramente, se sonrojó—¡No seas pervertido! ¡No es lo que piensas!

—Pero pensamos lo mismo, eh—lo molestó el rumano—En fin, no me importa. ¡Seguiremos de largo!

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que podrías?

—Haré un esfuerzo. Pero necesitaré un montón de esto—levantó su taza de café—¿Tú?

—...Supongo que sí tenemos un plan—suspiró, derrotado. Nikolai dio un gritito de emoción, dejando su bebida de lado, y lo abrazó fuertemente—Ok, tranquilo. Pero primero habla con tus padres. No quiero que piensen que te secuestré o algo. Además, déjame un rato, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, ¿bien?

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—Estaré bien.

.

Por un segundo, Nikolai temió que su madre estuviera furiosa por la proposición. Era domingo, y solía pasarlo tranquilamente en su casa.

— _¡Nikolai! ¿Cómo durmieron? ¿Necesitas que te busquemos...?_

—Todo está bien, _má_. Ayer me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa~.

— _Que buenos amigos que tienes, tesoro._

—Sí. Sobre eso... quería preguntarte si no había problema en que pase otra noche fuera de casa.

— _¿No crees que ya es bastante? Sé que falta un poco para tus exámenes, pero... sólo me sorprende que pases tanto tiempo fuera de casa. ¿Te peleaste con tu padre o Andrei...?_

—Para nada. Todo está bien—Nikolai rezó para que la suerte del día anterior no se agotara—Stefan, otro de mis amigos, preparó una salida para mi cumpleaños—No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se tratara de una salida, pero apostaba a que sí—Pasaré por casa a buscar las cosas del colegio, así que no te preocupes.

— _Mmm... de acuerdo_ —la mujer hizo una pausa.

—¿Está todo bien?

— _Sí. Sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a que pases tanto tiempo fuera. Pero ya estás grande. Me alegro que tengas buenos amigos~. ¡Pero más te vale hacer tu tarea!_

El rumano se mordió el labio, un poco incómodo. Debía contarles pronto a sus padres que estaba saliendo con alguien, y no precisamente una chica. Confiaba en que no pondrían muchas pegas.

.

Aunque Stefan le había dicho que todo estaba bien, arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor a comida que salía de la cocina.

Nada podía estar bien si el búlgaro trataba de cocinar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera, y el búlgaro se sobresaltó, intentando cubrir el desastre que tenía en la encimera de la cocina.

—N-nada. Quería que lleváramos comida.

—Hecha por ti.

—¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Estuve practicando con tutoriales de internet y el setenta por ciento de las veces me salió bien! ¡Me tengo fe!

—Me alegra, Stefan, pero creo que necesitas ayuda. Terminaremos más rápido si te doy una mano—intentó convencerlo.

—Supongo—suspiró, volviendo a su tarea de picar pepino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sospechó Nikolai, viendo lo que fuera que el otro estuviera dejando fritar—Se te va a quemar, está demasiado dorado.

—Tiene que estar así—contestó, limpiándose las manos con un repasador, y controlando el resto de la comida—Es _Parzheni Filíiki_ **(*)**

—Suena exótico.

—Es una comida típica de mi país.

—¿En serio? Creí que cuando nos habíamos conocido, los chicos habían dicho que no estabas muy en onda con tu origen búlgaro.

—No lo estoy, para nada, pero me pareció buena idea aprender a hacer algo de allá. Creí que te gustaría.

—¡Claro que me gusta! Aunque ya es algo tarde para almorzar. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

—No estaba planeando esto exactamente para almorzar, sino para cenar.

—¿Por qué hacerlo desde ahora?

—Quería tener un par de horas para terminar la tarea. ¿Ya la hiciste?

Nikolai sonrió inocentemente, y Stefan rodó los ojos.

—Me lo tomaré como un no—suspiró—Toma, si quieres ayudar, encárgate de esto—le extendió una cebolla.

A pesar de que sabía que le arderían los ojos mucho, el rumano aceptó. No quería dejar al otro con todo el trabajo, y la verdad estaba muy impaciente por lo que vendría. ¡Había que terminar cuanto antes!

Procedió a cortar y picar mientras le seguía haciendo preguntas al otro.

—¿Y qué haremos con las verduras? —decía Nikolai mientras cerraba los ojos a intervalos cada vez más frecuentes.

—Una _Ensalada Shopska_ **(**)** —contestó—Se supone que sus colores son los mismos que la bandera de Bulgaria.

—Ok, ¿pero es necesario que lleve cebolla? —preguntó el rumano, cerrando los ojos porque ya estaba lagrimeando.

—Le da sabor. ¿Por qué...? —se volteó a ver a Nikolai, y notó inmediatamente el incipiente llanto del otro—Dime que es la cebolla por lo que estás llorando.

—Claro que sí.

—Cambiemos—dijo, pasándole los tomates—Podrías haberme dicho que tenías dificultades con la cebolla.

—No me gusta parecer débil en la cocina, menos ante alguien que no sabe comer nada más que pasta con mayonesa—expresó Nikolai, incómodo. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon y cerró los ojos rápidamente.

Stefan le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No pensé que la primera vez que te vería llorar sería por un vegetal—le susurró el búlgaro al oído.

—Y no estoy orgulloso—murmuró el menor, mientras un escalofrío lo recorría. Buscó como reflejo la boca del otro, pero Stefan se apartó con una sonrisa.

—Ahora no. No seas impaciente. En la noche soy todo tuyo.

Nikolai se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar eso. Y extrañamente impaciente.

.

Entró apresuradamente a su casa, directo a empacar sus cosas en una mochila. Y a saludar a su madre.

—¿No quieres que pase Stefan? —preguntó ella, que estaba jugando a las cartas con Andrei en la mesa de la cocina.

—Estamos un poco apurados—le dio un beso en la mejilla—Prometo que mañana limpio todo.

—No hace falta. Oye, ¿estás bien? Tu voz suena un poco afónica.

—Te parece a ti~—mintió un poco—Estoy muy bien.

—Bueno... ¿hiciste tu tarea?

—Afirmativo.

Con Stefan. Aunque el rubio estaba más entretenido enredando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa que concentrándose en los ejercicios, pero el otro no se emocionó ante tales actos.

" _Me pregunto que estará tramando para esta noche_ " pensó, subiendo rápidamente a su habitación.

—Cepillo de dientes—murmuró—Desodorante—no tenía idea de qué preparaba el otro. Al guardar el cargador de su celular de la mesa de luz, recordó algo.

Con cierta duda en sus movimientos, abrió el cajón del mueble, quitando un par de papeles que había en la superficie.

Se mordió un labio al ver el paquete plateado del condón relucir. ¿Debería llevarlo? Estaban de novios hacía solo un par de semanas. Pero nunca sabía. Tal vez a Stefan le daba completamente igual esperar. Y no era que Nikolai valorara una relación por la cantidad de sexo que recibía, honestamente las cosas funcionaban bastante bien así, pero nunca se sabía.

Y era mejor estar preparado. Así que metió el anticonceptivo en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila.

.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Nikolai a su novio, recostándose contra él. Tomaron el autobús hacia alguna parte que sólo Stefan sabía. El rumano no había llegado a recorrer demasiado los pueblos cercanos a la ciudad.

Pero igual confiaba en el más alto. Sólo que se impacientaba cada vez más.

—Ya sabrás. En media hora estaremos allá.

—Es sospechoso—bostezó, y le pegó el bostezo al otro—Además, ¿por qué llevas bolsas de dormir, si dijiste que no íbamos a dormir?

—Creo que será más cómodo así.

El más bajo suspiró.

—Te pones demasiado misterioso, Stefan.

—Pues yo creo que estoy siendo bastante obvio. ¿Ni una pista tienes?

—Algún picnic, no sé. ¿Pero, por qué ir tan lejos?

—El lugar es especial. Te gustará.

Se rindió, y decidió dormir sobre el hombro del búlgaro lo que fuera que les quedara de viaje.

.

—Nikolai, despierta—escuchó. Lo cierto era que no se había dormido del todo, pero estaba un poco perdido—Tenemos que bajarnos.

Eso sirvió para que reaccionara rápidamente.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó, tomando su mochila. Prácticamente empujó a Stefan para que bajara del autobús.

No sabía que esperar cuando se bajaron. Sólo vio un par de casas, la carretera, y la parada.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es un pequeño pueblo cuya jurisdicción pertenece a nuestra ciudad—dijo Stefan, adentrándose por una pequeña calle—Podemos recorrer si quieres, aunque no hay nada que ver además de la fachada de las casas. Y tienes una tienda si quieres comprar algo que precises.

Nikolai observó a su alrededor. El sol se ocultaría en poco rato. El pueblo ni siquiera era tan pintoresco. ¿Por qué Stefan lo había llevado allí?

Aprovechó la oportunidad para comprar una botella de agua, sintiendo la mirada de la gente sobre ellos. La mayoría era gente mayor, que parecía sorprendida de ver jóvenes extraños ahí.

El búlgaro lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo a las afueras del lugar.

—¿Qué planeabas, Stefan? —inquirió el rumano, viendo que se metían en un terreno baldío con un cartel que rezaba "propiedad privada".

Una ola de adrenalina le atravesó el cuerpo. No esperaba que su amigo (novio) fuera capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. No estaba seguro de si seguirlo o no. Pero para lo "correcto" que podía ser el búlgaro, se manejaba con bastante soltura, buscando un agujero en el alambrado para pasar.

—¿Es legal esto? —volvió a preguntar, siguiéndolo. Tuvo que gatear para pasar por abajo del alambrado. Stefan le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Para mí sí—respondió—Conozco al dueño. Le pedí permiso para venir.

—Me cuesta creerte—admitió.

El más alto alzó una ceja, y buscó algo en su celular. Le mostró un intercambio de mensajes con un tipo llamado _Mr. Beilschmidt_.

—Esto me suena a mafia, _Stef_ —se preocupó Nikolai—¿Para qué quieren un terreno así?

—Supongo que por negocios. Lo compras cuando está barato y especulas que subirá de precio y te forrarás—se encogió de hombros—Creo que trabaja con mamá. Sólo sígueme. Hay un claro bastante lindo y sin pastizales. Su familia lo usa para acampar.

—¿¡Me traes a acampar!? Pero no tenemos carpa—el rubio hizo una mueca.

—No la necesitamos. Tampoco vamos a dormir—le recordó.

El rumano no podía dejar de malpensar cada vez que el otro le recordaba eso. Sabía que Stefan no se estaba refiriendo a nada atrevido, pero no podía quitarse ese tipo de pensamientos de la cabeza. Tenía casi 18 años (sólo le faltaban unas horas). Era más que normal que sintiera curiosidad y ganas de intentarlo.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al lugar que el búlgaro le había prometido. Parecía agradable. Incluso había un pequeño arroyo cerca.

Nikolai dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, y observó a su alrededor con atención. No podía quejarse. Pero había algo que todavía no le cuadraba.

—Stefan—lo llamó—No sabía que te gustaba la naturaleza.

—Lo cierto es que me da igual. Pero quería hacer algo especial contigo. Y me pareció especial pasar una noche juntos, un poco lejos de todo. Sin que nadie nos moleste—el mayor lo miró, esperanzado—Espero que no te parezca mala idea. Después de todo, parecías muy entusiasmado—comenzó a hablar más rápido, nervioso—Pero no sé si esto cumple con tus expectativas. Si no es así, lo siento mucho, te lo compensaré...

A Nikolai le daban ganas de besarlo para que dejara de hablar y sufrir así, pero no todos los días se daba la oportunidad de ver al otro así.

—... Y no tiene que darse una fecha especial para hacer este tipo de cosas. Podemos tener una cita cuando quieras, somos novios, ¿no? O sea... —Stefan se calló de pronto, y frunció el ceño—¿Por qué sonríes como un estúpido?

—Tú me haces sonreír así~—le dijo, con los ojos brillando—Me encanta cualquier cosa que planees. No tienes que preocuparte así.

—Me lo podrías haber dicho antes—reprochó el búlgaro, arreglándose el cabello—Pero me alegra que sea así.

El rubio se acercó a él, y apoyó el mentón en el hombro del más alto.

—Cuando te veo nervioso, me recuerdas a cómo estaba yo cuando te conocí—confesó, hablando por lo bajo. Aunque estuvieran los dos completamente solos—Y la vida me parece un poco más justa.

Stefan lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Mejor vamos a comer.

Aunque no se movieron en un buen rato.

.

Todo sucedió muy rápido aquella noche.

Estaban perfectamente tranquilos comiendo lo que habían preparado, bromeando sobre muchos temas y teorizando sobre otros tantos.

Entonces Stefan sacó una botella de _Rakia_ **(***)** y las cosas se aceleraron un poco.

No de parte del rubio. No quería pasarse porque temía un poco por su salud inestable, así que no bebió demasiado.

Por otra parte, el búlgaro no tenía salud inestable por la qué preocuparse, y se desinhibió bastante. Nikolai estaba seguro de que no era falso como la noche anterior.

Stefan comenzó a contarle un montón de cosas. De cómo al principio no se llevaba bien con nadie y terminó siendo amigo de Feliks, cuando Toris comenzó a juntarse con los otros bálticos, quedando ellos dos como los raros aislados de la clase. De cómo Paulo pareció preocuparse por ellos e internar integrarse a ese grupo tan cerrado. Cómo Cian apareció un día y parecía decidido desde al principio a convertirse en amigo de ellos, como si le hubieran revelado una profecía que estableció su destino así.

También le contó de la primera vez que una chica se le declaró en el último año de primaria y como se arrepintió de rechazarla de forma tan cortante y herir sus sentimientos. Que empezó a creer seriamente en el karma cuando unos años después se le declaró a un chico y entonces a él le tocó ser rechazado cruelmente. Que por eso y algunos problemas consecuentes de tal hecho, se le hizo difícil su colegio anterior y tuvo que cambiarse.

Y que fue a causa de eso que su madre se enteró de que era gay, no porque él se sintiera listo para contarle. Pero que también fue el alivio más grande de su vida el hecho de que lo aceptara. Que hasta hacía poco tiempo a veces se debatía sobre preguntarle a su madre el e-mail de su padre para escribirle algo. Pero siempre se arrepentía. Después de todo, no tenía nada para decirle.

Nikolai lo escuchó sin perderse una palabra, a pesar de la cantidad de información. Hasta que Stefan se le acercó y lo tomó de la camiseta, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Obviamente, dejé de creer en el karma en algún momento—habló— No sé cuándo, pero definitivamente cuanto te conocí estuve seguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que nunca hice algo tan bueno... como... como para justificar encontrarme contigo.

Al rumano se le subieron los colores a la cara. Stefan hablaba más rápido de lo normal, y le costaba un poco más entenderlo, pero eso le quedó muy claro.

De pronto sintió la necesidad imperiosa de resolver cierta duda.

—Stef—murmuró, pegando su frente a la del otro—¿Recuerdas cuando me viste por primera vez?

—Por supuesto... —se relamió los labios—Espera, ¿cuándo te vi, o cuando te hablé?

—Cuando me viste.

—Sí—contestó, buscando la boca del rubio, pero éste se apartó—Me estabas mirando. Me distraje y por eso el libro que me llevé terminó siendo una mierda. Y después... —cerró los ojos un momento, sonriendo—Me dijiste "hola". Y te quedé mirando hasta que te fuiste.

—Me parecía. ¿Por qué? —inquirió, mientras Stefan le acariciaba la cintura.

—Porque eras muy lindo—distanció un poco su rostro para observar a Nikolai a los ojos—Lo sigues siendo—se corrigió—Mucho más.

El más bajo se percató de que el tiempo para preguntas de aquél tipo había acabado en el preciso instante en el que su novio lo besó.

Ni siquiera fue un beso discreto, suave, como los que casi siempre iniciaban ese tipo de contacto. Stefan fue con todo, y el rumano no se dejó caer al suelo sólo porque el otro lo aferraba fuertemente contra sí.

Captó el mensaje perfectamente. Se separó apenas, para sentarse en la falda del búlgaro, quedando de frente y a una altura más conveniente para besarlo cómodamente. Stefan dijo algo que Nikolai no entendió del todo, pero sonaba muy complacido. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, abriendo levemente su boca. Inmediatamente, sintió la lengua del otro rozar la suya. Encogió el estómago ante el cosquilleo que sintió. Stefan comenzó a tocarlo por debajo de la camiseta. Tenía las manos cálidas. Y ese beso ya no era un simple roce de lenguas. Estaba atrapado en ese _intercambio_ húmedo.

Se sentía acalorado. Pero no era un calor desagradable. Quería más.

Aunque Stefan sí parecía necesitar un respiro. El chico se apartó lentamente, mirando al cielo. Tenía los labios muy húmedos. Sintió como su mirada lo recorría, al menos hasta dónde podía. Parecía estar evaluando algo.

Entonces sus manos se posaron en las caderas del rubio y lo atrajo más hacia sí, acomodándolo de forma que éste podía sentir sus entrepiernas juntas. Nikolai ni siquiera pudo registrar si se sonrojó. Pero no le molestó. Mucho menos cuando Stefan comenzó a besarle el cuello, con ganas, aunque sintiera que dejaba de respirar. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Parecía como si fuera a gemir de un momento a otro. Iba a cubrirse la boca con la mano, pero el búlgaro lo mordió suavemente. No pudo evitar que un suspiro muy audible se le escapara. Si llamó la atención de su novio, no lo supo: continuó con lo suyo; besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, pero sobretodo lo primero.

Estaba disfrutando mucho. Estiró el cuello para alcanzar el oído del mayor.

—Me encanta, _Stef_ —le susurró, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

El aludido paró en seco su tarea, y Nikolai estaba seguro de que lo sintió temblar.

—No digas esas cosas. Me da vergüenza pensar en lo que puedo llegar a hacer, _Niko_ —murmuró Stefan, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué cosas puedes llegar a hacer? —lo desafió el menor, acariciándole el cuello.

—Yo... cosas... que me dan vergüenza. Estoy un poco borracho, ¿sabes? —continuó el otro, pero no rehusó el contacto del otro. Una de sus manos se aventuró por debajo de la camiseta del rubio, recorriéndole lentamente el torso de arriba a abajo.

—Somos novios, Stef. Y también amigos—le dijo Nikolai, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello—¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te avergüences?

Stefan tenía las mejillas rojas, y no precisamente por el alcohol.

—N-nunca llegué a hacer cosas así—murmuró el de cabello oscuro, un poco nervioso—No es culpa tuya.

El rumano quitó una de las manos del otro de su cuerpo, y entrelazó los dedos con él. Besó sus nudillos tiernamente.

—Yo tampoco soy un experto, Stef, pero quiero hacerte sentir bien. Siempre y cuando tú quieras lo mismo.

Los ojos verdes de Stefan parecieron brillar. El búlgaro estaba considerando un montón de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo unos segundos, y luego buscó la mirada del otro.

—Hazlo. Pero no... no sé—siguió dudando.

—Sólo dime cuando quieras que me detenga.

Asintió, un poco más convencido. Nikolai abrazó al más alto por la cintura, dándole un largo beso en los labios. Stefan arqueó la espalda, llevando sus manos a los muslos del otro.

El rumano dudaba que llegaran muy lejos aquella noche, pero era cierto que quería que el otro se sintiera bien. Quería muchísimo a Stefan, y esa era una de las formas de demostrarlo. No había nadie más con quién deseara compartir momentos tan íntimos. Iría hasta donde el otro quisiera.

Estuvieron besándose un buen rato, intercalando con besos en el cuello para Stefan. A Nikolai le encantaba oírlo suspirar. Incluso gimió por lo bajo cuando lo mordió. El búlgaro ya tenía las manos sobre su trasero, apretándole pícaramente las nalgas de vez en cuando. El rumano no entendía como el otro no tenía las piernas entumecidas. Empujó a Stefan, para que quedara acostado sobre el césped, y se arrodilló, dejando las piernas del mayor entremedio de las suyas.

Nikolai observó la piel que quedaba descubierta a causa de la camiseta arrugada del otro, que se le había subido. El búlgaro no estaba en mala forma. Un poco de vello negro nacía debajo del ombligo y se perdía bajo el inicio de los pantalones. Llevó las manos a la bragueta, y observó a Stefan, como si esperara permiso. Éste, un poco sonrojado, asintió con la cabeza.

Desprendió los pantalones de su novio, dejando al descubierto la incipiente erección del otro. Stefan se apoyó en sus antebrazos, y lo observó, interrogante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada que necesite preservativo—contestó, bajando también los bóxers de su amigo.

Recordó los sueños húmedos que había tenido sobre Stefan. La verdad era que en todos se lo imaginaba con un pene bastante más grande del que tenía en realidad. Pero no le molestaba. De hecho, sonrió porque era mejor así.

El búlgaro ya estaba prácticamente sentado, y observaba con los ojos muy abiertos como la mano de su novio acariciaba sin prisa su miembro. Stefan se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido, y cerró los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Nikolai, con su mano libre, apartó la mano del otro, para besarlo en los labios.

—Te quiero—le dijo, entre besos, mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

—...Yo también—Stefan jadeaba y respiraba agitadamente—Te quiero... mucho—gimió. Enterró sus manos en el abundante cabello rubio del más bajo.

Éste último observó el rostro de su novio. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la cara ruborizada y con unas gotitas de sudor. Era más que excitante ver a Stefan así; era algo casi divino.

De pronto, una mano fuerte sujetó la muñeca con la cual estaba masajeando a su novio.

—Espera—tartamudeó el búlgaro, entrecerrando los ojos—Me voy... a...

Aunque agradecía el aviso, apartó la mano del otro y continuó unos instantes más hasta que el otro acabó en su mano.

El búlgaro dejó salir una especie de suspiro, mientras relajaba el cuerpo.

—Mierda, Nikolai... —dijo, cubriéndose la cara—No quería que te ensuciaras.

—Calculé todos los riesgos—el rumano se encogió de hombros. Cierto que era un poco incómodo una vez que había terminado, pero no se arrepentía de nada—¿Quieres que te deje un rato solo? —se puso de pie, para dirigirse detrás de los árboles. Stefan contestó afirmativamente.

Lo cierto es que era Nikolai el que quería estar un poco solo. Empezó a sentir él vergüenza por lo que había hecho. ¿De dónde había salido esa idea? Además, probablemente el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero el rumano había quedado un poco alterado después de eso. Pero Stefan se veía muy cansado, y sabía que había sido algo muy importante para él. Lo dejaría en paz.

Tendrían muchas otras oportunidades para quedar a mano.

.

Cuando volvió, Stefan se había metido en su bolsa de dormir.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de quedarse despierto toda la noche? —lo molestó el rubio, observándolo desde arriba.

—Eso sigue en pie. Pero quería ponerme cómodo. Hazlo tú también~.

El rumano obedeció, acostándose a su lado, usando su mochila como almohada.

—Oye... sobre lo que acaba de pasar—comenzó Stefan, visiblemente incómodo.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres—se apresuró a recordarle Nikolai.

—... Sólo quiero decir que... estuvo bien. Perdón si fui un poco raro, pero es que no estoy acostumbrado.

—¿A masturbarte? —soltó directamente.

—A que alguien más lo haga. Dios, no pienses que soy _taaan_ inocente—el búlgaro frunció el ceño—Yo pensé que tú sí lo eras.

—Mmm... la inocencia es relativa—se excusó—Y no pasa nada con eso de que sea raro. También fue un poco raro para mí. Pero te dije que te iba a hacer sentir bien.

Un silencio siguió a eso.

—¿Alguna vez lo hiciste, Nikolai?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Tener sexo. Me dijiste que saliste con una chica.

—No... no llegamos a eso. Bueno, no del todo.

—¿¡Qué significa eso!?

—Ella... eh—el chico se llevó el puño a la mejilla y movió la lengua dentro de la boca, haciendo ademán de estarle dando sexo oral a un hombre.

—Oh—murmuró Stefan—Bueno, creo que cuenta.

—También pude tocarle los senos.

—Eso _definitivamente_ no cuenta—frunció el ceño, aunque parecía aguantarse la risa.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?

—Quería saber. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Nada. Estuvimos unos meses juntos. Todo terminó poco antes de que me mudara. Pero terminamos bien. Después de todo, su hermano es amigo mío y no quería que fuera demasiado incómodo—suspiró—Bueno, sí es incómodo, sólo nos saludamos para nuestros cumpleaños y eso.

—¿Entonces no estuviste con ningún hombre?

—Sólo contigo.

Otro momento de silencio.

—¿Y por qué terminaron? —sí que Stefan preguntaba mucho cuando podía esconderse en su bolsa de dormir como una tortuga.

—Fue un acuerdo mutuo. Ella no estaba muy contenta, y yo no sentía nada demasiado especial por ella. Al principio sí, pero duró muy poco, se fue con el tiempo.

Escuchó que Stefan tragó saliva.

—¿Y sí lo nuestro dura muy poco?

—...No sé. Stefan, me refiero a que con ella empecé a salir apenas me di cuenta que me gustaba. Era linda y muy buena onda, pero todo fue muy rápido. Empezamos muy pronto pero también terminó muy pronto. Y digamos que tú hace un tiempo me vienes gustando.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Y te aseguro que cualquier beso que nos damos, tiene más significado para mí que cualquier cosa que podría haber hecho con ella o con quien fuera. Ya pasó—suspiró—A ti no podría dejar de quererte de un día para el otro.

—Lo siento—murmuró Stefan—A veces tengo esas dudas. Es que... no sé. No termino de caer en que... estoy con alguien.

Nikolai se giró hacia él y buscó su mano.

—Está bien. No tienes que disculparte por las cosas que pienses—le aseguró—No sé cuánto dure esto... pero todavía tengo ganas de quedarme mucho tiempo a tu lado.

—Espero que "mucho tiempo" para ti signifique lo mismo que para mí—sonrió Stefan, apretando un poco más la mano de su novio.

—Yo también—estuvo de acuerdo, y permaneció observando los ojos del búlgaro que brillaban en la penumbra—Tengo una pregunta para ti.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos vimos en la escuela?

—Claro. Fue una sorpresa verte.

—¿Por qué habías faltado los primeros días?

Stefan cerró los ojos.

—No te rías—pidió, haciendo una mueca.

—Claro que no.

—Me había enojado.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con tu madre?

—No. Conmigo mismo.

—¿Qué hiciste para enojarte?

—No sé. Es como que no estaba cómodo. Necesitaba unos días para pensar. Sobre qué quería hacer con mi vida.

Nikolai suspiró.

—Eso es algo que estoy tratando de evitar. Pero supongo que no nos queda mucho. Un verano y un año escolar.

—Sí. ¿Sabes qué vas a hacer? —inquirió el mayor.

—No tengo ni idea. Sí sé un montón de cosas que _no_ voy a hacer. Medicina, Ciencias, Economía, Leyes...

—Eso es un montón—rió.

—Me consuela que todavía tengo tiempo, y que vivimos en una época donde hay una amplia oferta. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

—... Es un cliché.

—Sólo dilo.

—No, Nikolai, me refiero a que... es _demasiado_ cliché.

El rumano esperó pacientemente una respuesta, hasta que Stefan se rindió.

—Quiero ser escritor.

—Wow, qué genial. Leería algo tuyo.

—¿No vas a decir que es muy utópico o algo así?

—No. O sea, será difícil. Tal vez empieces con cosas que no quieres, como ser periodista. Pero hoy hay muchas cosas, si eres inteligente y las sabes aprovechar~.

—Me alegra que me apoyes.

—A mí me alegra que me lo contaras. ¿Tu madre sabe?

—Sí. Se lo conté un tiempo después.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Algo similar a lo que tú dijiste. Pero dice que no descarte el cambiar de opinión. Que soy joven y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo en cualquier momento—suspiró.

—Bueno, te envidio. A mí me gustaría tener un plan definido.

—¿Qué tal un plan definido para este verano?

—No lo sé. Pensé en trabajar. Quiero tener ahorros propios. Plus, voy a tener tiempo libre. Y podría intentar conseguir una beca. Quiero ir al extranjero a estudiar~.

—Genial. Ojalá lo consigas.

—Sí. Pero primero tengo que conseguir algo que hacer—bostezó.

—Eh. No te rindas. Dijimos que nos íbamos a quedar despiertos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Mmm... ya pasaron las 2 de la mañana.

—No voy a resistir—se incorporó—Dime que trajiste café.

Stefan lo fulminó con la mirada.

—El hecho de que yo no sea suficiente para mantenerte despierto, y que tengas que recurrir a esa sustancia, es casi una ofensa.

—Entonces demuéstralo.

El búlgaro le mostró su celular.

—Si adivinas el código, te dejo ver mis fotos.

—¿Para qué quiero yo ver tus fotos? —preguntó el rumano, no muy convencido.

—Hay fotos mías de cuando era pequeño—Nikolai dudó. No sabía si valía la pena—Y en traje de baño.

Eso cambiaba las cosas.

—Y estoy segura de que también tomé de mi madre y alguna de sus amigas de 50.

—Bueno, si es de las que están bien conservadas, todo cambia~

—Qué estúpido, Nikolai—Stefan rodó los ojos.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada más interesante? ¿Fotos desnudo...?

El búlgaro se quedó un rato en silencio.

—Si lo averiguas... quién sabe.

Era un desafío.

.

 **(*)** Son como unas tortitas fritas búlgaras. Se acompañan con un queso búlgaro o miel.

 **(**)** Ensalada búlgara que lleva tomates, cebolla, pepino, morrón/pimientos y un queso búlgaro llamado _sírene_ :) . _So many food today_.

 **(***)** Rakia o rakija es un licor parecido al brandy, de los países balcánicos. Lo obtienen de la destilación de fruta. Supongo que en Rumania será conocido, aunque en el caso de Bulgaria figura como bebida nacional~.

ESTO FUE UN PARTO. DIOS. Pero valió la pena.

Por si a alguien le interesa, los chicos a los cuáles Nikolai se refería serían República Checa (la cuál es un personaje femenino) y Eslovaquia (el hermano). Aparecieron hace poco en el manga y me pareció buena idea incluirlos~. Plus el Señor dueño del campo es Germania. Ahora bien, ¿Dejaré de meter personajes canon de relleno cada vez que se me da la oportunidad? Nah.


	31. Extra V: Cian

**IT'S HERE.** Por fin el extra de Cian. ¿Qué pasó con Eduard la otra noche? Se enterarán en breve.

Aviso que, al igual que con el extra de Jack, las últimas escenas estarían situadas en capítulos que todavía no ocurrieron. Así que cuando continuemos con la timeline de siempre, no se confundan~.

Espero lo disfruten :D

* * *

 **Extra V**

 **Cian**

Nunca tuvo buenos ejemplos de relaciones amorosas a lo largo de su vida. Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que no se enamoraba.

De momento.

Comenzando por su padre. La única mujer con la que podría haber tenido algo medianamente duradero podría haber sido la madre de Deian, pero ésta murió en el parto. Al menos, se trataba de un hombre con ciertos códigos morales que lo llevaron a hacerse cargo de los hijos que había ayudado a concebir.

Aunque eso era lo más racional, dada la situación del resto de sus "aventuras". La madre de Arthur era una importante diplomática inglesa que viajaba demasiado, la de Scott una periodista que decidió instalarse en el Medio Oriente para ejercer su profesión, y la suya era una profesora del _Trinity College Dublin_. Y aunque no viajaba tanto, se la pasaba encerrada en dicha institución. Era razonable que su padre, que trabajaba desde su hogar, se hiciera cargo de su crianza, ya que las mujeres no podían debido a falta de tiempo o espacios adecuados.

Al menos lograba ver a su madre en Navidad.

Sus hermanos tampoco podían considerarse dignos ejemplos a seguir. Deian era bastante joven como para implicarse seriamente con alguien. Nada más allá que novias de _kindergarden_. A Scott nunca lo vio con la misma chica más de una vez. Y aunque Arthur tenía "ligues" más duraderos que el mayor de los hermanos, todos, fueran chicas o chicos, lo dejaban después de un tiempo de salir juntos. El necesario para comenzar a notar sus defectos detrás de esa fachada de príncipe. O para aburrirse. Nunca lo supo exactamente: se hablaban de muchas cosas en su núcleo familiar, pero el amor y las relaciones no eran uno de ellos.

Por eso y más, se sorprendió enormemente cuando sintió aquél interés sobrehumano por uno de sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

—¿Quién es ese? —le preguntó sin vueltas a Feliks, a quien aún acabando de conocer minutos atrás, estaba convencido de que serían buenos amigos. Al igual que con Paulo y Stefan.

—Bombón. Eduard Bombón—respondió el polaco, sin interesarse demasiado en las razones que el pelirrojo tendría para preguntar tal cosa.

—Bombón—repitió el pelirrojo, distraído.

—Von Bock, en realidad, pero es bastante aburrido llamarlo así... —corrigió el rubio.

No importaba. Sí que era un bombón. Su cabello lacio y dorado se mantenía impecable. A pesar de tener un estilo algo "nerd", parecía tener una onda interesante. Parecía bastante _cool_ , de hecho. Y detrás de esas gafas habían un par de ojos hermosos, aunque no podía mirarlo demasiado tiempo sin llamar la atención del otro.

Después de inspeccionarlo meticulosamente de arriba a abajo, notó el cosquilleo en el estómago del que tanto había leído y escuchado, pero que nunca logró experimentar.

No tenía sentido. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Además, estaba convencido de que esos nerds que parecían modelos sólo existían en internet. Pero estaba observando uno con sus propios ojos. Probablemente, a eso se debiera su interés por aquél chico.

.

No podía dejar de observarlo. Se escondía, intentando no parecer demasiado sospechoso, en la biblioteca para poder inspeccionarlo mejor.

Aunque no era experto en arte, pero estaba seguro de que si alguien trazaba uno de esos espirales o cuadrados o cualquier forma geométrica, Eduard encajaría perfectamente de cualquier modo. No sólo por ser una obra de arte, sino por la perfección de sus rasgos.

No se podía cansar de observarlo. A pesar de no poder escuchar siempre lo que decía, el sólo ver su expresión de seguridad y leve sonrisa le aceleraba el corazón. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando, muy probablemente, hablaba sobre algo que le interesaba.

También se divertía por dentro cuando veía sus expresiones de molestias a causa de comentarios que Feliks hacía. Le daban ganas de defenderlo. De hablarle. De presentarse, porque, pasaban los meses, y no le había dicho ni "hola".

Le costaba enormemente hacerlo. Sentía que, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolo de lejos, lo conocía de memoria mejor que a sí mismo. Se dieron los momentos en los cuáles estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero no podía abrir la boca. Pensaba demasiado las cosas, y cuando se sentía apenas preparado, su oportunidad había pasado.

Sabía que tenía infinidad de excusas. No sólo eran compañeros de clase, Eduard también era el delegado del grupo (junto con Michelle), así que era el deber del estonio escuchar cualquier inquietud o sugerencia que sus compañeros tuvieran. No, no era cuestión de excusas: en el fondo lo sabía. Cian estaba atrapado en un círculo sin salida: _stalkearlo_ desde hacía tanto tiempo sin dar ni un paso adelante o enfrentarlo, lo llenaba de ansiedad y un sentimiento de culpa que le impedía no sólo presentarse directamente ante Eduard, sino que también impedía que pudiera hablarle a sus amigos sobre ello.

Era un asunto completamente suyo. Aunque explotaba por dentro, aunque lo torturaba mirarse al espejo y reconocer que espiar a la gente así no era nada sano ni aceptado socialmente, no podía hacer más que guardárselo.

Y sin poder dejar esos hábitos.

.

Aunque se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que aquello era pura obsesión, comenzó a sospechar que era enamoramiento cuando comenzó a conocerlo a nivel personal.

Que no se malinterpretara. Jamás le dirigió la palabra en persona.

Pero gracias a sus habilidades de búsqueda en internet y gran perseverancia, encontró a Eduard en diversas redes sociales. De hecho, encontró su blog y canal de _YouTube_.

El canal no era nada del otro mundo. Jamás aparecía Eduard, pero sí hablaba en un inglés prácticamente sin acento, y podía escucharlo hablar sobre juegos que él jamás jugaría, ya que no eran su tipo, como _World of Warcraft_ o _League of Legends_. A él le iban los juegos más clásicos tipo _Nintendo_. Pero era capaz de jugarlos con tal de tener temas de conversación con él. Claro que, ¿quién necesita temas de conversación cuando sabes que no tendrás conversación alguna?

Eso explicaba porque no se había encontrado nunca con su canal. A pesar de que tenía muchos suscriptores.

Su blog era otro asunto. Todavía más exitoso en su opinión. Se pasaba horas leyendo y releyendo todo lo que Eduard escribía, desde que cosas relacionadas con sus juegos, hasta reflexiones, experiencias personales, consejos y otras cosas compartidas. Le encantaba. Era todavía más increíble que escucharlo (y verlo) hablar en la vida real.

Sentía que estaba conociendo al verdadero Eduard. Que estaba enterándose de pensamientos que jamás diría en la vida real. Y eso le hacía sentirse especial. Además, estaba seguro de que nadie más en la clase conocía la existencia de aquél blog. De lo contrario, conversarían seguido sobre él. Porque, ¡era verdaderamente increíblemente!

Sus hábitos de _stalkeo_ en la vida real cesaron bastante, pero ese tiempo fue invertido en inspeccionar sus acciones en internet. Sobre todo en aquél blog. Era su droga en aquél momento.

A pesar del hecho de que normalmente fuera más aceptado el _stalkeo_ por internet, la culpa no cesó. Siguió sin hablarle. Pero se ponía más nervioso y su corazón latía todavía más fuerte cuando lo veía.

.

A eso se resumió su interacción por Eduard durante todo ese año. Y así creyó que continuaría.

Pero el tiempo hizo que las cosas se salieran de control.

Para empezar, se atrevió a contarle a alguien. Eso había sido un gran paso para él.

Intentaba hablarle. Eso se decía. Nunca lo lograba, ni siquiera con el apoyo de su único confidente y más reciente amigo, Nikolai.

(Y tal vez, el hecho de que lo conociera desde hace menos tiempo, fue lo que lo llevó a hablar del tema con él en lugar de los demás. No se atrevería a juzgarlo. Todavía).

Todo cambió cuando le envió aquél mensaje estando borracho. Por eso tuvo que tomar todas las precauciones posibles, para que Eduard no se enterara de que se trataba de él.

Pero había abierto una puerta que ya no podría cerrar. Se podría decir, en cierto modo, que se había comunicado con él. Estableció contacto. No había vuelta atrás, incluso aunque reprimió todas sus ganas de continuar haciéndolo. Era peligroso, pero la protección que el anonimato le brindaba era adictiva y tentadora.

A pesar de que en el fondo sabía que eso de los mensajes anónimos nunca podía terminar bien. Ahora, ¿fue suficiente para dejar de hacerlo? No. Ni siquiera lo intentó demasiado. Hubieron más papelitos y algún otro mensaje. Y sin duda, no cesó su _stalkeo_ cibernético.

Por eso, con todo ese conjunto de cosas encima de él, el día en que Eduard lo supo fue la peor catástrofe de su vida en la secundaria.

Obvió el detalle más grande: estaba tan emocionado por la sorpresa de Nikolai (y ver a Eduard sin el uniforme de la escuela), que no se percató del fácil acceso que le dio al otro al ser incluido sin precaución en el grupo de _Whatsapp_ para planear la fiesta.

Porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta a causa de que Eduard se lo dijera. Luego de que todo sucedió, se dio cuenta de que podrían haber pasado meses, e incluso años, sin que el estonio le comunicara siquiera que sabía quién era el que le enviaba esos mensajes anónimos.

Ni siquiera se lo dijo en el que reunió fuerzas que llevaba acumulando por más de un año para decirle "hola".

Se acercó nerviosamente a él, que estaba con sus amigos. Le temblaban las piernas, y por eso se apoyó sobre la barra.

—H-hola chicos—tartamudeó, llamando la atención de los otros tres europeos.

—Hola—respondió amablemente Toris—¿Te encuentras bien, Cian? —le preguntó inmediatamente, tal vez detectando su "inusual" nerviosismo.

—¡Estoy bien! —chilló apresuradamente—Ehm, ¿se están divirtiendo?

Toris y Raivis asintieron, no muy convencidos con la respuesta. Eduard, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa que casi le provocó un desmayo.

—Preferiría estar en mi casa, pero no es tan nefasto como creía que sería.

A pesar de esas palabras, ¿cómo podría haberse percatado de que algo no andaba bien, si tenía esa hermosa sonrisa frente a él?

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba convencido de que ese gesto había sido para él y sólo para él. ¿Era una invitación para acercarse a él? ¿Debía responder afirmativamente? (Como si pudiera permitirse otra clase de respuesta...). Porque no tenía valor para hacerlo. Para nada.

Una vez más sus amigos eran la única respuesta posible.

Se encontró a Nikolai. Quería contarle exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero, ¿no sería demasiado apresurado? ¿Y si Eduard no quería decir nada? ¿Se estaba montando una película en su cabeza?

Cinco palabras. Cinco palabras fueron su idea de plan perfecto y desgracia al mismo tiempo.

—Cuando bebes, eres otra persona—comentó Nikolai, casi sin darse cuenta. Sólo estaba resaltando lo obvio, pero lo obvio nunca había estado en los planes de Cian.

Bueno, ahora lo estaba. Debía agradecérselo después.

O eso tenía pensado, hasta que todo se pudrió.

.

No era difícil. Ni él y sus nervios podían arruinarlo. Simularía estar borracho (aunque era cierto que el alcohol ya le estaba afectando un poquito), y intentaría algo con Eduard. Si salía mal, tenía una excusa, y hasta podría fingir no recordarlo. Si todo salía bien... bueno, no se atrevía a soñar hasta ese punto estando en público. Se pondría rojo y quedaría con la boca semi abierta, soñando despierto en el medio de un bar frente a mucha gente conocido. No era recomendable.

Su plan era impecable. No había forma alguna de fallar.

Se acercó a Eduard, que parecía estar chequeando su teléfono antes de irse. Justo a tiempo.

Meterse en el personaje. Tenía que meterse en el personaje de un borracho sexy sinvergüenza.

—Eduard, ¡no te vayas! —exclamó, y la voz le salió más chillona de lo que habría esperado Carraspeó—Es temprano todavía.

—Tal vez para jugar _lol_ es temprano, pero no para estar en este lugar—comentó el estonio, acomodándose sus anteojos. Pero no hizo ademán de irse.

—Vamos, Eduard—continuó, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no desvanecerse ahí mismo. Aunque debía admitir, que una vez que logró unir dos frases seguidas, el miedo inicial se había evaporado—Bebamos algo juntos.

El rubio lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo a través de sus anteojos. Cian se puso nervioso. ¿Lo estaba juzgando?

—Bien. Pero sólo un rato. No quiero irme muy tarde.

—Para no perder tiempo en _lol_ —continuó Cian, ganándose una de las miradas de molestia edición _Bombón_.

—El _lol_ no es una broma.

—Lo siento, es que está tan lleno de _fuckboys_... ¡no es que tú seas uno de ellos, claro! —exclamó rápidamente, atragantándose con su cerveza.

Eduard suspiró.

—Eso no lo puedo discutir. Hay mucha gente insoportable, es cierto—admitió—¿Y cómo lo sabes? No sabía que jugaras.

—Oh, lo intenté varias veces. Pero no es mi estilo—admitió el irlandés, sentándose sobre un taburete.

La conversación se prolongó un buen rato, más que nada porque el tema de conversación era videojuegos. Probablemente Eduard no sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo de jugar videojuegos porque lo estaba sustituyendo con una charla sobre ellos. Aún así, no parecía muy cómodo.

Tal vez realmente quería irse a su casa. Eso creía Cian. Poco sabía que esa molestia no tenía nada que ver con su adicción a la computadora.

Se puso en vergüenza él solito.

—Es muy divertido hablar contigo. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido—comentó Cian inocentemente, cómodo con la protección que la falsa borrachera le brindaba.

—Sí... supongo que es bueno estar fuera del colegio.

—Es genial que hayas venido.

—Bueno... hicieron un grupo con toda la clase. No podía quedar mal—se justificó, mirándolo de forma extraña. Cómo esperando a que Cian dijera algo. Pero éste no sabía qué le tocaba decir.

—Sí, esas cosas pueden complicarse a veces. Además, dos por tres se van por las ramas hablando de otras cosas...

—Exacto—cortó Eduard—Después de todo, tú también estás ahí—Cian lo miró, sin entender—Quiero, decir en el grupo.

—Claro. De eso estoy hablando—el irlandés no lograba entender.

—Pero no estás en el de la clase.

—Oh, ¿te diste cuenta? Qué tonto... lo hicieron en una época que no tenía Whatsapp y luego me olvidé de pedirles que me invitaran—mintió, nervioso, y fingiendo una risita estúpida. Algo no le gustaba.

—Lo cual es raro, porque tienes un _Smartphone_ desde que te conozco.

Deseó que algún pandillero borracho saliera de debajo de alguna mesa y lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente. No sabía dónde meterse. No tenía argumentos para eso.

Había sido una idea muy mala y no le gustaba el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando.

—También es raro—continuó el estonio, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin moverse del taburete que estaba al lado del de Cian—Que me hayan llegado mensajes extraños en los últimos meses de un número idéntico al tuyo.

No pudo responderle. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando sólo porque la cerveza de su vaso se estaba moviendo.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Nunca fue bueno mintiendo. Deian era el que podía ocultar cosas sin que se le reprochara nada, Scott tenía unas excusas espectaculares para todo, y Arthur era un maestro en el arte de mentir. Él no sabía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, y aunque su padre le decía que esa cualidad era bastante honorable, en ese momento el honor no le servía para nada.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —lo interrogó Eduard. Cian apenas negó con la cabeza. No era capaz de contestar—¿En serio? No voy a mentirte. Sé que esto es una broma, y tal vez ni siquiera haya sido tu idea. Tal vez Feliks te convenció. Me molesta, pero prometo no meterlos en problema si dejan de molestarme con sus mensajes a la madrugada y notitas en la mochila. No es gracioso.

Cian tragó saliva. Seguía mudo.

—¿De acuerdo? Sólo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacerlo. Si es que eras tú. Tal vez ni te enteraste de que alguien está usando tu teléfono...

—No. Fui yo—lo interrumpió Cian, con un hilo de voz.

Eduard frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—Pensé que eras mejor que eso. Es una broma de mal gusto—lo fulminó con la mirada.

No podía dejarlo pensar que se trataba de una broma. Sintió que su corazón habló antes de que la parte más racional de su cerebro lo pudiera detener.

—No era una broma—dijo, sintiendo un calor insoportable en el rostro.

Eduard lo observó, extrañado.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió el rubio, con una expresión de desconcierto.

—No era una broma—repitió el irlandés, sintiendo que le dolía cada palabra y que el corazón le latía muy rápido—Va en serio. Todo.

El estonio lo observó meticulosamente, con el rostro serio. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. El corazón de Cian seguía latiendo con fuerza, pero una luz de esperanza brilló junto a ese gesto. Tal vez las cosas no tenían que terminar mal. Tal vez a Eduard no le desagradaba la idea.

—Sorprendente.—confesó, descruzando los brazos y poniéndose de pie—No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo.

Eso apagó completamente la luz de esperanza que Cian había encontrado.

—¿Eh? —musitó, tirando su vaso, el cual rodó a lo largo de la barra, desparramando cerveza sobre la superficie. Por suerte los dueños estaban muy ocupados como para haber notado el desastre.

—¿En serio tienes que recurrir a una excusa como esa? —espetó el rubio.

—N-no, no es ninguna excusa. Lo digo en serio.

—Como si pudiera creerte. En serio. Hoy es la primera vez que me hablas como una persona, ¿y debo creer que todo lo que esos mensajes decían es cierto?

—¡Pero... lo son! —confirmó, desesperado.

—Desde luego, Cian. Estás enamorado perdidamente de alguien que no conoces—rodó los ojos—Completamente creíble.

—Lo... lo siento. Pero digo la verdad. ¿Estás...? —quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

—¿Enojado? —completó el estonio. Pestañeó un par de veces, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa amable. De esas que a Cian le gustaba verle—¿Qué te parece?

—... ¿Que no lo estás? —murmuró el irlandés.

La sonrisa de Eduard se borró tan rápido como apareció, mostrando una inexpresividad que al pelirrojo le heló la sangre.

—Deberías aprender a diferenciar una sonrisa falsa de una real—sentenció Eduard.

Y ahí se le congeló también el corazón, para luego romperse en pedazos.

¿Todo ese tiempo había estado enamorado de algo falso? ¿De un muñeco?

No. Eduard no era un muñeco. Lo estaba lastimando con sus palabras, y un muñeco no hacía esas cosas. Pero tal vez ese era el problema.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba idealizando a un ser humano. Siempre creyó que Eduard era perfecto.

Y alguien perfecto no podía destrozarlo así.

—Hace cuánto... ¿hace cuánto lo sabías? —preguntó, torturado, y sintió las ganas de llorar invadirlo.

—Desde el grupo, obviamente.

—¿Y... por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —se mordió el labio, aguantando las lágrimas.

—Esperaba que tú confesaras primero—sentenció Eduard, dándose media vuelta para irse—Pero el hecho de que no lo hicieras me decepcionó más que tu triste excusa del enamoramiento.

Y se fue. Vio que Dirck se acercó a él, enojado por haber ensuciado toda la barra, pero cambió de opinión al verlo. Eso demostraba que lucía tan desgraciado como se sentía: lo suficientemente desgraciado para que un fanático de la limpieza no le reclamara por un desastre así.

Estaba anonado. Todos sus sentimientos habían sido pisoteados cruelmente. Habría preferido que Eduard se enojara y lo golpeara. Pero que no hiciera nada le dio miedo, mucho miedo. El no saber qué pasaba realmente por su cabeza.

Esa no era la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

Tuvo que recordarse que no se había enamorado de una persona, sino de una idea de él. Eduard no era tan cool como en su blog. Sus sonrisas no significaban nada. Habían perdido lo lindo.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

.

Era horrible. Verlo en clase y que no le dirigiera ni la mirada. Bueno, nunca lo hacía. Pero ahora se sentía peor. Sobre todo porque sabía que si lo miraba no sería lindo. Al mismo tiempo, quería que todo pasara rápido. Pero, ¿qué tenía que pasar? ¿Tenía que esperar algo? ¿Todavía no llegaba lo peor?

Gracias a sus amigos se podía distraer un poco, pero no era fácil. Sentía un peso en el corazón que le impedía disfrutar sus días al máximo, como siempre intentaba hacer.

Deseaba que terminaran las clases, así al menos no tendría que ver a Eduard por un tiempo. Tal vez podría mentalizarse correctamente para no pensar en él. Debía someterse a un régimen de no jugar videojuegos que a él pudieran gustarle, no pensar en él, y sobre todo, no chequear sus redes sociales.

Funcionaron tanto como aquellos intentos de dirigirle la palabra antes de la noche de la catástrofe. Es decir, nada. Si bien lo intentaba, no podía no chequear su blog. Allí estaban sus pensamientos más íntimos. Pero, ¿realmente conocía a Eduard por eso? ¿Y si su vida en internet era también otra fachada? ¿Habría estado cerca de conocer alguna vez al verdadero Eduard?

Eso no ayudaba para nada. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no quería que llegara el verano.

Porque prefería sufrir viendo todos los días a un inalcanzable a Eduard, a no verlo y encima tener que fingir que estaba bien frente a sus hermanos. Porque inicio del verano, significaba reunión de los Kirkland.

Los extrañaba, pero no estaba listo para eso.

.

Sus planes fracasaban últimamente, pero ese tenía que salir bien. No pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con ellos. Desviar temas de conversación que se centraran en él. Bromear mucho. Fingir coma etílico de ser necesario.

Cian se dio cuenta de que a veces el funcionamiento de los planes no depende de uno mismo. A veces los factores externos podían echarlo todo por los suelos.

 **Mensaje Nuevo**

 **De: Dad**

 **Hora: 09:45**

 _Arthur me llamó y avisó que tomó un vuelo antes de lo esperado. Tuve que ir al ayuntamiento por unos trámites, y Deian todavía tiene clases. ¿Puedes ir a recibirlo tú al aeropuerto? Llega alrededor de las 12:30. Hay dinero para el taxi arriba de la heladera._

Lo que necesitaba para sus planes de evasión. Nada mejor que un hermoso viaje en taxi de casi una hora.

Además, ¿¡cuánto creía su padre que costaba un taxi!? Que Arthur esperara un par de horas en el aeropuerto. Suspiró. Nadie hacía esas cosas por él. Si tenía que ir a buscar también a Scott, haría huelga.

.

—Tanto tiempo, enano—saludó Arthur, cariñosamente, encontrándoselo fuera de la sección de arribos.

—Ajá. ¿Tienes todo? —comentó, desinteresadamente.

—Por supuesto. No me habría retirado de allí sin todo mi equipaje—sentenció el inglés, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien. Hoy estás de suerte, porque nos vamos en taxi. Costará lo mismo que una limusina, pero sin el _glamour._

—No me hables de _glamour_ , por favor—suplicó Arthur, mirando hacia el cielo en cuanto salieron.

—Oh, cierto. Porque estuviste viviendo en París últimamente. _So much glam_.

—No es para nada lo que parece—desmintió el rubio, guardando sus maletas en la parte trasera del taxi—¿Y qué es este mal humor que llevas encima?

—¿Mal humor? —repitió Cian inocentemente, subiéndose al vehículo—No sé de qué hablas.

Arthur lo observó, queriendo decir algo más, pero guardó silencio.

Le dio la sensación de que no se libraría del cuestionario.

.

La puerta principal se abrió como si alguien la hubiera pateado. Lo cual no dudaba, porque Scott acababa de llegar. Se dirigió a revolverle el cabello, feliz, mientras Arthur mascullaba " _cavernícola_ " y Deian forcejeaba con el equipaje del mayor de los hermanos.

—¿Cómo es que no creces ni un poquito, Cian? —bromeó Scott, riéndose a carcajadas.

— _Ja ja ja_ —rió sarcásticamente—¿Cómo es qué no se te ocurre cambiar tus chistes?

Scott frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Sarcasmo? —luego miró a Arthur, quién levantó las manos.

—Yo no fui. Lo que sea que haya sido esa respuesta, no lo aprendió de mí—se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento no le dijeron nada, pero Cian se percató de la mirada de preocupación que sus hermanos mayores intercambiaron.

.

Después de la clásica _Barbecue_ de todos los años, que su padre se retirara a dormir una siesta y Deian fuera a su entrenamiento de _rugby_ , los tres hermanos permanecieron haciendo sobremesa.

Cian sentía la urgencia de escapar, pero sería todavía más obvio. Y había comido tanto que sentía que vomitaría ante cualquier movimiento brusco.

Cuando Scott encendió un cigarrillo y Arthur _no_ lo regañó por hacerlo dentro de la casa, supo que la cosa iba en serio.

—¿Qué te pasa, enano? —rompió el hielo el inglés—No estás como siempre.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no nos vemos—se excusó Cian, desviando la mirada—Muchas cosas cambian.

—Ya... pero otras cosas no cambian—contraatacó Scott, entrecerrando los ojos—¿Te pasó algo?

—Por supuesto que le ocurrió algo—saltó Arthur, mirando al mayor con cierto reproche.

—¿Qué sabrán ustedes? —discrepó Cian.

—Más de lo que te imaginas—sentenció fríamente el escocés, para luego darle una calada a su cigarro—Estás como apagado. Sombrío. Un _zombie_. Hasta _Artie_ parece tener más onda que tú, y eso que es el hermano aburrido.

—Discreparía, pero tiene razón. Si realmente estuvieras bien, no estaríamos sentados teniendo esta conversación tranquilamente. Ya deberías haber roto un par de cosas, comenzado dos peleas y tres concursos de beber, y probablemente habrías arrojado los cigarrillos de Scott al inodoro para que no fumara mientras esté aquí.

—Exacto. Aunque lo último puede quedarse como está... —comentó Scott.

—Tal vez... sólo esté pasando por un mal momento—cedió Cian. No podía ocultarle las cosas a sus hermanos.

—¿Es sólo un mal momento? ¿Qué ocurrió? —interrogó Scott—¿Tan malas fueron tus notas? El viejo no parecía molesto.

—Como si las notas pudieran hacerle esto a Cian—rezongó el inglés, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Esto tiene que ser otra cosa. ¿No estás metido en nada extraño, no?

—¿En qué cosa extraña estaría metido? —probó el irlandés. No era nada de eso, pero sentía curiosidad sobre las especulaciones de sus hermanos.

—Drogas—sentenció Scott.

—Una secta—continuó Arthur.

—Te están amenazando por internet.

—Te endeudaste.

—Woah, sólo les falta la red de prostitución y la mafia rusa—cortó Cian—No sería nada de eso, pueden quedarse tranquilos.

Los otros dos suspiraron, aliviados.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? —continuó Scott.

El pelirrojo se sintió muy pequeño ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus hermanos. Sabía que era su forma de demostrar preocupación, pero no quería contarles. Era una estupidez. Pero se sentía presionado.

—Yo... yo... bueno—tartamudeó, nervioso. Se bebió el resto del whisky de Scott de un trago, sorprendiendo al mayor. La garganta le ardió—Hay un chico...

—¿Te lastimó? —lo interrumpió la súbitamente fría voz de Arthur. Scott no dijo nada, pero apagó su cigarro, y se sentó de tal forma que parecía estar a punto de salir disparado a buscar a alguien si era necesario.

—Yo... él... no... no físicamente.

— _Oh shit—_ siseó Arthur—Esos son los peores.

—No hay evidencia física para devolverle el golpe—lamentó Scott—Ya sabes, si él empieza, siempre puedes devolverlo...

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¡No hizo nada! Sólo me gustaba y me rechazó... creo—respondió Cian.

—¿Creo? —repitió Arthur, y su cara de pocos amigos se hizo más severa—¿Cómo que "creo"?

—No me dijo que nada.

—Asunto arreglado. Es todo tuyo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario—concluyó Scott, relajándose.

—Pero tampoco dijo que sí—aclaró Cian.

—Podemos decir que es un vacío legal—insistió el pelirrojo.

—El amor no es una ley, Scott—interrumpió Arthur.

—Oh, miren quién habla de amor~—lo molestó el irlandés, aprovechando la atención. Tal vez los otros dos se pondrían a tontear y molestarse entre sí, olvidándose de él.

Normalmente, el rubio lo habría negado y se habría defendido como un niño de cuatro años al cuál le hablan de amor por el sexo opuesto. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

—A quién le importan mis asuntos, Cian, estamos discutiendo los tuyos—sentenció el inglés, severo.

Scott soltó un silbido de admiración y murmuró por lo bajo " _Arturito maduró_ ".

—Bien—resopló el irlandés—El punto es que nada bueno salió de eso.

—Pero, ¿te hizo daño? —insistió Scott.

—Claro que me hizo daño. ¿El cigarro te consumió el cerebro en vez de los pulmones, Scott? A cualquiera le hace daño que lo rechace la persona que ama.

— _Woah_ , ¿lo amas? —se sorprendió el escocés—No sabía que iba tan en serio.

—Ya no sé. No quiero saber más nada.

—Cian—interrumpió el inglés—¿Qué hizo exactamente?

El irlandés inspeccionó sus recuerdos. Era doloroso. Pero se las arregló para contarles todo, incluso lo que no le había contado a sus amigos. Incluso su _stalkeo_.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre los hermanos, que fue roto por el golpe que Arthur le dio a la mesa.

— _Bloody Git. Cunt. Fucking..._

— _Woah, woah,language—_ interrumpió Scott—Hasta yo me estoy controlando de no decirle cosas a ese hijo de puta. Ten más respeto por esa mierdecilla. Es el imbécil del cuál Cian se enamoró. Tenemos que respetarlo.

—Gracias, Scott—soltó Cian, ofendido. No estaba bueno que le dijeran esas cosas a Eduard—Estás ayudando y respetando un montón. Lo mismo para ti, Arthur.

—Lo respetaré como persona cuándo el respete tus sentimientos—cortó éste último, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me cuesta enormemente decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Arthur—Scott hizo una mueca—Y ya van varias veces en los últimos minutos. Espero esto te ayude a darte cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, Cian.

—Me parece que están exagerando—se quejó Cian.

—Tú deberías exagerarlo. Salir a defenderte—sugirió Scott.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—¿Entonces pretendes arruinarte la vida y deprimirte con lo que sucedió con este pequeño...?

—Sí.

—Cian—suspiró Arthur—No te obligaremos a que lo golpees.

—Aunque te incitamos a hacerlo—añadió Scott.

—Y tienes nuestro apoyo. Para golpearlo—aclaró el inglés.

—Completamente.

—Pero tienes que superarlo—continuó Arthur—No es fácil, pero puedes empezar por otras cosas.

—¿Otras cosas? —preguntó Cian.

—Claro. Como destruirlo psicológicamente—respondió el inglés.

—¡No voy a hacerle daño! ¡No físicamente! —dijo, mirando enfurecido a Scott—¡Y definitivamente no voy a hacerle daño psicológico como tú pretendes! ¡Eso es peor! —añadió, fulminando a Arthur con la mirada.

—¿Seguro que eres nuestro hermano? —cuestionó el escocés—Eso que pretendes es bastante noble.

—Cómo quieras—resopló Arthur—Pero intenta hacer otra cosa. Me llevaré tu laptop a París si es necesario para que no lo stalkees.

—¿Sabes que existen los _Smartphone_ , no es así, _oldie_? —le recordó Scott.

— _Shut up_. Estoy tratando de ayudar—se defendió el inglés—Pero lo digo en serio. Ten cuidado con eso. Intenta mirar a tu alrededor.

—Me hablas como si fuera ciego—se quejó el irlandés.

—Sólo digo que prestes más atención a otra gente. Con todo el tiempo que le dedicaste, te habrás perdido a un montón de personas interesantes. Tal vez encuentres a alguien que valga mucho más la pena que ese maldito...

—Entendí el punto—cortó Cian, poniéndose de pie. Se arrepintió, porque la comida dio brincos en su estómago—No tienen que esforzarse por meterse en mi vida.

—No nos vamos a meter en tu vida—discrepó Scott—Odiamos verte así y queremos que te mejores.

—Y que el responsable pague—añadió Arthur.

—Sobre todo eso—confirmó Scott, maliciosamente.

Cian negó con la cabeza, retirándose a su habitación. Pero sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. De alguna forma, tomó consciencia de que un montón de gente, y no sólo sus hermanos, lo apoyaban enormemente.

Podría superarlo. Seguiría adelante a pesar de todo.

La lucecita de esperanza que Eduard había apagado aquella noche se encendió. Muy tenue, pero se encendió.

Sólo que esa esperanza ya no dependía de lo que Eduard opinara de él.

.


	32. XXVI: Perdón, Disculpa, Lo siento

**Capítulo 26**

 **Perdón, Disculpa, Lo siento.**

Nikolai aceleró el ritmo, mientras le lanzaba miradas enojadas a Stefan, que corría a su lado. Se había equivocado con los horarios del ómnibus, y a causa de eso estaban llegando tarde a clase.

A clase con Gengis Kan.

—Vamos a morir, y voy a seguir siendo virgen—reprochó el rumano.

—De los dos—se defendió el otro, jadeando—¿Eres tú el que dice eso?

—No está lejos de la verdad, Stef—contraatacó, frenando frente a la puerta del salón, y susurró—Todavía no es tarde para saltarnos esta clase en particular y entrar luego de que el profesor se vaya, ¿sabes?

—No podemos... —el búlgaro no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la puerta se abrió de repente.

Gengis Kan estaba de pie al otro lado, observándolos sin expresión alguna.

Nikolai nunca le había tenido tanto miedo como el resto de sus compañeros, eso era cierto, pero empatizó fuertemente con ellos en aquél mismo momento.

—Me parecía raro que faltaran—comentó el profesor, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Stefan no respiraba, y caminó como un robot hacia su asiento. El rumano quiso decir algo, un gracias, pero sólo le salió un extraño sonido de la garganta e imitó al otro, bajo la mirada aterrada del resto de sus compañeros.

Nada sucedió, pero fueron los peores minutos de la vida de Nikolai. Sobre todo cuando juró que el profesor murmuraba "¿ _Debería darles otro castigo...?_ ".

.

Nikolai sintió los brazos de Cian asfixiarlo.

—¡Estás vivo! —gritó el irlandés—¡No puedo creer que hayan llegado tarde con ese tipo, eso fue...! —no pudo seguir porque Paulo le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—O sea, como que eso fue lo más suicida que vi a alguien hacer. ¿Quieren morir jóvenes? —interrogó Feliks, observándolos de arriba a abajo. Luego abrió sus ojos verdes enormemente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía indicar todo excepto buenas noticias—Ojeras, levemente despeinados, uniforme un poco mal puesto, una mochila a reventar... ustedes dos fueron a algún lado a follar.

—¡Feliks! —le reprochó Paulo—Obviamente no estarían haciendo eso.

El rumano ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, pero vio que un leve rubor invadía las mejillas de su novio. Bueno, eso los dejaba un poco en vergüenza.

—¿¡Era en serio!? —se exaltó el luso.

—¡Lo sabía! Seguro que si revisamos sus mochilas hay hasta un condón...

Nikolai fue el que tuvo que hacer fuerza para no ruborizarse, ya que efectivamente tenía uno de esos guardados. Aunque sin usar.

—No seas idiota, Feliks. Todavía no ocurrió nada de eso—masculló el búlgaro, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Todavía—comentó Cian, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

—Sólo llevé a Nikolai a acampar por su cumpleaños—continuó explicando.

—Por favor, Stefan, ¿crees que nací ayer? Te lo llevaste lejos a hacer cosas sucias... —atacó el polaco—A un lugar donde estuvieran solos...

—Si necesitáramos de un lugar para estar solo, podríamos haber ido a mi casa, idiota.

—Tiene un punto—los defendió Paulo, que parecía un poco incómodo con la conversación.

—Sólo uno, querida mamá, y yo tengo como diez—alardeó Feliks, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—En fin, les perdonaré la vida sólo por lo que tuvieron que vivir esta mañana. Aunque bien merecido por haber tenido sexo y no contar...

—Feliks—suspiró el portugués.

—Bien... los perdono porque soy su amigo y no debo inmiscuirme en su vida sexual _taaanto_ —rodó los ojos—Aunque me pueden contar, ¿saben?

.

Durante el almuerzo, Stefan no le habló demasiado. Había estado toda la mañana así, y Nikolai lo atribuyó al cansancio (él también estaba muy cansado, y juraba que caería enfermo esa misma noche), pero no parecía estar tan mal.

Su novio lucía más bien... ¿tímido?. Esa podría ser la palabra correcta. Le esquivaba la mirada como cuando recién comenzaban a ser amigos. Eso le irritaba bastante, porque sentía que estaban retrocediendo, en cierto modo.

Tal vez se debía a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. ¿Podía ser que Stefan tuviera vergüenza por haber tenido un contacto tan íntimo? No se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso fuera para tanto. Pero, ¿y si para el otro sí lo era? Debía respetar eso, si era así. Fuera como fuera, también debían hablarlo. Recordaba lo poco que habían conversado sobre el tema horas antes, pero el búlgaro no había expresado incomodidad. Suspiró. Debía hablarle, definitivamente, antes de caer enfermo o resfriado.

Pero con ese tema, se le había olvidado preguntarle a Cian cómo estaba después de lo ocurrido con Eduard. Lo veía muy feliz, así que tenía un poco de miedo de sacar el asunto. No quería arruinarle el día.

No hubo necesidad de aquello. El irlandés se acercó disimuladamente a él, robándole un poco de su postre.

—Hoy _Estonia_ no vino—le informó, con tono de voz de agente secreto estadounidense.

—No puedo creer que sigas usando ese apodo—el hecho le arrancó una pequeña risa. Miró a su alrededor. Era cierto, con su llegada tarde aterradora, no se había percatado de la ausencia del chico que se sentaba delante suyo—¿No te escribió nada?

—Nada, absolutamente nada—negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera ha publicado en su blog o el resto de sus redes sociales. Lo que es muy raro, porque siempre las tiene al día. ¿¡Y si le sucedió algo!?

—No sabemos. Podrías preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos.

—¿¡Es broma!? ¡Se darían cuenta de que me gusta!

—Bueno... sabes que... eso ya no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no? —comentó con cautela.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! ¿Lo dices porque _Estonia_ ya lo sabe? —rió sarcásticamente—A veces es peor que los amigos lo sepan a que la misma persona lo sepa. No, prefiero que no sospechen nada. Hoy no me miraron de ninguna forma así que dudo que él les haya contado.

—Pero... no creo que pase nada. ¿Y si hablas con Raivis? Parece tranquilo...

—Ese enano debe ser más peligroso de lo que parece.

—¿Y Toris?

—No quiero tener nada que ver con él. Rechazó a Feliks.

—¿No es agua pasada ya?

—Feliks podrá perdonarlo, pero yo no olvido.

Nikolai suspiró. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Era escalofriante, pero era eso o nada.

—Natalia—soltó, recordando el pulgar alzado de la chica cuando Stefan lo besó, y la mirada de preocupación que le dio a Cian cuando lo vio llorando.

El pelirrojo quedó unos instantes congelado, procesando el nombre.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —exclamó—¡Moriría en el intento! ¡Prefiero morir de incertidumbre, realmente!

—No creo que sea para tanto. Es novia, o algo por el estilo, de uno de tus amigos... y creo que debe tener alguna idea de lo que pasó. Parece inteligente.

—Tienes razón pero... no puedo dejar de verla como una persona intimidante.

—...Tal vez deberías intentar. No pierdes nada, ¿no?

—Eh... ¿mi integridad te parece "nada"?

—No es para tanto.

.

—Sí que es para tanto—sollozó Cian, y Nikolai se sobresaltó, porque estaba en un cubículo del baño.

—¿No puedo mear en paz?

—Fue tu idea, acepta las consecuencias. La acabo de ver en el pasillo. Fue... aterrador.

—¿Qué te hizo? —se alarmó el rumano, terminando rápidamente para ver a su amigo. Éste estaba bastante pálido.

—Me miró. Fijo. Con los ojos abiertos y sin pestañear. Pensé que me moría en ese mismo lugar, Nikolai. No quise ni saber qué iba a decir, salí corriendo hacia aquí.

Al rubio le costaba bastante creerse eso. La chica no parecía tan mala, y Cian la pintaba como la mismísima _llorona_.

—Jamás lo sabré. Pero prefiero vivir en la ignorancia a morir—declaró el irlandés—Y baja la voz, alguien podría escucharnos.

—...El pasillo está vacío—aclaró lo obvio, lavándose las manos.

—Con más razón.

El rumano suspiró.

—¿Quieres que yo le pregunte por ti? —sugirió, preocupado por el pelirrojo.

—¡No! No puedo dejar que mueras por mi triste amor...

—Cian, tienes que empezar a verla como una aliada. Creo que estás peor que Feliks cuando la "odiaba".

—No exageres.

—Al menos él se las arreglaba para dirigirle la palabra.

—... ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? Porque no voy a caer en eso, oh, no; valoro más mi integridad que mi orgullo, te lo he dicho...

—Cian, ¡tu amor está en juego! —lo incitó.

El pelirrojo parecía nervioso.

—Me pones en una encrucijada, Nikolai. ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! —protestó. El rubio comenzó a empujarlo suavemente hacia afuera del baño.

—Es por tu bien. Ve y habla con ella.

—Me niego.

—Entonces supongo que... —Nikolai sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una jugada sucia, pero Cian necesitaba un buen empujón—Después de todo, no estás tan enamorado de Eduard.

Sabía que sus palabras iban a funcionar, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Cian abrió sus ojos verdes inmensamente y entreabrió la boca. Luego de esos segundos de sorpresa, lo miró de una forma que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera a Nikolai por la espalda, pero no era de esos escalofríos buenos que le daba Stefan, sino que tenía hasta un poco de miedo del pequeño irlandés.

—... _You fucking didn't—_ siseó.

—...Cian, era una broma. Sólo quería que fueras a hablar con Natalia... —intentó mantenerse tranquilo, pero era inquietante ver a su amigo así. Podía jurar que le iba a salir un demonio de adentro. Ese no era el Cian que conocía. Definitivamente algo se había apoderado de él.

—Poner en duda mis sentimientos... ¡no es para bromas! _Bloody Cunt_!

Bien. Si lo insultaba así, definitivamente había metido la pata.

—Cian, lo siento. ¡Perdóname! No pensé demasiado cuando lo dije. Soy un estúpido.

—¡Sí que lo eres! —le dio una patada a un azulejo, pero le dolió y se apretó el pie—¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡Es todo mi culpa por haber sido tan idiota! ¡Debería haberle confesado mis sentimientos cuando pude! —exclamó.

—Baja la voz, Cian, te van a escuchar...

—¡Ya no me importa! ¡Que todo el puto colegio lo escuche!—se asomó por la puerta— _I fucking love Edua...!_

—Eh—dijo alguien, callando al pelirrojo al instante. La voz no era fuerte, pero sí sonaba increíblemente severa.

Sólo había dos personas así en aquél lugar: Gengis Kan y...

—Natalia—murmuró el irlandés, con el color abandonando su cara.

La chica los observó a ambos.

—No griten.

—Lo siento... hice enojar a Cian—se disculpó Nikolai. Ya no sabía con cuánta gente debía disculparse o se había disculpado ese día: Gengis Kan, Stefan, Cian, Natalia...

La bielorrusa lo observó confundida, como si "Cian" y "enojo" no fueran compatibles. Y así pensaba el rumano hasta hacía unos momentos.

—...Si gritas así—dijo la chica, observando al pelirrojo—Todos se van a enterar de que estás enamorado de Eduard.

El irlandés se puso rojo al instante.

—¿¡Cómo...!? ¿¡Les contó!? —balbuceó, con el pánico inundando su voz.

—No. Pero eras muy obvio. Creo que sólo yo me di cuenta, y Michelle y Gisèle.

—¿¡Ellas dos!?

—Eres muy obvio. Pero creo que los chicos de la clase no ven eso. Yong Soo podría, pero está siempre enfrascado en su consola. Y Raivis y Toris tampoco se dieron cuenta, lo que es raro porque siempre andas persiguiendo nuestro grupo...

Era la primera vez que Nikolai la escuchaba decir tantas palabras seguidas fuera del aula. Cian parecía cada vez más avergonzado. Decidió animarlo.

—¡Eso es bueno! No le contó a nadie.

—Pero hay gente que sabe—el irlandés se apoyó en una pileta, intentando tomar aire.

—Si te sirve de algo... —comenzó Natalia, mordiéndose el labio—No es vergonzoso. De hecho, hablé con ellas y... nos parece algo lindo.

Si Cian moría de vergüenza, Nikolai se moría por la sorpresa de escuchar a Natalia definir algo como "lindo".

—Espero que... —parecía costarle un poco expresarse. Tragó saliva, llevándose un mechón de cabello de forma nada casual a la oreja—Eduard recapacite... y te vaya bien con él.

El pelirrojo la observó con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Me estás... deseando suerte?

La bielorrusa asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Pero... pero—Cian no parecía poder concebir la realidad en su cabeza—¿Ni siquiera nos hablamos?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—decidió interrumpir el rumano—Estoy seguro de que Cian te agradece.

—Eh... sí. Sí—el irlandés pareció recordar lo que en principio le quería preguntar a la chica—Oye, ¿sabes por qué no vino?

Natalia negó con la cabeza, un poco apenada.

—No sé. Supongo que se habrá enfermando. Pero... es raro que no avise nada.

Cian parecía decepcionado ante aquella revelación.

—Creí... que tú sabrías algo—musitó, observando a la bielorrusa como si su última esperanza de vivir se hubiera desvanecido.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, bajando la cabeza—Pero... si me entero de algo...

—...Puedes decírselo a Feliks—intentó animarse Cian.

—... o... tal vez te lo puedo contar a ti.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a eso. Natalia masculló algo inaudible y se retiró apresuradamente de la puerta del baño.

Cian y Nikolai se observaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo recordó su enojo.

—¡No puedo creer que tú, de todas las personas, me hicieras eso! ¡Competías por el puesto de _mi persona favorita después de Eduard_!

—Yo...

—¡Y ahora vas a competir por el puesto de _persona favorita después de la persona favorita después de Eduard_! ¡Caíste muy bajo, Nikolai!

Se había empezado a relajar, pensando que todo estaba bien, pero había sido una mala idea por parte del rumano. No tenía ni idea de cómo compensaría a Cian por aquél golpe tan bajo.

.

Luego de aquél drama, todavía le quedaba conversar con Stefan. Su novio cabeceaba en las últimas clases. Probablemente quisiera volver rápidamente a su casa, y no quedarse hablando con el rumano en la parada del autobús.

Como tampoco quería forzar a Stefan a eso, arrancó una hoja de su libreta, y escribió de la forma más prolija que pudo:

 _¿Estás bien?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _Me estoy durmiendo_

 _Por qué?_

Nikolai lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. El búlgaro tenía unas ojeras impresionantes. ¿Estaría él igual que el otro?

 _Parecías un poco incómodo. Es por lo de ayer?_

Al lado del mensaje, dibujó el emoji de la sonrisa pervertida. O eso intentó.

Esta vez, la respuesta tardó un poco más.

 _Después hablamos. No me quiero acordar de eso ahora. Estamos en clase._

El rumano se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar reírse. Podía imaginarse al otro luchando por no sonrojarse. Dibujó un corazón y le tiró el papel, dándole fin a la "conversación".

Feliks observó su intercambio de reojo, y cuando el rumano le devolvió la mirada, simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba como diciendo "estos niños de hoy en día".

.

—¿No me vas a esperar? —le espetó Stefan, apresurando sus pasos detrás de él.

—Perdón, me distraje con algo—admitió.

Acababa de presenciar un encuentro bastante incómodo entre Jack y Yong Soo. El australiano lucía sumamente devastado. Por su parte, Yong Soo parecía no sólo incómodo, sino también molesto, y juraba haberlo escuchado decir "no puedes... solucionar así". Decidió hacerse el que no había presenciado nada. Por eso caminaba tan rápido.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —inquirió Stefan, alcanzándolo.

—Tú dijiste que habláramos más tarde~.

—Tú empezaste la carta—acusó el búlgaro, tironeándole juguetonamente un mechón de cabello.

—Ay—se quejó, aunque no dolía—Sólo quería saber si te pasaba algo. Y... bueno, pedirte perdón si me tomé las cosas tan a la ligera. Tal vez lo que hicimos fue un asunto más delicado para ti que para mí.

Stefan se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

—No es tan así, Nikolai. No hay necesidad de disculparse—murmuró—Sólo soy muy vergonzoso.

El rubio sonrió, acariciando el cabello del más alto.

—Eres muy tierno, Stef... pero en este momento te estás superando a ti mismo.

Se veía muy lindo. La realidad lo golpeó en ese momento. ¿En serio estaba saliendo con alguien tan espectacular?

Interrumpió, sin pensarlo demasiado, las débiles protestas del más alto, proclamando que no era tierno.

—Te quiero, Stefan.

Las palabras cesaron, pero los ojos verdes del otro brillaron.

No supo si primero vino el abrazo, o el "yo también te quiero". Fueron los dos juntos. Pensó que lo que más recordaría fue lo bien que se sintió. Y por primera vez, deseó quedarse toda la vida en la escuela.

.

Los días pasaban, y los exámenes llegaron. El verano (o mejor dicho, el calor) amenazaba el bienestar de los alumnos en los últimos días de clase.

Jack incluso amenazó con cortar o romperse los pantalones, y el profesor Edelstein puso cara de querer atarlo a una silla y tirarlo por la ventana del segundo piso.

Las chicas podían usar falda, y lo hacían. A Natalia le llevó un par de días más que a las otras, pero cuando apareció con una, Feliks estuvo toda la semana echando corazones por los ojos, y sin molestar a nadie ni histeriquear por nada. Ni siquiera discutía con los profesores. Roderich parecía a punto de llorar de alegría, y Heracles se le acercó en el recreo para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ya que llevaba diez días sin pasarse por la sala de profesores a causa de estar castigado. Mei, por su parte, le regaló una estrellita dorada.

Eduard también apareció (Nikolai no supo exactamente cuándo, porque cayó enfermo al día siguiente de regresar de su "plan de cumpleaños"). Según Cian, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, y Natalia le contó que había ido a visitar a unos parientes, pero que jamás sacó el tema del irlandés; incluso se molestó cuando ella intentó hablar de eso. La chica le prometió al pelirrojo que le sacaría información, y cuando el irlandés se lo transmitió a Nikolai, le aseguró que "esas palabras sonaron a homicidio".

Por otro lado, Nikolai no había tenido mucho tiempo a solas con Stefan. Se la pasaban estudiando cada uno por su lado o en grupo con otras personas, y apenas tenían tiempo para besuquearse en los recreos. Monique los encontró una vez, y parecía a punto de regañarlos, pero pareció recordar el encuentro incómodo en la biblioteca y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Además de eso, Nikolai estaba buscando un trabajo para el verano. Le pidió ayuda a su padre para hacer su currículum (nada impresionante), pero no había suerte. Sólo tenía dos opciones: ser explotado por una cadena de grandes supermercados o pasear a los perros del barrio. Nunca se llevó bien con los perros, y tampoco le tenía fe a los gerentes de supermercado, pero iba a tener que tomar una decisión pronto.

Le comentó eso a sus amigos, un día en el almuerzo, bastante decepcionado. Paulo fue su salvación.

—Habla con Emma y Dirck.

—¿Están contratando? —interrumpió Feliks, sorprendido—En todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolos, nunca contrataron.

—No exactamente—contestó el portugués—Pero Dirck me dijo que apostaba a ampliar el horario, ya que iban a incluir algo de comida en el menú. Además, vendrán más clientes, sobretodo turistas.

—Por fin nos cuentas en qué consisten las conversaciones con tu pareja, Paulo—lo molestó el polaco.

—... No es mi pareja—bufó el ibérico, concentrándose en su comida.

— _Bullshit_ —comentó Cian, rodando los ojos—Empiezo a pensar que tu nerviosismo cuando hablamos de él se debe a que ocultas algo _grande_.

—Concuerdo con la bola de pelos irlandesa—dijo Feliks—Sólo que yo estoy casi convencido de que es así. Podrás pensar que nos puedes ocultar cosas, Paulo, pero te olvidas de que yo soy amigo de Emma.

El color pareció irse de la cara bronceada del portugués. Feliks frunció el ceño.

—Veo que tenía razón—suspiró el polaco—¿Hace cuánto follan?

—Feliks, por favor—lo regañó Stefan, tomando un poco el rol del luso—No todo pasa por tener sexo...

—Como hace cuatro meses—confesó el portugués.

El búlgaro lo miró con la boca abierta, y algo enojado por arruinar su frase anterior.

—¿¡Es broma!? ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? —se exaltó Cian.

—Bueno, parece que todos en este grupo tenemos nuestros secretos—Feliks rodó los ojos—Podrías habernos dicho al menos que salían. ¿O no es nada serio?

—Más o menos. Es... no es formal, ¿de acuerdo? —Paulo parecía nervioso—Pero tampoco se trata de cualquier cosa.

—...No sabía que te iban tan mayores, Paulo—comentó Nikolai. El aludido se sonrojó bastente.

—Larga historia—murmuró.

Cian seguía flipando, y murmurando "¿ _cuatro meses? ¡es tanto y a la vez tan poco_!".


	33. XXVII: Episodio de playa obligatorio

**Capítulo 27**

 **Episodio de "playa" obligatorio**

Nikolai creyó que se moriría de miedo al pedirle trabajo a aquellos dos hermanos (sobre todo por el tulipán intimidante).

Pero el hecho de que llevara dos semanas en su nuevo trabajo, y el cansancio que sentía, eran pruebas de que no había muerto en el intento.

—Dos _Jameson_ y una cerveza sin alcohol. Cuanto antes—ordenó Emma, apenas mirándolo. Pasó rápidamente hacia el otro lado del bar para tomar las órdenes de otros clientes.

El rumano suspiró. No se esperaba que la chica fuera una jefa más difícil que Dirck. De hecho, el holandés lo trataba con bastante amabilidad, y a veces hasta lo miraba con lástima cuando su hermana menor le daba demasiado trabajo. Esperaba que se debiera a que era buena gente, y no a que intentaba sumar puntos con Paulo cayéndole bien a un amigo de éste. (Como si necesitara sumar puntos. El portugués iba muy seguido a verlo, ahora se comenzaba a dar cuenta de eso).

Pero no culpaba a Emma por no ser demasiado amable como jefa, venían bastantes clientes y a veces se saturaban. Dirck se estaba encargando más de la cocina y mantener todo limpio, Nikolai atendía la barra, y ella las mesas restantes.

A pesar de todo, estaba feliz de poder mantenerse ocupado. Su error había sido no tomarse un descanso luego de los exámenes. Pero es que estaba demasiado feliz de que ellos lo aceptaran para trabajar en un lugar tan _cool_. Tenía mucha emoción y ganas. Y además, no le pagan tan mal como para ser su primer trabajo no oficial.

Otra contra, además de la falta de energía (podía dormir, pero apenas alcanzaba), era naturalmente la falta de tiempo. Para ver a sus amigos, pero también para ver a Stefan. Éste último le dijo que no se preocupara, que tenía sus propios proyectos para pasar el rato (los cuáles consistían en quedarse encerrado en su casa intentando escribir algo larguísimo y que todavía no quería mostrarle). Se habían visto sólo una vez en ese período de tiempo, un sábado que Nikolai se quedó trabajando hasta tarde y pasó por casa de Stefan a "dormir". Lo cierto es que tenía en mente hacer un poco más que eso... pero el cansancio le pudo, y cayó dormido en el sofá de su cuarto antes de que las cosas se pusieran medianamente interesantes.

Sin duda debía compensarlo por eso.

Estaba concentrado en qué hacer por su novio, cuando alguien conocido entró al bar. Solo. Y no, no era Paulo, por eso se sorprendió bastante.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció Feliks, entrando majestuosamente.

Emma pareció alegrarse un poco, pero se disculpó con el polaco. No podía atenderlo.

—No te preocupes, _Emm_. Vengo a hablar con Nikolai.

La cara de la chica se transformó. Hizo una mueca aterradora.

—No lo distraigas demasiado—exigió la rubia, volviendo a su tarea. Feliks asintió, no dándole demasiada importancia. Tal vez sólo le parecía intimidante a Nikolai. Nadie parecía inmutarse de lo aterradora que parecía ser.

—Tú sí que has estado completamente perdido, pequeño—saludó el polaco, apoyándose sobre la barra donde el rumano servía las bebidas.

—Como verás, estoy bastante ocupado.

—Convenceré a tus jefes de que te den un día libre.

—¿Es broma? Me necesitan.

—Que egoísta. Al menos déjame convencerlos de darte un par de horas libres. Queremos ir a algún lago a bañarnos todos juntos. Puedo decirles que te den la tarde libre y entres a trabajar en la noche.

—Suena bien, pero no creo que eso sea posible. Emma no es tan flexible como parece...

—Te olvidas de que soy yo el que más la conoce. Ni siquiera Paulo, que es su nuevo cuñado, conoce a esa mujer tanto como yo.

Nikolai miró a ambos lados (no había nadie cerca) y bajo la voz.

—¿De dónde la conoces tanto?

Feliks sonrió de costado.

—Es una larga historia. Pero, si vas con nosotros a nuestra pequeña excursión, te la contaré~.

El rumano suspiró. No había forma de ganarle al rubio. Aunque todavía tenía sus dudas sobre si Emma admitiría que se tomara un par de horas. Y no sólo dependía de ella. Dirck podía parecer más amable, pero amaba demasiado el trabajo como para "privar" a alguien de realizarlo.

—Buena suerte—le deseó Nikolai, volviendo a su trabajo bajo la desafiante mirada del polaco. Una parte de él sabía que aquél chico tendría éxito en su misión.

.

Nikolai tuvo ganas de llorar frente a su mochila. No tenía traje de baño para llevar al río.

Y ni siquiera le habían pagado el sueldo del mes. No estaba en situación de andarse comprando demasiada ropa.

Bien, podría no bañarse. El agua no sería tan cálida. No iban a la playa. Podía decir que comió y no hizo la digestión.

¿¡Por qué no podía tener la excusa de menstruar!?

Podía pedirle un traje de baño a Stefan o a cualquiera de los chicos. Se las arreglaría para que le entrara. Aunque se quisiera convencer de lo contrario, no quería perderse la diversión.

"¿ _Y si me baño en ropa interior_?" no habría problema. Serían ellos cinco.

Pero podría haber otra gente. Familias. No era demasiado educado de su parte, aunque dudaba que alguien dijera algo. Era mejor ser precavido.

Unos momentos después, se acordó de que tenía un progenitor masculino. Quiso golpearse por no pensar en ello.

Más tarde, agradeció para sus adentros a la parte suya preocupada por las normas sociales. No estaban ellos cinco solos.

A Feliks se le había ocurrido invitar a toda la clase.

.

Nikolai saludó amigablemente al resto de sus compañeros de clase, subiéndose disimuladamente el traje de baño, ya que le quedaba un poco flojo y sentía una paranoia constante sobre si se le caía o no.

—¿Qué has hecho en tus vacaciones, Gisèle? —le preguntó a la chica. La oriunda de Madagascar respondió educadamente, aunque él pudo notar como su mirada se posaba de vez en cuando en Michelle, que capturaba con mucho entusiasmo _Pokémones_ junto a Cian y Jack.

A Nikolai le cansaba un poco ver tanta tensión sexual entre ellas (bueno, más que nada por parte de Gisèle) así que decidió "meter la pata deliberadamente".

—A Michelle le queda muy bien ese bikini, ¿no crees? —soltó, interrumpiendo a la morena. Ésta lo observó sorprendida unos segundos, pero inmediatamente sus mejillas de tiñeron de rojo.

—P-pero—tartamudeó, nerviosa—¿Que no eres... no sales con Stefan? —Ups. Nikolai se había olvidado de que varias personas ya los habían visto juntos.

—Eh... sí... pero, también miro hacia el otro lado, ¿sabes?

—Oh Dios mío—se sorprendió Gisèle—¿No estás pensando en engañarlo, no?

—Para nada—se ofendió, aunque entendía que había sido bastante "dual"—Es que la mirabas tanto que me llamó la atención a mí—bostezó, como no dándole importancia al tema.

Pero su compañera parecía increíblemente alarmada.

—¿Se nota mucho?

—Más o menos. A veces más que menos.

—Oh Dios mío—repitió la chica—Te juro que no es nada raro. Yo sólo me preocupo por ella como amig-... —fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—¡Gisè! —exclamó la seychellense—¡Encontré a _Psyduck_! ¡Ayúdame a ponerle un nombre!

Mientras la observaba correr hacia su "amiga", Nikolai se convenció todavía más de que Gisèle tenía sentimientos románticos por la otra chica. Lo de preocuparse por ella era una tapadera.

Pero, ¿no había hecho él algo similar con Stefan? No tenía derecho a juzgar.

Escuchó cómo alguien se acercaba a él, y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Feliks. A pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, lucía divertido.

—Todos en esta clase son tan _gays_.

—Excepto tú.

—Excepto yo, e incluso así soy un poco gay—Feliks suspiró—¿Dónde está tu novio de culo plano? No es normal que llegue tarde a no ser que tú estés entreteniéndolo.

—Me dijo que el autobús iba atrasado—suspiró, aunque le dirigió al otro rubio una mirada ofendida—Y para tu información, el culo de Stefan es mejor que el tuyo, _Felks_.

El rostro del polaco era un poema. Parecía demasiado sorprendido de que el rumano le dijera eso como para contestar. Pero reaccionó luego de unos segundos, durante los cuales el otro comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Apenas abrió la boca para responderle con el doble de fuerza, algo captó su mirada, dejando a Feliks (por una vez) sin palabras.

Nikolai observó quién había llegado, y comprendió todo... luego de un par de instantes de reflexión.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de Eduard, fuera de la escuela. Tal vez Feliks pensaba hablarle sobre lo de Cian sin que tuviera excusas para escapar.

Luego se dio cuenta de que el polaco estaba mirando a Natalia, que había llegado junto a sus amigos, y llevaba puesto un vestido ligero de verano.

— _My soul has been cleansed_ —murmuró Feliks, a punto de babear.

El rumano no se acostumbraba a su amigo decir esas palabras. Era todavía muy extraño. Y no porque lo dijera en inglés precisamente. Además, esa frase se usaba para cosas puras, y dudaba que Feliks tuviera en ese momento pensamientos que pudieran definirse como tales.

Detrás del grupo de chicos, pudo ver la silueta de Stefan no muy lejos de allí. Sólo que Stefan no llevaba vestido, sino que simplemente vestía unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas.

Se sintió un poco nervioso. El búlgaro se veía mucho más lindo de lo que recordaba. Ahora que lo veía mucho menos, ¿tal vez su memoria no le había hecho justicia? Era el mismo Stefan de siempre, y se alegraba de que le generara la misma emoción de siempre al verlo; ¿pero por qué lucía ligeramente distinto?

No pudo seguir meditando sobre eso porque Feliks dio un gritito y se acercó saltando a los recién llegados.

—¡Natalia! —exclamó con mucha emoción, y luego carraspeó—¡Toris, Raivis! —todavía sonaba alegre al decir esto, pero cortó su buen ánimo al finalizar el saludo— _Bombón_.

Eduard frunció el ceño, mientras que Raivis ingenuamente comentaba " _hoy sí que estás de buen humor, Feliks_ " y Toris reía disimuladamente.

Pero el rumano no prestó más atención a ellos. Tenía a su novio enfrente, levemente sonrojado, y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro usualmente serio.

—Hola—dijo el búlgaro, jugueteando con el cierre de su mochila—Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo estás?

Mucho mejor ahora que él estaba ahí. A punto de morirse de ternura. Con ganas de tirarse encima suyo. Cualquiera de esas opciones era válida, pero no confesó ninguna de ellas.

—Muy bien—contestó, sonriendo también—Te extrañé un poco.

—...Yo también. No fue mucho tiempo, pero se me hace raro no verte todos los días.

—Lo sé—soltó una risita nerviosa—¿Tú cómo estás?

—Estoy...

—Ya dejen esta charla incómoda, y bésense de una puta vez—los interrumpió la voz de Cian— _This is so awkward, oh my god, these fucking dorks, I swear..._ —les lanzó una mirada de reproche a ambos—Se hablan como si nunca se hubieran comido la boca.

—Cian, no te metas en relaciones ajenas—rezongó Paulo, un poco molesto.

Ah, todo el _squad_ estaba junto. Excepto Feliks, que estaba persiguiendo a Michelle y Gisèle " _para que convenciera a Natalia de meterse al agua_ ". La respuesta, más o menos amable según a cuál de las dos le insistiera, era negativa, y un " _ella va a quedarse en bikini sólo si quiere, no te pongas insoportable, por favor_ ".

—Dales un momento—continuó el portugués, cruzando un brazo por delante del cuello del irlandés para llevárselo, mientras éste pataleaba y chillaba " _actual 5 years old_ ".

Stefan y Nikolai se miraron el uno al otro. La atmósfera se había vuelto un poco incómoda. Pero inmediatamente se echaron a reír.

—Ese maldito gnomo entrometido—maldijo Stefan entre risas, aunque no parecía molesto.

Nikolai respiró bocanadas de aire. Hacía mucho calor para reírse así.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Stef, vayamos a bañarnos.

—¿Eh?

—Que nos metamos al agua—aclaró, pero el otro lo observaba sin responder—Mojarse el cuerpo. Zambullir el esqueleto. Inundar el...

—Entendí el punto. No sigas, por favor—pidió el búlgaro, tapándose la cara.

¡Era tan divertido avergonzarlo!

—¡Entonces vayamos! —insistió el rubio.

—Pero, nadie más se ha metido...

—Como si me importara—Nikolai suspiró—Si alguien más se tira, ¿vienes conmigo?

—Claro—Stefan se encogió de hombros al decir eso. Pero inmediatamente dejó salir un ruidito de sorpresa al ver que el rumano se quitaba rápidamente la camiseta—¿Qué...?

—¡Hay un _Squirtle_ en la otra orilla! —gritó, para que todos los fanáticos de _Pokémon Go_ lo oyeran. Era mentira, obviamente.

Escuchó a Cian gritar, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Jack: metió su celular en una bolsa _ziploc_ (un hombre de muchos recursos, sin duda), la cerró y la sujetó con los dientes. Casi atropelló al propio Nikolai al tirarse al agua.

—¡Pero qué bestia! —exclamó Feliks, sorprendido, que había sido salpicado por estar peligrosamente cerca del agua—Raivis, ¿me alcanzas una toalla?

Pero el letón no tuvo tiempo de acercarle nada. Cian, también enloquecido por la fiebre de Pokémon, se lanzó también al agua. Sólo que no salpicó a Feliks.

Lo empujó al agua con él.

El grito del polaco resonó en el lugar. Su amigo no se disculpó, sino que intentó nadar detrás del australiano: aunque no tendría suerte, ya que el río era bastante angosto, y Jack era muy buen nadador para que alguien pudiera igualar su ritmo.

—¡Más suerte la próxima, _mate_! —exclamó el australiano, sonriendo mientras quitaba su celular de la bolsa.

Cian lloriqueó a mitad de camino. Pero tuvo que comenzar a nadar al instante, ya que Feliks se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Todos podían sentir sus vibras asesinas.

—Nikolai, ¿qué has hecho? —farfulló Stefan, sorprendido del caos que se había generado en tan poco tiempo.

El aludido se sentía un poco avergonzado, era cierto. No sabía que sería para tanto. Pero realmente quería disfrutar de aquél momento con su novio. Y ya que estaban ahí, ¿qué mejor que aprovechar la oportunidad para nadar y jugar un rato en el agua?

—No puedo creer—continuó el búlgaro, rendido—A lo que llegas para convencerme—suspiró, quitándose la camiseta.

—No me arrepiento de nada—soltó Nikolai, en cuánto vio los músculos de su novio.

Un momento. Stefan no debía tener tanto músculo. Se la pasaba encerrado en su casa leyendo y escribiendo. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, entre sorprendido y deleitado.

El otro se percató de esto, y se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —preguntó Stefan, cubriéndose el pecho con la camiseta, a modo de reflejo.

—¿Desde cuándo estás en tan buena forma? —insistió, deslizando su mano por el costado del torso ajeno. Sintió cómo el más alto se estremecía.

—Desde... hace unos meses. Mi madre me obligó a ir al gimnasio—explicó—Bueno, me dio a elegir entre hacer yoga y pilates con ella, o ir al gimnasio yo solo. Elegí lo segundo por supuesto—frunció el ceño al recordar eso—Como si no caminara ya varios kilómetros al día.

—Oh. Lo siento, no... no recordaba.

—No tenías que recordarlo porque no te lo conté. No me parecía relevante.

—Bueno... los resultados sí lo son.

Stefan lo miró, sorprendido.

—Pervertido—soltó, y recordando que el otro tenía una mano en su cintura, lo apartó. Nikolai hizo una mueca.

—Perdón. No me pude resistir. Estoy sorprendido... es una sorpresa de las buenas.

Eso era lo extraño que veía en él. Aunque no al principio no lo pareciera, entre los exámenes y las vacaciones había pasado bastante tiempo. Probablemente hubiera empezado mucho antes, esas cosas necesitan tiempo. Supuso que en ese tiempo se habían comenzado a ver físicamente los resultados. Y no era que Stefan tuviera demasiado músculo ahora, pero ya no era tan escuálido como antes. Era leve, pero lo notaba.

—No te ilusiones. Así estoy bien. Intentaré mantenerlo, pero no esperes más que esto—murmuró Stefan, sonrojado.

—Es tu cuerpo, haz lo que te parezca mejor. Pero me alegra que te cuides. Yo debería darle más importancia al ejercicio también.

—A diferencia de mí, creo que tienes menos tiempo para dedicarte a eso—el búlgaro lo observó de arriba a abajo, y desvió la mirada—Igual estás hermoso así.

Nikolai sintió que su cara ardía y que el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleraba bastante. Se iba a morir de un golpe de calor.

—Además, tus brazos si parecen bien trabajados. Me gustan.

No estaban para nada trabajados. El golpe de calor no hizo más que aumentar. Sólo ayudaba a su padre con el trabajo más pesado en la casa. Y algunos días especialmente difíciles en el bar, terminaban doliéndole un poco. Sobre todo por lo de subir y bajar vasos y botellas constantemente de las estanterías altas.

Aprovechando que los papeles se habían invertido, Stefan pareció recuperar su estado habitual. Sonrió maliciosamente, y luego dijo:

—Por eso me quedo viéndote cada vez que estás cocinando o escribiendo—confesó.

Nikolai se daba cuenta, ya que se sentía observado. No era que le molestara. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que Stefan lo admitiera.

—Aunque no es lo único que me gusta mirar—prosiguió el búlgaro, y su sonrisa pícara se ensanchó—También tienes un buen...

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir—lo cortó—Ya está muy gastado lo de hablar de mi culo—Stefan rió—¡Al menos es mejor que tu planicie!

El otro paró en seco, y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Me siento atacado.

—Me pusiste nervioso—suspiró, intentando que se le fueran los colores del rostro—Para que sepas, hace un rato defendí tu culo plano de las críticas de Feliks.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada—suspiró, y le dio un golpecito a Stefan—Vayamos a bañarnos—propuso.

—Cierto. Después de todo, hiciste todo un drama por eso.

Nikolai sonrió, y se puso en puntas de pie para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—El último en llegar pierde~—exclamó, y salió corriendo hacia el agua.

Se zambulló sin pensarlo dos veces. El frío le chocó un poco al principio, pero el cuerpo lo agradeció rápidamente. El sol estaba bastante fuerte. Y tampoco era muy hondo, el agua sólo le pasaba un poco el cuello. Los chicos habían elegido un muy buen lugar.

Stefan se tardó un poco más, ya que se metió lentamente. Nikolai se acercó a él, y le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Te gané—se mofó.

—No lo creo—se burló el mayor—Quedándome atrás tengo una vista mucho mejor de tu...

—¡Empiezo a pensar que me quieres sólo porque tengo buen culo! —el rumano hizo un puchero.

—...Espalda, iba a decir espalda—mintió Stefan, y se acercó a él, agarrándolo por la cintura.

Nikolai, por inercia, volvió a subirse el traje de baño. Sería bastante inoportuno si en ese momento se le bajaba demasiado. No podía olvidar de que no estaban solos. Por lo pronto, los que estaban más cerca de ellos eran Feliks y Cian, que resolvían sus diferencias en una guerra de agua.

No siguió viendo porque su novio lo besó. Era interesante sentir los labios ya húmedos y levemente fríos de Stefan contra los suyos, en igual estado. Sintió las manos del otro en sus caderas, y cómo fácilmente podía meter los pulgares entre el elástico del short y su ropa interior.

El búlgaro soltó una risita.

—Sería una lástima si esto se te baja y todo el mundo puede verte...

—Ni se te ocurra—siseó—Además, tengo bóxers abajo.

—No sabía que te metías con traje de baño y ropa interior.

—Dadas las circunstancias... sí. No sería gracioso que por un accidente quedara con el trasero al aire...

—Para nada—Stefan hizo una mueca—Aunque si estuviéramos solos...

Nikolai rodó los ojos.

—Se nota que hace mucho que no nos vemos—comentó, acariciando los abdominales levemente marcados del otro. El búlgaro le dio la razón con otro beso.

—Oh, Dios, hice esto para pasar un buen rato todos juntos y estos dos pensando en follar—se lamentó Feliks, lo suficientemente alto para que los dos lo escucharan.

Cian lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hiciste todo esto para ver a cierta persona en bikini—lo corrigió el irlandés, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada—Y no los interrumpas, ¡ya tardaban demasiado en besarse y tú los cortas!

Feliks rodó los ojos.

—Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para intercambiar saliva. Mientras tanto, que nos ayuden a arreglar este asunto.

—No tenemos nada que ver—se quejó Stefan, molesto. Se aferró más al rumano, como queriendo transmitir el mensaje de que no pensaba dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo escuchas, Cian? —comenzó Feliks, dirigiéndole una mirada impertinente al irlandés. Éste último parecía a punto de preguntar a qué rayos se refería, pero luego captó.

—Déjame ver. Sí, lo escucho. Más claro, el agua.

—¿Qué crees que está diciendo? ¿Es lo que creo que es?

—¡Sí! Está diciendo eso. ¿Qué dice?

Ambos chicos le dirigieron una mirada traviesa al búlgaro, y luego gritaron al unísono.

—¡ _Stefan es un aburridoooooooooo_!

—¿Por qué todo el mundo parece tener cinco años hoy? —masculló el búlgaro, con un tic en la ceja.

—Eh. Si los ayudamos, después no podrán decirnos nada—le dijo Nikolai—Además, vinimos aquí a estar con todos.

—Lo sé, pero... —suspiró—Te extrañé.

El rumano tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la suya, apretando levemente.

—Yo también. Y te prometo que te lo compensaré. Vamos a darles el gusto—intentó hacerlo razonar.

Stefan suspiró, pero no se negó.

Feliks y Cian chocaron los cinco, contentos por su pequeña victoria.

—Y bien, ¿cómo resolvemos esto? —preguntó el irlandés.

—Es fácil. Nos subimos a los hombros de alguien y tratamos de empujar al otro al agua.

—Suena interesante. ¡Me pido ser con Nikolai!

El polaco chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Sería injusto. Los dos son muy bajitos. Los aplastaríamos fácilmente con Stefan.

— _Fight me_ —lo desafió el irlandés, ofendido no por su altura, sino por ser subestimado.

—Sólo trato de hacer las cosas más justas para todas. Así podré tener mi venganza por arruinar mi peinado.

Cian intentó subirse a los hombros de Stefan, pero éste se quejaba porque le clavaba las rodillas. Por suerte, Nikolai no tuvo problemas con Feliks, aunque reconocía que era un poco pesado como para estar mucho tiempo así. Y no podría acomodarse el traje de baño si lo necesitaba. Más le valía al polaco acabar todo rápido.

Le sostuvo bien las piernas, y se dio cuenta de algo: Feliks no tenía ni un pelo.

—Feliks, ¿te depilas o no eres humano?

El otro rubio rió.

—Me depilo, a veces. Créeme que desde que comencé a hacerlo, siento mucha más empatía hacia las mujeres.

Jugaron varias rondas. Cian siempre ganaba, y Feliks estaba molesto.

—¡Este maldito enano! —se quejó el polaco—Nikolai, una vez más.

El rumano suspiró. No aguantaba mucho más.

—La última.

—Claro... —Feliks paró en seco. Se dio cuenta de que Natalia lo estaba mirando desde la orilla del río.

Levantó una mano. La chica imitó el gesto, tímidamente.

—Más vale que ganemos esto—ordenó, y al rumano le dio un poco de miedo su tono de voz.

Increíblemente, lo hicieron. Feliks parecía mucho más motivado, y aguantó bastante más. Parecía tan feliz, casi como si no hubiera perdido numerosas veces anteriormente.

Los hombros y la espalda de Nikolai festejaron en cuanto el polaco se bajó de encima suyo. Se masajeó levemente.

—Estoy tan feliz de que esto haya terminado—suspiró.

—Fue tu idea participar—le reprochó Stefan, acercándose nuevamente a él.

—Me estoy arrepintiendo bastante. Voy a salir un rato.

El búlgaro asintió, y quiso seguirlo, pero cierto irlandés se le colgó del cuello para festejar.

—¡Cian! —lo escuchó chillar, enfadado.

Nikolai ni se inmutó. De hecho, estaba agradecido de que su amigo se encontrara de tan buen humor. Los últimos días de clase, desde lo de Eduard, se le notaba deprimido de a momentos. Pero al parecer había logrado volver a su ánimo de siempre. No sabía que había pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba sumamente agradecido de que Cian se sintiera bien otra vez.

De hecho, un día que el otro parecía a punto de llorar, Natalia estaba cerca de él y dijo "Si él no está contento, entonces algo está mal en el mundo". Nikolai no sabía si esa frase fue dicha para ser escuchada, pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Afortunadamente, parecía que el mundo volvía a estar bien poco a poco.

.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Paulo, preocupado, en cuánto lo vio soltar un leve quejido de dolor al acostarse encima de un toalla.

—No. Feliks acabó con mi espalda.

—Se te pasará. Pídele a Stefan que te haga masajes.

—¿Hace buenos masajes? —sentía curiosidad.

—La verdad no sé. Pero nunca es tarde para aprender—el portugués se acomodó las gafas de sol—Pero ponte protector solar si te vas a tirarte al sol como un lagarto.

—Sí, mamá—contestó, rodando los ojos. Aunque le hizo caso. No quería más dolor.

—No sé por qué se empecinan en llamarme así—suspiró—¿Cómo te está tratando Dirck?

—Sorprendentemente bien. Aunque trabajo más con su hermana que con él.

—Le caes bien—sonrió, aunque no parecía celoso. Afortunadamente.

—Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de Emma. Es muy exigente.

—Creo que está un poco estresada porque se juntó el trabajo pesado de verano con su época de exámenes. Al menos conseguiste un trabajo, Nikolai. Y no está mal el lugar.

—En eso tienes razón—admitió el rumano—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Dirck?

Paulo se sonrojó.

—Vamos bien. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de ello.

—Lo suyo es bastante formal, ¿no?

—¿Formal? —repitió el portugués. Estaba todavía más rojo—No sé si lo definiría así...

—¿Por qué no? A mí me da esa impresión...

—¿Y tú con Stefan? —lo cortó, cambiando de tema.

—Genial—sonrió Nikolai—Pero eres pésimo cambiando de tema.

—Es un alivio ver a Stefan tan feliz—continuó Paulo, ignorando lo último que le había dicho el rubio—Hubo un momento en que creí que tenía depresión o algo así. Pero después de conocerlo me di cuenta de que sólo es un poco serio.

—Mmm... cierto. Al principio también era así conmigo—dijo el rumano, dándose media vuelta para broncearse la espalda.

—Aunque lograste que se abriera en mucho menos tiempo que nosotros.

—Eso es cierto—interrumpió la voz de Feliks, quién se acercaba a ellos para buscar una toalla—Sin embargo, todavía no logró que se abriera de piernas...

—¡Feliks! —lo regañó Paulo. Nikolai no podía decir nada: técnicamente era cierto—Además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que eso es así?

—Llámalo sexto sentido—se sacudió el cabello, mojando a los otros dos en el proceso—Voy a meter lío.

—Oh, no, por favor—rogó el portugués.

—Tranquilo, es por una buena causa. Quiero hablar con Eduard.

—Feliks, no creo que debas meterte—advirtió el mayor.

—Lo hago por Cian. El maldito no se ha dignado a volver a hablarle a nuestro enano.

—Cian ya lo superó—contraatacó Paulo, aunque no sonaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¿En serio? Es cierto que está mejor que antes, pero... no creo que ese sea el caso. Nikolai, ¿estás conmigo?

—Creo que es cierto que Cian está mejor, aunque no al cien por ciento—admitió el rumano—Pero estoy de acuerdo con Paulo en que no deberíamos meternos.

—Y yo estaba pensando en que, si vamos a hablar con Eduard, tú deberías venir conmigo.

—¿Eh? —Nikolai estaba atónito.

—Niko, eres el primero de nosotros al que Cian le contó de su enamoramiento. Digo, todos sospechábamos, aunque yo suponía que se trataba de Nat, lo admito. Hace mucho tiempo está así, y tú sabes más que nadie lo importante que era para él. Así que acompáñame.

El rumano no sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudar a su amigo, pero la idea le rechinaba bastante. Nunca era bueno meterse en esos conflictos.

—¡Piensa que Cian jamás le dirá nada a Eduard! ¡Y _Bombón_ no merece salir impune de esa ley de hielo que impuso! Mínimo que lo enfrente y le diga que no lo ama. Pero no puede dejarlo en esa incertidumbre para siempre—insistió Feliks—A ti no te habría gustado nada si Stefan te hubiera hecho eso, ¿o sí?

Eso fue un golpe bajo, aunque el polaco seguro que lo sabía. Se le hacía un nudo en el corazón cuando recordaba el miedo que tenía de que Stefan no emitiera respuesta alguna después de confesarle sus sentimientos. Y sería horrible estar en el lugar de Cian.

—Eso no se hace, Feliks—lo regañó seriamente Paulo.

—Es por Cian—insistió el polaco—Y no te hagas, Paulo. Estás tentado de ir a encarar a Eduard desde que esto sucedió. Todos lo estamos. Pero ninguno lo hace porque es "incorrecto". ¡Pero Cian no puede vivir en una incertidumbre así por el resto de su vida!

—¿Crees que eso es lo que él querría? —dudó Nikolai. Estaba tentado en acompañar a Feliks en su odisea.

—Sin duda. Paulo, tú y yo lo conocemos desde hace más tiempo. No me digas que no tengo razón.

—Tienes razón—admitió el portugués—Pero sigo sin aprobar tus métodos.

—Nikolai irá conmigo, así que quédate tranquilo: él me dirá si algo se me va de las manos.

El portugués suspiró.

—Desde un principio sabía que no podría ganarte—accedió, rendido. Feliks esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Nikolai, contrólalo para que no se pase de la raya.

—Haré lo mejor—prometió, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el traje de baño—Intenta que Cian no se entere, por favor.

—Dalo por hecho—prometió el luso, y se paró también para ir a la orilla, dónde Cian y Stefan se encontraban.

.

Eduard se dio cuenta de su presencia no porque los hubiera visto o oído venir, sino porque Feliks se paró cerca suyo de forma que le tapaba el sol.

—¿Disculpen? —inquirió el estonio, molesto por la interrupción.

—Queridos—comenzó el polaco, dirigiéndose a Toris y Raivis, que acompañaban a su "objetivo"—¿Podemos llevarnos a Eduard un momento? Querríamos hablar con él.

—Claro, pero no tienes que pedirnos permiso a nosotros... —contestó el letón.

—No voy a ningún lado—interrumpió Eduard, estoico.

—Bien. Entonces, les pido nuevamente, ¿pueden dejarnos solos un momento? —insistió el polaco. Los otros dos bálticos se miraron, preocupados por los planes que podría tener el rubio en la cabeza, pero asintieron y los dejaron a solas.

Eduard se incorporó para quedar sentado, y fulminó a Feliks con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

Feliks chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya empezamos mal. Vamos, Eduard, eres bastante inteligente. Sabes perfectamente para qué vinimos.

El estonio los observó, cauteloso, pero negó con la cabeza.

Nikolai pudo detectar el instante preciso en el que su amigo perdió los estribos. Desgraciadamente, no lo pudo parar. Sucedió mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Se disculpó mentalmente con Paulo.

Feliks soltó un gruñido más amenazador todavía, y se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con el estonio. Bastante cerca. Probablemente lo suficiente para invadir el espacio personal del otro, pero sin parecer que lo intentaba seducir. Además, la mirada que le dirigía era más bien amenazante.

—No estoy para vueltas, Bombón—siseó el polaco, enojado—Cuatro letras, pelirrojo y molesto, pero adorable: Cian. Desembucha.

Eduard hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué tengo que ver con él? —soltó, alzando una ceja.

Nikolai sostuvo a Feliks antes de que se tirara encima del estonio. No parecía que lo iría a hacer, pero no podía descartar esa posibilidad. Eduard lo estaba provocando bastante.

—¡No es el momento de hacerse el imbécil, Eduard! —exclamó, molesto—¡¿Por qué mierda no le has dicho nada a Cian!?

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondió—No deberías meterte.

—No es que nos guste meter las narices en lo que no nos incumbe—comenzó Nikolai, y Eduard musitó " _creo que sí les gusta bastante_ ", pero lo ignoró—Pero teníamos que hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es que la persona que te gusta no responda ni con un "no" a tus sentimientos?

—Es una porquería—aportó Feliks.

—Hacer como que nunca pasó nada es peor que una negativa, y es lo que estás haciendo, Eduard.

—Digno de un tremendo...

—Feliks—lo cortó. El aludido resopló.

—Entiendo tu punto—interrumpió el de lentes—Pero no es para tanto.

Feliks hizo un sonido de indignación, y Nikolai casi lo insulta.

—¿¡No es para tanto!? —exclamaron ambos, y luego se observaron entre sí, como midiendo que tan malas serían las consecuencias de golpear al estonio.

—No tienen idea de cómo fue...

—La única idea que tengo es que mi amigo está enamorado de ti y lo trataste como si fuera una roca igual que tú. _Breaking News_ , Eduard: la gente tiene sentimientos—interrumpió el polaco, cínico.

—No está enamorado. Es algo pasajero. Se le irá.

—¿¡Pasajero!? —esta vez saltó Nikolai—Si fuera pasajero, no habríamos venido a hablar contigo. Está jodidamente enamorado de ti. No sé qué mierda te está impidiendo verlo...

—Es ilógico. Cian y yo apenas hablamos. No puede estar enamorado de mí.

—Ojalá fuera así. Me hubiera gustado que hablara antes contigo para darse cuenta del asco de persona que eres... —siseó Feliks. Nikolai tuvo que volver a callarlo.

—Tampoco entendemos su lógica, pero sí entendemos que lo lastimaste muchísimo—añadió el rumano, frunciendo el ceño—Así que si tienes un mínimo de empatía por otro ser humano, al menos discúlpate por no haberle respondido antes. No te queremos obligar a que salgas con él. Sólo queremos que le muestres un poco de amabilidad básica.

—A estas alturas, Cian ni merece salir con una persona así... —siguió el polaco, sin acabar su repertorio de frases venenosas. Nikolai no era partidario de que hiciera sentir como un ser humano espantoso al otro, pero entendía a Feliks.

Eduard apretó los dientes.

—Cállate, Feliks. Si eso es lo que necesitan para dejarme en paz, lo haré, me disculparé con él—aceptó el báltico—Pero no voy a aceptar el hecho de que él esté enamorado de mí. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Es sólo un capricho! Pero si quieren concederle ese capricho a su amigo, ¡entonces lo haré, pero no vuelvan a joderme!

Feliks ya iba a protestar por el uso de la palabra "capricho". El rumano agradeció que ahí terminara la discusión, porque él también iba a perder los estribos.

—Hecho—dio por finalizada la discusión. Eduard asintió.

Se llevó al polaco a rastras, mientras éste gritaba amenazante cosas como " _Y si no lo haces, nos vamos a enterar, hijo de puta_ ", " _Estaré encantado de hacerte la vida imposible_ " y " _Más te vale esforzarte porque tu persona va a depender de ello_ ".

.

Ambos chicos volvieron a meterse al agua. Necesitaban enfriarse un poco la cabeza.

—Es un maldito hijo de puta—continuaba Feliks—¿Quién se cree para cuestionar los sentimientos del enano, si él ni siquiera sabe lo que son los sentimientos?

—Honestamente, pensé que él era una persona más razonable—opinó Nikolai—¿Crees que se disculpe como se debe?

—No tengo muchas esperanzas. De hecho, confío en que lo haga tan mal, que me dé una excusa para golpearlo—esbozó una sonrisa aterradora—Pero eso no es bueno, ya que significaría que Cian estaría más triste.

—Claro. Aunque no tengo esperanzas en que realmente se disculpe, ya sabes, de corazón.

—¿Tendrá siquiera corazón? —farfulló, pero intento poner una expresión más alegre en cuánto vio que el resto de sus amigos se acercaban. El irlandés incluido.

—¿Están bien ustedes? —preguntó Cian, curioso—No tienen buena cara.

—Demasiado calor—inventó Feliks, casual—¿No te cansas de estar en el agua, sirenita?

—Lo cierto es que sí, pero Stefan y Paulo están más animados que de costumbre, ¡tenía que aprovechar! —rió—Ah, ¿será el amor~?

Cian lo dijo sin intenciones, pero su propio comentario seguramente le hizo recordar a cierta persona, y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. Los demás se miraron, preocupados.

—Claro que no—se apresuró a decir Stefan—Mira a Feliks. Tiene a Natalia pero sigue siendo el mismo histérico de siempre.

El polaco quiso protestar, pero decidió aguantarse. Era por una buena causa. Ya se vengaría.

.

Nikolai se distanció un poco de los demás, buscando algunos árboles un poco alejados para orinar. Agradeció que nadie parecía haberse ido para ahí a besuquearse, y todos estaban cerca del río.

Estaba bajándose la ropa, cuando sintió pisadas detrás de él. Toda necesidad se le fue del susto. Con el trasero semi descubierto, se giró para ver quién era.

Cian caminaba distraído por ahí. Pareció asustarse también al ver a Nikolai ahí.

—¡Niko! —exclamó—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba... a punto de orinar—admitió, aunque las ganas no volvieron—¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

—Yo... estaba... eh... caminando—contestó el otro, nervioso. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, incómodo.

Nikolai se mantuvo observándolo, mientras se subía su traje de baño y el irlandés suspiró.

—Bien. Quería estar un poco solo. No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que estemos todos juntos, pero...

—¿Eduard? —preguntó. ¿Tal vez ya se había "disculpado"?

Cian asintió.

—Sigue sin hablarme—siguió, confirmando los temores de Nikolai—Y en la escuela es más fácil ignorarlo, porque hay más cosas para hacer. ¡Pero no aquí! ¡Es el infierno, Nikolai!

—Lo sé—suspiró, preocupado. Se veía realmente triste. Cerró la distancia entre ellos de una zancada, y lo abrazó impulsivamente.

Cian no correspondió, pero tampoco se alejó. Se había quedado como una estatua. Nikolai se apartó rápidamente, por si había asustado al otro, pero el pelirrojo simplemente estaba rojo.

—¿Cian? Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

El aludido negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No es eso. N-no me molestaste—tartamudeó nervioso. Miró a Nikolai de arriba a abajo, y se sonrojó todavía más. El rumano también se miró a sí mismo, y no notó nada raro. Bien, se le había bajado un poco el traje de baño otra vez, pero no se le veía nada más que la ropa interior. Por las dudas que eso fuera lo que incomodó al otro, se volvió a levantar la ropa.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse.

—No tienes que disculparte. Yo... no estoy acostumbrado a que me abrace gente guapa—confesó, intentando no mirar a Nikolai.

No supo como tomarse esa confesión. Pero la verdad es que se sentía halagado.

—Gracias—sonrió—Pero, si no me falla la memoria, esta no es la primera vez que nos abrazamos.

—Lo sé. Pero antes... no sabía—Cian tragó saliva—Antes no miraba a otros chicos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que sólo miraba a Eduard. Pero últimamente empecé a hacerlo... eso otro.

A Nikolai le alegró mucho la noticia. Tal vez eso significaba que el enamoramiento se le estaba yendo. Tal vez podría conseguirse a alguien más abierto a sus sentimientos.

—¡Eso es genial, Cian! Aunque lamento informarte que ya tengo novio.

—Ya sé, no es gracioso—Cian hizo un puchero, recuperando su forma de ser habitual. Pero la melancolía volvió a su semblante—Mis hermanos mayores vinieron de visita hace poco. Ellos fueron los que me dijeron que mirara a otra gente—contó—También dijeron cosas espantosas de Eduard, pero no pienso repetirlas.

Nikolai no dudó en que Feliks estaría de acuerdo con el cien por ciento de aquellas cosas espantosas. Pero se sentía agradecido con los hermanos Kirkland que no conocía. De hecho, se sintió estúpido por no haber sugerido eso antes. Aunque Cian parecía tan convencido de sus sentimientos, que dudaba que fácilmente mirara a otros hombres.

—Pero no funciona—prosiguió el pelirrojo, confirmando su suposición—Digo, me di cuenta que había mucha gente linda rodeándome, pero sigue sin cambiar nada con _Estonia_.

—Te entiendo. Aunque tampoco iba a cambiar tan rápido. Pero es un buen paso, Cian.

—Supongo.

—Gracias por levantarme el ego, también.

—Oh—musitó, tapándose la cara nuevamente—No debí haber dicho eso. Ahora me siento horrible por ti y por Stefan. Infiel a mis amigos, de alguna forma.

—No es para tanto, Cian. Tú también eres muy lindo.

—Ojalá eso sirviera para que alguien se fijara en mí—suspiró, mostrando un rostro un poco triste.

—¡Cian! —exclamó, con todo de regaño—No te pongas así. Todavía eres muy joven. Yo también siempre pensé como tú. Nunca sabes lo que va a pasar.

—Tú tuviste novia, _Niko_. Feliks no, pero estuvo con muchas chicas, y Paulo también tenía experiencia. Mi único consuelo era que Stefan se mantendría tan _Forever Alone_ como yo, pero hasta él tiene novio. Y encima, uno muy lindo—volvió a hacer un puchero.

—Mira... date un poco de tiempo. Ya le agradas a muchísima gente. Hasta Natalia te tiene cariño, y eso cuenta como por veinte confesiones de amor de cualquier persona.

—...En eso tienes razón. Pero... ¿en serio crees que alguna vez tendré a alguien que me quiera, y yo a esa persona? Tal vez estoy destinado a estar solo...

—Por supuesto. Si no, te ayudaremos a encontrarla—le aseguró, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo—Y esta crisis será una estupidez.

—Eso espero—sonrió tímidamente—Bien. Volveré allá. Te dejo mear en paz.

—Gracias—susurró Nikolai, al cual le estaban volviendo las ganas de orinar.

Cian asintió, alejándose con un ánimo un poco mejorado. Se dio media vuelta para decir gracias, pero vio como sus ojos se posaban en su torso desnudo. Sacudió la cabeza, nervioso, y se alejó rápidamente.

Qué adorable.

.

Cuando regresó a dónde se encontraban los demás, se encontró con un escenario interesante.

Cian estaba hablando, animado como siempre, con Paulo. Los chicos bálticos estaban hablando entre ellos, aunque Eduard todavía tenía un semblante molesto en la cara.

Por otro lado, las tres chicas de la clase se estaban bañando en el río. Buscó con la mirada a Feliks, que parecía estar vegetando detrás de un par de durmientes Jack y Yong Soo (con dos metros de distancia entre ellos), pero en realidad tenía la mirada clavada en el grupo de chicas. En una de ellas, para ser exactos.

Le faltaba una persona. Stefan, claro.

Éste se encontraba no muy lejos de las chicas, mojándose los pies en el río, mirando su celular un poco aburrido.

Se acercó sigilosamente, sentándose detrás de él. No fue notado. Bastante divertido. Eso daba lugar a muchas cosas. Le sopló en la oreja.

Stefan dio un gritito y casi arrojó su teléfono al agua.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —exclamó, respirando agitadamente.

—Lo siento. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—No se me ocurre nada lindo para decirte en este momento, ¿sabes?

—No me importa. Hace un rato Cian me dijo que soy guapo—presumió, lavándose las manos en el río.

Stefan se quedó unos momentos en silencio, como esperando a que dijera que era una broma. Como nunca lo desmintió, abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Así que Cian tiene buen gusto... quién lo hubiera imaginado—parecía sincero.

—Qué malo eres, Stefan—lo regañó, mojándole el cabello.

—¿Y a qué vino ese comentario, por cierto?

—Mmm... larga historia. Cian está explorando sus horizontes.

—Eso es bueno, pero sabe que estamos saliendo.

—Por supuesto, Stefan. Además el pobre se sintió muy mal cuando lo dijo. Dale un poco de paz—pidió—Y no tienes de qué preocuparte. No estaría con Cian ni con nadie más. Aunque Cian ponga su cara de perrito abandonado.

—Me alegra escucharlo—rió el búlgaro, recostándose sobre el torso desnudo de Nikolai—Yo tampoco.

El rumano no contestó, pero entrelazó sus manos húmedas con las del otro. No llegaba a apoyar la barbilla en el hombro del otro, porque era más alto, pero recostó la frente sobre su espalda.

Se quedaron así bastante tiempo, escuchando apenas el ruido del agua, los pájaros, y las voces de sus amigos. Stefan se movió, para girarse a verlo.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—¿Quedar a qué? —inquirió, pestañeando porque tenía los ojos cerrados y la luz del sol lo molestaba.

—No sé. A ver ponerse el sol. De noche. No sé hasta qué hora se van a quedar todos.

—Tengo que trabajar en el bar. Me toca el turno nocturno, extendido.

—¿Extendido?

—En vez de irme a la hora estándar de cierre, me voy hasta que el último cliente haya terminado.

—Como aquella vez que te quedaste a dormir en casa.

—Exacto. Perdón por eso, por cierto. Realmente el trabajo es muy exigente.

—Ya te dije que no tenías por qué disculparte. No me debes nada.

—Pero te merecías pasar un buen rato—sonrió pícaramente, para luego besarle rápidamente el cuello. Stefan se mordió el labio.

.

El día estaba llegando a su fin. A pesar de haber gastado bastante energía, Nikolai no se sentía para nada cansado. El día había valido la pena. No se arrepentía de trabajar hasta tarde con tal de haber podido aprovechar aquello.

—Te juro que fue súper gracioso cuando me enteré. El novio de mi hermano es el primo de la profesora de francés. Fue increíble. El mundo es tan pequeño—contaba Cian—Y no saben la última. Ella está saliendo con...

Stefan y Nikolai lo sabían. Feliks también. Y aunque Paulo todavía no lo sabía, el irlandés se cortó a mitad de la frase, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Palideció.

Sus amigos se volvieron para ver a qué se debía eso, y vieron a Eduard de pie frente a ellos, un poco sonrojado.

—Yo... um... —parecía avergonzado—Quiero hablar con...-

Antes de que terminara, Feliks se puso de pie. Sujetó a Cian de los brazos y lo puso de pie. El irlandés no salía de su sorpresa.

Como no se movía, el polaco le dio un empujón hacia el estonio.

—Ya vayan a hablar por ahí. No quiero ver más tu cara, Bombón—se quejó Feliks, cruzándose de brazos.

Eduard lo miró mal, pero se dio media vuelta para irse. Esperaba que el pelirrojo lo siguiera, pero a éste le costó reaccionar. Hubo que empujarlo nuevamente.

Cuando aquellos dos desaparecieron de su vista, el grupo de chicos suspiró. La espera sería muy larga.

* * *

Esto si fue un capítulo largo~. Pero me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo. También noté que fue súper fácil identificarse con Feliks (Me decepcionaría si nadie tuvo ganas de, aunque sea, romperle la PC a Eduard. Bueno, no. El pobre aparato no tiene la culpa).

Así que espero que hayan disfrutado... porque tengo malas noticias.

QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO.

Mi agenda se apretó mucho este semestre. Siempre escribo los capítulos por adelantado, así puedo actualizar regularmente a pesar de estar ocupada. El problema es que... me quedé sin capítulos. Voy a actualizar el mes que viene, pero no sé cuanto demorarán las próximas actualizaciones. Intentaré de mantenerlas una vez al mes, ya sean los capítulos normales o extras. Pero tal vez es sólo una falsa alarma, tal vez este semestre voy a poder dedicarle más :D (eso espero honestamente). Pero si ven que tardo en actualizar bastante tiempo, no se alarmen. Ya sé cómo va a terminar esta historia. No va a quedar inconclusa, sólo tengo que escribir todo lo que hay en el medio. Creánme que el pensar en abandonar esta historia me duele más a mí que a ustedes D:

Espero sepan disculpar, aunque a juzgar por sus comentarios, parecen ser gente muy paciente y que entiende que a veces las cosas se pueden complicar :) por eso lamento más que nada no poder traerles capítulos tan seguido. Muchas gracias por sus respuestas siempre, es una gran alegría ver que disfrutan de lo que una escribe y las cosas que les gustan. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir!

Nos vemos la próxima ;)


	34. XXVIII: De ser felices y esas cosas

**Capítulo 28**

 **De ser felices y esas cosas**

Cuando Cian regresó, su rostro no mostraba que las cosas hubieran ido bien. Aunque tampoco parecía triste. Tenía una expresión... bastante neutral, para ser él. A pesar de eso, todavía se podía entrever una leve sorpresa.

— _Gremlin_ , ¿estás bien? —preguntó Feliks.

El irlandés asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida.

—Estoy bien—murmuró—Pero quiero irme a casa.

Eso encendió la alarma de sus amigos. Especialmente de "Mamá Paulo".

—No te hizo nada malo, ¿o sí? —inquirió el portugués, con un tono de voz más frío de lo normal. Su sonrisa amable de siempre era tranquilizadora, pero sus ojos gritaban "asesinato".

—Si te hizo el más mínimo daño, vamos a... —amenazó Feliks, intentando crujir los nudillos. No le salió. Intentó disimularlo como un gesto casual.

—No me dijo nada malo, ni hizo nada malo—añadió Cian, intentando forzar una sonrisa—Pero fue demasiado por hoy. Quiero ir a casa.

Stefan iba a protestar, pero Nikolai le tapó la boca.

—Te entiendo. Yo también tengo que irme, me toca trabajar. Puedo acompañarte.

Cian asintió con la cabeza, un poco inseguro: pero no tenía excusas para negarse. Se dirigió a buscar sus cosas.

El búlgaro, todavía con la mano del rubio sobre su boca, dirigió una mirada de reproche, e intentó decir algo que Nikolai no entendió.

—Lo siento—quitó su mano.

—Tonto. Cuida de Cian.

—No te preocupes. Hablaré con él.

—No creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar con alguien—opinó Stefan—Pero mucha suerte.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos de vuelta?

—No lo sé. Espero que pronto—apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del mayor, inclinándose para besarlo en los labios—Te avisaré.

Stefan sonrió, juntando su frente con la de él.

—Estaré esperando entonces.

Nikolai quiso besarlo otra vez, pero alguien carraspeó.

—Perdón la interrupción—dijo Paulo, incómodo—Pero Cian se irá sin ti.

De todas formas lo besó, rápidamente. Stefan pareció querer abrazarlo, pero se detuvo, y simplemente aceptó que se tenía que despedir de él.

.

Cian no habló durante el viaje. Nikolai lo comprendía, por lo que intentó hacerse el distraído con su celular.

No fue hasta que vio que se acercaban a la parada del irlandés, que se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó de la nada. El otro se sobresaltó.

—Un poco confundido. Pero bien. No tienen que preocuparse, en serio.

—Espero que Eduard se haya disculpado.

—Lo hizo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. A Nikolai todavía no le cerraba que Cian estuviera tan callado.

—¿Por no haberte respondido? —probó el rumano.

—Exacto.

—Y... —tenía ganas de ir al grano—¿Te dijo algo más? Sobre... ¿tus sentimientos?

El irlandés lo observó seriamente durante unos momentos.

—No mucho. Me dijo que todavía no me creía.

Ese idiota. Entendía por qué Feliks tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Cian se puso de pie, ya que el autobús se acercaba a la parada.

—Pero todo estará bien. Nos vemos, Niko~—se despidió.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero se lo pensó mejor. Giró y volvió hacia dónde estaba su amigo, y agachándose para quedar a su altura, le soltó:

—Lo besé, Nikolai.

Los ojos del rumano se abrieron como platos. Levantó la vista y vio la sonrisa de Cian. No era la sonrisa que últimamente les dirigía para indicar que todo estaba "bien", sino una que lucía más sincera y que le marcaba hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, pero el irlandés se bajó corriendo del vehículo, apenas levantando una mano a modo de despedida.

.

La noche se fue volando. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas aquél día. Ni siquiera estaba cansado. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Aunque Dirck y Emma parecían cansados. De hecho, el primero parecía especialmente ansioso por despedir a los últimos clientes.

Como todo estaba bastante tranquilo, chequeó su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje. Vio que Stefan había escrito algo. Sintió curiosidad, ya que el otro debería estar durmiendo después de un día tan largo.

 **De: Stef**

 _¿Puedes venir a mi casa cuando salgas del trabajo?_ **01:30**

 _Sé que debes estar cansado así que entiendo que no quieras_ **01:31**

 _Pero igualmente voy a estar esperándote. Toda la noche_ **01:32**

¿Qué le pasaba? Sonaba urgente. Se preocupó. El otro jamás mostraba una necesidad de verlo así. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que aquél día habían pasado tiempo juntos.

 **Para: Stef.**

 _Estás bien!?_ **02:14**

 _Qué pasó_ **02:14**

 _Voy cuanto antes_ **02:15**

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente.

 **De: Stef**

 _No es nada malo, tonto. Ven sólo si quieres_ **02:15**

Si le decía eso, con más razón iba a ir. Puso manos a la obra para ayudar a Dirck a "echar" amablemente a los últimos clientes.

.

Salió apurado del bar. Casi se olvidaba de sus cosas. Aunque se habría dado cuenta tarde o temprano: necesitaba dinero para ir hasta lo de Stefan.

Se despidió apresuradamente de Dirck, lo que al otro le pareció extraño, porque Nikolai nunca tenía razones para irse tan apurado.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó una voz conocida.

El rumano vio a Paulo asomándose por la puerta del bar que ya tenía el cartel de "cerrado" apuntando hacia afuera.

—¿Paulo? ¿Es un poco tarde para venir? Ya cerramos—comentó Nikolai inocentemente. El portugués rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Dirck y yo vamos a una fiesta. ¿No estarás invitando también, no?

—A no ser que la fiesta sea en la casa de Stefan, no.

—Oh, qué lástima. Dicen que va a estar muy buena.

Con razón el holandés parecía tan empecinado en cerrar antes de lo normal.

—... Si vas a lo de Stefan, podemos llevarte. ¿No? —inquirió el luso, observando a su novio en espera de una respuesta. Éste asintió—Genial. Vayamos al auto.

Dirck le tiró las llaves a Paulo, quién las agarró antes de que cayeran al suelo. Le sonrió a Nikolai.

—Así que una fiesta a solas con Stefan, ¿eh? —el portugués reanudó el tema de conversación, mientras subía al asiento de acompañante.

—No tengo ni idea. Él me dijo que fuera—Nikolai se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el asiento trasero e intentando ocultar la curiosidad extrema que sentía.

—Es raro viniendo de él. ¿Tal vez planeó algo? —sugirió.

El rumano volvió a encogerse de hombros. Ninguna pista.

—Sólo sé que no es nada malo—agregó el rubio.

—Eso es bueno—rió Paulo.

Dirck entró al auto, poniéndose el cinturón. Los otros dos lo imitaron.

—Entonces... ¿dónde es que vive tu novio? —preguntó el holandés, encendiendo el motor.

Nikolai le dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar.

—Creo que no me da el tiempo para dejarte en la puerta de su casa. Pero te dejaré mucho más cerca de lo que autobús lo hace—prometió el más alto, y acto seguido, el motor rugió.

.

El rumano juró que nunca más se subiría a un vehículo conducido por su jefe el tulipán. Aunque al principio iba a un ritmo razonable, y tenía buena mano con el volante; de vez en cuando miraba el reloj del auto y aceleraba el auto. Debía ser una fiesta muy importante como para tener un horario estipulado.

—Gracias por traerme, en serio—volvió a decir Nikolai.

—No es nada. Va de parte de los dos—contestó Paulo.

Observó a Dirck por el espejo retrovisor. Éste parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Considéralo paga extra—murmuró, concentrándose en la carretera.

—No le hagas caso, Dirck está de buen humor porque su hermanito estará en la fiesta~—comentó el portugués, bastante divertido con la reacción del otro.

—No sabía que Emma y tú tenían otro hermano—expresó el rumano.

—No vive con nosotros—contestó el holandés—Está de visita y nos encontraremos ahí.

—También voy a conocer al _dealer_ de Dirck~—continuó Paulo. El holandés le dio un codazo—¿Qué?

—Suena mal. Es sólo alguien que tiene sus propias plantas y me deja el producto a buen precio.

—Dejas mal a mi jefe, Paulo—reprochó Nikolai. Defenderlo era lo menos que podía hacer después de su ayuda.

—Exacto—estuvo de acuerdo el otro rubio.

.

El viaje, a pesar de ser aterrador y extraño por momentos, le ayudó mucho. Ahorró un montón de tiempo y caminata. Estaba a apenas diez minutos a pie de la casa de Stefan.

Vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

 **De: Stef**

 _Avísame cuando salgas del trabajo_. **02:59**

Decidió llamarlo.

—¿ _Qué pasa_? —atendió al instante, sonando preocupado.

—Estoy llegando.

— _¿¡Tan pronto!? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?_

—Estaba haciendo sociales. Paulo y mi jefe me trajeron—explicó—¿Y por qué suenas así? Tú me invitaste a tu casa. ¿Por qué suenas sorprendido?

— _Yo... simplemente no estaba preparado. Necesitaba más tiempo._

—¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza, Stefan? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

— _¿Realmente quieres hacerme este interrogatorio por esta vía?_

—Está bien. En unos minutos estoy ahí. Puedo esperar un poco si hace falta.

— _No. Sólo ven. Te espero._

El búlgaro le cortó, dejándolo con todavía más dudas en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaría planeando? ¿Y por qué tenía que prepararse? No sería la primera vez que iba a su casa en la noche...

Aceleró el ritmo, cada vez más carcomido por la duda.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las últimas cuadras las hizo corriendo. Vio la silueta de Stefan esperándolo en el porche.

—¡Stef! —exclamó, jadeando—¿Qué pasó?

El aludido pestañeó, atónito.

—Ya te dije que nada—dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara. Nikolai no se movió—¿Qué?

—No te creo una palabra—sentenció el rumano, sujetándose el abdomen.

—Te apuraste por que sí. No hay nada especial.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estabas preparado para... no sé, lo que sea?

Stefan se sonrojó.

—No debí haberte dicho nada. Simplemente... ¿podemos entrar?

Esta vez, el rumano obedeció. Quería sentarse. Se había cansado bastante, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esos trotes. Aunque podía correr, pero no tenía mucha resistencia.

—¿Qué está pasando, Stef? —preguntó, tomando asiento en el sofá. El aludido no contestó, sino que fue en silencio a la cocina a buscarle un vaso de agua.

—Nada especial—contestó el búlgaro, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá al volver—Sólo te extrañaba.

Nikolai casi le tiraba el vaso de agua encima. ¿Extrañarlo? ¿Era broma? Bien, era cierto que a él también le hubiera gustado pasar muchísimo más tiempo con él, ¿pero qué era esa necesidad?

—No entiendo bien. Podrías habérmelo dicho y ya—se extrañó el rumano. Bebió apresuradamente, tratando de no atorarse.

—Yo... te necesitaba—musitó, un poco sonrojado. Eso le sonó muy raro.

—¿Y ya no más? —intentó bromear, porque todavía no entendía.

A no ser, que Stefan se refiriera a _cierto tipo_ de necesidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Tenía sentido. Su novio lo extrañaba. Había estado bastante emocionado de verlo aquél día. Y lo invitaba a su casa a la madrugada. Las señales no podían ser más claras. " _Te necesito_ ". Ni siquiera el búlgaro, que era un ser tan _especial_ , podía no referirse al feliz pensamiento que atravesaba la mente de Nikolai en aquél mismo momento.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —se apresuró a decir el búlgaro, cubriéndose la cara. El otro apoyó el vaso en la mesa del living.

—No es nada malo. No tienes que ponerte nervioso—lo tranquilizó—Es humano, Stef.

—Lo sé, pero... lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Sé que no es para tanto. Pero siempre hago que parezca la gran cosa, ¿no?

—Sí que lo es. Yo estuve mucho tiempo imaginando este momento—confesó Nikolai, posando su mano en la rodilla del otro.

—N-no te adelantes. Nunca dije a que me refería.

—Si nuestra comunicación no verbal ha fallado, sería una desgracia tremenda—suspiró—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Ya no sé—contestó, un poco cohibido.

—¿Con qué intención querías que viniera? —insistió el rumano, acariciando el muslo del mayor. Éste se mordió el labio—¿Qué necesitabas que hiciera, _frumusețe_?

—A la mierda, Nikolai—maldijo, apartando su mano bruscamente.

El aludido creyó qué había arruinado la situación por completo. Tal vez el otro no quería tener nada que ver con sus pervertidas intenciones. Pero para su grata sorpresa, el búlgaro lo cogió de la camiseta, acercándolo con desesperación a él.

—Te lo diré. Me muero de vergüenza, pero te lo diré—confesó con voz ronca—Estuve toda la tarde pensando en las ganas que tenía de tener... —vaciló un momento—de hacerte el amor—se corrigió. Nikolai sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar esto. El otro continuó: —Y no ha cambiado en nada desde que llegué a casa.

El menor sintió sus mejillas arder, pero al mismo tiempo una alegría inmensa lo abrumó. ¡Por fin Stefan aceptaba dar ese paso!

Novedades: la comunicación no verbal funcionaba perfectamente. Y no lo haría esperar. Tampoco se haría esperar a sí mismo.

Se inclinó sobre su novio, apresuradamente, apoyando sus manos sobre el posa brazos. Stefan quedó relativamente acorralado entre sus brazos, pero no importó cuando pudieron besarse con total libertad. Debajo de él, el búlgaro no tardó en rodearle afectuosamente la cintura.

No había intención alguna de preámbulo, ni de ir lento. Eso regía para ambos. De forma inmediata, lo único que hubo en sus mentes fue el contacto húmedo de labios, dientes y lenguas. Stefan aferrándose a su espalda y Nikolai apretando los firmes glúteos de aquél, con muchas ganas.

El mayor flexionó un poco la rodilla, rozando así la ingle del rubio. Éste no pudo evitar suspirar (un suspiro peligrosamente cerca de ser un gemido), apenas pudiendo sostener su peso en esa incómoda posición. Pero se aguantó, y la mano que tenía en el trasero del búlgaro se deslizó hacia abajo y adelante, hasta toparse con cierto miembro sensible del otro.

Bueno, no era la primera vez que le tocaba el pene (¡y esta vez era por encima de la ropa!), pero Stefan pareció sobresaltarse un poco.

—¿Vamos muy rápido? —preguntó Nikolai, entre jadeos causados por la fricción de la rodilla del otro.

—No—gruñó el más alto, bajándole los pantalones y parte del bóxer que llevaba puesto.

Al percibir en esa zona de su cuerpo la frescura del aire acondicionado, sintió que su duda sobre quién iba a "ponerla" se resolvieron. Y si eso no era suficiente, la tortuosa lentitud que tenía su novio para deslizar sus manos hasta su ano, fue confirmación absoluta.

No se quejaba de que Stefan tomara las riendas. Si eso le daba confianza para seguir adelante, lo recibiría de buena gana. Aunque seguía siendo una sorpresa ver al mayor tan decisivo.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel cuando el dedo índice del búlgaro rozó su entrada. Pero la expectativa también lo tenía completamente alerta y concentrado totalmente en lo que sucedía. Hundió los dedos en el sofá, un poco preocupado por esa intrusión sin preparación. Aún así, ya era tarde para recordarle que usara lubricante.

No tuvo tiempo de emitir sonido alguno, pero sintió su cuerpo tensarse complementa. Aún así, apenas duró una milésima de segundo. El dedo de Stefan apenas se introducía, pero apenas el cuerpo detectó la invasión, lo quitó.

Y con la misma velocidad, empujó a Nikolai de encima suyo.

—¿Qué está...? —quiso saber, sumamente atónito por el brusco cambio de atmósfera.

El mayor chistó. El otro iba replicar, pero escuchó pasos afuera. Fuertes taconazos que se acercaban, seguidos del sonido de alguien sacando sus llaves.

Ambos reaccionaron, sumamente asustado: acomodándose la ropa y el cabello. Stefan parecía no sólo asustado, sino también enojado. Por su parte, el rumano tomó un almohadón para cubrirse la entrepierna y el pantalón sin abrochar. Lo abrazó, acomodándose de forma que pareciera más o menos casual.

El dueño de la casa encendió la televisión, y se sentó a su lado, respirando agitadamente. La cerradura hizo un _clic_ , y la puerta se abrió. Risas y voces femeninas se oían, provenientes del exterior. Nikolai tomó el vaso de agua que había permanecido en el olvido, bebiendo agradecido. Porque ciertamente le había dado mucho calor. Y su corazón latía con más fuerza que el sonido de esos tacones que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

Una mujer rubia apreció en el umbral del living, entrando con naturalidad. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, más lacio que Feliks un día sin humedad. Lucía bastante joven, aunque también parecía tener mucho maquillaje.

La recién llegada abrió enormemente sus ojos y claros y pegó un salto en cuanto vio que había otros seres humanos en la habitación. Una grosería en un idioma desconocido escapó de sus labios pintados de color vino tinto.

— _Skŭpa_ , perdón. No esperaba verte levantado—le echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca y alzó una ceja, aunque no precisamente molesta. Más bien mostró una expresión entretenida en cuanto reparó en el rumano, que parecía bastante cómodo. A diferencia del otro joven.

— _Mama_ , ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Stefan sí que sonaba molesto. Se notaba que esa aparición lo tomaba por sorpresa. Claro, Nikolai entendía: no creía que su novio se arriesgara a intentar esas cosas con él si su madre estaba cerca.

—Mi vuelo se pospuso un par de horas—explicó—Las chicas no querían esperar en el aeropuerto, así que vinimos aquí a hacer tiempo.

—Querrás decir a hacer fiesta—reprochó su hijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pueden quedarse aquí tranquilos. Estaremos en la cocina.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Con Nikolai ya nos íbamos a dormir—inventó Stefan, mirando de reojo al aludido. Éste asintió, fingiendo estar convencido. Por fin conocía a la madre del otro: le hubiera gustado hablar más con ella.

—Pueden participar en nuestra reunión si quieren—invitó ella.

—Ni loco—musitó el de cabello azabache, frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, y se concentró en el acompañante de su hijo.

—Por fin te veo, Nikolai. Llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando de ti.

El aludido no supo a que se debieron sus nervios, ya que los había logrado calmar. Podía deberse tanto a la situación apasionada de momentos atrás, o tal vez a la apariencia de mujer poderosa e intimidante que tenía esa persona. Tal vez todo eso junto hacía que se sintiera un poco incómodo.

Aún así, se esforzó por responderle coherentemente.

—Lo mismo digo. Un gusto. Ana, ¿verdad? —tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar el nombre que Stefan le había proporcionado tiempo atrás.

La sonrisa que adornó el rostro de ella (probablemente debido a enterarse de que su hijo la había mencionado a su amigo) le quitó un poco esa apariencia intimidante y pareció más... bueno, más "madre", según el criterio de Nikolai.

—¿Seguro que no quieren unírsenos? —insistió ella, esta vez preguntándole directamente al rumano.

Éste sentía la mirada cargada de sentido que el búlgaro le dirigía. Ni tenía que darse vuelta para verlo. Ya lo sabía.

—No, muchas gracias... —suspiró—Estuve trabajando hasta tarde, y Stefan me invitó a pasarme un rato porque se aburría y no podía dormir—le parecía pertinente dar una explicación de su presencia en aquella casa... aunque no fuera exactamente verdadera—Supongo que hoy no estoy para fiestas.

Ana suspiró.

—Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Voy a decirle a las chicas que no sean muy ruidosas. Que descansen~—se despidió—No creo que nos veamos pronto, Nikolai, pero espero volvamos a encontrarnos.

—Lo mismo digo—el rubio sonrió, animado. Parecía que le caía bien a su suegra. Aunque Stefan no parecía muy contento con eso.

La mujer salió afuera a buscar a sus amigos, y los dos chicos aprovecharon la situación para escapar.

—Vamos. No quiero cruzarme a "las chicas"—rogó Stefan, dándole un empujoncito al más bajo.

—No creo que sean tan malas—las defendió el rumano, subiendo la escalera con el otro detrás de él.

—Créeme, las conozco más que tú—le discutió—Además, ¿qué fue eso de "Ana"? ¿Ya eres el mejor amigo de mi madre? Creí que tardarías más.

—Me subestimas, _Stef_ —se mofó Nikolai, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Todo estaba en orden, como siempre, excepto el escritorio, en el que rondaban un montón de papeles dispersos—¿Crees que me tomé demasiadas libertades al tratarla informalmente?

—Puede ser, pero a ella le gustan las libertades, así que le habrás caído de maravilla—contestó el mayor, quitándose la camisa—Me voy a dar una ducha.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —inquirió el rumano con atrevimiento.

—No estoy psicológicamente preparado para eso. Puedes ir luego.

—Hace un rato no parecía preocuparte.

—Considéralo mi venganza por lo de mi madre—contestó, cerrando la puerta.

—¡No hice nada! —se defendió el rubio.

—Le caíste bien. Se van a unir y me van a atormentar. Lo supe desde que asoció tu nombre con tu rostro—llegó a decir, antes de que el sonido del agua cayendo sustituyera sus tormentos.

.

Volvían a estar casi como antes. Los besos iban y venían. Y Nikolai no tenía ninguna objeción con continuar lo que previamente habían interrumpido. Stefan le acariciaba la cintura, aunque no con la misma confianza de antes. Se había dado cuenta.

Ya no parecía tan emocionado. Parecía estar hasta resintiendo sus decisiones anteriores. Nikolai decidió que eso debía interrumpirse.

—Stefan—comenzó, poniéndose lo más serio que podía, y lo dijo sin rodeos—¿Realmente quieres tener sexo conmigo?

El aludido lo observó, sorprendido de que fuera tan directo.

—Porque no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres—continuó Nikolai—No voy a dejar de quererte por eso. No voy a dejarte por eso. No voy a engañarte por eso—aclaró—Ni siquiera me apetece hacerlo si sé que tú no quieres o la pasas mal mientras sucede. Pero necesito que me lo digas. No soy tan bueno adivinando.

El búlgaro tragó saliva. La mano en la cintura de Nikolai bajó hacia su muslo, y lo apretó cariñosamente.

—Quiero hacerlo. Y si lo voy a hacer, quiero que sea contigo—confesó finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos—Pero siento que para que eso ocurra, muchas condiciones tienen que cumplirse. Y siendo honesto, hoy quería que ocurriese. Pero el imprevisto... —frunció el ceño al recordar eso—A veces creo que deberíamos haberlo intentado aquél día que pasamos la noche fuera...

—Pero no estabas listo. Y eso está bien.

—Lo sé—suspiró—Sigo sintiendo que lo desaproveché.

—Ya pasó, Stef. Aunque, si me permites decirlo... sabes que no existe el momento perfecto, ¿no?

—Ya sé. Pero hoy no puedo. Si hay una condición fundamental, esa es que quiero sentir que estamos absolutamente solos—explicó—Estoy seguro de que mi madre jamás irrumpiría en mi habitación, ni siquiera se acercaría a curiosear. Pero... el solo saber que está ahí abajo con sus amigas me inhibe. Mucho. No puedo ni mentalizarme en... no sé, chupártela o algo así.

—Maldición, Stef, y yo que pensé que conseguiría un _blowie_ —bromeó. El otro rodó los ojos ante el término—Pero te entiendo. Algún día se dará. No esperes que todo lo demás sí, pero sin duda volveremos a tener la oportunidad de estar solos y... bueno, que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

Stefan sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé mis sentimientos? —preguntó Nikolai.

—Cómo olvidarlo...

—¿Te acuerdas también de que te aconsejé que dejaras las cosas fluir?

El mayor asintió.

—Lo recuerdo. Pero quiero que sepas que con decir este tipo de cosas no vas a obtener tu _blowie_.

—No te preocupes, no esperaba conseguirlo. Ni que fueras tan fácil, Stef.

Éste rio, besándolo.

—Te quiero tanto, Nikolai—confesó entre besos—Haces que todo esto sea tan sencillo.

—¿Esto? —inquirió el otro, para luego morderle juguetonamente el labio inferior.

—Tener una relación contigo—respondió, lamiéndose el lugar donde el otro lo había mordido—Creo que con cualquier otra persona me la pasaría estresado.

—Bueno, querido, eso pasa cuando quieres a alguien.

—¿Algún día voy a poder hacerte un cumplido sin que sueltes una de esas respuestas tuyas? —le dio otro beso fugaz—Lo que quiero decir es que estoy feliz. Muy feliz. Debería decírtelo más seguido.

El rumano le acarició tiernamente la mejilla. No iba a responder a eso. ¿Qué importaba si nunca llegaba a tener relaciones sexuales con él? Estaban perfectamente así.

—Me haces muy feliz—repitió el búlgaro—Gracias por haber tenido el coraje de hablar primero aquél día.

—No hay nada que agradecer—murmuró, besándolo esta vez en la frente.

—Para mí sí lo hay—discrepó Stefan—Había perdido toda intención de decirte algo.

—No tiene sentido pensar en esas cosas. Estamos juntos ahora—intentó reprimir un bostezo. Le estaba pegando el sueño—Pero gracias por contarme estas cosas—le acarició el cabello con cariño—Yo también soy feliz contigo. Estamos los dos felices y eso es lo que importa. Adoro esa sensación de irme a dormir sabiendo que te tengo en mi vida, y en el mejor de los casos, físicamente a mi lado.

Stefan sonrió bobamente, aunque probablemente ni se acercara a la sonrisa estúpida que él mismo tendría en la cara.

Aunque luego de unos instantes, el más alto abrió la boca sorprendido, como dándose cuenta de algo.

—Dime que eso no fue una indirecta de que tienes sueño.

Nikolai se ruborizó. Esa no era su intención original, pero el instinto natural terminó colándose en su dulces palabras. Como si no pudiera delatarse más a sí mismo, sintió otra vez las ganas de bostezar, y se cubrió la boca.

—Siempre lo mismo contigo—rezongó el mayor, pero le alcanzó una almohada. El menor lo ignoró y se apoyó sobre sus piernas, mientras el otro le comenzaba a acariciar el cabello.

Comenzó a adormecerse. Pero de repente, recordó algo sumamente importante. Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, sobresaltando al otro.

—Stefan—dijo, seriamente. El otro lo observó con atención.

Nikolai intentó poner su tono de voz más amenazante. Eso era un asunto de suma importancia.

—Nunca más intentes meterme algo por el culo sin haber usado lubricante—sentenció.

.

Soooo, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, y la invasión ehm, anal, no haya estado muy mal. Honestamente ni le llegó a meter el dedo, guys, fue más el susto que otra cosa (tampoco soy experta en cómo funcionan los anos, perdón. Aprecio correcciones de índole científica y/o experiencias de vida).

De todas formas, estaba pensando tratar el capítulo que viene más de la perspectiva de Stefan. Al menos las primeras escenas :).

No tengo ni idea para cuándo habrá próximo capítulo. Si supiera, se los diría. Ya me gustaría saberlo D: pero va a llegar... va a llegar. O tal vez algún extra. Quién sabe.


	35. XXIX: ¡Mamá!

**Capítulo 29**

 **¡Mamá!**

Esa vez, Stefan fue el primero de los dos en despertarse, lo cual si bien era raro, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Pero era perfectamente entendible: no sólo habían pasado un día agitado y una madrugada todavía más, pero Nikolai además había trabajado hasta tarde.

Luego de aquella frase tan amenazante, el rumano le había sonreído con su ternura habitual, le deseó " _Buenas noches_ " animadamente y terminó con un beso en la mejilla, para luego caer pesadamente dormido. Ni siquiera se había movido demasiado para encontrar una posición cómoda, ni le hizo algún comentario mientras todavía estaba semi dormido.

Stefan sí demoró en dormirse. Se culpaba por no haber pensado en algo tan elemental. ¡Qué dolor podría haber llegado a soportar Nikolai por su insensatez! Muy empecinado en tener sexo, pero no se había preocupado demasiado. Era un novio horrible.

Aunque estaba seguro de que el otro había disfrutado de su cara de susto. La había visto antes de sonreírle y desearle las buenas noches. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Suspiró, saliendo de la cama. A pesar de todo, debía compensar su error. Cometer errores era aceptable, pero su metida de pata implicaba un asunto muy delicado. Se dio media vuelta. A pesar de ya ser mediodía, Nikolai dormía con su boca abierta y la cara aplastada contra el colchón. Y parecía poder seguir así varias horas más. No pudo evitar sonreír y sacar una foto con su celular. De verdad era adorable. Lo tapó un poco más, porque ese día la temperatura había bajado un poco.

Mientras encendía la cafetera, chequeó sus mensajes, y le sorprendió ver uno de su madre que le pedía que la llamara. ¿Habría sucedido algo?

Estaba a punto de cortar, ya que había esperado muchos tonos, pero finalmente escuchó unos ruidos, y luego la voz de su madre.

— _Mama_ , soy yo. ¿Pasó algo?

— _Oh, nada, nada. Sólo quería hablar contigo de algo que no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar._

Al chico eso no le sonaba bien.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

— _Bien. Se pasa volando cuando estás tus amigas están borrachas..._ —pareció darse cuenta de su broma sin intención, y luego rió— _En fin, hemos llegado bien a París. Estábamos descansando en el hotel._

—Me alegro—dijo Stefan, rezando porque su madre olvidara lo que sea que fuera a decirle. Lo sospechaba. Lo temía. Nikolai.

— _Oye, sobre lo que quería decirte..._ —comenzó ella— _Me gustó conocer a Nikolai. Me lo tendrías que haber presentado antes._

El joven se estremeció. No le gustaba hacia dónde se encaminaba esa conversación.

—Nunca coincidían—se excusó. Lo cierto es que tampoco quería que coincidieran. Pero el destino le había jugado una mala pasada.

— _Lo cual es una lástima. ¡Es encantador! Lo adoré_ —exclamó ella.

—Ajá... —comentó Stefan, distraído, sirviendo café, aunque se alegraba de que su madre aceptara a una persona tan especial para él.

Un silencio siguió a eso, siendo interrumpida la línea por los sonidos de interferencia a causa de la larga distancia.

— _Stefan, ¿crees que soy estúpida?_ —soltó su madre de pronto, esta vez en un tono de voz que hizo que a su hijo se le helara la sangre.

Mierda. Lo sabía. Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro. Lo último que quería era que su madre se diera cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente!?

—¿De qué hablas? —la mejor estrategia era hacerse el estúpido.

— _Mira, sé que es incómodo para ti hablar de esto. Bastante incómodo fue para ti que me contaras que eres gay_ —explicó ella— _Pero esta vez me di cuenta. Veo algunas cosas._

—¿De qué? —Stefan no cedería en su estrategia.

— _¡De lo tuyo con Nikolai!_

El búlgaro hizo fuerzas para no maldecir. Estrujó un repasador.

—¿Qué cosa?

— _No te hagas el estúpido, Stefan. Sabes bien de qué hablo._

No había escapatoria. Tendría que aceptar la vergüenza eterna. Su madre lo había pillado in fraganti. Sabía que hacía cosas con su amigo que no hacen todos sus amigos.

—... ¿Tan importante es hablar de esto?

— _¿¡Importante!?_ —exclamó ella— _¡Por supuesto que es importante! Podría ser parte de la familia y todo._

—¿Eh?

— _Te encanta ese chico más de lo que te gusta estar solo en casa sin que te molesten, querido. Se te nota en la cara. Veo algunas cosas._

—Oh... —tal vez las cosas no saldrían tan mal para él.

— _Creo que tienes oportunidad. Nikolai parece un buen chico, no pierdes nada con decirle lo que sientes._

—Claro... lo mío con él... qué estoy enamorado de él. Claro—repitió Stefan, intentando reprimir la risa—Sí, mamá, lo quiero mucho. Todo saldrá bien.

—¡ _Ese es el espíritu_! —lo ánimo— _Compraré uno de esos candados, les pondré sus nombres y lo colgaré en ese puente en el que todas las parejas lo hacen. ¡Así tendrás más suerte!_

—¡Mamá! —exclamó él, sonrojado—¡Eso se hace entre tu pareja y tú, y sólo cuando ya son pareja!

— _Oh, cierto. Bueno, pero compraré algunos candados. Hay una de esas cosas en cada país, encontrarán alguna._

Stefan quería poner los candaditos en todos los lugares posibles. Con Nikolai a su lado. Pero ocultó esa fantasía, intentado despedirse calmadamente de su madre. Todavía le latía un poco rápido el corazón por sentirse casi expuesto.

— _Me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego, cariño. Que te diviertas_ —se despidió rápidamente su madre.

Agradeció que ella no se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al finalizar la llamada, se fijó en el resto de sus mensajes. Tenía mensajes aproximadamente en un lapso que iba desde las 05:44 de la madrugada hasta casi las siete de la mañana.

Los trapitos de Feliks, X Nuevos Mensajes.

 **Cian:** Tengo algo que contarles.

 **Feliks:** NO ME DIGAS

 **Feliks:** DESPUÉS DE ESA CHARLA

 **Feliks:** QUIERO SABER TODO

 **Feliks:** NECESITO SABER TODO

 **Paulo:** Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?

 **Feliks:** Qué haces **tú** despierto a esta hora?

 **Cian:** Qué hacen  todos despiertos a esta hora?

 **Paulo:** Estoy en una fiesta

 **Feliks:** Estaba en una cita.

 **Cian:** OHMYGOD

 **Paulo:** "OHMYGOD" x2

 **Paulo:** Natalia?

 **Feliks:** Yup.

 **Cian:** _is this the real life?_

 **Paulo:** Tan tarde?

 **Feliks** : No se ilusionen, hace horas que llegué a casa.

 **Feliks** : Sólo que no pude dormirme

 **Cian** : same

 **Feliks** : Lo que me recuerda... qué rayos pasó con Eduard?

 **Feliks** : Se disculpó?

 **Feliks** : Más le vale haberlo hecho.

 **Feliks** : Sino le meto su laptop por el culo.

 **Paulo** : Feliks.

 **Feliks** : Qué

 **Paulo** : Es una imagen desagradable.

 **Feliks** : una vez fui a la psicóloga

 **Feliks** : y ella dijo

 **Feliks** : que mi etapa anal

 **Paulo** : No.

 **Feliks** : Me hiciste borrar lo que estaba escribiendo

 **Feliks** : #aburrido

 **Paulo** : ¿Y Cian?

 **Cian** : here

 **Cian** : se disculpó

 **Cian** : pero no es eso lo que quería decir

 **Feliks** : ?¿?¿?

 **Cian** : Besé a Eduard

 **Feliks** : OMFG

 **Paulo** : EH

 **Paulo** : Cómo

 **Paulo** : Cuándo

 **Paulo** : Por qué

 **Paulo** : ?

 **Cian** : Fue un momento de "ahora o nunca"

 **Paulo** : Y se dejó?!

 **Cian** : Creo que se sorprendió. Por eso me quería ir

 **Paulo** : Podrías habernos dicho antes

 **Paulo** : Nos preocupamos

 **Cian** : Sorry, mom

 **Cian** : Pero ni yo me creía que era real

 **Cian** : Tenía que asimilarlo

 **Cian** : Por eso no podía dormir

 **Feliks** : Es entendible

 **Feliks** : ¿Y?

 **Cian** : "Y" qué?

 **Feliks** : ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Cian** : Siento que ya puedo morir en paz

 **Feliks** : morir virgen*

 **Cian** : idc

 **Paulo** : Bueno, estoy sorprendido

 **Paulo** : Ni te atrevías a hablarle

 **Feliks** : ¿Podrás mirarlo a la cara?

 **Cian** : Ya no me importa

 **Cian** : Me voy a dormir

 **Cian** : see ya

 **Feliks** : EH

 **Feliks:** No huyas

Ahí terminaba la conversación.

Stefan estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba eso de Cian. Y admiraba enormemente su valor.

A pesar de eso, no consideró necesario responder. Ya había pasado todo el drama.

.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y se sobresaltó. No debería ser su madre. ¿Podría ser alguna de sus amigas? Él no esperaba a nadie...

Miró por la mirilla de la puerta principal, y pudo ver algo enano y anaranjado.

—¿Cian? —fue su saludo mientras abría la puerta.

—Perdón por venir sin avisar—se excusó el más bajo—Estoy desesperado y quiero hablar con alguien. ¿Puedo pasar?

Stefan asintió, apartándose para que el pelirrojo pudiera pasar.

—¿Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que leí hace poco en el grupo? —inquirió el búlgaro, dando vueltas por el living. El irlandés tomó asiento en el sofá, que fue testigo de lo (casi) ocurrido la noche anterior, y un sonrojo se apoderó de él.

—Tiene que ver—asintió Cian, obviando el cambio de color del otro—No sé qué hacer.

—Pero, ¿cómo fue exactamente? Necesito detalles.

Cian suspiró, y procedió a contar su historia. Stefan abrió mucho los ojos cuando llegó a la parte interesante.

—Woah—soltó—No esperaba eso de ti.

—¿No entienden que estaba desesperado? —se defendió el irlandés—Ya no tenía nada que perder. Ya había perdido la dignidad, la vergüenza, su respeto y mis oportunidades junto a él. ¿Qué daño iba a hacer besarlo?

—...Pero aún así no estás tranquilo.

—No. ¿¡Cómo puedo estar tranquilo si...—elevó su voz al decir lo siguiente—...besé a Eduard!?

—...De acuerdo.

—Llevo tres noches sin dormir casi nada.

—...Oh.

—Siento olor a café. Podrías ofrecerme.

—Lo siento, ¿quieres...?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, histérico.

.

—Esto... ¿por qué viniste a verme a mí, precisamente? —inquirió Stefan—Ni siquiera quieres escuchar mis consejos. Sólo me robas café.

—Tus consejos sueles apestar en el ámbito del romance, Stef. Sólo porque salgas con el chico más lindo de la clase después de Eduard, no significa que te la puedas dar de sabiondo y gurú del amor.

El más alto lo observó, ofendido, y Cian se percató de lo que acababa de decir.

—Oh... perdón—se ruborizó—No debería haber dicho eso. Los celos hacen mal...

—Cian, es imperdonable que digas eso. Quiero decir, ¿¡Eduard más guapo que Nikolai!? Eso es mentira.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, susurrando " _dork_ ", pero lucía aliviado.

—En fin, además de para robarte café, eras la mejor opción disponible—explicó—Nikolai trabajó hasta tarde y Paulo debe estar resaqueado. Sólo me quedaban Feliks y tú, pero seguro que si iba a su casa por algo relacionado con Eduard, iría corriendo a golpearlo en vez de siquiera escuchar el resto.

—Eso es muy exagerado—reprochó el búlgaro—Así que soy la opción de descarte...

—Oh, no te victimices. Te elegí por sobre mis hermanos.

—¿Hablarías de eso con tus hermanos?

—Puede... pero reaccionarían peor que Feliks.

Un silencio se cernió sobre ellos, mientras Cian bebía apresuradamente de su taza.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el dueño de la casa. Cian se encogió de hombros—Bueno, podemos esperar a que Nikolai se despierte. Tal vez se le ocurre algo.

—Sí, podemos llamarlo, o visitarlo.

—Oh, no hace falta. Está arriba durmiendo.

—¿¡Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo!?

—Sí, está en mi cuarto.

No debió haber dicho eso. Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Cian, para inmediatamente salir corriendo disparado escaleras arriba.

.

—¡Cian, espera! —gritó, intentando seguirle el ritmo. Pero el irlandés era muy rápido—¡No despiertes a Nikolai! ¡Estuvo ocupado hasta tarde!

—Sí, ya me imagino que estaba "ocupado"—se burló el irlandés, sin ocultar el segundo sentido de sus palabras.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Stefan sin mucho cuidado, revelando así la habitación del búlgaro y una cabeza rubia entre las sábanas.

—¡Oye, bella durmiente! —llamó Cian en un tono de voz muy alto.

Stefan le chistó para que no hablara más. Su novio tenía que descansar. No le parecía correcto que perdiera horas de sueño por las travesuras del irlandés.

—Alguien tuvo mucha acción ayer, ¿eh? —insistió el irlandés.

—Cian, ¡cállate y déjalo dormir! —se exasperó el búlgaro, intentando no alzar demasiado el volumen de su voz.

El aludido continuó ignorándolo, y se acercó a la cama en puntas de pie. Como si eso fuera a ayudar luego de andar gritando. Tomó un vaso de agua que había en la mesita de luz. A Stefan se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Cian era tan cruel como para arrojarle un vaso de agua al pobre Nikolai?

Recordó sus palabras aterradoras la noche anterior. No quería saber cómo iba a terminar eso.

—Cian, no... —intentó decir, pero era muy tarde. El irlandés ya parecía tener su objetivo en mente, y no iba a cambiarlo.

El pelirrojo alzó el brazo, inclinando lentamente el vaso. Le apuntaba directo a la porción del rostro de Nikolai permanecía al descubierto, ya que el resto de su cara estaba cubierta por las sábanas.

—Hora de despertar... —murmuró Cian, decidido.

Pero antes de que pudiera verter el contenido sobre el plácido rostro de Nikolai, una mano lo sostuvo fuertemente por la muñeca que sostenía el vaso. Éste cayó sobre la cama y luego la alfombra, esparciendo contenido sobre el colchón y los pantalones de Cian.

Éste último soltó un gritito de susto, sobretodo porque el rumano había abierto sus ojos de repente.

—¡Sabía que eras un vampiro!—chilló el pelirrojo, asustado.

—No soy vampiro, idiota. ¿En serio ibas a tirarme agua? —interrogó Nikolai, molesto, sin aflojar el agarre de la muñeca del menor.

—Yo... ¡era para ver... si estabas atento! Naturalmente. Y como siempre, estabas... atento. Innaturalmente atento.

—Eso dio miedo, Nikolai—reconoció Stefan, que también había sufrido un mini sobresalto al ver el movimiento repentino.

—No se sorprendan. Sabía que algo se venía desde que escuché su carrera por las escaleras. ¿Pretendían que siguiera durmiendo con eso y sus gritos? —protestó el rubio, soltando a Cian y cubriéndose perezosamente con las sábanas otra vez.

—Bueno... parecías cansado—admitió el búlgaro, acercándose a la cama para sentarse junto a su novio. Intentó evitar los lugares recientemente mojados—Perdón por despertarte. Sólo quería evitar que Cian hiciera de las suyas.

Sabía que Nikolai no siempre tenía ganas de hablar cuando recién se despertaba, pero interpretó aquél murmullo de palabras ininteligibles que salieron de su boca como una aceptación.

.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Cian? —interrogó Nikolai, luego de comer su segunda tostada. Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

—Vine a buscar a tu novio en busca de consejo—admitió el irlandés—No es que ayudara demasiado.

—Eh—se quejó Stefan.

—Sin embargo, haces buen café—reconoció Cian, sacándole la lengua.

—¿Es por lo que me contaste ayer? —quiso saber el rumano—¿Vas a dar detalles? —al decir esto, le dirigió una mirada culpable a Stefan—Lo siento, no debes tener ni idea de a qué nos referimos...

—¿Que Cian besó a Eduard?

El rubio abrió la boca, sorprendido y un poco ofendido.

—¿¡Cómo sabes!? —exclamó.

—Lo escribí en el grupo, Nikolai. Ya no tienes la premisa—se explicó el irlandés—Alguien no usó demasiado su teléfono...

—Alguien estaba durmiendo, que es lo que todos ustedes deberían haber estado haciendo—los acusó el rumano.

—Estás sonando como Paulo—se quejó el pelirrojo, haciendo una mueca—En fin. Siento que voy a explotar. Tengo que moverme.

—Has bebido demasiado café... —le recordó Stefan.

— _Yyyyy_ tenemos otro Paulo—acusó Cian, levantándose y yéndose hacia la sala de estar.

Nikolai suspiró.

—Ni siquiera sé en qué tengo que aconsejarlo—bebió un sorbo de café—Honestamente, no estaba preparado para que llegara tan lejos. No tengo idea de qué decirle.

—Tal vez no necesitas decirle nada. Creo que sólo quiere descargarse—opinó Stefan—Aunque tú has llegado mucho más lejos, por así decirlo. Deberías saber qué decirle.

—No. Tú tienes sentimientos. Eduard es una roca.

—Solían decir lo mismo de mí.

—Stef, querido—le acarició una mejilla, mientras recordaba la discusión con Feliks y Eduard del día anterior—No tienes ni idea.

Un grito de Cian los interrumpió.

— _Oh my_ … Stefan, ¡¿juegas al _just dance_?!

—Yo no…—masculló el búlgaro, y luego elevó la voz— ¡Eso es de mi madre, idiota!

—¡Hay que jugar! —exclamó el irlandés.

El dueño de la casa dejó salir un sollozo.

—Por favor, dime que no lo vas a dejar hacer esto.

Nikolai no contestó. Se llenó la boca de café para no hacerlo.

—Alguien ha sido traicionado—comentó Cian desde la puerta.

—Cállate—siseó Stefan.

.

Entre los intentos de _twerking_ fallidos por parte de Cian y posteriores caídas al piso, resolvieron que ahora el siguiente movimiento dependía de Eduard. El irlandés ya había puesto bastante de su parte en eso. Remar una canoa en la que van dos personas, pero sólo una rema, no funciona como debería.

Esperaba que su amigo no muriera de los nervios. Al menos parecía haberse divertido. Sin querer, se les había gran parte de la tarde en la casa de Stefan. Sí que necesitaban pasar más tiempo todos juntos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina para saludar a sus padres.

—Ya llegó—escuchó decir a su padre.

Paró en seco. ¿Acaso lo estaban esperando precisamente a él?

Giró su cabeza, y se encontró con su hermano jugando con sus legos al pie de la escalera. Lo interrogó con la mirada, pero Andrei simplemente le sacó la lengua y continuó bloqueando el pasaje al piso superior… lo cual significaba bloquear el camino a su habitación.

—¿Nikolai? —lo llamó la voz de su progenitor—¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Se sentía acorralado por su propia familia.

—Ya voy…—antes de irse, dirigió a su hermano una mirada que pretendía ser intimidante, aunque el menor ni se inmutó.

Le parecía que sus pasos retumbaban por el corto pasillo que lo llevaba a la cocina. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? No había sacado malas notas ni se había metido en líos. Tampoco peleaba demasiado con su hermano.

¿Y si se habían enterado de lo suyo con Stefan? La vecina de al lado, Adelita, a la cual su hermano odiaba tanto, los podría haber visto. Una vez que Stefan pasó a recogerlo a su casa, lo abrazó efusivamente, y hasta lo besó. Pero también recordaba que la anciana no llevaba sus gafas ese día. Hasta parecía que le costaba reconocer a Nikolai desde lejos. Andrei había aparecido y dijo "Ves por qué me cae mal. Siempre tiene que estar mirando para nuestra casa…". Ni siquiera había hecho preguntas sobre por qué estaba besando al aburrido de su amigo.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Temblando, giró su cabeza, con un pensamiento horrible en su cabeza. ¿Y si Andrei lo había delatado? Porque esa sería la peor clase de traición que podía hacer un hermano, incluso más que delatar a quién había comido los últimos restos de helado. El niño continuaba creando su barricada de bloques, y la pequeña construcción le pareció psicológicamente más amenazante que la charla que le esperaba con sus padres. Continuó avanzando hacia la cocina, sin despegar su mirada acusadora de Andrei, hasta que no quedó otra opción que enfrentarse a los adultos de la casa.

—Hola—saludó, intentando sonar tranquilo, y tomó asiento frente a ellos. Recordó que la última vez que había estado ante esa situación tan particular, fue cuando se enteró que se mudarían.

Bueno… esa hipótesis era todavía peor a que se enteraran que tenía novio.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó su madre, removiendo una bolsita de té dentro de su taza.

—Bien, aunque estoy cansado. Mucha gente viene a la ciudad en verano.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—Nikolai, ¿todo marcha bien?

—Eh… sí—contestó el nombrado —Todo está bien.

Su padre observó a su esposa. Ésta asintió, y tomó aire.

—Nikolai, cariño, creo que ya te lo he comentado, pero… hemos notado que pasas poco tiempo en casa. A veces ni siquiera duermes aquí.

—Sí. Sabemos que ya eres mayor de edad, y nunca causas problemas—aportó su padre—Pero tal vez… no sé… te pasaba algo. Sabes que si tienes algún "asunto", podemos resolverlo. Encontraremos la forma.

Su madre asintió enérgicamente.

—Tus amigos tampoco parecen malos chicos. Pero es un poco extraño que alguien a tu edad huya tanto de su casa.

Nikolai suspiró.

— _Mama, Tata,_ tranquilos. Está todo bien.

—Entonces—comenzó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa divertida—Supongo que tienes una novia. Pasas tanto tiempo con ella que no estás en casa. ¿Verdad? —rió—Como anoche.

Su madre, con expresión de "lo sabía", bebió un largo sorbo de té.

Al chico le tomó unos momentos responder.

—No estaba en lo de mi novia anoche ni ninguna otra noche. Estaba en lo de Stefan.

Nikolai habría jurado que podía ver los números, símbolos y ecuaciones imaginarias encima de la cabeza de sus padres (Pasar tanto tiempo con Cian y sus memes le afectaba).

Ellos se miraron en sí, y luego a él. Dos veces. Su padre hizo un gesto con la mano, como animándolo a seguir hablando. Les faltaba información. Pero Nikolai no iba a dárselas, o la menos no del todo. Sabía que Stefan no estaba listo ni para decírselo a su propia y progresiva madre, así que él también esperaría.

—Entonces…—comenzó nuevamente su madre—¿No hay novia? —Nikolai negó con la cabeza—Sólo vas a lo de… tu amigo.

—Exacto—mintió el joven.

—De todas formas—dijo su padre—Es un poco sospechoso.

—Lo dejo a su imaginación—sentenció el menor.

Sus padres volvieron a mirarse entre sí, algo preocupados.

—Nikolai, hijo…—quiso decir su madre—¿Eres…? ¿Te gusta…? ¿Te gustan los…?

Sabía exactamente que quería decir ella. Y entendía por qué no podía: si bien no habían manifestado hostilidad ante " _asuntos LGBT+_ ", tampoco lo entendían del todo. Era como algo ajeno a ellos. Existían y no había problemas, pero era como que no fueran parte de la misma sociedad.

—¿Gay? —completó Nikolai—No sé. Tal vez. Un poco.

—¿Un poco? —inquirió su padre, confundido.

—Como la mitad. Capaz más—se encogió de hombros.

—Oh Dios, es como hablar con Andrei—su madre se palmeó la frente, probablemente sin la energía para lidiar con más de un infante en su vida—Nikolai, ¿me vas a decir que se puede ser como, no sé, sesenta por ciento gay?

Nikolai iba a contestarle, pero su progenitor masculino se adelantó.

—Ilinca, hay tantas cosas que no entendemos… el otro día vi un artículo de eso en el periódico. Es tan confuso… hay tantas etiquetas y nombres y… en fin, créeme que el hecho de que nuestro hijo sea _no-del-todo-gay_ es más fácil de entender que todo eso.

Ella asintió.

—Cierto. El otro día atendí a una chica joven que me dijo que yo era _cis_. No entiendo que es, pero por como lo dijo creo que es malo.

Nikolai no pudo evitar reí.

—No es malo, mamá. Bueno, hay gente que lo hace sonar como que es malo, pero no tiene por qué serlo—le explicó—A veces yo tampoco entiendo todo eso.

Su madre sonrió, un poco más tranquila.

—Bueno… si tienes novio puedes contarnos—le dijo ella.

Nikolai asintió, un poco incómodo.

—No entendemos mucho esas cosas, pero… bueno, te apoyamos. Pero no te metas en cosas ilegales—advirtió su padre, probablemente haciendo a alusión a prostitución o droga.

—Estaré bien—aseguró el joven.

—Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué no te gustaba Elizabeta—bromeó su madre.

El joven se puso de pie, observándola horrorizado.

—No me hagas esto. No me gustaría esa persona fuera hombre o mujer—se asqueó—Es Elizabeta, _ew_.

Sus padres rieron, conociendo la familiar "aversión" de su hijo por su amiga de la infancia.

" _Todo está bien_ " se dijo Nikolai " _Todo va a estar bien_ ".

* * *

Bueno... esto se ha demorado. Pero aquí está. Disculpen si parece un capítulo de transición. Pero el que viene se supone que estará muy bueno, je.

No quería decir esto, pero... un review es una hora de sueño tranquila para Cian (? Colaboras con la pobre alma de Cian y colaboras con el mundo (?


	36. XXX: ¿Él es tus citas?

**Advertencia y esta vez de las que a la gente le gusta:** El siguiente capítulo es  porno. Normalmente diría cuando empieza la escena, pero honestamente, el 99,99% del capítulo son cochinadas (aunque relevantes). También debo dar créditos a los verdaderos autores de semejantes escenas: el vino barato y la canción _The Pink Room_. Yo sólo tecleé lo que ellos mandaban.

* * *

 **30**

 **¿Él es** _ **tus citas**_ **?**

Las vacaciones de verano estaban terminando. Nikolai observó con orgullo la cifra en la cuenta bancaria de ahorro en la que depositó su salario veraniego. Ya no pasaría sus noches trabajando en el bar. Tenía su último fin de semana libre antes de que las clases comenzaran nuevamente, y no podía disimular su alegría.

Quería alejarse del bar (le costaría un poco volver a asociar ese lugar con la palabra "diversión" y no "trabajo"). Decidió, por una vez, iniciar una "discusión" con los _Trapitos_.

 **Los trapitos de Feliks**

 **Yo:** _Hola_!

 **Yo** : _Ayer fue mi último día de trabajo_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _ **Cian**_ _: en serio!?_

 _ **Cian**_ _: tenemos que hacer algo. algo grande_

 _ **Yo**_ _: Para eso escribía. Ideas?_

 _ **Cian**_ _: podemos ir al bar_

 **Yo** : …

 **Cian** : ?

 _ **Yo**_ _: #triggered_

 **Cian** : !?

 **Paulo** : _Hola_

 **Paulo** : _Cian, no creo que él quiera ir al bar después de esclavizarse todo el verano allí_

 _ **Stef**_ _: Paulo tiene razón. Pero también es cierto que no podríamos entrar a ningún otro lado. No todos somos mayores, y en algunos lugares no hay forma de entrar si tienes menos de 20 años. O incluso 25._

 **Feliks** : _Esperaba tu manifiesto pesimista para hacer mi fabulosa aparición, Stefancito._

 _ **Feliks**_ _: Denme unas horas, y Feliks Claus aparecerá con un plan para el fin de semana!_

 _ **Cian**_ _: siento que estoy vendiendo mi alma al hacer esto, pero adelante_

 _ **Yo**_ _: De acuerdo, esperaremos_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Gracias Felks_

 **Feliks** _ **:**_ _Todo sea para emborrachar a mis trapitos~_

No volvió a dar importancia al grupo por un buen rato. Mejor dejar al polaco hacer su trabajo… fuera lo que fuera ese trabajo.

Ayudó a su madre en la cocina y luego fue a mirar la televisión con Andrei. Pero apenas tomó asiento a su lado, el niño tomó el control remoto y súbitamente apagó el aparato. Chequeó los alrededores con la vista, asegurándose de que no había ningún progenitor a la vista.

—¿Por qué le chupaste la boca a tu amigo? —soltó de pronto el menor.

Nikolai casi se cayó del sofá al escuchar eso.

—¿Perdón? —balbuceó, confundido—¿A qué viene esto?

—Los vi.

Lo recordó, pero no consideraba que había sido un beso tan exagerado como para utilizar el verbo "chupar".

—¿Te refieres a cuando Adelita nos miró y dijiste que te caía mal? Porque eso sólo fue un pequeño beso.

—Ya sé. ¿Piensas que soy bobo como tu amigo? —se indignó Andrei—Sé que fue un simple beso. Pero no me refiero a esa vez.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —preguntó Nikolai, y luego frunció el ceño—Y Stefan no es bobo.

—¿Tengo que explicar todo? —dramatizó el pequeño—Seguro que la bobez se contagia por la boca… porque se te pegó la de él—acusó—Y explicaría porque en las películas los tontos se besan entre ellos…

—No te vayas de tema. ¿Cuándo nos viste? —insistió el mayor, nervioso.

—Hace meses. Como seis o siete—Nikolai rodó los ojos, porque no hacía tanto que salían. La percepción temporal de su hermano estaba muy alterada.

—No me digas—murmuró el rubio.

—Era de noche—narró su hermano—Mucho. Si _má_ y _pá_ se enteraran que estaba despierto a esa hora, me castigarían. Pero había soñado que los rusos nos invadían, y me levanté a comer. Entonces los escuché hablando afuera.

—Los rusos no nos invaden—el mayor estaba un poco preocupado por la clase de productos televisivos que estaba consumiendo su hermanito—Y no me creo que nos hayas escuchado. No solemos hablar fuerte—Nunca se arriesgaban así, podrían despertar a alguien.

—Sólo susurraban, como cuando los niños malos del colegio planean una travesura. Pero te reíste y el bobo te chistó para que te callaras. Los espié, naturalmente, por la ventana del baño.

—La ventana del baño está muy alta para ti, enano.

—Me subí al inodoro.

—Aun así, es difícil ver hacia afuera.

—Usé el espejo de maquillaje de mamá.

—Me rindo—cedió Nikolai—Eso… eso… está mal. Espiar a miembros de la familia.

—Ya te dije que se comportaban de forma sospechosa. Tenía que saber que tramaban—se defendió el menor—Y entonces se empezaron a besar. No miré mucho, porque es aburrido, pero vi lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no tramaban nada raro y que eso no era besar.

—Creo que sé a qué noche te refieres. Y déjame decirte que sí, nos estábamos besando. Sólo que… distinto.

—No entiendo con qué necesidad tenían que ser tan desprolijos y atropellados. Si quieres besar al fofo (cosa que no entenderé nunca), ¿no es un beso normal suficiente?

—Eh… cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

—¡Odio cuando dicen eso! —se enfadó Andrei—¿¡Y si nunca lo entiendo!? ¡No todos somos iguales!

Nikolai suspiró, apretando las mejillas de su hermano.

—Lo entenderás porque el "bobo" de Stefan lo entiende, y si crees que eres más inteligente que él, entonces…

Eso pareció satisfacer al niño, que se zafó de su agarre.

—Así que... ¿es tu cita? —preguntó.

—¿Cita? Eso es cuando sales una sola vez.

—¿Es _tus citas_? —el menor cambió al plural.

—…Algo así. Es mi novio, Andrei. Pero mamá y papá todavía no tienen que saber.

—De acuerdo… ¿hermano?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué él?

—…No puedo responder eso.

—Pero es que es tonto.

—Andrei—cortó severamente—Deja de llamarlo así.

—¡Pero es verdad! —protestó el pequeño—¡Le pregunté si sabía cuál era el país más pequeño de Asia, y contestó mal! ¡Y luego le pedí que dividiera 6547,89 entre…!

— _Nadie_ sabe eso, Andrei. Ve y pregúntale a mamá y papá. ¿Lo saben?

Su hermano, un poco enfadado se retiró. Cinco minutos después, su hermano regresó, un poco incómodo.

—… No lo sabían—balbuceó—Papá me dijo que le alcanzara una calculadora.

—¿Y son tontos por no saberlo?

—¡Claro que no! —casi gritó su hermano, ofendido—¡Jamás!

—Entonces, ¿por qué Stefan tiene que serlo? Encontrar un par de datos raros y presumir ante la gente que no tiene por qué saberlos no te hace listo, sino una pequeña mierd...

Andrei le cubrió la boca.

—Eso no se dice.

—Es para que veas lo grave que es. ¿Lo entiendes?

El niño asintió tímidamente.

—Así que, no digas que Stefan es tonto. Es más inteligente que yo. Si le dices tonto a él, me dices mega-tonto a mí.

—¡Tú no eres mega-tonto! —exclamó Andrei.

—Eso espero, Andrea. Así que discúlpate con Stefan la próxima vez que lo veas.

—Bien—cedió, aunque todavía parecía molesto—Pero es que siempre hace tantas preguntas… es insoportable—siguió protestando.

Nikolai rodó los ojos, pero decidió subir a su habitación a chequear sus mensajes. Sólo había uno de Paulo en el grupo, preguntando si el polaco había tenido algún éxito, pero éste no había respondido. Al parecer, sus planes tardaban más de lo esperado. Y las horas corrían…

Decidió llamar a Stefan. No iba a desperdiciar su primer (y último) fin de semana de vacaciones libre sin verlo.

El búlgaro tardó más tonos de lo normal en responderle.

—¿ _Hola_? —contestó una voz somnolienta.

—Stef, soy yo—respondió Nikolai—¿Te desperté?

— _Ajá… estaba durmiendo una siesta. Las amigas de mi madre hicieron mucho ruido anoche con su "fiestita"._

—Bueno… lo siento. Quería hablar contigo.

— _Adelante, estoy disponible._

—Feliks no parece tener noticias.

— _¿No? Extraño._

—Y… si al final no hacemos nada, ¿podemos vernos igual?

—" _¿Podemos vernos igual?" —repitió—Nikolai, somos novios. Vamos a vernos de cualquier modo._

—Lo sé—rió—Perdón, sólo quería asegurarme. ¿Paso por tu casa?

Stefan dudó uno segundos.

— _Uhm… podríamos salir a algún lado, para variar. No sé. ¿A comer? ¿Al cine, tal vez?_

—El cine…—murmuró el rumano, con un tono distraído, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación—Me gusta. Está oscuro. Podemos elegir la peor película, así sabemos que no va a haber demasiada gente.

— _Nikolai, ¿qué carajos…? ¡Eso no es lo que yo sugería, pervertido!_

—No, lo sé. Eso es lo que _yo_ sugiero—el rubio se mordió el labio, sentándose sobre la cama—No es la primera vez que pienso en esto.

— _Oh, mierda… no estarás sugiriendo…_

—No, sería muy incómodo. Pero tal vez se podría hacer algo más que simplemente besarse. Ya sabes, como lo que te hice en mi cumpleaños…

— _No estoy listo para tener esta conversación_ —siseó Stefan, y sonó nervioso.

—Perdón—se disculpó nuevamente, aunque no lo sentía del todo—Me entusiasmé; seguiré en mi mente.

— _No tienes remedio. Lo que hay adentro de tu cabeza es como… como un smoothie de cosas sucias. No habrá cine hoy… tal vez otro día._

—Oh, sí. Te invitaré otro día. Esto no lo olvidaré—prometió Nikolai.

—… _Sé que no. Por hoy te invitaré a comer, ¿hecho?_ —propuso el otro— _Celebremos el final de las vacaciones juntos… sin hacer cosas degeneradas en lugares públicos._

—Muy astuto, Stef. Sabes que el único lugar público en el que me atrevo a hacer esas cosas es en un cine.

—… _Ahora lo sé. Pero me alegra que tengas límites. Buscaré algún lugar interesante y te enviaré la dirección. Nos vemos a las siete._

—Genial—aceptó, y sus siguientes palabras fluyeron naturalmente, saliendo rápidamente se su boca—Te amo. Nos vemos.

Llegó a escuchar que Stefan comenzaba a decir algo, pero ya había cortado. Y luego se percató de lo que había vocalizado.

Fue tan… casual. Siempre creyó que si le decía esas dos palabras, sería en una ocasión más romántica, especial. No es una simple conversación telefónica en la que había dejado a su mente saltarse algunos códigos de pudor.

¿Debía llamarlo de nuevo? Miró el teléfono. Entre otras cosas, no había novedades del polaco. Y tal vez debía dejar a Stefan pensarlo tranquilo y enfrentarlo más tarde. Pero, ¿qué tenía que enfrentar? Podría arrepentirse de las circunstancias, pero no se arrepentía de sus palabras.

Tal vez no era un amor noble o de literatura, pero tampoco consideraba al búlgaro un simple novio. Sentía la confianza necesaria para dirigirle "esas" palabras. ¿Las estaría desvirtuando de alguna forma? ¿Se equivocaba? ¿Era muy joven para sentir algo considerado tan fuerte? ¿Demasiado para la relación que tenían? Le estaba molestando ese pensamiento y los supuestos "requisitos" para decirle "te amo" a alguien.

Y también le estaba molestando el bulto que tenía en la entrepierna. Una vez resueltos los dilemas del corazón, se aseguró de que nadie merodeara por las escaleras y trancó la puerta. Acostado boca arriba en la cama y mirando el techo, comenzó a recordar los pensamientos que lo atacaron cuando Stefan mencionó "cine". Se imaginó una sala oscura; y él sentado en una butaca cómoda en alguna esquina recóndita, lejos de la poca gente que planea disfrutar de alguna película cutre y eligen mejor sus lugares.

Nikolai se bajó los pantalones y ropa interior; se frotó las manos con un poco de loción, y comenzó a acariciar su pene. Cerró los ojos, y en su mente (y en contra de las dimensiones reales de una sala cinematográfica, porque Stefan cabía arrodillado en el suelo frente a él) su novio también le bajaba los pantalones hasta debajo de las rodillas, y se acercaba a su ingle.

Pero no lo masturbó (como había sugerido por teléfono), sino que el Stefan de su imaginación había comenzado a lamerle el pene, para luego metérselo en la boca.

En su cama, el rumano se lamió los labios y acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias, mientras se imaginaba las manos de dedos largos de Stefan apretando sus muslos, su cálida y húmeda cavidad rodeando aquella parte tan sensible de él, y probablemente su cabello negro se sentiría increíblemente suave entre sus manos… y Nikolai tuvo que preocuparse de ahogar los gemidos que se le intentaban escapar.

Mordió su almohada y aceleró la fricción. Qué hermoso sería si eso sucediera. Y en ese momento hubiera dado todos sus ahorros del trabajo para que el verdadero Stefan estuviera ahí con él. Pero estaba llegando a ese momento en el cual le importaba poco si eso era real o no, porque la estaba costando imaginarse vívidamente las cosas, y lo único que importaba era ese placer que estaba sintiendo y lo estaba llevando al borde de…

… bueno, por las dudas, tomó una muy generosa cantidad de pañuelos de papel de su mesa de luz.

.

Nikolai chequeó la dirección en su teléfono y lo guardó rápidamente, vigilando su alrededor. No se encontraba precisamente en uno de los barrios más seguros de la ciudad, pero parecía que Stefan lo había citado allí.

Por más que recorría la calle una y otra vez, no lograba encontrar el número de puerta o alguna señalización de que por allí hubiera un restaurante. Todavía nervioso, decidió llamar a Stefan.

—¿Dónde estás? Llevo esperando más de veinte minutos…

—¿Dónde estás tú? —siseó, nervioso porque un grupo de personas algo ruidosas acababa de cruzar la calle—Sal un segundo, que no encuentro el lugar.

—Te perdiste, ¿no es así? —se burló el búlgaro—Dame un segundo, ya voy.

Esperó pacientemente, sin dejar de vigilar al grupo de borrachos. Afortunadamente, parecían estar en sus asuntos y no se inmutaron de su presencia.

—¿Me ves? —la voz de Stefan lo sobresaltó.

Inspeccionó el entorno nuevamente, hasta que lo encontró saludándolo. Estaría como a veinte metros. Prácticamente corrió hacia él.

—¿Cómo querías que encontrara este lugar? —reprochó el rumano, todavía sin colgar el teléfono—Es una puerta…

—Tiene número—se excusó Stefan, y señaló un pequeño letrero desvencijado, casi al nivel del suelo, que rezaba: " _Honda's Sushi. N° 1276_ ".

—…No quiero hablar del tema—murmuró enfurruñado, entrando al lugar.

Ni allí dentro uno podía decir que se encontraba en un restaurante. Eso era simplemente el pasillo de una casa muy vieja, con paredes despintadas y una luz blanca de brillante y de bajo presupuesto.

—¿Qué lugar es este, Stefan? —preguntó, un poco preocupado, y sujetándole fuertemente su mano.

—Ya te dije. El mejor restaurante de sushi de la ciudad.

—Querrás decir el mejor puesto de venta de cocaína. ¿Sabes a qué me suena esto, Stef? —susurró, paranoico—A _yakuzas_.

El búlgaro rodó los ojos, y abrió una puerta a la derecha, al final del pasillo.

Nikolai tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido al cambio de luminosidad. Dejaban una sala de luz que parecía fosforescente, para entrar a un patio interior, tenuemente iluminado por velas y linternas de papel. Sólo se escuchaba el leve sonido de conversaciones y el movimiento del agua de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro.

—¿Qué… estamos en el mismo lugar? —el rumano estaba confuso. Parecía otro mundo.

—Está bien escondido. Pero vale la pena venir—explicó Stefan, dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que estaba sentado minutos atrás.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —continuó, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Oh, mi madre una vez me lo recomendó. Dice que al hijo del señor Beilschmidt le gusta venir cuando están en la zona. Ya sabes, el hijo del dueño de aquél terreno al que fuimos…

—El hijo del señor Beilschmidt…—escuchó decir a alguien con una voz soñadora.

Ambos se giraron para ver a un joven castaño con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y expresión soñadora.

Permanecieron esperando, pero el chico nunca terminó su frase, sino que permaneció ahí parado, soñando despierto.

— _Vargas-san_ —se escuchó una voz fuerte y calmada desde la cocina—No te distraigas.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya voy, Kiku… jefe! —se excusó, apresurándose y casi tirando algunos platos al suelo.

Nikolai respiró hondo.

—Empiezo a creer que ese hombre es demasiado famoso por aquí. En fin, ¿sushi? Ni siquiera sabes si me gusta—soltó.

—Me la he jugado—confesó Stefan, encogiéndose de hombros—Ni siquiera sé si lo has probado. Pero si no te gusta, siempre podemos pasar por un _Mc Donald's_ …

—Es broma. Probé una vez y no es malo. Pero no esperes que recuerde como usar palillos. ¿Tienen tenedor, no?

—Eh… verás… el dueño es un poco…—el búlgaro hizo una pausa—…ortodoxo, por así decirlo.

—¿Cómo que no hay cubiertos? —se escandalizó—¿Y qué hay de los pobres incultos como yo, que no sabemos ni el nombre correcto de esos palitos?

—Esos "pobres incultos" no frecuentan este lugar. Lo siento, vas a sufrir.

—Voy a quedarme sin comer.

—Uh… si quieres te puedo enseñar—ofreció Stefan.

Nikolai se cruzó de piernas, inclinándose para estar más cerca del otro a pesar de la mesa que los separaba.

—Soy un buen estudiante, Stef—aseguró, pícaramente.

—Lo sé. Bien, primero tienes que poner los dedos así…—Stefan se cortó, y se ruborizó ante la sonrisa pervertida que el rubio mostraba—... No tienes remedio—lo pinchó levemente con uno de los palillos, negando con la cabeza.

—Es broma. ¿No pensarás que estoy todo el tiempo así de caliente, no? —dijo Nikolai, aunque había un poco de mentira. Lo cierto es que últimamente se "calentaba" bastante más con Stefan. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y tenía más confianza con él, le costaba cada vez más disimular.

—Empiezo a tener mis dudas—murmuró el búlgaro, no muy convencido—En fin. Ahora presta atención. Porque no tengo ganas de meterme en un _Mc Donald's_ después de esto.

—¿Y qué tal _Burger King_?

—Cutre.

.

Después de la "clase de repaso", reírse porque las pequeñas bolitas del caviar reventaban en la boca como unos _Pop Rocks_ y mancharse un poco con salsa de soja, Feliciano les alcanzó dos pequeños vasos de cerámica.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Nikolai, observando el líquido transparente, casi blanquecino.

—Creo que es sake—el otro lo olió, y arrugó la nariz—Lo trajo como cortesía.

—Supongo que se toma… sin muchas vueltas, ¿no? —alzó el vaso para brindar, pero Stefan alzó una mano, deteniéndolo.

—Espera. Antes de que te tomes eso… quería hablar de algo.

El rumano alzó una ceja, ya que habían tenido toda la cena para conversar. Debía ser algo serio. Algo serio, y que requería que se encontrara sobrio.

—Es… sobre lo que me dijiste al cortar el teléfono—explicó Stefan, mordiéndose el labio.

El rubio se sorprendió, abriendo mucho sus ojos. Había mantenido sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido a raya. Era comprensible que el otro quisiera hablar de eso.

—Oh. Lo sé. Lo siento.

El búlgaro lo observó, extrañado.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —interrogó, algo preocupado.

—Es que… me salió muy natural y tal vez… no era el momento ni el lugar. ¿Entiendes? Es como si no le diera importancia.

—Entonces, ¿la tiene?

Nikolai se estaba poniendo nervioso. No se había preparado para eso, ¿pero cuándo lo dejaban prepararse para algo así?

—Claro… claro. No seas tonto—rió nerviosamente.

—Es que no me lo puedo tomar tan a la ligera. No... no lo vi venir.

—Por supuesto que no lo pudiste ver, estábamos hablando por teléfono, no haciendo _facetime_...—era un comentario muy estúpido, pero no quería mostrar su incomodidad.

—Nikolai, hablo en serio. Sólo quiero asegurarme.

—¿Asegurarte de qué?

—Es... es... es como que me hizo darme cuenta de que vamos en serio. Quiero asegurarme de que no me lo imaginé.

—Espera—lo interrumpió el rumano—¿Después de todo este tiempo, crees que no vamos en serio?

—No es lo que quise decir—ahora era Stefan el que parecía ligeramente incómodo—Somos exclusivos y eso, pero... esto como que le da otra dimensión. Esas palabras tienen peso.

—Ya sé. Por eso no quería discutirlo. Tal vez me precipité. Definitivamente no lo pensé dos veces—balbuceó el rubio.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Nikolai se calló, pensándolo. Lo único que lo hacía arrepentirse era el tener que discutir eso. Pero entendía que no dijo algo que pasara desapercibido. Mala suerte la suya. La próxima vez intentaría el _sexting_ y cerraría su boca...

—Porque...—continuó el búlgaro—Si lo dijiste sin pensar o algo, está bien arrepentirse. Sé que vamos en serio y todo, pero no espero que...

—Lo dije en serio—lo cortó Nikolai—Es verdad que lo dije sin pensar, pero no significa que no lo sienta.

Stefan se calló, sonrojándose y pareciendo usar toda su concentración en que su respiración no se acelerara.

—Estoy seguro de que—continuó el rumano—Eres la única persona a la que puedo decirle eso. Tal vez no sea amor como tú te lo imaginas, pero creo que se acerca. Yo... bueno, te quiero mucho, y...—comenzó a ponerse nervioso—Quiero quedarme contigo, no sé hasta cuándo. No puedo imaginarme el final. Y estoy dispuesto a dejar ir muchas cosas con tal de conservarte. Supongo que eso puede llamarse amor. ¡Pero nadie lo puede definir!—se excusó finalmente, y luego de decir esto, se llevó el licor a la boca y bebió. El cuerpo le ardió, y se arrepintió un poco de su accionar. Pero cierta vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir persistía, por lo que tomó el vaso de su novio y también bebió apresurado, esta vez algunas gotas escapándose del vaso y yendo a parar a su mentón.

—Woah… quería brindar o algo, pero te me adelantaste—soltó finalmente Stefan, luego de observarlo sorprendido durante un rato. Tomó su vaso vacío y lo alzó, con una media sonrisa—Gracias por decirme esto... aunque si no estabas listo no tenías porque beberte eso.

—Lo necesitaba—murmuró el rumano, sufriendo por la potencia del alcohol—No me arrepiento de nada.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso—el búlgaro le alcanzó una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca, y tomó su mano libre entre las suyas—Yo también me siento así contigo. Perdón si te presioné.

—Está bien. Estoy bien.

—Tienes razón en eso de que no se puede definir. Supongo que significa algo distinto para todos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes bien qué.

—Quiero escucharte decirlo—desafió Nikolai, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Stefan tomó aire, rodando los ojos.

—Amar—aunque fingía que no le importaba, Stefan volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Qué significa para ti?—insistió el rumano, sintiéndose más osado de lo usual.

—Más o menos lo mismo que has dicho—su mirada se desvió a la puerta—Pero creo que no es momento para discutirlo. Luego seguimos.

—¿Por qué?

El moreno señaló hacia la puerta del restaurante, donde una conocida cabeza rubia parecía buscar algo. Era Feliks.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—se preguntó Nikolai, mientras su amigo los saludaba con una sonrisa presuntuosa y se acercaba a ellos.

—Ni idea—suspiró, y fulminó con la mirada a Feliks—¿A qué debo el honor?

—Perdón por interrumpir su cita—saludó el polaco, aunque no había ni rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz—Pero no me contestaban los mensajes y debía tomar medidas drásticas.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?—interrogó Stefan.

—El mapa de _Snapchat_ , claro. Niko olvidó desactivar su ubicación.

—... Tengo miedo—murmuró el aludido—¿Y todo el mundo puede verme?

Feliks rodó los ojos, pero accedió a configurar su teléfono para que nadie lo pudiera localizar. Mientras tanto, procedió a explicar su razón de estar ahí.

—Conseguí poner nuestros nombres en la lista de invitados de una fiesta. Mucho mejor que las de Jack, puedo asegurarlo. Pueden agradecerme luego, si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde.

Nikolai se puso de pie y el mundo giró por unos instantes. Creyó que el _sake_ no le haría tanto efecto pero se equivocó.

Buscó su billetera en los bolsillos pero vio que Stefan ya había dejado unos billetes en la mesa.

—Está bien. Hoy invito yo—el rumano quiso protestar—La próxima vez puedes hacerlo.

—Espero que estés seguro de lo que eso significa...

—Algo me dice que vamos a terminar en un cine.

—¿Podemos irnos? Por favor. Mi _uber_ nos está esperando—interrumpió Feliks.

.

Se bajaron frente a una discoteca en el centro de la ciudad. Había un montón de gente haciendo fila, pero algunos parecían entrar más rápido que otros.

Paulo y Cian estaban sentados en una parada de autobús, esperándolos.

—¿Es esta la dirección correcta?—quiso saber el irlandés—¿Vamos a entrar _ahí_?

—Claro que sí. Para nosotros, lo mejor de lo mejor—presumió Feliks—Me tuve que cobrar muchos favores, pero va a valer la pena.

El polaco sacó una bolsa de papel, revelando una petaca dentro.

—Valor líquido, mis niños—invitó, dando el primer sorbo.

—¿Para qué necesitamos valor?—inquirió Cian, aunque no se negó a beber.

—Tú, para conseguirte a algún nerd que no sea Eduard.

—No necesito más nerds.

—Incorrecto. Lo necesitas ahora más que nunca.

—Déjalo en paz—saltó Paulo, defendiendo a Cian—Vamos a divertirnos.

—Claro, a ti te conviene la excusa de divertirte porque estás aquí sin pareja y solo—lo molestó Feliks—Si todos nos vamos con alguien quedarás solito.

—... ¿Pensé que estabas saliendo con Natalia?—Nikolai estaba confundido.

—... Tal vez me vaya con ella—argumentó el polaco, dando un largo sorbo. Le pasó la botella al rumano, y este bebió por inercia, aunque se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de vodka. El sake persistía en su sistema.

—No sé por qué tanto misterio—interrumpió Stefan—Ya es muy obvio que salen.

Feliks no le hizo caso ni omitió comentario alguno relacionado al tema.

—... ¿Vas a evitarlo por siempre?—insistió el búlgaro.

—Me parece que alguien está un poco aburrido—canturreó, quitándole la botella a Paulo y entregándosela bruscamente a Stefan.

.

No recordaba demasiado del principio de esa fiesta. Si bien había mucha gente, había espacio suficiente para bailar. Pero estaba seguro de que más allá de una ida al baño o a la barra a pedir bebidas, estuvo bailando con sus amigos y se divirtió mucho.

Las cosas se desvirtuaron un poco cuando Paulo, bastante molesto porque Feliks lo acusara de «no dejar a los otros tener sexo sólo porque él no tendría nada esa noche», se decidió a buscarle a Cian un sustituto de Eduard. Feliks se quedó un poco más de tiempo, pero cuando vio que Stefan se le estaba pegando un poco más de lo normal a Nikolai, se alejó a «saludar a unos amigos».

Para ese entonces, el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado un poco y ya era más consciente de su entorno. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bonito que era su novio con esas luces de colores alumbrando su cara de vez en cuando, ni de la forma en que cerraba los ojos para bailar y sus gruesas pestañas se lucían.

Y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que estaban bailando juntos y a solas (o al menos, lejos de gente que los conociera) desde que eran novios. Al contrario de sus fiestas anteriores, ahora podía abrazarlo y tocarlo sin que se considerara raro.

Se acercó al búlgaro, tomándolo por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Él no se opuso a esa muestra de contacto físico en público. Stefan se mordió el labio inferior y abrazó sus hombros, siguiendo un ritmo algo descordinado de baile.

—Me siento como en un baile de graduación—gritó Nikolai en su oído, para que lo escuchara. Stefan esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a él para contestar.

—Tal vez un poco más atrevido que una graduación.

—Por ahora no es muy diferente—le estaba doliendo la garganta de tener que gritar para comunicarse.

El búlgaro lo miró de una forma algo extraña, pero tenía la sensación de que estaría a punto de probarle cuán equivocado estaba.

Stefan se pegó más a él, bajando sus manos casi hasta el trasero del rumano. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, y luego sintió el contacto húmedo de la boca de su novio contra la piel de dicha parte de su cuerpo.

Nikolai se permitió suspirar e incluso gemir un poquito. Ni siquiera Stefan podía escucharlo, ni tampoco podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en el rostro a causa de la oscuridad. Sabiendo esto, no le importó controlar sus reacciones. Enterró sus dedos en los suaves cabellos del más alto, intentando ponerse en puntas de pie para que al otro le fuera más fácil acceder a sus zonas más sensibles.

Una de sus manos fue hasta la cadera del otro, jugueteando con su cinturón. No planeaba desnudarlo ni nada por el estilo en ese lugar aunque se muriera de ganas, pero sí buscaba provocarlo un poco.

Su plan resultó, porque Stefan se separó y lo tomó de la cintura, guiándolo hacia una pared que todavía no había sido ocupada por ninguna pareja.

Sin esperar, le colocó las manos en las caderas y con el peso de su cuerpo lo empujó contra la superficie. El búlgaro le sujetó los brazos, y creyó que lo quería apartar, pero sólo estaba sintiendo sus músculos contraerse.

—Nunca te vi con tantas ganas de hacerme cosas—confesó Nikolai con un tono juguetón al oído del otro.

—¿Qué cosas?—respondió el otro, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Quieres que haga _dirty talking_?

—Tal vez. No creo que pueda... escuchar bien—y luego dijo algo que no entendió.

—¿Qué?

Stefan no contestó, sino que acercó su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios, sin besarlo realmente. Nikolai cerró los ojos, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro y los dedos ajenos firmes sobre sus bíceps. La lengua de su novio rozó sus labios, y entreabrió la boca con gusto, permitiendo que el otro lo besara apasionadamente.

Acorraló al búlgaro contra la pared, apoyándose contra él para sentirlo aún más cerca. Al otro parecía encantarle estar en esa posición, buscando pegarse al cálido cuerpo de Nikolai y alejarse de la fría pared.

El rumano abandonó la boca del otro luego de un rato y procedió a otras partes de su cuerpo. Mejillas. Mandíbula. Cuello. Abrió los primeros botones de su camisa, descubriendo la clavícula de Stefan y uno de sus hombros. Acarició con sus labios esa definida línea, amenazando con continuar descubriendo el torso del mayor. Éste separó sus piernas levemente, dejando que una de las de Nikolai pudiera posicionarse en el medio, tocando con su muslo la entrepierna del otro en forma intencional.

La música era lo único que el rumano podía oír. ¿Stefan estaría diciéndole algo? No parecía, aunque su boca estaba entreabierta. Respiraba agitadamente. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados, confiando en que su espalda seguiría firmemente apoyada contra la pared y que Nikolai lo separaba del resto de la gente.

—Stefan—habló en su oído—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas aire o algo?

—No—gimió, y lo pudo escuchar bien ya que estaban un poco más lejos de los altavoces que reproducían música sin parar—Te quiero a ti —por sus palabras y la forma en la que se aferraba a la parte de atrás de su camisa, parecía desesperado.

Nikolai se inclinó hacia su rostro, a ciegas, buscando desesperadamente su boca. Stefan lo recibió sin escrúpulos ni juegos previos con su lengua, metiéndole una mano por debajo de la camisa para acariciarle la espalda. Buscaba frotarse contra el más bajo desesperadamente.

Se arrepintió de haberse puesto _jeans_. La dureza de la tela hacía un poco dolorosa la situación. Pero también quería sentir al búlgaro, y no podía quitarse la ropa en un lugar con tantas personas, aunque el calor que sentía lo estaba matando. Era consciente de que estaba sudando y que ya tenía una erección. Una parte de él le decía que tenía que parar, al menos para llevarse a Stefan al baño, aunque no merecían tener su primera vez en un lugar así, ninguno de los dos.

El búlgaro dejó de besarlo, y lo escuchó gemir su nombre en su oído.

—Nos tenemos que ir—reunió las energías necesarias para decirlo—No podemos seguir aquí.

Stefan soltó un suspiro que sonó a lamento, pero parecía estar de acuerdo. Aún así, sus manos seguían aferradas a su cintura, sin querer dejarlo ir.

—Vamos a mi casa. No hay nadie—dijo agitadamente—Aunque va a ser un camino largo. Estoy...—no completó la frase.

—Caliente—finalizó por él Nikolai.

Stefan asintió, y cuando el rumano fue a apartarse, volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, besándolo nuevamente.

No estaba haciendo que las cosas fueran fáciles.

—Stef—pudo decir, entre besos—Es en serio. Si seguimos aquí no me voy a poder...

Fue salvado por un ángel. O un demonio.

—¡Chicos! Me voy a ir a... oh—dijo una voz detrás de ellos, lo suficientemente alta para escucharla.

Ambos se dieron vuelta bruscamente, y vieron a Cian parado cerca de ellos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Miraba de arriba a abajo el estado en el que sus amigos se encontraban.

—Perdón... por interrumpir—balbuceó el irlandés. Debido a la cercanía con los baños, alguien abrió una puerta dejando un halo de luz iluminar el rostro de Cian. Estaba completamente ruborizado, y sus ojos iban de la camisa semiabierta de Stefan al identificable bulto en la entrepierna de Nikolai.

—De hecho Cian, creo que llegaste en el momento indicado—le comunicó el búlgaro.

Aunque el rumano sabía que lo decía por haberlos interrumpido antes de pasar a mayores, el irlandés no lo interpretó de la misma manera. El deje de lujuria en la voz de Stefan y su mirada cargada de sentido hizo que pareciera una invitación.

Cian, levemente asustado, retrocedió.

—Yo... no... ¡no puedo hacer esto ahora!—balbuceó, atemorizando por lo que él creía que le estaban sugiriendo.

—Respira. No te estamos proponiendo un trío—aclaró el rumano.

—¡Yo no pensé en eso!—mintió el irlandés, notablemente nervioso.

—Tal vez en otro momento, Cian—bromeó Nikolai, intentando mostrar su sonrisa más lasciva. Su novio rió.

—Pero mala suerte para ti—continuó Stefan, abrazándolo por la cintura— Hoy Niko es mío.

Cian hiperventilaba. Parecía ser la primera vez que veía a Stefan mostrando su lado sensual. Nikolai se dio cuenta de que no los había encontrado simplemente besándose, sino prácticamente queriendo tener sexo con ropa puesta.

—Me disculpo por lo que viste—aclaró el rubio—Pero tal vez te da ideas para tu Eduard 2.0...

—¡No hay Eduard 2.0!—exclamó el irlandés, y luego añadió en voz más baja—Nunca lo habrá. Vine a avisarles que me iba.

—Qué casualidad, nosotros también—Stefan continuaba con su sonrisa burlona, entusiasmado con la pequeña broma—Podemos compartir un taxi...

—Ni loco me subo a un taxi con ustedes dos. Hoy están mal—Cian parecía muy incómodo, e intimidado por sus amigos.

Stefan rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes que estamos bromeando, no? —le aseguró—Todos saben que si haces un trío la tercera persona tiene que ser un extraño. Lo aprendimos aquella vez que Feliks nos obligó a ver _Gossip Girl_.

Cian parecía un poco más aliviado cuando lo dejaron.

—¿ _Gossip Girl_?—dijo Nikolai al salir del lugar, sintiendo con alivio la brisa veraniega.

—No preguntes. Todavía no sé como Feliks te dejó entrar en este grupo sin obligarte a pasar por esa «iniciación»—Stefan levantó una mano para detener al taxi que venía.

Ambos subieron, y el mayor dio su dirección. Nikolai sabía que tendrían un relativamente largo viaje por delante, pero no estaba seguro de que quisiera relajarse. Aunque su entrepierna lo agradecía, lo que habían estado haciendo era demasiado intenso para dejarlo ir así sin más. Stefan parecía opinar lo mismo, ya que lo miró tímidamente, como sin saber qué hacer. No podía hacer mucho más que darle la mano, no iban a hacer nada muy atrevido en el taxi. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haberse ido sin más...

Hasta que vio que Stefan sacaba su celular, escribía algo, y luego lo miraba fijamente.

Captó la indirecta. Sacó el suyo y vio que le había enviado un mensaje.

 **De: Stef**

No sé si pueda esperar hasta llegar a casa cuando pienso en todo lo que quiero hacer.

 _03:48_

Nikolai volvió a sentir esa excitación en su cuerpo, y se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una leve sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi novio?—le preguntó en voz baja.

Stefan le acarició el brazo con las yemas de sus dedos, causándole cosquillas.

—Tengo demasiadas ganas. Yo también tengo un límite—respondió—De todas formas, no fui más pervertido que tú.

—Lo dudo—discrepó Nikolai, y procedió a escribir algo en su celular—Pero me alegra que seas humano.

El búlgaro sonrió, y miró la pantalla del teléfono para ver lo que había escrito. Lo vio morderse el labio, a la vez que lo sentía estremecerse.

—Pervertido—susurró Stefan, entrelazando sus dedos y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Al menos se había asegurado mantener vivo el entusiasmo hasta que llegaran.

 **Para: Stef**

Idea para pasar el rato: puedes ir pensando en todas las cosas cochinas que quieres que te diga.

Puedo decirlas en rumano

;)

 _03:50_

.

Nikolai pagó al taxi el monto justo. No quería perder tiempo con cambio. Se bajaron apresuradamente, corriendo por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de entrada.

Stefan sacó sus llaves e intentó abrir la puerta con cierta torpeza. Probablemente porque el rubio se encontraba detrás de él, besándole el cuello. No ayudaba y Nikolai lo sabía perfectamente.

—Creí que yo era el que estaba impaciente—criticó Stefan, terminando a duras penas su tarea. Nikolai se le adelantó y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

El búlgaro cerró la puerta, trancando. Apoyó la frente en la superficie de madera, respirando hondo. El momento al que tantas vueltas le había dado en su mente, estaba a punto de ocurrir. Siempre tenía tiempo de echarse atrás, y una parte de él, con cierto miedo a lo desconocido, quería simplemente atenerse a lo que ya le era familiar: besar y abrazarse con Nikolai.

Pero esa otra parte suya, que hacía que le temblara el cuerpo, no de miedo, sino de excitación por lo que ocurriría, lo impulsó a darse media vuelta para seguir a su novio.

A sus pies, vio la camisa azul del rubio. La había dejado tirada. Y a medida que subía las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la privacidad de su habitación, encontró los zapatos.

Se sonrojó enormemente cuando vio unos pantalones frente a la puerta entreabierta y las luces tenues que salían de su cuarto.

.

Nikolai ya se encontraba lo bastante sobrio para darse cuenta de que el rostro sonrojado de Stefan asomándose por la puerta y sosteniendo las prendas de ropa que repartió por la casa serían algo que no olvidaría nunca. El búlgaro caminó hacia él, lento pero decidido.

Estiró su mano, acariciando el brazo del más alto.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión?—le preguntó.

Stefan negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo por la cintura y besándolo. Notó que lo empujaba hacia el sofá negro de la habitación, donde se dejó caer con el búlgaro sobre él.

Las manos de Stefan recorrían su cuerpo semidesnudo, tocando sin restricciones todo lo que no había podido alcanzar anteriormente. Se sentía mucho mejor que con su ropa estorbando, sin el calor sofocante de multitud de personas en el mismo lugar, y con la certeza de que no había que ocultarse de los ojos de nadie. El cosquilleo de placer que sentía en el estómago se iba transformando en placer

Aunque el efecto del alcohol se le había ido casi completamente, y ya no se sentía como flotando en la nada siendo sólo consciente del cuerpo de Stefan, no se arrepentía. Eso parecería como un sueño, pero lo que le estaba ocurriendo era real. Y no por eso las caricias y los besos del otro se sentían menos apasionados. Era incluso mejor, porque era plenamente consciente de cada pequeño intercambio con la persona que quería.

Se separó para tomar aire, pausa que el búlgaro utilizó para quitarse algunas prendas de ropa, quedando en la misma situación que la persona debajo suyo. Nikolai acarició suavemente el torso de su novio, dividido entre las ansias de quitar la ropa interior de ambos para tener sexo, y el anhelo de estirar el momento y disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. El otro parecía tener al mismo debate.

—Hay un condón en mi pantalón—dijo el rumano, titubeando, para confirmar que sería lo siguiente. Stefan alzó una ceja, y entonces agregó—Siempre estoy preparado.

El búlgaro quiso incorporarse, pero Nikolai pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras rápidamente. Lo atrajo hacia él, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas.

—¿Sin protección?—dudó Stefan, inseguro.

—Luego—prometió, acariciando el labio inferior del otro con su pulgar.

Quería intentar algo.

Volvió a besar los labios hinchados de Stefan, esta vez moviendo sus caderas levemente hacia arriba, haciendo que las erecciones de ambos se frotaran indiscretamente. Luego de un par de movimientos, el búlgaro rompió el beso, y temblando dejó caer su peso sobre Nikolai. Notó su respiración agitada contra su cuello, rindiéndose a esa sensación.

Con sólo la tela de la ropa interior y sin jeans incómodos sí que estaba bueno frotarse. Si así se sentía estupendamente, no podía imaginarse como sería sin la tela de dos bóxers entre ellos. Le gustaba, pero sabía que quería pasar a lo siguiente pronto. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Aunque no podía negar cuánto disfrutaba la emoción de estar tan cerca y a la misma vez ignorar cuándo sucedería.

Antes de que pudiera decidir sobre eso, Stefan puso una mano sobre su cadera, deteniendo el movimiento.

—No sé como haces, pero yo no voy a esperar más—sentenció, agitado, y incorporándose para buscar el preservativo que Nikolai tenía. Tomó el sobre brillante en sus manos, pero pareció dudar cuando se volvió hacia el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió el rumano, con una voz más ronca de lo usual. Se había dado cuenta de que le había salido algo de líquido pre seminal en algún momento, y su ropa interior era más incómoda que nunca. Comenzó a quitársela, todavía consciente de la mirada de Stefan sobre él.

El búlgaro no contestó enseguida, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar. Nikolai lo escuchó tragar saliva, y pudo ver cierta sorpresa en sus ojos. Recordó que era la primera vez que el otro lo veía completamente desnudo.

Stefan pareció recordar lo que quería decir, apartando la mirada de su pene erecto.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? Siento que tendríamos que haberlo conversado antes. Yo nunca...

—Yo tampoco—lo interrumpió Nikolai. Se sentó sobre el sofá, extendiendo una mano en dirección al búlgaro—Creo que será mejor si te lo pones tú.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo... no sé. No creo que lo haga muy bien. A ti te salen mejor estas cosas...

—¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?

—Quiero que te sientas bien. Que los dos lo hagamos. Si es así...

—Ponte el globo, Stef.

—Si te duele...

—A cualquiera de los dos nos dolería.

Stefan se acercó a él, y abrió el paquete. No parecía lo suficientemente seguro, por lo que Nikolai le dio un suave beso en los labios, contrastando enormemente con la pasión anterior.

—Confío en ti. Y tú, confía en mi. Te va a gustar.

—No me importa cómo sea—susurró el búlgaro, mirándolo a los ojos—Mientras sea contigo.

Nikolai le sonrió, y le dio un beso rápido antes de bajarle los bóxer.

Con las manos temblando un poco, Stefan se arrodilló sobre el sofá y cubrió su erección con el anticonceptivo.

—Espera—volvió a decir el búlgaro. Nikolai se exasperó un poco, cuando lo vio correr hacia la mesa de luz.

Su exasperación se convirtió en alivio cuando vio el pequeño envase que Stefan sostenía.

—Te quiero tanto, Stef—ronroneó, complacido y aliviado de que esta vez el otro hubiera recordado el lubricante.

.

Eso de aprovechar cada momento se borró del cerebro del rumano. A pesar de que Stefan lo penetró con cuidado, la lentitud e inconsistencia del avance lo hizo bastante más doloroso de lo que creía que sería. Intentó no hacer ningún sonido que alertara al otro, pero su respiración entrecortada y la tensión en su cuerpo lo delataron, y tampoco pudo evitar un gemido de dolor. Stefan se disculpaba compulsivamente, lo que le daba ciertas ganas de arrojarle un almohadón por la cabeza, porque no era su culpa e intentaba decírselo.

No tenía noción del tiempo pero le parecía que no era muy rápido. Intentó no pensar en el dolor en su ano, y decidió concentrarse en la fricción de su pene con la zona del vientre de Stefan que lo rozaba. Llevo una mano para estimularse un poco más, lo cuál funcionó, ya que concentrarse en ese placer convertía el dolor en una simple molestia.

Se relajó un poco, lo cual hizo que Stefan tuviera un poco más de confianza. Pero no parecía que fuera a aguantar mucho más. Nikolai sabía que no duraría mucho, y con la mano que estaba enterrada en un almohadón a causa del dolor, tomó el cabello del búlgaro bruscamente y lo acercó a él para besarlo.

Era muy complicado coordinarse para hacerlo, ya que se les hacía cada vez más difícil reprimir los sonidos que sus cuerpos los impulsaban a hacer. Escuchó los gemidos de Stefan, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose. El ritmo que el otro marcaba se hizo más rápido y un poco más descuidado: el búlgaro ya estaba demasiado excitado como para controlarse demasiado.

Pero hizo falta ese descuido para que una oleada de placer súbita, muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a sentir Nikolai, recorrió su cuerpo. Un sonoro gemido se escapó de sus labios, y sintió que se le nublaba la vista. Jadeó, tirando el cabello de Stefan más fuerte de lo que se considera «cariñoso».

Desesperado, comenzó a exclamar un montón de cosas incomprensibles (sobre todo para Stefan, ya que eran en rumano), pero se aseguró de pedirle que no parara. El búlgaro parecía estar al borde del orgasmo, pero Nikolai rezaba internamente para que no terminara precisamente cuando había encontrado la presión correcta para estimular la próstata.

—Por favor, Stef. Un poco más—gimió, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que tampoco aguantaría mucho más.

El búlgaro gruñó algo, pero pareció intentarlo, medio intentando reparar las molestias del principio, y medio motivado por el sonido de esas frases pervertidas en un idioma extranjero.

Nikolai miró hacia el techo blanco, aunque juraba que estaba viendo las estrellas. Los gemidos de Stefan pararon y su cuerpo se tensó. Ese último impulso antes de detener su cuerpo hizo que el rumano apretara el agarre de sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Stefan. Él también estaba a punto de terminar.

—Stef—gimió, apartando su mano para hundirla en el respaldo del sofá—Esto se siente tan bien.

El aludido no respondió, pero antes de cerrar los ojos llegó a ver que el otro esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa. Se concentró en masajear su miembro, y se corrió unos pocos segundos después que el búlgaro, manchando los vientres de ambos.

Nikolai deliraba incluso cuando Stefan se dejó caer, rendido, sobre su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Fue demasiado rápido, pero lo suficientemente intenso para dejarlo anonado.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. El búlgaro retiró su miembro para quitarse el condón usado, y Nikolai sintió otra vez una molestia a causa del cambio. Aunque estaban incómodos en esa posición y sus cuerpos algo pegajosos, se mantuvieron un rato así. Sentía la mejilla del búlgaro contra la de él, ya que Stefan tenía el rostro enterrado en el sofá. Por su parte, él miraba hacia el techo que momentos atrás parecía cubierto de estrellas, sin verlo realmente. La realidad era muy distinta a sus fantasías, y más dolorosa e incómoda, pero había salido bastante bien.

Abrazó fuertemente al búlgaro, besándole el cabello.

—¿Estás bien?—murmuró el búlgaro, algo preocupado—¿Te duele?

—Un poco. Pero estuvo bien. Muy bien. Estuviste genial.

—Tú igual—lo halagó—Pensé que me ibas a golpear si me seguía disculpando.

—Lo consideré.

—Perdón por eso. Me sentía un poco mal sabiendo que te estaba haciendo daño.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Nikolai le contestó.

—Valió la pena.

.

A pesar de que estaban lo suficientemente agotados como para dormirse ahí mismo, las circunstancias no eran las más cómodas.

Stefan se incorporó, limpiándose el abdomen con una toalla que luego le pasó a Nikolai.

—Debo decir—comenzó el rumano—Que me siento un poco orgulloso de que no te hayas olvidado del lubricante.

—Me asustaste bastante la última vez. Si no lo hacía, me arrancabas la cabeza de un mordisco.

—Puedo morder de otras formas. Si quieres lo hago.

—Nikolai, acabamos de terminar y ya estás poniéndote cachondo—reprochó Stefan.

—Yo quiero mordidas con mi _blowie_ —continuó, en broma.

El búlgaro rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Me iba a tomar una ducha pero creo que al que tenemos que meter debajo del agua fría es a ti.

—¿Ya te quieres sacar mis gérmenes?

—No te preocupes, seguro que me vuelvo a contagiar pronto—luego se puso serio—No eres tú, es que no...

—...puedes meterte a la cama después de haber sudado tanto. Me lo sé tanto que creo que hasta yo he empezado a adoptarlo.

—Gracias por entender.

—Por nada. Y yo también voy.

Stefan lo observó con cara de póker, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero si intentas algo sucio, te voy a poner el agua tan fría que se te va a congelar el «amigo».

—Stef, no. Lo necesito. Para la próxima vez—rogó.

—No puedo tener esta discusión ahora—resopló Stefan, dirigiéndose al baño mientras el otro lo seguía.

—No es discusión si los dos estamos de acuerdo—finalizó Nikolai.

.

Mientras Nikolai protestaba porque Stefan lo dejó solo en el agua junto con el agua helada, la pantalla del celular de éste último se iluminaba en algún lado del suelo de la habitación.

 **Los trapitos de Feliks**

 **20 Mensajes nuevos**

 **Cian:** PAULO

 **Cian** : PAULO OdfgdOgf0gffgd

 **Cian** : ME ACABAN DE PEDIR UN TRIO LDFLKSG

 **Cian** : NIKO T STEFLAN

 **Cian** : NO ESTAN BIEN

 **Paulo** : Te das cuenta que lo acabas de poner en el grupo, no?

 **Feliks** : Esto es genial. Cuéntame más.

 **Paulo** : ...Probablemente era broma, Cian.

 **Paulo** : A dónde fuiste?

 **Cian** : Fui a mi casa a stalkear el blog de Eduard pERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO

 **Paulo** : Cian, ve a dormir

 **Feliks** : Sí, Cian, quedarse despierto a esta hora es para gente que tiene sexo.

 **Feliks** : Cosa que tú no tienes

 **Cian** : PUES TU TAMPOCO

 **Cian** : NO LO TIENES

 **Cian** : no?

 **Cian** : nO?

 **Cian** : Contesta

 **Cian** : feLIKS Lukavjhvvich

 **Cian** : Te odio.

* * *

Esto tardó mucho más de lo que creía. Honestamente, pensaba terminarlo antes de que el 2018 comenzara. Y luego antes de que terminara Enero. Y Febrero. Y que empezara las clases. Pero bueno, aquí está, incluso más largo que el de la playa.

Como siempre, escribir escenas así siempre es un desafío, la última vez que escribí una fue hace un(os) año(s) y salió algo muy diferente de las veces que logré hacerlo. Cualquier crítica es apreciada, sobretodo con respecto a esas escenas R18. Si hay algún error me disculpo, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo, realmente quería terminarlo hoy y subirlo.

Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo. Probablemente sea un extra, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Besos


	37. Extra VI: Profesores

_Surprise, bitch, I bet you thought you saw the last of me :)_

* * *

Hablando en serio, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero ya planifiqué un poco mis próximos movimientos, y espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo.

Segundo que nada, me voy a súper hiper disculpar por lo que viene ahora. Algunos pensarán, wtf a quién le importan los profesores? Pues a mí. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos. ¿Por qué me disculpo? Porque son un montón, y la mayoría personajes de los cuáles no se sabe el nombre humano. Y tampoco es que vayan a tener nombres fáciles. Estuve averiguando por toda la internet para conseguir nombres más o menos decentes y que encajen con sus países, así que aquí dejo la lista. Algunos obviamente ya se conocen por ser canon o conocidos en el fandom :) Otros no. Si fue una odisea para mí buscarlos, no me imagino lo que va a ser para ustedes al leerlo. Mil disculpas nuevamente. Podrán ver el nombre de nación, humano (sólo nombre, si pongo apellidos se mueren para recordarlo así que no. Sólo aparecen apellidos de los "viejos conocidos"), y qué se supone que hacen en la escuela~.

THE SQUAD:

Matemáticas: **Roderich** (Austria)

Francés: **Monique** (Mónaco)

Literatura: **Jorge** (Cuba)

Filosofía: **Heracles** (Grecia)

Historia: **Batsaikhan** (Mongolia) ( _I'M SORRY, ESTE FUE DÍFICIL_ ) ( _Le vamos a decir_ _ **Batsa**_ _, ok_ )

Arte: **Dorje** (Tibet)

Política: **Lina** (aka _**Lili**_ ) (Liechtenstein)

Inglés: **Ajit** (India) ( _Tuve que resistir las ganas de llamarlo Rajesh sorry not sorry_ )

Economía: **Mei** (Taiwán)

Ciencias: **Sevket** (Chipre) ( _idk lo vi por ahí y es muy cool ok. Mi favorito_ )

Otra gente importante:

Director: **Sadiq** (Turquía)

Secretaria: **Katerina** (Ucrania)

Bibliotecaria: **Linh** (Vietnam)

Consejero o Psicólogo _o esas cosas que en todas las escuelas hay pero desgraciadamente no siempre pueden ayudar D_ : : **Klahan** (Tailandia)

* * *

 **Extra VI**

 **"** _Seguro son como una vecindad de viejas jubiladas chusmas cuando se juntan y hablan de nosotros_ ** **" (Tsevatanov, Stefan. Capítulo XXII)****

 **Profesores**

—Todo va a salir bien, Katerina. No hay por qué entrar en pánico—le aseguró el director Adnan.

—No es la reunión lo que me preocupa, señor—la ucraniana arrugó la nariz al decir esto—Si no los asistentes.

—No pueden ser tan malos.

—Trabajo más con ellos que usted.

—Tonterías... —pero Sadiq deseaba que fuera cierto. Si era tan malo como Arlovskaya daba a entender, entonces tendría la excusa perfecta para echarle la culpa a Karpusi y sacarlo de la escuela de una vez por todas. Llevaba deseándolo desde hacía seis años. Precisamente desde la entrevista de trabajo.

Se encontró con Klahan y Linh en la puerta, susurrando entre ellos. Al verlo se separaron, pero parecían estar bloqueando la entrada a la sala de profesores.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Estaban invitados a la reunión? —inquirió Sadiq, volviéndose hacia Katerina. Ésta negó con la cabeza, igual de confundida que él.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó, y luego gritos. El turco, alarmado, se precipitó hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin aviso.

Nada lo preparó para lo que vio adentro.

.

 _40 minutos atrás..._

Estaba llegando tarde. Lina corrió por los pasillos, aunque no iba tan rápido como hubiera querido. Llevaba unos tacones muy bajos, pero que igual podrían jugarle una mala pasada si daba un paso en falso. No quería terminar tirada en el suelo.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta de la sala de profesores, y en unos segundos se acomodó sus pantalones y camisa. También el cabello. Considerando que estaba preparada para ver a sus colegas, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, con miedo de interrumpir la reunión ya iniciada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sólo se encontró con Heracles durmiendo, mientras Sevket y Ajit le rayaban la cara.

—Buenas tardes—interrumpió ella, llamando la atención de los dos hombres—¿No empezó la reunión?

—¿Reunión? —repitió Sevket, confuso. Ajit rodó los ojos.

—Se refiere a la reunión de la clase 2-C. De sus notas y esas cosas.

—Oh~. ¿Que no era a las 19:00?

Lili maldijo para sus adentros. Su mala caligrafía no sólo le jugaba malas pasadas a sus alumnos... sino también a ella.

—Entendí mal—aclaró la liechtensteiniana—¿Pero qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

—Pasando el rato—contestó Sevket.

—Viendo a Dorje meditar—continuó Ajit.

Lina se sorprendió. No había notado al tibetano, en un rincón sobre una alfombra de hacer yoga.

¿Por qué era tan silencioso?

¿Acaso la meditación era su forma de lidiar con el estrés que provocaban esos adolescentes?

¿ _Por qué rayos había una alfombra de yoga en aquél lugar_?

Había cosas que no tendrían sentido jamás. Lili suspiró. Tomó asiento en la gran mesa rectangular, en su asiento usual contra la ventana, y comenzó a planear la próxima "tortura" para sus estudiantes.

Los otros dos continuaron parloteando, y el parloteo se convirtió progresivamente en un chismorreo.

Ahí decidió concentrarse un poco menos en sus responsabilidades, y escuchar un poco más.

—Digo, este plantel de profesores parece una casa del amor o algo así. Todo el mundo consigue con quién coger—decía Sevket.

—El vocabulario—interrumpió ella.

—Lo siento. Pero es cierto lo que digo.

—¿Tú también tienes a alguien? —interrogó el indio, curioso.

—Para nada. Sadiq y yo somos parientes cercanos. No puedo darme el lujo de tener vida sexual delante de sus narices.

—Pariente del director. Eso explica por qué dejan a alguien como tú dar clases aquí—lo molestó Ajit.

—Nepotismo—murmuró Lili para sí. Ya tenía el próximo trabajo para sus alumnos. Los otros la miraron, confundidos, pero luego volvieron a lo suyo.

—Como si haber estudiado para ser profesor de ciencias no contara para nada—bufó Sevket, ofendido.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron Monique y Mei, arreglándose el cabello. Menos disimulo, imposible.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó la taiwanesa, tomando asiento al lado de Lili. Parecía agitada.

Sevket se tapó la boca para ahogar su risa. Monique lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Créeme, no quieren saber—murmuró Ajit, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por supuesto que queremos—interrumpió la francesa, molesta—Se callaron apenas llegamos. Sin duda tiene algo que ver con nosotras.

—Monique—la llamó Lili—No quieres saber.

La aludida parecía creer más en las palabras de su colega rubia, por lo que tomó asiento a su lado. Mei la imitó, quedando así las tres chicas juntas.

—Estábamos hablando de quién sale con quién—soltó Sevket de pronto—Pero no se preocupen, haremos como que no sabemos nada de ustedes dos…

—¡Silencio! —chilló Monique.

—No tiene sentido ocultarlo, francesita. Es tan obvio como que Ajit se le van los ojos por ese psicólogo raro…

El indio se atoró con su café, y el otro chico tuvo que palmearle la espalda fuertemente.

—Pero como digo, todos lo sabemos—continuó el chipriota—Así que conocen de alguna otra posible pareja de lo no me he enterado, es momento de compartirlo antes de que llegue más…—se cortó a mitad de la frase, dejándola en el aire. Parecía distraído por algo.

Lina siguió su mirada, y se topó con el escote de Monique. Llamaba la atención no sólo porque tenía los botones apenas cerrados (y encima de forma incorrecta) y se le viera un poco del encaje del sostén, sino también porque, bueno, era Monique, y Monique era la más correcta e impecable de todas. Siendo solidaria con la otra mujer, que estaba enfrascada en su libro y no estaba prestando atención a lo que Sevket decía, le dio un golpecito con su pierna.

La francesa la observó, interrogante. Lina intentó, con miradas y leves señas, hacerle entender discretamente lo que ocurría con sus prendas. Pero la otra no le entendió. Entonces, la liechtensteiniana tuvo que ser menos sutil. Le señaló directamente su escote.

Pero Monique simplemente levantó su libro, diciendo " _oh, sí, es de Víctor Hugo_ ".

Hasta los dos hombres se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala. Parecían a punto de decir algo, un poco avergonzados, pero otra voz habló en su lugar. Todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo… ya que creían que dormía.

—Por el amor de dios, mujer, que te escondas las tetas que estás en el trabajo—había soltado el griego, abriendo sus ojos verdes perezosamente. Parecía molesto por la atmósfera de incomodidad—No ha llegado el día en el que nos dejen dar clases desnudos… todavía.

— _Creppy_ —soltó Mei, escondiéndose detrás de una carpeta con mariposas.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió la sala mientras Monique se arreglaba su atuendo, hasta que Heracles volvió a hablar.

—Yo sí me sé un chisme.

Y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. Excepto la del tibetano, que seguía completamente abstraído en su actividad.

—Cuenta—exigió Sevket.

—Aunque no es de profesores—musitó Heracles—Así que probablemente no les interese.

—Bueno…—comenzó Mei—No es como que queden más candidatos. Es decir, míranos. Los que estamos aquí… estamos. No creo que alguien más salga con alguien. Jorge ya está casado, y Dorje también pero con su religión. Y _Batsa_ asusta un poco, aunque sea buen tipo.

—Tienes razón—interrumpió tímidamente Lina—Pero te estás olvidando de Roderich.

Los demás se miraron, y soltaron ruidosas carcajadas inmediatamente.

—¿¡Roderich!? ¡Ese es uno bueno, Lili! —rió Sevket—Es un viejo amargado.

—¿Viejo? —discutió Lili—Disculpa, pero tiene la edad de mi hermano.

—¿Qué sería…?

—Veintisiete.

Las risas cesaron. Todos se miraron, sorprendidos.

—Pensé que estaba por cumplir cuarenta—confesó Mei en un susurro.

—Podrá tener menos de treinta, pero sigue teniendo el alma de alguien que quiere retirarse—defendió Ajit.

—¿Acaso no tenemos todos esos días en los que queremos retirarnos? —inquirió Monique.

—Tienes razón—suspiró Heracles, perezoso—Sólo que para él esos días son todos los días.

El silencio volvió. Cada uno estaba inmerso en revisar sus notar, planificar clases o leer. Heracles parecía a punto de volver a dormir. Pero Sevket rompió el silencio nuevamente.

—Heracles, ¿de qué te enteraste?

Al griego le tomó un largo rato responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Dicen por ahí que Feliks y Natalia se besuquearon en la fiesta de año nuevo.

Fue como soltar una bomba. Alguien tiró sus cuadernos al piso.

—¿Es broma, no? —Monique rió, algo nerviosa—¿La mejor alumna con el… bueno… con Feliks?

—Te digo lo que escuché en los pasillos mientras los chicos creen que duermo.

—¿Cómo que mientras creen que duermes? —soltó Mei, ruborizándose—¿No… duermes en serio?

—Sólo descanso un poco la mente. Pero a veces soy consciente de lo que pasa… ¿por qué, te preocupa que haya sido testigo de algo inapropiado?

La sonrisa espeluznante de la taiwanesa fue suficiente para que no se hablara más de ese tema. Aunque todos seguían atónitos ante semejante noticia.

Ante el silencio (incómodo pero acostumbrado), Dorje pareció terminar su meditación y tomó asiento discretamente con el resto de sus colegas. Los observó atentamente, como esperando algo. Al no encontrar respuesta, su voz ronca y calmada rompió el ambiente.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Son los únicos rumores que saben de los estudiantes?

—Sabía que, en el fondo, él también se interesaba por las habladurías—Elise escuchó a Sevket decir entre dientes—¿Así que no te sorprenden Natalia y Feliks juntos?

—No. Es más creíble que Nikolai y Stefan—opinó Dorje.

—¿Más creíble? —se indignó Heracles—¿Te equivocaste de aula?

Eli suspiró, aunque tenía el oído parado. Cuántas cosas se había perdido. Y no podía creer como la gente se entusiasmaba defendiendo la relación de dos personas ajenas.

En el medio de opiniones e intercambio de billetes (Ajit había perdido su apuesta de que Toris y Natalia estarían juntos), la puerta se abrió y Batsa apareció. Claramente no tenía el mismo efecto en sus estudiantes que en sus profesores, por lo que apenas lo saludaron y volvieron a la discusión.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Batsa, tomando asiento junto a Elina. Ella le sonrió amablemente, y él apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, parece que como siempre la vida de nuestros alumnos es más interesante que la nuestra.

—¡Basta de chismes, estamos aquí para poner notas, no para hablar de sus ligues! —se enfadó Monique, que odiaba salirse de la agenda. Sin embargo, su exclamación no podía ser tomada en serio cuando estaba revisando perfiles de Facebook indisimuladamente.

—No sé, pero yo le pondría un 2 a Cian por no disimular que le gusta Natalia—soltó Heracles, y el mundo ardió. " _No, estúpido, está mirando a Toris, mi_ gaydar _no miente_ ". " _No a Toris, es a Raivis_ ". " _No saben nada_ ".

—Ah, amor joven—suspiró el mongol, con aire nostálgico.

Lina lo miró con curiosidad

—Pero tú no eres tan mayor, Batsa—dijo ella, intentando disimular su interés—No deberías estar tan nostálgico.

—Bueno, sin duda no es lo mismo ahora…. Aunque no echo de menos la estupidez de la adolescencia—se puso un poco incómodo e intentó cambiar de tema—¿No es un poco, esto, "poco profesional" tener este tipo de conversaciones?

—Dejó de ser profesional cuando al señor Adnan se le ocurrieron esas juntadas extraoficiales con cerveza de por medio—sentenció Lina—y así estamos.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Bueno, yo…—se dio cuenta que metió la pata—Bueno, no es ningún secreto lo que pasa entre esas dos, por ejemplo….

—¿Insinúas que esta institución es una suerte de tía casamentera? —sugirió, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Crees que hay más de una parejita? —desafió Lina, lanzándole una de sus miradas inocentes pero no tanto.

Batsa mantuvo su sonrisa, y sostuvo la mirada, cosa que rara vez hacía con ella. La liechtensteiniana tomó su bolso y sacó su estuche con cigarros, una pequeña caja de metal con sus iniciales grabadas. Había sido un regalo de su hermano Vash, que a regañadientes aceptaba que fumara. " _Si te vas a destruir los pulmones, que sea con clase_ ". Nunca gastaba dinero, pero cuando lo hacía, era de lo mejor.

—Voy a fumar. ¿Me acompañas?

El mongol pareció pensárselo un poco, pero finalmente aceptó.

.

—Así que, ¿nostalgia adolescente? —Lina reanudó el tema, entre calada y calada. Estaban apoyados contra la ventana, ignorando el griterío detrás de ellos. Jorge había llegado muy alarmado con un video extraño sobre arañas en bananas y todos estaban replanteándose su vida y seguridad en voz demasiado alta—No pareces ser del tipo que hacía muchas locuras.

—La gente cambia. Sin embargo, creo que ahora son un pocos más locos que antes. Los jóvenes hoy en día hacen cosas que jamás me habría imaginado….

—No me digas. Yo creo que lo que hacen no le llega ni a los talones a mis épocas.

—… Tengo un poco de miedo, debo admitir.

La liechtensteiniana sonrió amablemente. Le daba un poco de orgullo que los hombres le tuvieran un poco de miedo. Más si eran como Batsa. La inquietaba bastante porque todavía no lo entendía suficientemente bien. Parecía tener secretos interesantes.

—Creía que eras un poco más valiente. De todos modos, nunca es tarde para hacer cosas locas, Batsa—como le gustaba decir su nombre.

—Me da la sensación de que en tu grupo de amigos eras la que los padres llamaban "la mala influencia".

—Claro que sí. Los incitaba a ver programas luego del horario de protección al menor—se burló Lina—Por favor. Desde hace tiempo mis noches locas consisten en beber una copa de vino, mirar más de dos episodios seguidos de _La Ley y el Orden_ y simular que no tengo exámenes para corregir.

—Muy osado de tu parte. Casi tanto como salir con un colega a tomar unas copas.

—Bueno, no tan osado si es tu superior quien lo propone, ¿no? —A Lina le parecía que esas reuniones de "bonding", que según Sadiq funcionaban para desarrollar un mejor trabajo en equipo no eran tan fructíferas. Pero el director estaba obsesionado con el curso de motivación laboral de dos horas que hizo por internet, y presumía sus nuevos conocimientos a la menor oportunidad.

—¿Y si no es él quién lo propone? ¿Y si sólo son dos personas?

—Eso…—la habían tomado por sorpresa, pero carraspeó y se recompuso en un momento—Sí que sería osado. Pero interesante.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir nada, se abrió la puerta de un portazo, y la mala energía que la persona dueña de ese acto emanaba no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

—Buenas tardes, Roderich—saludó Lina. Un gruñido fue lo que recibió como respuesta, acompañado de un " _Lukasiewicz_ ".

Iba a necesitar otro cigarro.

—Lo dejé en la biblioteca trabajando—suspiró el austríaco, dejándose caer elegantemente en una silla de plástico—Jack y él estaban inusualmente insoportables en esta última hora.

" _O tú estabas usualmente irritable_ " pensó Lina, buscando su encendedor.

—Por cierto, Mei, Linh me pidió que te diera esto—le extendió una caja roja a la aludida. A la taiwanesa se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡ _Chia Te_! **(*)** —exclamó, abriéndola y extrayendo un pequeño envoltorio blanco con caracteres en algún idioma asiático—Calorías, vengan con mami~.

—No deberías estar tan orgullosa de eso…—comenzó Dorje, pero se calló ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió la chica.

—Entonces, ¿cómo han calificado? —preguntó Roderich. Eso le recordó a Lina el por qué se encontraban ahí en primer lugar.

—Promedio matemático, por supuesto—aseguró Monique, ajustándose las gafas. El austríaco asintió con cierto orgullo.

—Eso es tan del siglo pasado—se quejó Sevket, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Pero no voy a opinar, cada uno con su criterio.

—Tu criterio es que aprueban si no prenden fuego el laboratorio—reprochó Ajit.

—Y eso es más que suficiente, señor "gana el que me recomiende la mejor película". Todos saben que si nombran una de Bollywood, pasan. Además, ¿sabes lo difícil que es enseñar química con la existencia de _Breaking Bad_? Todos quieren cocinar metanfetaminas y explotar cosas…

—Y después yo soy el profesor estúpido y relajado—masculló Heracles—Al menos no los dejan usar el celular en clase…

—No creo que tenga nada de malo que ejerzan su libertad de usar el teléfono. En el fondo de sus almas, cada uno sabe si aprovechó o no el saber que uno les transmite…—comenzó Dorje, y Heracles se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Hombre, no sé por dónde empezar a decirte que tan mal está eso…—el chipriota quería protestar, pero se interrumpió, ya que sintió que algo le bajaba por la nariz.

—¡Estás sangrando! —advirtió Mei, y Ajit se apresuró a darle un pañuelo.

Pero el sangrado era más abundante de lo normal. Lina reaccionó rápidamente.

—¿Llamamos a alguien? ¿Es normal que te sangre tanto la nariz? —se alarmó, arrojando su cigarrillo hacia una taza que decía "Best Principal" y usaban generalmente de cenicero.

—Hacía tiempo que no me ocurría. Llama a la enfermera de la escuel.a—dramatizó.

—…No tenemos enfermera—masculló Roderich.

—¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo de tela? El papel no aguanta—pidió Ajit, y observó al austríaco con esperanza.

—¿¡Tan viejo se creen que soy!? —se indignó Edelstein.

—Podemos usar esa bufanda que tienes puesta—sugirió Mei, todavía comiendo sus pasteles de piña.

—Ni se te ocurra. Es _Dior_ —protestó nuevamente el austríaco.

—Edelstein, puedo oler un accesorio de imitación a cinco kilómetros, y eso apesta a falsificación—lo expuso Monique, fulminándolo con la mirada— Un poco de espíritu de equipo, por favor.

—Si Monique te dice que tienes que mejorar tu espíritu, es que te desviaste demasiado…—comentó Heracles con un poco de malicia.

Roderich, avergonzado pero de todos modos erguido y sacando pecho, le arrojó su bufanda a Sevket, que se quejaba de que estaba tragando sangre.

—Aprieta la vena, así se detendrá—sugirió Jorge.

—Pero me molesta—se quejó el chipriota.

—No seas bebé.

—¿Soy yo o huele a quemado? —soltó Ajit de pronto.

—Claramente no puedo oler nada…—se victimizó Sevket, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos—¡Fuego!

—¡ _Merde_! —maldijo Monique, notando unos papeles quemándose.

Si bien Lina tenía una increíble puntería, al arrojar apuradamente el cigarrillo, erró al cenicero y éste terminó sobre el cuaderno de Heracles.

El griego soltó un gran insulto y un lamento por las notas que se pasó toda la noche preparando. La liechtensteiniana, muerta de la vergüenza, se apresuró a ayudar. Tomó una botella de agua que había encima de la mesa, para arrojarla encima del fuego.

—¡No! —gritó Sevket con voz nasal.

El "agua" generó una pequeña explosión. Mei gritó, separándose de la mesa y apretando sus dulces contra el pecho, protegiéndolos. El olor a quemado aumentó, y un olor a alcohol flotó en el ambiente.

—¿¡Tenías alcohol en esa botella!? —le gritó Ajit, enfadado—¡Sevket! ¿En la escuela?

—¡No es cualquier alcohol! ¡Es _Ouzo_ **(**)** , y mi tío dice que cura la resaca!

—No ayuda.

Batsa logró conseguir agua, pero en el proceso se chocó con un jarrón de cerámica barato que había en el piso. Existían apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo duraría sin que sea rompiera: alguien haría un poco de dinero extra con toda esa tragedia.

Logró apagar el fuego, pero un humo denso llenó la sala. Dorje se arrojó hacia la ventana. Monique y Mei se agacharon debajo de la mesa, dispuestas a levantar los trozos de vidrio más grandes. Sevket se había olvidado de que tenía que apretarse la nariz y la sangre le manchaba la camisa, por lo que Jorge empezó a reprenderlo.

.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? —Se alarmó Klahan, que había dejado su pequeña oficina al escuchar el alboroto y salió al pasillo—Creí que estaban reunidos.

Linh se acercó corriendo, saliendo de la biblioteca.

—Creo que el director está llegando. Tenemos que retrasarlo.

—¿Pero qué está pasando?

—No sé, ni quiero saberlo. Inventémonos algo.

Pero los pasos del director y su secretaria sonaban muy fuertes. No había tiempo de pensar excusas.

—¿Supongo que nuestros humildes cuerpos son lo único que le impide llegar a esa sala? —farfulló el tailandés.

Linh suspiró. Ya le había conseguido a Mei sus dulces, pero esto ya era arriesgarse demasiado, por más buena amiga que fuera.

.

Sadiq no supo cómo reaccionar cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese escenario.

Sevket estaba sangrando por la nariz como si lo hubieran golpeado (muy probable, el hijo de su prima no era la persona más lista del mundo precisamente) y Jorge le gritaba que era débil. Le hubiera parecido gracioso si no fuera por la misteriosa actividad que Monique y Mei desarrollaban debajo de la mesa. Sólo podía ver que estaban ahí, pero no que hacían (tuvo miedo), porque el cuerpo de Heracles bloqueaba la vista. El griego estaba tirando en el suelo, con unos papeles quemados (ahora entendía el olor que lo golpeó al entrar a la sala) y lamentándose por quién sabía qué. Sólo podía ver el trasero de Dorje, que tenía medio cuerpo por fuera de la ventana. Roderich estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Lina, que estaba pálida y apoyada contra la pared. El único que parecía en sus cabales era Batsa, que se volvió hacia él.

—Necesitamos una escoba—fue lo único que dijo, solemnemente.

—No. Lo único que necesitan es terapia—masculló Sadiq, con un tic en la ceja.

La alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar. El turco aprovechó el estruendo para soltar un grito que nadie más oyó.

.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —se preguntó Feliks—Es como una alarma. ¿Será que robaron un auto?

—Nah, esta escuela es bien aburrida—se quejó Jack, pero hizo silencio para escuchar mejor—Creo que es la alarma antiincendios.

Al polaco le costó un par de segundos reaccionar.

—¡Santa Mierda! ¡Larguémonos de aquí, Jack! ¡No pienso morir en este antro de perdedores sin onda! —exclamó trágicamente, arrojando los libros al suelo y corriendo a la salida.

—¡Hay un incendio en la escuela! —gritó el australiano a pleno pulmón. Pero no sonaba asustado, sino eufórico—¡Tengo que hacer un _live stream_ ya mismo!

—¡¿Podrás ser más estúpido!?

— _Yooooooo, it's ya boi_ —comenzó a hablarle a su celular, corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara—¡La escuela se está quemando! ¡Apúntenlo en su lista de _life hacks_ para salvarse de un castigo!

—¡Tu puta madre, Jack! —continuó insultando Feliks, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr.

—¡Se quema la escuela, está pasando—parecía un niño en Navidad—¡Mira, Cian ya le dio _like_!

—Que me lleve el diablo—suspiró Feliks, perdiendo toda su fe en la humanidad.

.

Las buenas noticias: La reunión se suspendió, todos se fueron temprano a sus casas.

Las malas noticias: Sadiq Adnan haría por lo menos veinticinco reuniones sobre temas varios; entre ellos la prevención de accidentes, el consumo de sustancias peligrosas en un centro educativo, y cómo no, trabajo en equipo.

Más buenas noticias: Todo quedó en un trágico accidente.

Sin embargo, ahora le debía a Heracles un montón de trabajos corregidos de filosofía. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había tocado un libro de esa asignatura. De hecho, dudaba de que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Tenía que conseguir marihuana o algo así, porque no podía llegar a los niveles de abstracción del griego.

Se dejó caer en el asiento de conductor de su auto, todavía con la puerta abierta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que la botella contenía alcohol? Ella era veterana con eso, muchas veces había camuflado así su "combustible".

" _Estoy vieja. He perdido mi olfato_ " se lamentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Unas pisadas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se recompuso, pensando que Sadiq vendría personalmente a reprenderla. Se había descompuesto un poco al momento del caos, pero gracias al cielo Roderich la había ayudado, y nadie le dio importancia por la situación. A fin de cuentas, el amigo de su hermano no era tan malo.

—¿Lina? —no era la voz de Sadiq, sino una más calmada. Era Batsa—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—se apresuró a decir, aunque la voz le salió un poco chillona—Gracias por preocuparte.

El mongol se apoyó en el techo del auto, y Lina supuso que sabía muy bien que no estaba en su mejor momento.

—Supongo que tendremos que suspender nuestra reunión osada. Tengo que hacer un par de horas extras—comentó, intentando quitarle importancia.

—Heracles no es el único que sabe de filosofía. Podrías pedir ayuda.

—… ¿Dorje? —sugirió ella, aunque sabía muy bien que no era a eso a lo que se refería.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y cerró los ojos.

—Podríamos cambiar el alcohol por café y un bar por mi casa. Sería una lástima que tu tiempo se desperdiciara en un desafortunado accidente.

—Creo que esa actividad no estaba incluida en el curso de nuestro director.

—No lo encontrarás en ninguno.

Lina sintió un cosquilleo que hacía tiempo no le daba, y tuvo ganas de reír.

—Lo consideraré, Batsa.

Por supuesto que diría que sí, pero una dama tenía que guardar las apariencias.

* * *

 **(*)** Pineapple Cake Chia Te, googleé dulces taiwaneses y ahora tengo hambre y necesito probarlo. Tienen muy buena pinta.

 **(**)** Es como un licor o aguardiente griego, aunque también es popular en Chipre.

Esto es todo. Nos vemos, (espero que pronto~)


End file.
